Vessels the Sequel
by Eediva
Summary: Not only does Castiel have to cope with being a human, he must also cope with being a pregnant male. The sequel to Vessels. Contains Mpreg, slash, and Lucifer...
1. Chapter 1

Title: **Vessels Sequel**

Author: **Me.**

Summary: Not only does Castiel have to cope with being a human, he must also cope with being a pregnant male. The sequel to Vessels.

Warnings: Mpreg, Lucifer as a disgruntled human which means lots of swearing, and insulting of _everything_ so beware! More to come perhaps.

**Part One.**

_Dean looked around the table once more. Castiel had a painful frown on his face._

"_What's the matter?" Dean asked._

"_I'm getting the bizarre feeling again," Castiel grumbled, rubbing his belly, "Eugh; I think I need to throw up again."_

_The group watched as Castiel barged towards the bathroom and disappeared behind the door._

"_You think the guy's got morning sickness," Ruby winced, the memory disgusting her._

"_Dude, he's a man," Sam laughed. "It's probably just his body becoming accustomed to being a human." _

"_Yeah, I was a bloke too, jackass," Lucifer grumbled. _

_Dean fell off the padded seat._

_-====--==-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-_

_Two months had past since the world was saved from apocalypse. Two months had past since the archangel Michael and Dean Winchester became one to try and tried stop the devil. Two months had past since Lucifer was stopped by none other then Castiel. Two months had past since Lucifer was made human, and forced to live with one Bobby Singer. Two months had past since Castiel and Dean entered the most blissful life known to man. _

Five minutes had past since Lucifer revealed that Castiel- once angel, now man- was possibly pregnant.

"This isn't funny, you ass," Dean snarled as the ex-devil cackled in his seat nursing his probably broken nose, with an icepack.

"Are you kidding!? This is probably the best thing that's happened since I landed in this shithole of a fucking predicament," Lucifer roared with laughter, causing the other customers in the small coffee and pie shop to turn and stare at him.

Sam helped pull his brother back up, "poor you. Dean, maybe you should go and see how Castiel is?"

"Dude, what am I meant to tell him?!" Dean snapped.

"Question, mud monkey," Lucifer interrupted. "Did you fuck him while the fairy was an angel?"

"I didn't-" Dean froze mid sentence, his eyes widened in realisation before he snapped, "This ain't your business; you just worry about your damn nose!"

"Why don't you take him to the vet down the road?" Lucifer asked, "I'm sure they have appropriate measures to find out if he'll be laying an egg or not."

"An egg?" Dean said, hoarsely.

"Dean, just ignore him," Bobby sighed, turning around to face the devil, "Be quiet boy, otherwise I'll put you back in the panic room."

"I don't give two hoots, you old bastard,"

"With out the porn mags, ya idjit," Bobby warned, Lucifer's eyes widened and he quickly spun around. "Honestly, you're impossible Luce."

"That Satan to you, Bob," Lucifer huffed, staring out a window into the dark sky and up at the stars_. _

"Maybe we should try a pregnancy test, Dean," Sam shrugged, "We can stop by a drug store and-"

"What are we gonna tell Cass, Sam," Dean growled, "Damnit!"

"Calm down, Dean," Ruby said, softly. "Everything will be fine. I think Sam's right, we should try the test and if it's positive we'll go from there."

"And what about if he is pregnant? What are we meant to do then? We can't take him to a hospital,"

"How about Angelo?" Ben suggested, "He's a doctor."

"He's a vet, Ben," Dean replied, trying not to snap at the youngster, "but thanks for the suggestion."

"That's perfect, cause Castiel's having an egg anyway," Lucifer smiled, happily. "Being the little birdie he is."

"Shut up!"

"Dean, can we go back home?" in all the drama no one noticed Castiel come back from the bathroom. He looked so small and innocent in his beloved trench coat which he now wore over a pair of jeans and a Led Zeppelin shirt. "I don't feel so great."

"Cass, we think you may-"

"-Have_ conjunctivitis_!" Dean interrupted his brother with a glare, "In fact, you and Sammy are gonna go back home with Ben and Ruby and I'm gonna go get preg- conjunctivitis tests to see if you have it."

"Is cojuntivis- is it bad?" Cass asked his eyes wide and round.

"Yeah, causes humans to lay big eggs, size of melon," Lucifer snorted. "With tiny little huma-"

Sam smacked him across the head, cutting the devil off as Castiel looked petrified.

"It's not bad Cass," Dean assured his angel. "Just go back home and get some rest, and then I'll come back soon and we'll have the test to see if you're expecting- I mean if you have conjunctivitis. I'll tell you more at home, don't worry."

"Alright," Castiel said, innocently, trusting his human with all his heart.

"Come on, Cass, I'll drive us back home," Sam said, glaring at his brother. Dean glared back defiantly. "Are you coming down this Friday?"

"Yeap," Bobby nodded, pulling Lucifer onto his feet roughly. The devil growled but did nothing. "See you boys later, bye Rubes. Don't worry so much Cass, Dean's just overreacting."

"Okay," Castiel nodded. "Dean, how will you get home?"

"I'll give him a lift son, don't worry."

"Goodnight then, Bobby," Castiel said.

"Night, Uncle Bobby," Ben said, hugging his grandfather figure around the waist. Bobby ruffled his hair. "Are we still going fishing this weekend?"

"Hell yeah," Bobby nodded, "Lucifer can be the bait."

"Ha-ha, let's all laugh at Lucifer," the devil grumbled.

"Go and get in the car," Bobby snapped at him. Lucifer grumbled off, muttering about mud monkeys. Castiel allowed himself to be pulled into a short goodbye kiss before he followed Sam, Ruby and Ben out of the café.

"Conjunctivitis, Dean?" Bobby muttered as the angel disappeared.

"Yeah, I know, but it was the first thing I thought of other then cancer," Dean grumbled.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Fifteen minutes later, Dean was standing in the nearest pharmacy staring down the choices he had with wide panicked eyes.

"Jesus Christ, why are there so many!?" Dean whimpered, several small boxes pink, blue, red and yellow in colour sat patiently waiting on the shelves. _Knocked Up_ was beside _Up the Duff_, and _Bun in the Oven, Oops, Honey; I Think we're expecting_ was between _Pregnancy 1.01 _and _Mistakes_…

"What's the matter Dean?" Bobby asked, walking over to the man with a few necessities in a basket. Lucifer followed him with a handful of gum in his palms. Bobby and Dean were oblivious to the fact the devil had also filled up his pockets with other assortments of sweets and candies. _Who knew the devil had a sweet tooth?_

"Not sure which one to take," Dean grumbled, "Maybe I should just get all of them."

"I still say go to a vet," Lucifer smirked. Bobby rolled his eyes.

"What's that bulge in your pants, you idjit," Bobby asked, eying the bulkiness.

"I'm happy to see you," Lucifer replied, with a drawl, "Wanna see me?"

"I'll just take these four," Dean grumbled, grabbing the four nearest tests.

"I'm gonna be an uncle," Lucifer said, blissfully, "So what do you think you're gonna name the little bastard?"

"Shut the hell up!" Dean growled, pushing the devil away from him. Lucifer yelped as he collided into the shelves; several packets of Minties, Skittles and Snickers fell from his coat. Dean and Bobby froze as Lucifer looked sheepishly at Bobby.

"Who put those there?" he asked, in a sweet innocent voice. Bobby growled like a wildebeest and smacked the devil across the head.

"Get-"

"-in the car. Yeah, yeah, I _fucking_ know," Lucifer grumbled emptying his pockets from another twenty packets hidden rather well. He pulled a packet of Minties from the bulge in his pants.

"Jesus! How'd you fit them all in there?" Dean exclaimed

"It's the coat," Lucifer grumbled, before he made his way dejectedly out of the store and to Bobby's car.

"Honestly, if I knew the bastard was gonna be this much trouble," Bobby grunted, "For God's sakes, things are for free and he tries to shoplift like some damn teenager."

"I seriously will never understand why you took him in," Dean replied. Bobby grumbled as he followed Dean to the register. Dean handed the four boxes to a teenager and watched as he scanned the tests revealing the price of each one.

"You really need four?" the boy asked, brightly his blue eyes shining with joy. Dean nodded with a small smile. "Hope the news is good."

"Yeah, see you around, kid," Dean nodded, not sure which answer was going to be the good news. The man pushed the thought out of his mind; he'd worry about it later once the test was done. Right now, Dean needed to go back home to his angel, before the angel stressed himself out. "Let's go, Bobby."

"Hang on; let me get him a packet of Minties," Bobby grumbled walking back towards the candy aisle. "Dunno why I feel sorry for the damn idjit."

=-==-=--==--==-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

When Dean finally arrived home, Ben was already in bed fast asleep while Ruby and Sam were sitting before the television watching reruns of Oprah.

"Dude, you are up shit creek," Sam said, standing up rather quickly. "Cass googled Conjunctivitis, and well, I had to-"

"Tell me you didn't tell him?" Dean gasped.

"Dude! I didn't have a choice! He was scaring me!" Sam whined. Ruby looked up at her partner unimpressed.

"I hope you only take after your father in the looks department, baby," Ruby murmured to her belly.

"He was scaring you," Dean whispered angrily, neither bother taking note that Castiel had entered the room, "Dude!"

"Dean," Castiel's voice echoed in the room, rather coldly, startling the eldest Winchester. He slowly faced the angel swallowing down fear, "We need to talk. Bedroom. Now."

The ex-angel turned around stiffly and stormed into their room, Dean looked at Sam and Ruby, eyes pleading for assistance. Ruby slowly turned back to the TV as Sam shook his head.

"You're on your own bro," Sam muttered, not wanting to get in the way of a raging ex-angel.

"You coward," Dean grumbled to him self. Breathing in deeply, he entered his room and found Castiel sitting on their bed facing the wall. Dean closed the door behind him. "Cass…"

"You lied to me," Castiel said, straightforwardly.

"I didn't lie- I was-"

"You told me I had conjunctivitis Dean!" Castiel snapped, angrily. "I looked it up! I typed it into Google and it told me _did you mean: Conjunctivitis_! And then I found it had nothing to do with any of the symptoms I have! My eyes are fine! They are not red like a demon! Why would you lie to me!? I was worried sick out of my mind, wondering why you wouldn't tell me the truth; I thought I was dying! Until I spoke to Samuel and _he _told me the_**truth**_!"

"Cass, I'm-"

The angel was too wrapped up in his anger to hear the other man's soft, startled voice.

"And you tried to lie to me again just now! Are relationships not built on trust, Dean? Isn't that how your relationship with Samuel was almost severed and lost! Because he lied to you! Don't you remember how you felt when he lied to you?"

Dean felt his body move towards panic mood, his breathing sped up and his green eyes widened like a little child startled by something, "I'm sorry Cass! I didn't want to hurt you! Please, don't leave me! Please, I swear I wont-"

"What?" Castiel asked, his eyes wide at the frantic words exploding from Dean's mouth. "I am not leaving you! Why would you think that?"

Dean was silent for a moment, "I- I left Sammy didn't I?"

"I'm not leaving," Castiel assured, "I'm not y- just- just promise me no more lies?"

"I was gonna tell you the truth, but- but I panicked," Dean murmured, "M'sorry, and I promise no more lies."

"Good," Castiel breathed out relaxing. "So, uh, how do we find out I that I am with child? Is there some sort of examination humans take?"

"Yeah, I brou- we need to erase the word _brought _from the damn dictionary," Dean grumbled, "I took four just to be sure, you know, otherwise-"

"Shouldn't we see a doctor Dean?" Castiel asked, "I do recall Sami from Days of our Lives visiting a doctor when she thought she was expecting."

"Uh, Sami is a woman, Cass," Dean smiled, amused that his love was a fan of the soapie. "Men don't get pregnant Cass, maybe ex-angel men do, but human men don't. We can't see a doctor."

"I want a doctor!" Castiel said stubbornly. "What if there is something wrong with our child! _We need a doctor_! What if the child is born with five arms and no legs?"

"Cass, why would the baby be born with five arms and no legs," Dean laughed, "J.C. has a sense of humour, but He isn't a prick! I'm sure your Daddy is watching us now… _cracking up…"_

"I _want _a doctor," Castiel repeated.

"We could go to Angelo?" Dean shrugged, Castiel's blue eyes widened.

"I am NOT an animal, Dean!" Castiel snapped angrily, "I want a doctor!"

"I didn't say you're an animal!" Dean hissed, "I- for God's sakes Cass! Angelo is a-"

"_I want REAL a doctor_," Castiel punctured each word into Dean's chest with his finger.

"You are so stubborn!"

"_Doctor!"_

"Alright! We'll see a damn doctor!" Dean snapped, "But I pick!"

"I already know who I want," Castiel said, wagging his index finger as though to say no. Another annoying custom he picked up from TV. "I saw her on TV."

"Who?" Dean tried not to growl.

"Doctor Meredith Grey," Castiel nodded, with a smile on his face. "I've never actually seen her deliver an infant, but maybe she hasn't gotten to it yet."

"Cass, who the hell is Meredith Grey?" Dean asked, Castiel smiled and led Dean over to the computer before he slowly typed, with both index fingers, the woman's name up. Dean's eyes narrowed as he read the first line. "Cass, Meredith Grey is a fictional character."

"What? I see her on the TV every week, how is she-"

"Its called acting, angel," Dean grinned. "Meredith doesn't exist; she's just played by a woman called Ellen Pomp-ass, or something like that."

"Oh," Castiel blushed a deep shade of red. "I've just made a fool of myself."

"That's okay, I do it all the time," Dean grinned, running his fingers across Castiel's cheek. "Babe, how about we-"

He paused, and turned his head to the door were he heard faint laughter.

"Piss off Sam!" He snapped, throwing his shoe at the door. Dean turned back to Cass who looked down at the ground, shamefully. "It's okay, Cass. I should have explained it to you. TV's a bit weird… Uh, I was thinking, why don't we try the tests, since I have them and if they are positive then we'll talk about it?"

"Alright," Castiel nodded. "Oh, I was checking Google-"

"You spend way too much time on the net," Dean interrupted.

"As I was saying," Castiel said, shaking his head. "I found a website that showed signs and symptoms. It was saying something late or missed periods-"

"You don't have to worry about that," Dean interrupted, "Men don't get periods. But do go on."

"It says the breasts get tender," Castiel said, "That the nipples are sensitive, I find this is true especially when you play with them before we..."

Dean snorted, "What else?"

"Morning sickness," Castiel said, with dread, "Which we both know I have… Oh and I constantly need to piss, apparently something to do with hormones. There is constipation and wind. My bowel movements have been fine but it is rather windy today isn't."

"I think it means if you pass gas, Cass," Dean grinned.

"That my sense of smell has been heightened," Castiel said, gravely, "Which may be why your dirty socks have smelt terrible lately. Which reminds me, why did I find a pair in the sink today?"

Dean bit his lips, trying to prevent the laughter from seeping from his lips.

"I may also have cravings for things," Castiel said, "such as clay and dirt or chocolate and radishes."

"Okay," Dean smirked.

"Oh, and I almost forgot, my vagina may appear more purple in colour," Castiel said, seriously. Dean felt his lips twitch as Ruby and Sam roared from outside the door. Castiel looked at the door, perplexed as Dean joined in laughing loudly.

=-=-=-=-=-=-==-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Well, there is the first chapter of Vessels Sequel… which I cant come up with a title for so I'll Just call it Vessels Sequel… or Vessels the second…

Cass is a wee bit on the naïve side but I like him like this… its cute! All the symptoms are true by the way, even the last one!

Any way, I'm gonna reply to the reviews I got for the last part in Vessels here!

Maria: That's why I love Dean! All rightous and hott! Still wondering if the angels will come back for this. It would be fun actually and I can easily fit Gabriel and Raphael into this… I'll fit in Uriel just because I love him! I cant for the life of me write anything with out writing a wee bit of humour. Like the Joker said, "Why so Serious?"

Kaz-za-15: Thanks, this aint the first Mpreg I've written but my muse for that one killed her self… stupid cow.

Suki: I've always considered Gabriel a he too, but for some reason in SPN I want he to be a she! OHHHH! MY PPPOOOOORRR URIEL!!!! Sniffles… Thanks!

blackdoggy1: GED cackled me up, expect more of Lucifer. But he wont be like the Lucifer you guys know from Vessels! Thanks BD, ur one of the reasons I kept writing this after me uncle passed so danke!

Spanish Person: Don't speak Spanish, only Aramaic and English, but thank you very much for your review!!!

Pampers Baby Dry: OMG! YES Cass is UP THE DUFF! We shall confirm that soon! I was actually going to have Michael look at Jesus but decided it worked better the other way around!

Secret Thought: Well, I couldn't leave my boys so sad and angsty. The show does that enough! Thanks!

RaeGhost: than u, thank you very much*insert Elvis voice*

Blueeyesbetter: HAHAHAH! I'd be happy if I found out I was about to become a mummy and an aunty together!

Touch of the Wind: Still not sure about the other angels visiting but it would definitely be fun! Thanks!

Silvergal: My speciality is angels, so when they collided into SPN, well, lets just say God answered my prayers! Thanks and I'm glad you enjoyed!

DrowningLex: here is the sequel, oh and with your name, which Lex is drowning, its not Luthor is it?

yaoigirl20: TA-TAAA! Here it is! Thanks!

Crikey, that was more reviews then I thought… Well, thanks everyone who has reviewed and read Vessels and this!

Peace and Chicken Grease

Afro!


	2. Chapter 2

**Part Two**

"You done in there Cass?" Dean asked, knocking on the door for the billionth time. Inside Castiel rolled his eyes as he pulled his pyjama pants up, "Cass?"

The angel unlocked the door and allowed the man inside. He pointed at the toilet and said, "There. Now what?"

"Uh, Cass, you were meant to pee in the cup," Dean said, picking up the forgotten mug that belonged to Sam. "Anyway, this should work just as good. Just dip this inside it I think."

"What? I'm not touching that," Castiel said, making a face, "Its urine."

"Well, it's your piss not mine," Dean argued, Castiel stared at him. "Okay, fine. You owe me for this."

"Yeah, yeah," Castiel shrugged, "So, what's the answer."

"Uh, it's gone purple," Dean said with a raised brow, "The box said that the black line would turn red if your pregnant or blue if your not. It's stuck in the middle… uh, okay; um let's try the next one."

"Alright," Castiel nodded, as he watched Dean dip the stick in with a disgusted look on his face. "What does it say?"

"Uh, this one's not changing," Dean murmured. "Can you grab its box, it's the blue one with the picture of the baby. I think it's called _Bun in the_-"

"Why did you take one called _Mistakes_?" Castiel asked, his brow rose in confusion.

"Oh, I wasn't meant to grab that one," Dean flinched, "I was in a rush, and there was so many, so yeah. Whoops, that one's the mistake… We need one that says '_Oops, Hey God, I think I've knocked up your son_.'"

Castiel didn't look amused, "You do not want this child do you?"

"What? Of course I do," Dean cried, "Why wouldn't I want a cute little baby?"

"Dean," Castiel said, in a slightly moody tone.

"Alright, alright, I'm a bit worried," Dean replied, his voice rising with alarm, "But that doesn't mean I don't want a kid with you. But seriously Cass! You're a man now; men don't have babies for a reason! How is it going to come out? You don't have a vagina as I just explained and I don't know the first thing about babies!"

"Dean, calm down," Castiel smiled, placing a hand on the ranting man's shoulder. "We will be fine. Let's just see if-"

"It's positive," Dean gasped, "Look!"

Castiel stared at the dripping instrument and read the fine print on the stick. "_Too bad mommy, you're expecting_? What kind of message is that?!"

"Well, if it was negative, it would have said, _Phew, False Alarm_," Dean read of the box. "Well, let's try the last two first."

"Okay," Castiel said, shaking his head. "_Mistakes._ How is a child a mistake? It is a gift from God!"

"I hear you," Dean smirked. "Err, this one's positive too."

"Last one," Castiel said, handing his human the final test. "So far, we've had two positives and a purple line."

"It's gone red now," Dean said, "So that's three positives and, oh, make that four."

"So I am pregnant?" Castiel smiled, baring almost every tooth in glee. "That's wonderful!"

"Yeap," Dean grinned back. The angel's smile was contagious, and Dean found himself forgetting his worries for the time being.

-==-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

That next morning, Dean awoke before his angel who was still fast asleep. Dean was confused, since Castiel made it part of his daily routine to watch the sunrise before returning to bed to play with Dean's hair. For the first time in a long time Dean awoke on his own at a quarter to ten.

He made his way down to the kitchen with his cell at the ready, dialling Angelo's number. After three rings the young man he met earlier in the year answered with a cheerful 'hello, Riverside's Vet, Angelo speaking."

"Morning Gello," Dean grinned, using the nickname Castiel's sister Gabriel had given the human after learning Angelo didn't like jelly.

"Oh, good morning Dean," Angelo's voice rang happily over the phone. "How are you? How are Ben and Cass? How's Moe- there's nothing wrong with him right?"

"Nah, Moe's fine," Dean grinned, amused at the concern the man showed over the dog. "It's Cass, uh, well, we think he might be pregnant… … hello? … … … You still there Gello?"

"Uh, could you repeat that," Angelo asked. Dean could hear his risen eyebrow. "I thought you said Cass is pregnant."

"Yeap," Dean nodded, "We've tried four home pregnancy tests and all of them were positive. Is there any way you can-"

"-I'm a vet!" Angelo cried, over the phone. "The only pregnancies I deal with are those of four legged creatures and hairy!"

"Gello, I wouldn't ask, but I don't know what else to do," Dean sighed, "I can't take him to a normal doctor. I can't explain to the doctor how a man is pregnant. And you're the only hunter I know that has any experience with anything medical!"

"Well, I suppose I do have ultrasound equipment here," Angelo muttered to himself, "I have a pregnant mare. Dean, where is Ruby going? Do you not trust her doctor?"

"Gello, Ruby has boobs, really big ones now since- but she's a chick," Dean muttered, "I can't take Cass. I can't let people know that an angel is living on earth; everyone would want to see him. Not to mention, what if they find out about that moron Lucifer!?"

"Good point," Angelo nodded, "okay, why don't you come Friday afternoon? I'm sure the girls would love to see Ben again."

"Friday, what's today?"

"Thursday," Angelo said.

"Alright, I'll see you tomorrow with Ben and Cass," Dean nodded, "Get the beer ready okay, and make sure its cold, not that lukewarm shit you fed me last time."

"You are meant to drink whiskey warm!" Angelo argued, "It tastes better."

"Whatever," Dean snorted, "You are the only person I've met who drinks warm whiskey. Alcohol ain't tea Gello."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," Angelo laughed, "I've got to go; some one's just walked in with her pet ferret. I'll see you Friday, after 3, when I close okay?"

"Alright," Dean nodded, "Bye Gello."

The other man hung up, just as Sam stumbled into the kitchen eyes still shut.

"Morning, Sammy," Dean smirked. Sam yawned his morning back. A familiar barking filled the room as a large dog bounded into the kitchen, tail wagging. "Good morning Moe."

The pup jumped up against Dean's chest, causing the man to stumble as it licked his owner's cheek happily.

"You want cheerio's or rice bubbles?" Dean asked.

"Cheerio's, thanks," Sam yawned.

"Not you," Dean said, rolling his eyes, "Moe. Which one do you want boy?"

Sam's eyes widened, "Dean! You can't feed a dog cereal!"

"Why not? Its healthy," Dean shrugged, "And he likes it."

"But-"

"Sammy, stop bitching off at me," Dean interrupted with a smirk.

"Well, stop jerking off at me," Sam replied, with a bigger smirk. Dean's smirk fell as he glared at his brother.

"Little smartass," Dean murmured.

"Big dumbass," Sam grinned. Dean smiled slightly. "So, the news was positive?"

"Huh? Oh yeah," Dean nodded, "I'm gonna be a dad again."

"You don't sound happy," Sam said, softly so no angelic presence could over hear him.

"I'm thrilled Sammy, but I'm just worried about Cass," Dean explained, "He wants an actual doctor, but for Christ's sake, he's a bloke. I don't want to expose him to the world like that, I mean sure things have changed but J.C. said that there are still a lot of wackos out there. Knowing our luck-"

"-Cass will walk right into it," Sam finished, understandingly. "Plus I know he doesn't want to go to Angelo, considering the guy is a vet. I don't blame Cass. Besides, pregnancy is a tricky part for women, its probably worse for men. I mean Ruby is unpredictable right now."

"I know," Dean smirked, "I did get a shoe to the head a few weeks back."

Sam laughed, "Dean, didn't you just get an appointment with Angelo?"

"Yeap, not a word to Cass," Dean said, "I've gotta break it to him lightly, over coffee and two donuts."

"Caffeine isn't good for pregnancy," Sam interrupted. "And they can't have booze or too much junk!"

"Oh God, _that's horrible_! How do women do it?" Dean cried, just as Ben walked into the kitchen his eyes still asleep. "Morning son, you ready for school?"

"No, go away," Ben murmured as he sat down beside Sam and dropped his head onto the table tiredly.

==-=-=-=-=-==-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

"Relax, Cass," Dean smiled, happily. "In a few seconds we're gonna see our baby on screen."

Castiel looked tense, deep down however he was fuming. He recalled telling the human he was not going to no stupid vet, but yet here he was being dragged into the old mouldy building. Various animal sounds filled the atmosphere as Ben skidded to the ground beside a cage filled with a litter of kittens.

"Cass, I know you wanted to go to a doctor, but we can't," Dean said, watching his son's fingers getting attack by two kittens. "But I promise if anything is wrong with you or the baby then we'll look for a doctor. If everything is okay though, why risk it?"

Castiel didn't answer, the frown on his face intensifying.

"Hey dad, can we get a kitten?" Ben giggled as a third kitten join in the assault of the boy's fingers.

"Yea-no," Dean grumbled, annoyed at the angel's attitude. He was only trying to look after him after all. "You have a dog, isn't that enough!?"

"I think a kitten would be a lovely idea," Castiel said, defiantly. "Moe would love the company when we are no home."

"Hey guys! You're here!" Angelo announced before Dean could argue with the angel.

"Hey, Gello!" Ben said excitedly. "Cass said I can have a kitten!"

"That's great; you'd make a great owner for them," Angelo grinned, "Or rather a pet for your cat. The girls are outside, Ben."

"Hang on, we can't have a cat," Dean argued. "We have a dog! Dogs don't like cats!"

"Moe is a pleasant dog, they will get along fine," Castiel said, bluntly. Ben and Angelo shuffled uncomfortably between the men.

"Uh, Ben why don't you go play outside," Angelo suggested. Ben nodded and scrambled out of sight obviously bewildered. "Let's go in."

"Why can't he have a kitten?" Castiel quarrelled, moodily.

"He's a boy! Boys should have dogs! Not cats!" Dean snapped, "Besides I hate cats!"

"Well it is not for you," Castiel said, shaking his head, "Ben wants the kitten."

"So, doesn't mean he's gonna get one!" Dean retorted, both men forgetting Angelo was beside them, baffled at the heated exchange.

"Then I shall get the kitten for my self," Castiel said, stubbornly. Dean threw his hands up in the air, exasperated.

"You are beginning to-"

"-Why don't we get ready for the ultrasound?" Angelo interrupted before the argument escalated.

"Fine," Dean grumbled, as Castiel rolled his blue eyes. The trio walked into a small room where the ultra machine sat beside a padded seat surrounded by cute images of chubby babies and toddlers.

"Cass, I need you to sit there and-"

"-my name is Castiel," the angel corrected the startled man as he pulled himself on the padded seat.

"Okay, and I need you to pull your shirt up so I can apply the gel," Angelo went on like nothing happened. Dean shook his head unimpressed with the angel's behaviour as the man pulled his shirt up. "Well the bump is still rather small."

"I wonder why?" Castiel said, sarcastically, "Could it be because I am barely three months pregnant?"

Angelo looked shell-shocked as Dean snapped, "Oh that's it!"

"Dean," Angelo started, "its okay-"

"No its not," Dean snapped, "Angelo, give us five minutes. Castiel and I need to talk now!"

"Oooohhhh!" Castiel faked fear mockingly as Angelo bounded out the room. "I told you I don't-"

"-I don't care!" Dean snarled, startling the angel. "What the hell is the matter with you? Angelo was trying to be nice. He knew you weren't happy about being here but he still tried to make this easier for you! He didn't have to go to all this trouble, he has worked to do!"

"Work with _animals_! I am _not _an animal!" Castiel screeched his voice going hoarse. "You told me we would see a real doctor-"

"No! I said we'd talk about it! Dean snapped, "And-"

"-we haven't spoken about it, at all! Instead you basically made the choice to come here without consulting me!" Castiel screamed, his large blue eyes looked ready to explode.

"I had to make them, Cass! I'm only doing what's best for you!"

"You sound like a parent scolding a child!"

"You know what? Screw this!" Dean hissed, his hands making painful fists. "Just lie down and let Angelo do his damn job, and shut your damn mouth while he does it!"

Castiel's eyes widened, in disbelief, but the look disappeared quickly and was replaced with an emotionless mask. He obeyed slinking into the chair as Dean stalked over to the door and dragged Angelo back in.

"Uh, okay," Angelo said, tenseness edged in his voice. "Castiel, the gel will be cold, so try not to be too startled."

The angel made no motion as the chilly gel was spread across his belly.

"Ooh, look, I think that's the head, oh wait no, that's just you liver," Angelo tried joking, but neither man even smiled. "There we go, there is the body, and look the head, two arms, two legs. Oh and we have a nice strong heartbeat."

Dean looked at the screen with amazement written on his face, "Wow, that's- it's awesome."

"So what do you think Castiel?" Angelo asked, looking up at the angel. The blank look remained on his face as he stared at the screen.

"It's wonderful," he said, softly, voice void of an emotion. Dean turned to face the angel frowning before shaking his head and facing the screen again.

=-=-===-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-==-=-

A short twenty minutes later, Castiel was sitting in the Impala waiting for Dean and Ben. Ben was throwing some what of a tantrum over the kitten but with out Castiel's voice and backup the argument fell of deaf ears. Dean looked fed up as he practically dragged Ben towards the car arguing with the soon to be teenager.

"We just got here!" Ben screamed, "And you said I could get a cat!"

"Cass said you could get a cat, I didn't!" Dean growled. "Get in the car!"

"Then why are we leaving early!?"

"Because Cass was being diffi- Cass doesn't feel well!" Dean snapped, "Get in the damn car!"

"But-"

"Get in the damn car!" Dean roared, startling the youngster. "NOW!"

Ben did as he was told while Dean apologized to his host.

"Who stuck a pole up dad's ass?" Ben asked, slamming the door hard. The angel didn't answer as he stared out the window tiredly. "Cass, are you okay?"

The angel simply nodded as Dean entered the car, turned the engine on and sped off.

"Dad can we get Maccas?" Ben asked.

"NO!" Dean roared, causing the angel to flinch in his seat as Ben recoiled in fright. "I've never been so embarrassed in my life!"

"What did I do!?" Ben cried, when the car came to a screeching halt. Dean turned the engine off as he faced the boy.

"What did you do?" Dean hissed, "What the- you acted like some kind of spoilt brat! What the hell kind of attitude was that back there!? You can't always get what you want so get over it!"

Castiel flinched, realising the words were directed at him and not just the child.

"You always get what you want!" Ben cried sounding like he was ready to cry. "You don't want a cat so we don't have one! That's not fair!"

"Well too bad!" Dean roared, "I don't give a damn! I said no fucking cat and that's it!"

"But-"

"That's it, I've had it up to here with you," Dean said, raging, "You are grounded for two weeks!"

"But-"

"Three weeks!"

"But-" the boy was sobbing now.

"Don't make it a month!" Dean snapped, "Not another word!"

Ben sniffled a sob as Dean restarted the car and sped off, the car filled with silence beside the random sniffles from the boy. When they finally arrived home, Castiel made his way up to his room ignoring the few words from Ruby and Sam about the ultrasound. Dean stormed into Ben's room, unplugging the internet and TV before he grabbed the child's large collection of comic books and his DS console, ignoring the boy's pleas to leave the comics.

He ignored the crying child, slamming the door behind him as he made his way to the basement of the old house before he unceremoniously threw the box into the room with out entering the room. It landed on the bottom of the staircase with a thud.

"Dean? What the hell happened?" Sam asked, baffled at the behaviour of his three beloved family members.

"Nothing," Dean snapped, opening the fridge and pulling out the first beer. He took a long swing, "Cass practically played asshole to Angelo, and Ben proved he is indeed an annoying kid. Fuck! I'm calling Bobby."

"What?" Sam asked, "Where'd that come from?"

"I'm going hunting," Dean snapped, "I can't deal with this, so I'm gonna call Bobby and organise a hunt. Michael said there'd still be some ghouls, and ghosts and vampires out there."

"Dean, you can't just walk away like this," Sam argued, heatedly, as Dean held his cell to his ear.

"Yeah, it's me… I need to go on a hunt," Dean hissed angrily into the phone. "Will you come with me? I don't give a damn about Lucifer, just lock him in the panic room! I don't care! Let's just go tonight… Ben's grounded so he ain't going fishing! Don't ask, are we on or not? Okay good, I'll come over tonight."

"Dean!" Sam snapped, as Dean pocketed his cell phone, "You can't just leave with out talking to them!"

"Sam, I'm going before I say something I regret!" Dean hissed, Sam opened his mouth to argue more, "Don't! I'm not in the mood, I'm gonna go pack."

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Cass has grown a pair hasn't he, and damn he is stubborn!

How sad, a bit of a soapie going on… I should say that the dramas in vessels the sequel are going to be more family oriented then the demonic apocolypsey like Vessels since not many evil things are around after JC dealt with them… so if its not your cup of cake, or is the saying tea… I don't know. Oh and just so people know, I DON'T LIKE RUBY! I just wanted to give Dean a niece/nephew with out making a new character… hehe, Maybe I'll get Lucifer to kill her after she has the kid…

**Pottingshedpixie suggested an idea for my title crisis, how about everyone suggest a name other then Vessels the Sequel, and then we can do a vote!**

Poor Ben… But don't all parents do this!? They get annoyed with their significant other and take it out on their kids!

Ana Jully Potter: Thanks, the symptoms made me giggle.

entropy_maximum: Thanks, glad you enjoyed Vessels; I hope the sequel is as good, probably not because Sequels always suck…

kirallie: Haha, I know who do you feel more sorry for Dean or Cass?

Pottingshedpixie: Your name sounds new to me, so nah, don't think you reviewed Vessels, but thank you for reading! Lol, I love Mpregs, and its so much easier to do with angels involved, you just blame them!! Haha!

Secret Thought: Lol, the title is a shocker, but that's me for you, I didn't put much thought into vessels title either, and no I aint a an of Grey's atonomy, I just wanted to use a TV doctor and it was on TV at the time(I was perving at Jeff Dean Morgan!)

Touch of the Wind: Hehe, Ruby should help Cass hey, but not sure if Cass wants her help. Okay, okay, the angels will be in the story, but when they come will be a surprise, and who comes will be another thing.

hugs212: Thanks!

Blueeyesbetter: Dude, you know how long it took me to type the purple pussy line, I couldn't stop laughing! (I laugh at my own jokes… eyeroll)

blackdoggy1: I bet Cass doesn't seem so naive anymore! Lucifer may be back next chapter, with his minties!

Peace and Chicken Grease!!!!

Afro


	3. Chapter 3

**Part Three**

Castiel peered through the glass, his eyes focused on the spot where the Impala normally rested. A day and a half had past since Dean took off down the street disappearing at the end of the road in the direction of Bobby's home. It was early Sunday now, the sun was slowly appearing behind the horizon, lighting up the morning. Castiel sighed; his heart felt so heavy, so burdened that not even the tweeting of birds could lift it.

His stomach ached; he hadn't eaten anything since Dean left. The few measly bites he did take were thrown up before they even made it down his throat. He knew Sam and Ruby were worried, even Ben and the dog were anxious. Sam would come in every few hours with a different meal, each time the meal getting lighter and smaller, until last night he came with a piece of toast with butter. It was still sitting on his night table untouched.

He cried himself to sleep the night before after hearing an argument between Ruby and Sam. The ex-demon believed Sam should have gone with his brother, but Sam defended his actions with a simple, _'You need me more._'

He had crumbled into his bed after that, his cheeks hot with tears as a pain fell through his chest. He had fallen asleep a while later and woke up what felt like a few minutes later. And now he found himself missing the human as he stared at the empty place where the Impala once was.

He sank to the ground and rubbed the tip of his nose, wishing one of his siblings was with him, physically at least. He could just imagine what each one would say. Uriel with out fail would tell him to stop snivelling for some stupid mud monkey while Raphael would have offered some kind words. Gabriel would have made him some comfort food, which he would have vomited back up hence angering the archangel. Michael would have simply sat beside him; his presence would have been enough for anyone.

The thought of Uriel and Gabriel pleased him, remembering the final day the archangels spent on earth before the left the planet for the Heavens for the final time. The pair recalled days before humanity and the mischief the archangels would get into before the creation of the seraphs or humanity.

Of course the humour died out as quickly as it appeared, the angel was questioning whether he made the right choice joining Dean as a human. Castiel would probably have been happier in the Heavens, after all it was heaven. The angel sighed, wondering if he would be taken back if he asked to return to the heavens.

The sun began to send its warm rays through the window, engulfing the angel. He felt as though the sunlight was mocking him being so bright, warm and loving. Or perhaps it was his Father trying to comfort him in his time of despair. The angel sighed; the door creak open and the angel looked up hopefully, "Dean?"

"No, it's just me," Ben murmured, peering into the room, "Can I come in?"

"Of course," Castiel nodded, hiding his disappointment. The child timidly made his way over to the angel, "Why are you awake so early? It's not even 6.30 yet."

"Couldn't sleep," Ben shrugged, "Even though it's the most exciting thing I've done all weekend. I hate being grounded."

Castiel half smiled as Ben sat beside him looking at the untouched piece of toast.

"Cass, haven't you eaten anything since-" the boy hesitated. "-Since dad left, have you?"

"I've tried Ben," Castiel said, honestly. "But everything I eat comes back up; my throat feels so raw because of it. I don't know whether it's the pregnancy or…"

"Or dad," Ben finished, frowning. The twelve year old was growing rather cross with his father. How could he treat Cass like this!? The angel didn't do anything wrong, it was Ben that made his father mad, not Castiel. The near teen decided he was going to call his father tonight if the hunter didn't come back, and give him a piece of his mind! "Cass, did you get the pictures of all the angels developed?"

"Uh, yes, but I still haven't put them into a photo album," Castiel smiled, "Will you help me?"

"Okay," Ben nodded, "where are they?"

"In a box in the middle shelf in that cupboard," Castiel said, pointing at the built-in wardrobe, "The albums are in the bottom draw."

"Got them," Ben grinned, "We can fill them up before we go to Mass."

"Alright," Castiel smiled as Ben handed him a black box filled with the many photos taken of the angels. He opened it and was met first with a picture of himself and Dean. With trembling hands he picked it up and slid it into a slot as Ben handed him the next two photos; the first was of Castiel, Dean and Ben with Moe, and the second with Ruby and Sam.

"Ha-ha, remember this one," Ben giggled, as Castiel turned the sleeve over to the next side. He took the photo from Ben and smiled, it was of Gabriel and Michael, eating, both look furious as Michael had a piece of broccoli dangling from his teeth and Gabriel had a mouthful of what appeared to be rice, cheese, chocolate and spinach in her own.

Half an hour passed and Castiel found himself laughing again. Images of his siblings playing, laughing, dancing, eating and just having fun amused him to no end. Ben noticed that Azrael was almost in every shot, flashing a smile or sticking up two fingers or one.

Four images of Michael and his Father held a story as Castiel looked through them. The first image was of both looking away from the camera with raised brows. The second they were smiling happily at the camera with Azrael's hands sticking out behind their heads with peace signs. The third Michael had Azrael in a head lock while Jesus appeared unamused. The last was again of Michael and Jesus, only this time Azrael's hands were joined by another thirty hands.

The pair continued happily chatting about the images as the album was being filled up with endless photos. Castiel was sure he had over six hundred pictures now.

"Oh dear," Castiel said, looking up at the time. "We are going to be late."

"Oh crap!"

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-==-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

"You're an idjit," Bobby muttered, after Dean finally opened up and spilled his guts as to why he was here. The boy practically knocked his door over some time before nine ranting like a lunatic. Bobby didn't catch a word of it until the man finally calmed down and sat down defeated. Lucifer stood by quietly clearly amused at the man's fury as he told Bobby about his fight with Castiel. Bobby looked annoyed, shaking his head in disappointment. "Of course Cass is gonna flip about going to a vet! He ain't a damn monkey! Cass is at a delicate stage right now, hormones are probably influencing everything he does and says. Going to a vet to check up on your first child isn't exactly something a pregnant woo-person finds assuring! Sure, Angelo's a great vet, but he deals with things that usually have four legs, feathers or fur. No wonder Cass was upset, I'd be quite ticked off too if someone took me to a vet!"

"But you'd pass of as an ape easily, Bo," Lucifer smirked.

"Shut it, boy," Bobby said, absently before turning back to Dean, eyes narrowed. "And don't get me started on how your treated that poor kid! You took out your anger on him, absolutely unwarranted!"

"Absolutely!" Lucifer said, smacking his hand with amused fury.

"Shut it, boy," Bobby snapped, still glaring at Dean, "You need to go back home Dean! You can't run away from your bloody problems anymore. Cass needs you, especially now!"

"I know that, but I-" Dean exhaled rubbing his forehead tiredly. "I love him, you know that but can we just go on a hunt first? I really, really need it. I need to cool down."

"Try a cold shower," Lucifer smirked.

"Shut up," Dean snapped.

"Fine," Bobby frowned, "But once its over you go back home and _you_ _fix things_ with Cass and Ben!"

"Alright, alright," Dean nodded. "What's the hunt?"

"There's one a few towns from here," Bobby informed, "Just a ghost, should be quick and easy."

"Okay," Dean exhaled again, before eyeing Lucifer with disdain, "He's staying here isn't he?"

"Yeah," Bobby nodded, "Lucifer, if I come back and the house is covered in Minties wrappers and coke cans-"

"-yeah, yeah, I know," Lucifer grumbled, "Back into that stupid panic room again, I thought it was for keeping demons out, not in."

"You should get him a day time job," Dean grunted.

"I have one," Lucifer said, as he pulled the sleeves to his black hoodie up to reveal the Hephaestus chains that imprisoned him. "It's to remove these stupid things and take over the world, Pinky."

"Pin- you're Pinky! I'm the Brain!"

"Yeah, righto, if you had a brain jackass, you wouldn't be leaving your supposed lover alone with your antichrist brother and his demonic whore," Lucifer cackled.

"Lucifer!" Bobby warned.

"My brother isn't the damn antichrist and Ruby isn't a whore!"

"Buddy, she's been around the block like any other demon," Lucifer smirked, casually, enjoying the reaction he was receiving from the human, "If she was around when I wasn't in a cage I would have banged her too!"

"Son of a!" Dean jumped at the devil only to be held back by Bobby. "Let me at him!"

"Calm down! Dean! Go to the car!" Bobby struggled to contain the package. "You!"

"Yeah, yeah," Lucifer smirked, "Bye Deano, don't let the door hit your ass on the way out."

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

"Sunday, bloody Sunday," Lucifer sang as he unpeeled the fourth Mintie he had stashed in his pocket. He popped it into his mouth as he threw a can of Solo over his shoulder and dropped the Minties wrapper to the ground. "You do the Hokey Pokey! That's what it's all about!"

The devil danced his way over casually to the TV and plopped down before it before switching it on. His purple eyes gazed over to the DVD player's remote which sat beside the small screen of the TV.

"Damn it!" Lucifer swore frowning. He didn't want to get up, he wanted to sit and laze around! It was Sunday! That meant pretended to go to Church, and lazing around all day. He grumbled sliding gracefully of the couch, before he marched his way over the table and carpet until the control was in his hand.

He threw himself backwards onto the couch collided hard onto the soft cushions. Of course, the couch was unable to hold the sudden weight thrown at it, and Lucifer found him self sprawled on the floor with the couch knocked over beside him.

The devil growled, he was positive everyone upstairs was laughing at him right now. He remained on the ground staring up at the ceiling admiring the beige patterns of flowers and roses above.

"I can't be bothered getting up," he muttered, when a soft knock sounded from the door. He raised a brow when the knocking became louder and more confident. "Fuck off! No one's home."

Apparently person didn't hear him as they continued to knock.

"Alright, I'm coming," Lucifer snarled, "I wonder if Bobby left any guns around."

He stalked over to the door, unlocked it and swung it open, "What!?"

The angel stood in a drenched beige coat, shivering. Lucifer hadn't realised it was raining but now with the door opened he realised it was pouring down buckets. "I- I-"

"You-you- What? I'm trying to watch Johnny Depp here okay!" Lucifer snapped, "What the fuck are you doing here?"

"I… I didn't know where else to go," Castiel murmured softly. Lucifer stared at the angel incredulously.

"And this is the only place you could think of?" Lucifer asked bluntly. "Damn, you are desperate."

"I- you are the only person here who-"

"-What? Will understand?" Lucifer scoffed, "Dude, I was in hell when Azazel showed up, I wasn't in some filthy mud monkey. I didn't exactly give birth like some stupid woman! Azazel pretty much just shot out of me and into some other woman's womb to grow!"

"I meant that you are my only family here," Castiel whispered. Lucifer looked shell-shocked for a moment before he laughed it off.

"I ain't your family, alright," Lucifer snorted, "In fact I don't like you, so fuck off!"

With a slam he closed the door and turned back to fix the couch and watch his movie.

_That was not very nice; he needs your help Lucifer. _

"Shut the hell up conscience!" Lucifer snapped, turning into the kitchen. He opened the fridge and pulled out a can of Sprite. Something in the back of his head was aching and almost nagging him. He rubbed the back of his head, and opened the can slurping down the icy liquid. The banging at the back of his skull continued, "God damn it! Fine!"

He stomped over to the front door and pulled it open, still grumbling to himself. He stuck his head out and found Castiel making his way out of the car yard.

"Oi! Get back over here!" Lucifer snapped, his voice startling the angel who slowly turned around and looked over cautiously before he made his way back towards the devil. "Come on, get in. Hurry up; it's fucking cold out here. Stupid March weather."

"Thank you," Castiel shivered, sliding past the devil. Lucifer quickly shut the door and relocked it. Castiel froze, his eyes widening.

"What? I'm locking the damn door," Lucifer snapped, "I don't like it unlocked, it gives me the jeebies! Ooooh, I get it. Relax, Cass, if I wanted you dead, I wouldn't be talking to you right now."

The angel nodded, shaking where he stood.

"How'd you get here?"

"Taxi," Castiel said, his teeth chattering. Lucifer raised a brow.

"Maybe you should go and change," Lucifer grumbled, pulling the angel by the arm ignoring the visible flinch as he led him upstairs to a closet. He yanked out a pair of track pants and a thick jumper. "Here. Put these on. I'm gonna go back downstairs, you want a beer?"

"Uh, no, thank you," Castiel shuddered. "It's not good for the baby."

"Huh?"

"I read it online," Castiel explained.

"What's wrong with books?" Lucifer asked, "You humans and your stupid internet."

"But we are not really humans are we?" Castiel murmured.

"Is that regret I hear?" Lucifer asked, tilting his head with interest, "You regret your decision to stay here don't you?"

"No! I don't know," Castiel sighed, "I love Dean, I do, but-"

"-but you love Dad more right?" Lucifer laughed, "Dad always gets in the way of love. He is love but-"

"-I was going to say that Dean is insufferable at times," Castiel said, shaking as he peeled off his coat. Soon his white shirt was peeled off as well Lucifer whistled but stopped midway when Castiel looked up at him bare-chest and confused.

"Well, duh, he's a stupid human," Lucifer snorted, "Humans are only good for one thing!"

"Sex?" Castiel offered.

"That, and the booze," Lucifer said, before pulling out two Minties, "And Minties, here have one."

"Thank you," Castiel said as he peeled the candy slowly and popped it into his mouth. "Mmm, this just reminds me how hungry I truly am. I haven't eaten anything today."

"Why not?" Lucifer said his voice suddenly firm.

"Actually, I haven't eaten so well the past few days," Castiel muttered,

"How come?" Lucifer asked, purple eyes narrowing.

"I just- Dean's words… they hurt," Castiel sighed, his shoulder's hunching.

"Fuck Dean," Lucifer snapped, "He's just another human, easily replaceable."

"No, he isn't," Castiel defended his love tiredly. "I came here to be with Dean and-"

"-and he left you," Lucifer said, as Castiel finally slid off the jeans and replaced them with the warmer track pants.

"But…" Castiel froze; he had no argument for Lucifer anymore. The devil was right, "You are right, he did leave me."

"I'm always right," Lucifer said when he found Castiel's lip trembling. "Oh, hell no! Don't cry! I'm not equipped for crying! Besides, this ain't your fault! That stupid mud monkey should give you some damn respect! After all, if it wasn't for you, he and Mike would have both been goners and if he really loved you he'd be kissing the damn ground you walk on!"

"He does love me," Castiel argued, "He's just unable to-"

"Don't make excuses for humans," Lucifer snapped, "They make their own problems and then have the nerve to blame us for their stupid mistakes! You should be in the Heavens Castiel, not here defending some human who was too selfish to even call you! Bobby even tried talking to him, but he was more interested in going out for a hunt!"

_Lucifer, you're skipping out on half of the argument Bobby and Dean had, tell Castiel the truth!_

_Fuck off you!_

The look in Castiel's eyes told the devil that the angel obviously believed his words, tears streamed underneath the blue eyes. The devil shuffled his feet uncomfortably, guiltily.

"You know I did here him say somewhere during his ranting that he loves you," Lucifer shrugged, "Maybe I was wrong before."

"Really?" Castiel asked, innocently. Lucifer nodded stiffly, as Castiel looked up at the devil with an honest smile. "I was scared of coming here at first, but I didn't know where else to go. Going to church when you do not actually hear the reply, it's well bizarre."

"I know," Lucifer scoffed. "Try being alone for two thousand years, it's a miracle I ain't any crazier then I all ready am. I ain't as cool and collected as I was when I didn't have the damn chains on. "

Castiel smiled slightly, when he suddenly hunched over clutching his head in pain.

"Hey! What's the matter?" Lucifer asked. "What happened?"

"My head, it's like the world is spinning," Castiel murmured.

"Alrighty, lie down on the bed," Lucifer said, pulling the angel over and forcing him to lie down. "Just relax, I'm gonna go and get you some water and crackers, maybe you're hungry."

"Don't go," Castiel whispered, frightened as the devil fled the room.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

On arrival, Dean sped out of the Impala his green eyes wide with worry. "Sam, has he called?"

And hour earlier the younger Winchester brother called him, telling him that the angel had disappeared after church. After Mass, Ben had looked around for the angel only to find his cell phone sitting on a chair alone. Ben spent the next half hour looking around for the angel before calling Sam and alerting him. Sam arrived at the church and a nun had informed them that she had seen the angel board a bus earlier.

No one had seen or heard anything after that.

"No, Dean, I've called everyone just in case they've seen him," Sam answered, "Where's Bobby?"

"He's coming," Dean replied, "Shit! How could I be so fucking stupid! He left because of me! What if he's hurt or something!?"

"Dean, we'll find him," Sam said, reassuringly. Bobby's car sped into the street and screeched to a stop. "He'll be okay."

"Any word from him?" Bobby asked, as he sprinted up to the two men.

"No," Dean breathed, "Shit. Bobby, I should have listened to you! This is all my fault!"

"It's not your fault," Bobby said, as his phone rang. "Oh, what does this idiot want now?"

"Who is it?" Sam asked, as Bobby pressed a button and pocketed the phone.

"Lucifer, he's been calling for the past fifteen minutes," Bobby snapped, as the phone rang again. Dean snatched the phone of Bobby and held it to his ear.

"Fuck off!" Dean hung up and handed the phone to Bobby. Dean's phone started ringing as Dean reacted quickly answering it. "Cass!?

'No, you fucker, its Lucifer, and don't hang up, or else I am going to castrate you!"

Bobby and Sam exchanged looks; the devil's voice was rather loud and borderline panic over the phone.

"What do you want?"

'_I've been calling for the past friggin fifteen minutes, and every time it would go to voice mail! And now, some dick told me to fuck off!'_

"What-"

'_Get your damn asses over here,_' Lucifer snapped, _'Cass is sick and I ain't a fucking vet!'_

"What?! He's there? What's wrong with him?!" Dean screeched as the phone beeped and signified the devil had closed the phone. "Son of a bitch!"

=--==-=-=-=--==-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Uh noooo, I don't like to give Cass a break do I? Don't worry though!

Ana: Glad you're enjoying this! I have fun writing it!

FNK: Lucifer has changed a bit since Vessels. He's a human now, which well, has made him crazier, he's lost his cool… I know, everyone feels sorry for Ben!

Lenya Greenleaves: Mmmm, Legolas… Dean does seem like he's about to pop a vein or ten! I reckon Dean is more stubborn, at least Sammy talks about his problems while Dean's all in his own world with them! You read Vessels all in one day!? Wow, that's quick!

yaoigirl20: I know you do wanna smack them don't you, paddle them even… *clears throat* And yeah, poor Benny stuck in the middle of it all!

Touch of the Wind: I think it's a typical parent thing, they get annoyed with something and take it out on their poor babies!

Secret Thought: It was different wasn't it, I wasn't sure about it at first, still not sure really but meh. I sooo wanna kill her off, but not sure killing Ruby off in this will make much sense. Maybe I could right another fiction where Lucifer rises and he and Michael double team Ruby and Anna and smite them forevermore!

Pottingshedpixie: Lol, Dean did cross a line didn't he! And puked on it… ewww. Cass in a sense did do a runner, didn't mean to but did anyway! The destination is a surprise though isn't it?

blackdoggy1: I think everyone has said that about Ben and being stuck in the middle. Being a kid sucks, so does being an adult… and a baby… hell even a senior. I think just being human sucks; I wanna be an emotionless angel! I'll fall and make love with Dean and Cass in the back of the impala but I won't be a whiny angel! (Why would I whine with both Dean and Cass naked?!) Okkkkayyyy, just ignore this last comment…

Ashleycullen13: Hiya! I'm glad your enjoying, humour is my vice! Usually, some fall flat. Hmmm, Cass have twins, that would be interesting, not sure if I feel like writing for twins.

Oh, and I've worked out how to place the angels in the story! Azrael is gonna kick Dean's ass! Not sure about everyone else though...

Peace and Chicken Grease!!!!!

Afro


	4. Chapter 4

**Part Four**

The trip from the Winchester Residence to the Singer normally would take between forty to fifty minutes depending on traffic. Dean however made it within fifteen minutes and was dashing up the five stairs and into the house. Bobby and Sam were following but of course they weren't able to keep up with Dean.

"Cass!" Dean screamed, dashing around the house blindly.

"He's up here," Lucifer's voice called from up the stairs. Dean followed the devils voice up the stairs and then into the bedroom where Lucifer was hovering over the angel, his back to Dean. The human saw red as he grabbed the devil painfully by the arm and dragged him away from the angel before he swung his arm back; a fist collided hard with Lucifer's cheekbone.

A pained hiss escaped the devil's lip as Dean slammed him up against the wall; another fist collided with the devil's abdomen. Lucifer groaned, as he slid to the ground, painfully.

"Dean! Stop! You are hurting him!" the angel stood weakly beside the growling human trying to pull him away. Dean turned sharply to the angel; but his expression faltered at the sight before him. His angel looked pale and fearful.

"Cass, Jesus, what happened?" Dean whispered, anger evaporating as he pulled the angel into his arms. Castiel soaked up the warmth and love radiating from the man. "What did he do to you?"

"Nothing, Lucifer did nothing," Castiel whispered back. "I stood in the rain too long, and I haven't been eating well. Lucifer has been-"

"-Cass!" Sam cried rushing into the room, followed by Bobby, who eyed Lucifer with furious eyes. "Are you okay?!"

"I'm fine," Castiel smiled, allowing Dean to lead him back to the bed. Sam turned to Lucifer and pulled him up by the collar of his shirt.

"What the hell did you do to him?" Sam snarled. Lucifer rolled his eyes.

"I made him some damn toast and I forgot to cook the pasta," Lucifer replied, sarcasm seething from his teeth. Bobby, Dean and Sam turned over to the night table where a half-eaten piece of toast and a bowl of spaghetti sat. The spaghetti was sticking out of the bowl into the air covered in the red sauce and shredded cheese.

"Worst pasta ever," Castiel added, as Sam let the devil go.

"You have teeth, you can chew it," Lucifer grumbled, rubbing his lower chest.

"It is rock hard, Lucifer," Castiel said, bluntly as he pulled out one long straw of pasta dripping with sauce. "I would need teeth made of steel to be able to eat this."

"Shuddap! How often can a person say that the devil cooked them spaghetti?" Lucifer asked, crankily.

"That's the key word, Luce," Bobby grumbled, "Cooked."

"Fuck. You."

"Lucifer," Castiel chided.

"Yeah, yeah," Lucifer grumbled as Sam pulled Dean towards him.

"_Dean, we may need to take him to a doctor_," Sam whispered into his ear.

"_I know, but we need to find some one we can trust,"_ Dean replied.

"Bobby," Sam turned to the older man, "You would know any good and trust worthy doctors would you."

"I know one, but I ain't sure he's well, sane enough," Bobby grumbled, picking up a handful of Mintie wrappers, "Lucifer why is my house a dump again?"

"Looks the same to me," Lucifer grunted, rubbing his reddening cheek. Castiel frowned.

"Dean, you should apologize for hitting Lucifer," Castiel said, "You struck him for no reason."

"What?! Cass-"

"Dean," Castiel said firmly. Sam and Bobby looked slightly humoured, Lucifer startled and Dean outraged.

"Fine, okay!" Dean grunted, "Lucifer, I'm- I'm-"

"Wait, wait!" Lucifer cut him off as he pulled out his cell phone. "Alrighty go!"

"You've got to be kidding right?" Dean snarled, Lucifer shook his head, "Alright, fine! I'm sorry! I'm sorry I hit it twice, I mean him twice!"

"Oi! That wasn't a proper apology Adam!" Lucifer snapped. "And you're the _it!"_

"According to Raph, angels are genderless," Dean replied.

"Yeah, well Raphael's an idiot! Dad dropped Raph on his wings!"

"Everyone keeps saying that," Castiel murmured as he got out of the bed, "Dean, I would like to go home please."

"Come on then," Dean pulled the angel near and planted a kiss on his lower lip.

"Whoa! Whoa! Hang on!" Lucifer snapped, pointing at Dean with an accusing finger. "You! Ain't ya gonna apologize to Cass!?"

Dean's green eyes widened in surprise, as did the three other men. Dean looked down at the angel, ready to speak.

"Its okay, Dean," Castiel said, quietly, not sure what to make of the devil's words.

"No, it ain't!" Lucifer snapped, his purple eyes flashing in fury, "You came here completely-"

"-Lucifer this ain't any of your business!" Bobby cut the devil through his ranting. "Castiel and Dean will deal with their issues on their own!"

"But-"

"-mind your damn business!" Bobby growled.

"But-"

"-PUT A CORK IN IT!" Bobby roared.

Lucifer, for a moment looked ready to argue, but then with a deep breath he spoke, "Fine. I'm gonna go get a coke, see ya later Castie."

"Goodbye Lucifer, and thank you," Castiel smiled, Lucifer waved him off as he disappeared out the room.

"What did he call him?" Sam murmured.

=-=-==-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

"Dean, I can walk," Castiel grumbled when Dean cradled him in his arms and led him up to the front door of their home. Dean grinned as Sam snorted behind them.

"I know, but in a few months you'll be too fat to carry," Dean grinned. Castiel glared at him, "I'm just kidding. Come on, I'll take you-"

"CASS!" Ben's screeching voice came from inside before the door was almost thrown of the hinges and Ben bolted out. Castiel wriggled until Dean let him down just in time to envelop the child in an embrace. "Don't ever do that again! You gave me a heart attack!"

"I apologize, father," Castiel joked, smiling slightly. Sam and Dean looked at each other with raised brows.

"S'Ok," Ben grinned as Castiel ruffled his hair, before he headed of inside. The child looked up at his father, who seemed to be avoiding the child's eyes before he walked after the angel.

"I'll get your bed ready Cass," Dean said some what casually. Ben looked at his father's retreating back his shoulder's slumping down in misery.

"It's okay Benny," Sam said, in a soft voice as he rubbed the youngster's shoulders. "Dean's just not good with words; give him some time, okay. I think he is angry and embarrassed with himself so just be patient. If he doesn't talk to you by tomorrow morning, then I'll have a word with him okay."

=--==-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

An uncomfortable silence filled the air of their bedroom, as Castiel ruffled the sheets around him and Dean scrambled around the room, aimlessly. Both felt rather awkward with one another which was not something the pair had ever felt, (Especially not in their own bedroom.)

Dean breathed out as he opened the wardrobe and pulled out one of his grey shirts. He quickly changed before he faced his angel with a confused gaze. "Uh- I- I'm sorry Cass, I feel like an idiot! The way I treated you, the things I said, how I treated Benny. I was a complete dickhead!"

"It's alright, Dean," Castiel said, softly when Dean knelt beside him on the ground, his shoulders propped up on the bed. "I'm tired Dean, perhaps we can talk more tomorrow. You should talk to Ben; he was quite confused and troubled. I believe he still is."

Dean's breathe hitched for a moment, but then he nodded. The angel was right, the kid deserved an apology, "Yeah, you're right. I might go talk to him now."

Castiel nodded, before he slid down under the covers, and yawned lightly. Dean planted a gentle kiss on his forehead before he left the room and walked across the hallway to a dark brown wooden door covered in images of Miley Cyrus, Angelina Jolie and Halle Berry. Dean shuddered at the image of Miley; the boy was a fan of the actress, but often would explain, 'I don't like her or her stupid show, but she's hot.'

Of course, her annoying voice was heard every Saturday morning from Ben's room. Castiel and Sam thought the crush was cute. Dean couldn't see it; to him she looked like a beaver. Personally, Dean favoured Halle.

He held his hand up, ready to knock but changed his mind. He walked away, his hand by his side.

-=-==-=-==-=-=-=-=-=-==

Inside Ben was lying flat on his tummy on the ground, colouring slowly in a Lightning McQueen activity book that Sam had got him for his birthday as a joke early in the year. He was halfway through when he heard faint footsteps outside his room. He quickly pushed the book under his bed followed by his pencil tin when the footsteps slowly faded. He pulled the book back out, as began to colour in. Had it been Dean wondering outside, he might take the only thing that kept Ben from peeling of the wallpaper from his room.

He finally finished the page when some one knocked outside and pushed the door open. Ben gasped as he pushed the book and pencils under his bed again, his heart racing as his father walked in with a raised brow and a large card box box.

"What are you doing on the floor?" Dean asked as he placed the box on the boy's desk beside the lifeless computer.

"Nothing," Ben murmured, sitting up. Dean sat on his bed, his foot mere inches away from his colouring book. Ben swallowed hoping he wouldn't look under the bed. "I'm sorry dad; I didn't mean to make you-"

"-Its okay Ben," Dean smiled, ruffling the kid's hair. "I over reacted like some kind of drill sergeant. Sounded like my bloody dad! I guess its true; Angelo told me you start to sound like your own parents when you have kids… I guess Cass will sound like J.C, hey Benny?"

The youngster giggled as he pulled himself up on his bed beside his father,

"Any way, Ben, I'm sorry, okay, you didn't deserve any of that," Dean said, "You're a great kid, and I'm proud you're my boy."

Ben swelled up with pride as he embraced his father happily.

"Hey, dad, uh…" the boy wandered off, biting his lips. "Are you and Cass okay? You're not gonna leave again are you. Or Cass?"

"No, not leaving again," Dean assured, after the heart attack he just had today, no thanks. He wasn't putting himself or Castiel through it again, even if it meant talking, exploring emotions and friggin chick-flick moments.

"And you won't fight with Cass again?" Ben asked, pleadingly.

"Not if I can help it," Dean said, softly. "Look, Ben, you need to understand that sometimes people don't always agree on things. Cass and I didn't agree about something to do with your brother or sister and well, I was an idiot and I hurt him. I'm sure your mum had a few partners-"

"-Just one and she dumped his ass because he was a dick," Ben replied, his eyes narrowing. Dean raised a brow, and quickly Ben added. "I don't want to talk about it."

"Alright," Dean said, rubbing the boy's shoulder affectionately as the boy looked rather angst-ridden all of a sudden. "If you ever want to tell me you can."

"Uh huh," Ben muttered, snuggling into his father's chest. "Thanks dad."

"Love you," Dean smiled, the words easily escaped his lips now; especially if they were directed at Ben or Cass.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

"Snap!" Lucifer called out, smashing his hand on the deck of cards.

"We're playing Poker," Bobby smirked, shaking his head. Bobby noticed that the cards, clearly did not match, one was the ace of spades and the other the queen of hearts.

"I don't wanna play Poker, I wanna play snap,"

"I ain't playing snap," Bobby said, bluntly.

"Why not? I don't wanna play Poker, its stupid, and it's boring and I wanna play Snap!"

Bobby looked at the devil humoured. "You don't know how to play Poker do you?"

Lucifer didn't reply, at first before he angrily snapped, "Well, I was in a fucking cage for two-friggin-thousand years! I didn't have a set of cards with me to practice!"

Bobby chuckled, "fine, we can play some good old Snap. But if I win, you clean up this dump first thing tomorrow morning."

"If I win you take me to a brothel!" Lucifer said excitedly.

"I ain't taking you to a brothel,"

"Why not? You can tag along; you probably need it more then me. Azrael told me about this bar called Fruit Flies…"

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

The next morning, Dean mumbled as something snuggled deeper into his arms. He could feel the sun's rays just peeking through the blinds and after breathing in the smell of rain he realised it was Castiel snuggling near him. His eyes slowly fluttered open to be met with the brightest blue eyes staring up at him. He brought his hand up and gently stroked the soft stubble on the angel's face.

"Did you sleep well, Dean?" Castiel asked, sighing peacefully.

"Best sleep, I've have in the past few days," Dean smiled, his voice coarse with sleep. "Are you hungry? Lemme make you some breakfast in bed angel."

"That's sweet," Castiel nodded, "Uh; perhaps some Minties would be lovely."

"Err, what- Not sure we have Minties," Dean frowned, before his face perked up, "I'll go and get you some after breakfast!"

"Okay," Castiel nodded as Dean slid out of his bed and put on his jeans.

"Don't go anywhere," Dean grinned.

"I wouldn't dream of it," Castiel smiled back affectionately.

=-=-=---==-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Lucifer grumbled as he scrubbed the ground in the bathroom upstairs.

"Stupid Snap," he muttered, sneezing twice before he dropped the sponge back into the bucket of water. He grabbed a toilet cleaner and began to scrub the mouldy toilet with bleach. He stood up, rubbing his aching back.

"Why haven't you got gloves on?" Bobby asked, disgusted.

"Why haven't you cleaned this piece of shit in the last decade?" Lucifer growled, "It's fucking sickening!"

Bobby grinned, "Don't forget there's the toilet downstairs too, and the one outside in the laundry."

"What do I look like? Your own personal fucking toilet cleaner," Lucifer snapped.

"If you spent less time whining, you'd have been finished by now, boy," Bobby smirked.

"Stop calling me boy! I'm older then Gabriel by fifteen days!" Lucifer snapped, "And she's old!"

"You're not old anymore," Bobby said, pointing at the mirror, "no way in hell that body of yours is older then twenty years. By my standards, you're a boy."

"Not a boy," Lucifer pouted, gazing at his reflection He grinned, he was one hell of a handsome bastard. He turned back to Bobby, "Go fuck your self, you old-OW! OH GROSS! THAT'S DISGUSTING!"

Bobby used the toilet cleaner to whack him across the back of the head…

=--==-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-==-==-

Dean entered the kitchen with a rather goofy smile on his face, making his way to the fridge. Ruby sat eating a bar of yoghurt and muesli while reading the daily newspaper, her hand resting comfortably on her belly.

"Good morning," Dean grinned.

"Morning," Ruby replied, not looking up from the paper, as Dean opened the fridge and pulled out bread, bacon, and two eggs. He shut the door with his butt, before walking over to the kitchen bench where he began to make the toast and bacon and eggs.

"Where's Sammy and Ben?" he asked, as he fiddled with the oven and popped the bacon into a pan. Ruby looked up with a raised brow.

"It's 10, Dean, Ben's at school, learning," Ruby replied, "And Sam is also at school, teaching."

"Heh, slept in, about time too," Dean grinned, grabbing a cup from above his head. He turned back to the fridge and glimpsed at the images on the door held up by the ugly lady beetle magnets that Azrael had brought the family. The entire home was erected by the angels as a goodbye and good luck gift for Castiel and Dean. Each angel was given a simple duty to make the house homely. Of course, Azrael was being a dick, the lilac curtains with orange butterflies in Dean and Castiel's room looked hideous and much to Dean's disdain Castiel cherished them.

He placed the orange cartoon on the bench before he cracked open the eggs on the bacon. Dean grinned, breathing in and inhaling the smell of the two foods.

"Delicious," Dean sighed, blissfully. He hadn't realised it, but he was an awesome cook! Though Sam argued reheating frozen foods and canned foods didn't count. He poured some juice into the cup before he returned it to the fridge where he snorted at the new image that had appeared on the fridge. It was an image of Azrael and Raphael sliding down a slide, with Raphael's face contorted to one of horror while Azrael's was contorted to one of pain as Raphael was clutching onto his mullet in trepidation, his feet sticking out ludicrously out of the sides of the slid. "Heh, I remember that. Raphael thought he fell but really Joey pushed him."

"Don't remember," Ruby mumbled as Dean turned off the oven and tipped the bacon and eggs into a plate. He grabbed the hot toast and spread some raspberry jam on, Castiel's favourite before he pulled out another ugly gift from Azrael; a tray with four little kittens on it; Appropriately labelled underneath with the four archangel names. The black kitten with brownish yellow eyes for Uriel, while the smaller tortoise shell for Raphael, the bigger and bolder looking for Michael and the little white one with a red bow for Gabriel. Little hints of the angels existence was scattered all around the house, amusing the humans to no end.

Dean knew it was a way for the angels to comfort their brother, who for the first week or so seemed depressed and sullen without them. But after a couple of days he was out and about smiling and cheerful, Dean wasn't sure what had cheered the angel up, but he was glad Cass was back to himself again, since he was worried the angel regretted his choice.

Not to mention that was the second time they, well… you know.

Dean grinned and carried up the food to his beloved angel. He opened his door and grinned even more at Castiel who placed a bookmark in his book before he set it aside on the night table.

"Eggs and Bacon, with some jam toast and orange juice coming right up," Dean grinned, as he handed Castiel the tray.

"Mmm, jam smell good," Castiel grunted, in a cave man manner, before his face contorted, "Dean, I think you burnt the bacon or the egg, or both."

"What? No I didn't," Dean said, defensively. "Oh, wait, maybe its pregnancy thing. Here, I'll eat them."

"Okay," Castiel said, between mouthfuls of toast. "You make the best toast Dean, it's just perfect."

"Right, thanks Cass," Dean smirked, not pointing out the fact that it was simply toast. The angel finished the food rather quickly; skulled down his drink and set the tray down on the ground before he faced Dean who, like Cass earlier had a mouthful of bacon and egg. "Wazamata?"

"Nothing," Castiel smiled as he snuggled under Dean's arms, his head resting on the man's chest. His right hand slowly began to massage the man's inner thigh, emitting a low moan from the man. The moan grew louder as Castiel's hand moved closer and closer to Dean's crotch.

"Ohhh, Cass," Dean shuddered. "Lemme finish my-"

"Screw the baked beans!" Castiel cried, "Take me now!"

"Go- Jes-its bacon and eggs," Dean whimpered, his hips arching forward.

"Who cares!? They both give you_ gas_ anyway," Castiel growled, throwing the plate to the ground. It landed, fortunately, with out making a mess.

"They don't give me- Holy Apocalypse on toast!" Dean cried, as Castiel began sucking on Dean's lower lip.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

"Hmm, its true what they say about make up sex," Castiel panted, as he rested his head on Dean's sweaty chest. Dean groaned in agreement.

"Damn," Dean grunted, stroking Castiel's hair. "Love you."

"You mentioned that once or twice," Castiel smiled, "I missed you so much these past few days. It was wonderful to awake next to you again."

"You're telling me," Dean grinned, "Never leaving you alone like that again, I promise. If I do, may Azrael castrate me!"

"NO!" Castiel gasped, clutching at Dean.

Dean laughed, as he planted a kiss on the angel's lips. "Hey Cass. Has Ben ever mentioned his mum's ex or anything to you before?"

"Ex?"

"Partner," Dean said, "He said something about his mum's ex-boyfriend or something last night. Called the guy a dick, and I don't know, he just shut down, went all sullen."

"Oh, well no he hasn't said…" the angel drifted off, his lips pursuing as he thought back to a few months earlier. "There was this one thing, actually. I do not know if it is relevant, but he was rather upset about. It was just before Lucifer rose, the day the demons took me…"

The angel shuddered, and Dean reacted naturally tightening his grip on his angel, comforting him.

"He came back from that sleepover, very upset, and angry," Castiel said, "I remember him shouting that he didn't want my help, to leave him alone and that I wasn't his father, though I don't know why he said that, I know that. I wasn't sure what had upset him, and then afterwards it slipped my mind. I- I- they…"

"Hey-hey, I know Cass, it's alright," Dean assured, stroking the angel's hair. "Ben's a tough kid, he'll be okay. Don't worry, angel, when he's ready to talk he'll tell us okay."

"You're right," Castiel nodded.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=---==-=-=-=-=-=-

I forgot that my Easter is next week and not this week, so I had four days at home, saes Sunday since it was Palm Sunday. So you guys got this chapter early! It's the next one you have to wait for! At least there is no cliff hanger!

Did anyone noticed that I forgot to mention Ben's tantrum with Cass in Vessels epilogue… well, it was there for a bloody reason and then I forgot to type it up and it was part of the fudging plot too. You'll see why in the next chapter or the one after, it explains what happens to humanity after the apocalypse. Luckily I could blame Cass's problems for that, I forgot, so he forgot too! haha

Suicidalqueen- thanks, glad ur enjoying.

Secret Thought- I know how I am going to get rid of Ruby and create a bit of a plot besides Cass being knocked up! Yay! Haha, maybe I'll bring Anna into this and kill her off?! That will be fun!

Lenya Greenleaves- Yeah Dean's learning about a longterm stable relationship, he needs to anyway! Hmm, your right, Lucifer is a bit distrustful of anyone but himself. Hopefully Cass can change that.

Touch of the Wind- Lucifer is one of those people who you grow to like and then he does some thing that makes you think "OH COME ON!"

Pottingshedpixie- feel sorry for Luce now, cleaning toilets! Poor bastard! And YES he is developing a conscience, who is probably his own personal guardian angel driving him up the wall!

blackdoggy1: big time, Ben is MiniDean! If he really isn't Dean's kid, I'll eat my shoe! (The new ones of course, I ain't eating my old mouldy ones.)

FNK: I notice my stupid errors after I post them, for the life of me I cant see them before I do, and I don't do beta readers. But, I'm confused, what do you mean by an Aussie? Are you implying we are lazy, cause if you are… your right! HHAHHAHAHA! Actually, I update quick because I write everything at work and then type it up at home; I get my best stuff done at work…


	5. Chapter 5

**Part Five**

On Easter Sunday, after church the family settled down for an Easter lunch enjoying each others company when Dean announced that the family was taking four days off to go on a well deserved vacation. He and Castiel had a disagreement about inviting Bobby. While Dean considered Bobby a father-figure he wasn't up for Lucifer tagging along. He knew Bobby wouldn't leave the devil alone for longer then two days claiming he'd come back to a _burnt to the foundation_ home and Lucifer excuse would have been boredom.

Castiel argued that the _devil was family_ too, as he finished his third bowl of rice and chicken. This, of course, had Dean roaring with laughter until Castiel kicked him from under the table. But luckily for Dean, Sam and Ruby talked Castiel out of it, as Dean rubbed his leg, claiming the holiday was a Winchester exclusive. The angel agreed some what reluctantly, seeming quite saddened by the matter, which almost had Dean reconsidering their decision, but then he pictured the conceited devil spoiling their holiday.

He wasn't surprised the angel wanted to invite the jackass, considering the past few weeks Castiel had been calling the devil almost daily, and much to Dean's dismay, the conversation was either held in Aramaic or Hebrew(Dean couldn't tell the difference), so eavesdropping was out of the question. And it seemed Lucifer seemed didn't mind the angel either since he too had began to call first. Sam and Dean would usually just hang up when they recognized his voice, which in turn had the devil putting on accents; they didn't work either.

Dean had to admit the devil was good at accents, but why would a Scotsman be calling Castiel anyway.

A day was left before their well-deserved trip and Ben was sitting outside cuddling Moe, who was spending the holiday at Bobby's. Dean was upstairs arguing with Castiel that he didn't need to take his entire underwear collection on the trip since it was for four days, but Castiel was adamant. Ruby packed the smallest suitcase with bare necessities while Sam has the largest, with all the necessities, and more.

"Are you gonna be a good boy for Bobby?" Ben asked, "And a bad boy for Lucifer?"

The dog barked, licking at Ben's young face. Dean ran down the stairs with a smirk on his face.

"Cass has packed one entire bag just for undies," Dean grinned, Ben snorted loudly. "You ready to take Moe to Bobby's, bud?"

"Yeah," Ben nodded, "Is Cass coming too?"

"Yeah, as soon as he packs all of his Bibles," Dean smirked. "I think he thinks we're moving."

=--=-=--=-=-=-=-=-==-=-=

Bobby rolled his eyes as Lucifer sang off-key and loudly to Blue Oyster Cult's classic song _One Step Ahead of the Devil_! The devil was shirtless, covered in dirt, soap, water and sweat as he washed one of the cars. Bobby made a disgusted face as the devil practically stuck his hand down his pants to scratching his rear.

"Go wash your hands, we're having lunch," Bobby called.

"I swear if I have to eat another ham and friggin cheese sandwich!" Lucifer snapped, "Stupid Christianity and the lack of kosherism! I mean come on, which moron got rid of _don't eat pig_! It's the most important law in the Bible!"

"More important then thou shalt not kill?" Bobby asked.

"Damn straight," Lucifer argued. "Come on, pigs are disgusting!"

"Well, you'll be happy to know its not ham and cheese," Bobby replied, smirking. "I brought some cheese and bacon rolls earlier."

"Oh, I like bacon!" Lucifer grinned, "At least it's not from a damn pig!"

"No, son, it's from a warthog," Bobby mumbled to himself, amused. The devil was an idiot but some how; miraculously, his heart was heading towards the right direction. He was no longer trying to destroy everything he got a hold of, he complained less, and he was beginning to pull his own weight around the house.

Bobby was relieved about one thing; the fact that he didn't have to pay a phone bill anymore. The devil was constantly chatting with Castiel after he had learnt to use the phone. And soon after he was calling women in different countries for… a multicultural experience, Bobby decided.

"Did you get Coke?" Lucifer asked, "And Minties, I only have one packet left!"

"Make them last," Bobby shrugged, "I ain't going to the shops till I really need to."

"I can't make them last! I have needs!"

"Minties ain't a need boy," Bobby laughed, "Trying cutting down half of what you normally eat a day. Eat an apple instead."

"Apples suck," Lucifer grumbled.

"So try a pear," Bobby smirked. The familiar grumbling of the Impala was heard outdoors. "Must be Moe."

"Hate dogs," Lucifer said, shovelling down half of the roll into his mouth.

"Slow down, hotshot," Bobby said, shaking his head.

Lucifer said something incomprehensible as Bobby pulled the door open. Moe ran in barking as Ben rushed in after him giggling. Dean and Castiel followed greeting Bobby.

"Good morning," Castiel smiled sitting beside the devil. He had a yucky looking bag covered with little yellow chicks in his hand. "I have something for you."

"Minties?!" Lucifer asked, excitedly. "Bo didn't get any from the shops, the cheap bastard!"

"Uh, no," Castiel shook his head handing him the bag.

"A bag?" Lucifer asked, distastefully.

"Look inside the bag," Castiel sighed, like a fed-up parent. Lucifer peered inside, and his now grey eyes darkened to purple.

"What the hell is that? _**Foil?!**_ You gave me an egged shaped foil?" Lucifer grumbled.

"No!" Castiel said, moodily, his blue eyes narrowing. This was his repayment for his goodwill? "It's a chocolate egg! You eat it, using your mouth and teeth and throat and-"

"I know how to eat!" Lucifer grinned, pulling the huge egg out of the bag. His face shone like a little child's as he licked his lips greedily. Drool dribbled down his cheek as Ben sat down on the ground beside Moe cuddling the large pup. The youngster looked up at the devil, with a certain look on his face when he saw the chocolate. "It's mine. Fuck off!"

Bobby and Dean walked in just in time to hear the devil's cranky words.

"Cass got me a bigger one anyway," Ben smirking as he turned his back to the devil. The demon's eyes flashed violet, "With smarties inside and a toy."

"I did?" Castiel muttered, as Lucifer looked livid.

"How come he got a toy!?" Lucifer cried, outraged.

"Probably because he's a kid," Bobby sighed, "And you ain't eating that all today! You've already had a half a packet of Minties. Honestly, it's a miracle you ain't sitting on the crapper all day."

"I should have the bigger one! I'm Lucifer, the light of the world, the undisputed king of the seven seas, the sexy beast, the-"

"-world's biggest pig," Bobby interrupted, "Did you thank Castiel for the chocolate?"

"No, motherfucker," Lucifer replied. Bobby froze up for a minute, the added 'mother' before the curse word was new, "Thank you Castie. I won't share it with anyone, I promise. Maybe the dog, though, cause I heard chocolate isn't good for dogs, some dumb kid drinking milk and cookies told me on the TV."

"How much television does he watch?" Dean asked.

"Sixteen hours," Lucifer replied.

"A week?" Ben asked, with a raised brow.

"No, Linus," Lucifer corrected, "in a day."

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Several hours later the Impala was purring to a stop before an old wooden cabin before a lakefront. It wasn't much of a sight to look at but the air was crispy clean and the birds were singing annoyingly; So were Sam and Ben as they sang out several cars songs, ranging from 'I've been everywhere,' to 'I'll take you riding in my car-car!'

The two younger Winchesters hopped out of the car as Ruby heaved out, her seven month belly pushing the door wide open as she stood.

"Dean, this place looks familiar," Sam said, taking in his surroundings. An old wooden fence surrounded the property, and an even older dock led out to the immense lake.

"That's because we've been here before," Dean grinned. "Once when you were almost three, and the second you were seven."

Sam froze for a moment as Castiel cautiously made his way down to the dock. Sam's face lit up with a smile, "Oh yeah, with Caleb and that guy, uh the one with the bow in his hair."

"Ha-ha, yeah, that was the second time," Dean laughed, "McNeil I think. Dad couldn't stand the bastard. But he was a nice guy; we stayed with him for a couple of days when dad and Caleb hunted that thingy with the beard and cat claws."

"What happened the first time?" Ben asked, standing between his two role models.

"My dad, your granddaddy, taught me to shoot," Dean grinned, "It was an accident when we found this place, dad got lost on the roads and-"

"-Dad got lost?"

"Yeah, don't interrupt Sammy," Dean said, absently still grinning down at Ben, "It was summer, so dad figured we'd stay a couple of days, he had a short break from hunting. He taught Sammy to swim down there-"

He pointed down to the lake, where Castiel was standing at the edge of the dock peering down into the dark water.

"-and when Sammy started bitching and then fell asleep, dad took me behind the cabin and lined up a couple of empty beer bottles, gave me a gun and I bulls-eyed each one of the damn suckers."

Ben stared at his father in awe, and Sam found himself amazed that his older brother was in the sharing and caring mood.

"Dad was pretty, you know, well…" Dean's words faded as he blushed.

"Proud?" Sam offered. The blushed reddened. "You are great with the guns, I have to admit. Considering you were the one who shot Azazel dead."

"Yeah, good times, right," Dean laughed, uncomfortably, before he looked down at Ben, "I wanna teach you how to shoot."

"Dean-"

"-Not because I want him to become a hunter, Sammy," Dean quickly interrupted his brother, before the younger man ate him up. "Just in case Sammy, so he can look after his little cousin and sib. What Ben does when he's older is his choice. If he wants to go to college or whatever then I've got your back, Benny."

"It's Ben, and thanks dad," the youngster grinned.

"So ya wanna go and learn to shoot?" Dean asked, Ben nodded vigorously.

"Yeah! I wanna be a cop when I'm older," Ben exclaimed, missing the dismayed look on Dean's face. Sam snorted; it was no secret Dean hated authority. "Just like Tony Dinozzo!"

"Who's that?" Dean asked.

"Or like Gibbs!"

"Beats me," Sam shrugged, when a screech and splash caught their attention. The two hunters looked up to find Cass missing from the dock, the water churning.

"Cass!" Dean screamed running towards the dock followed by Sam. Ben bolted past both men as Ruby lumbered behind them onto the dock.

"I'm fine," Castiel called out, as he slowly swam back towards the shore. Dean helped him out of the water, covering the angel with his coat. "The wood broken beneath me, but I'm not hurt, just cold."

"Way to give me a heart attack," Dean laughed, nervously, his heart still pounding as he pulled the angel towards the cabin.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-==-=-=-=-=

_Miles and kilometres above the planet two spirits visibly breathed out in relief causing a sandstorm in New Zealand. _

_That was too close, El._

_Tell me about it, El._

_-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=_

A large hairy brown beast stared down at the young man, its black eyes gleaming with hunger. The brown-haired man swallowed, fearfully as the beast opened its mouth and slobbered all over his face, his rough tongue running across his cheeks.

"Oi! Get the fuck of me! Stupid mutt!" Lucifer screeched, trying to push the huge pup of him. "_Stop kissing me! Booby! HELP_!"

The pup's tail wagged as he jumped of the devil and bounded up the stairs, Lucifer hot on his trail, his eyes wide with anticipation. The chocolate egg that he was given by his brother was all but gone other then a few flakes, and it was beginning to show in the devil's sudden energy boost. He had been playing chases with Moe for over an hour and neither looked ready to quit.

Bobby was tired enough for the both of them. He sat with a bottle of beer on the porch his feet elevated up onto a wooden coffee table watching the smaller man run around like a five year old, laughing like a complete maniac.

Bobby rubbed his temples with his four fingers and thumb.

The ground rumbled under his feet suddenly as something heavy crashed. Bobby jumped up startled seeing five rusty cars sprawled across his drive way. Moe panicked running around in circles yelping frightfully.

"Lucifer?!" Bobby called out running down towards the cars, his eyes stretched out in surprise. Just as he reached the cars all stacked across the ground like dominoes, Lucifer popped his head threw the glassless window of the passenger's side, looking like a crazy-eyed moose. He stood up rapidly, his arms waving around in alarm.

"Are you okay?" Bobby asked, helping the devil out of the car wreckage. Lucifer nodded slightly, shivering slightly. "Now you know that your Daddy is watching you."

"Ya think," Lucifer grumbled, shaking his head feverishly, as though try to get rid of a bad thought or image in his mind.

"You sure you ain't hurt? No bumps or bruises?" Bobby asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Lucifer nodded, looking back at the rusty cars lying innocently on the ground behind them.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

_Miles and kilometres above the planet three spirits floated roaring with laughter, around them storm clouds brew from their amusement and it began to snow in parts of Liverpool, England, where the weather was announced as fine and sunny._

_Of course, thirty-seconds later a thunderstorm broke out when their Father worked out what they had done…_

_Whoops._

=-=-==-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Several hours after they arrived at the cabin, Castiel found himself enjoying the sun's rays on his bare back as he lay comfortably on a beach towel and a small patch of grass. His head rested comfortably on his arm, his blue eyes shut as he day-dreamed.

It was peaceful, other then the random loud bang from Ben and Dean, but Cass ignored it. Everything was good so if he had to listen to a few loud sounds, so be it. Though, when Castiel thought about it, he hadn't heard a gun shot in a while. The sound of crunching sand caught his attention, and he looked up to see Dean's bare feet in front of him.

"Hey angel," Dean grinned, sitting beside him. Castiel turned onto his back to look up at the happy human.

"How did Ben go?" Castiel asked, rubbing Dean's thigh affectionately. The larger man slowly sank down until he was lying beside his angel.

"Not bad," Dean smiled, "He missed most of them at first, but he's got a good grip on the gun. He nailed the last three cans with a bullseye."

"Where is he now?" Castiel asked, snuggling onto Dean's chest. "Mmm, you're warm."

"With Sammy," Dean replied, "Having a little swim. You want to go for a swim Cass, later this night?"

"Err," Castiel raised a brow, as he weighed out his options. "Wouldn't it be cold?"

"Nah," Dean grinned, looking up at the sunny sky, "Besides, I wouldn't mind skinny-dipping."

Castiel's eyes widened in realisation, as he shook his head, "Uh, lets not, I don't think I'm in the mood to swim, lets just- lets just watch a movie."

"Uh, okay," Dean mumbled, confused. Castiel sighed in relief; lucky for him Lucifer had _warned_ him about skinny-dipping. He didn't want to believe Dean would leave him naked and with out any clothing but he heard from the horse's mouth!

-=-=-=-=-=-=-==-=-==-=-=-=-=-=

"_Very stupid stiches written on the wall!"_ Lucifer sang off-key, Moe sang along with him, howling loudly as Bobby rubbed his head in frustration. "_Oh- well-a, well-a, Well-a AHH! Tell me what? Tell me who? Did you get a new car? Yo! I tell ya what I want what-"_

Bobby groaned, as he quickly left the room, cursing Dean for leaving the damn mutt with the stupid devil, who was now singing his own rendition of Fame… The Winchesters were set to return that night but it wasn't going fast enough for the older hunter. The dog and devil had driven the man insane, to the point where he locked himself inside the panic room.

"Hey! Shut up, and come and help me with this cake!" Bobby snapped, as he slipped into his favourite apron 'Kiss the Cook.'

"No," Lucifer said, shortly, "I wanna ride my motorbike!"

"I'll let you lick the bowl," Bobby offered, amusing himself as the devil's eyes lit up violet again. "Come on, get an apron on."

"No, that's gay," Lucifer grumbled, "You look stupid."

"Well, I don't want to get any crap on my clothes," Bobby snapped, "And I don't want to wash your clothes either, so put a bloody apron on. Idjit."

"Fine," Lucifer sighed rolling his eyes, "Where are they?"

"In that cupboard," Bobby flicked a hand over his shoulder and Lucifer pulled open the cupboard to reveal half a dozen of aprons.

"What the fuck? Why do you have so many friggin' aprons?" Lucifer asked, pulling one out. One glance at it and the devil threw it back in disgusted. "Dude! What the fuck was that?"

"What? Oh, the naked lady," Bobby smirked, "John got that for me a few years ago."

"Hmm, I like this one," Lucifer nodded his approval as he trying to slip into the apron. "Uh, Bobo! Help!"

Bobby looked over his shoulder and snorted. The devil managed to get him self tangled into a black apron, one arm sticking straight out over his head and the other tied behind his back. In a minute Bobby freed the devil and fixed the apron over the smaller man.

"That's more like it," Bobby smirked, "_Be nice to me or I'll poison your food,_' this suits you, though the _'be nice to me'_ isn't necessary, you'd poison us anyway."

"That's true; you better keep an eye on me, Bobo."

"I always do, Lulu," Bobby smirked;_ 'Lulu'_ looked outraged. "Hurry up, they'll be here soon."

A few minutes later the cake mixture was ready but Bobby made the mistake of leaving the kitchen for a minute and returned to find Lucifer covered in chocolate and the bowl empty.

-==--==---=-=--==-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Several hours, Bobby was sitting comfortably surrounded by Winchesters listening to their tales and anecdotes of the past four days. Ben was chatting animatedly about how he had shot three cans down after practising with his daddy. Sam and Castiel recounted how Dean lost the paddle to his canoe middle of the lake, and how he was stuck there for over an hour, refusing to dive into the water and swim back. Dean then recounted how Cass fell into the lake, and how Sam got stuck up a tree. Sam hit back on how Dean locked himself out of the Impala and the cabin. The argument would have escalated hadn't Ruby interfered, smacking Sam hard across the shoulder.

"Where is Lucifer?" Castiel asked, as Sam rubbed his sore shoulder.

"Riding his motorbike," Bobby said, Castiel nodded as he slowly stood up and went on his way outside. He slowly opened the door and both brows rose when he saw his second-eldest brother sitting on a motorbike making ridiculous 'vrooming' sounds as he tilted the bike left and right.

"What are you doing?" Castiel asked.

"Vroom!" Lucifer grumbled loudly. "Hang on! VROOOOOMMM!!! EEEEEEEEEEHH!!!"

Castiel was startled when the devil suddenly threw him self over the motorbike and into an old mattress. "What on earth are you doing!?"

"Just playing, you just got back?" Lucifer asked, pulling himself up and dusting himself off. "You didn't skinny-dip did you?"

"No," Castiel nodded, smiling proudly at his older brother. Lucifer grinned back, cheekily.

"Good boy," Lucifer smirked, ruffling Castiel's messy hair.

"Come on inside, we are going to have Sam's cake," Castiel smiled.

"I helped Bobo make it."

=--==-=-=-=-=-=-=-=--==-=-=-

Sam blushed crimson as a double layered cake covered in chocolate icing and decorated with Minties was carried in by Ruby. The one candle shone brightly in the darkened room as the family sang Happy Birthday to the younger Winchester brother.

Sam shook his head when he read the small scribble written with icing sugar on the cake, 'Happy Birthday Samantha!' Bobby suddenly smacked Lucifer's hand away as he reached for a Mintie.

"Blow the candle Sammy!" Dean laughed, as Castiel eyed the cake greedily.

"It looks absolutely scrumptious!" Castiel drooled. "Happy birthday, Samuel!"

"Happy birthday, Uncle Sammy," Ben grinned, hugging his uncle as he blew out the fire. "Make a wish!"

"Happy birthday, son," Bobby smiled, proudly as Ruby walked off towards the kitchen, probably to cut the cake.

"Happy Birthday, Sammy!" Dean grinned, gruffly, pulling Sam under his arm to ruffle his hair. Sam grinned, unable to speak, still embarrassed and red in the face.

"Oi! Where's she taking my cake!?" Lucifer asked, "Bring back the Minties, traitor!"

"Lucifer, be nice," Castiel said, warningly. Lucifer stared at him with a raised brow.

"Uh, traitor, please bring back the cake?" Lucifer shrugged. The three hunters looked at one another highly amused. "Hey _Bob's your uncle_, when's it my birthday?"

"Beats me," Bobby shrugged, as he gave Lucifer a stern look. The devil stared back confused, what did he do? _OHH! Right._

"Happy Birthday anti-Sam," Lucifer said, just as Ruby returned with the cake, which was now cut in smaller pieces.

"Thanks," Sam shook his head, smiling slightly. "Dig in guys."

No plates were needed for the Winchesters or Singers.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-==

"It's lovely to be back at home," Castiel sighed, covering himself up with a sheet, watching Dean slid into bed. "I've missed this bed."

"You didn't sleep too well there," Dean smiled, kissing Castiel's forehead.

"Well, we were very busy," Castiel smirked, huskily. "And I believe we will be busy tonight as well."

"Definitely," Dean groaned as Castiel crawled above him as slowly began to grind deep into the larger man. "Cass, don't tease…"

"Love you," Castiel murmured into Dean's mouth. Dean whimpered as the angel slowly kissed his way down his jaw line, neck, shoulder, belly, hips and then to a stop. Dean opened his eyes to find Castiel staring at him with a fixed glare. "What's wrong?"

The angel pulled himself off Dean, looking outraged.

"Cass, what's the matter?" Dean asked. "Stop looking at me like that? What did I do?"

"You where going to skinny-dip me!" Castiel finally growled outraged. (His hormones were set high.) "I thought you cared for me and you were ready to play some cruel joke on me just for laughs!"

"Cass, what on earth are you going on about?" Dean asked, sitting up flustered.

"You where going to leave me naked in the lake and take off with my clothes!" Castiel said, smacking Dean's thigh.

"Cass! Skinny dipping means we both swim naked, emphasis on the 'we.' Our clothes are left on shore while we… you know…"

Dean and Castiel looked at one another confused, when realisation hit them like a shovel.

"Lucifer! He told you that-"

"-I'm going to kill him!" Castiel roared.

=-=--==-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

"Dean, stop pulling my arm," Castiel complained. He was being manhandled towards a small building built from weathered red bricks.

"Sorry, just nervous," Dean replied, as he rung the bell to the place. He looked around and noticed a small plaque nailed crookedly on the wall. It read '_Duckter Hoong Dri._' "Dr _Hung Dry_?"

"I think it is suppose to be Hun Die," Castiel shrugged; as the door swung open knocking Dean painfully on the arm.

"Ah! Fudge!" Dean grunted as a short thin Asian man walked out, smiling in a way that made Castiel nervous.

"Hello! You must be Demon and Cassette," 'Hung Dry' said, dragging the two men inside. "Come. Come! Demon, you get your wife, you go and lie on chair. I will get machine ready."

"My name's Dean and he isn't my wife," Dean grunted as Castiel stared at Dean wide-eyed. They were pushed into a small room, sterile and white with a grey padded seat in the middle of the room. Beside it sat the equipment ready for use as the good doctor disappeared out the door. "He's insane."

"Did he call me Cassette?" Castiel asked, as he sat himself down. The doctor barged in, knocking over a chair. "Uh I have a ques-"

"Is Cassette ready for ultra sounding?" he asked. Before Dean could react, or Castiel for that matter the good doctor pulled Castiel's shirt up and covered the belly with the icy gel. Castiel yelped and his eyes watered.

"Hey! Give him some warning next time!" Dean snapped, as the doctor got straight into work, running the gel around the angel's belly. Castiel shivered looking up and the screen and Dean pulled his hand into his own, squeezing gently.

"Look, look, see that head," the doctor cheered. Castiel stared at the screen in amazement, the small peanut was bigger now the size of a plum.

"That's our baby Dean," Castiel whispered.

"Oh, look, see that! One big _buttem_ and see! One, two, three, four arms, and four legs!" the doctor smiled.

"Dean," Castiel whimpered, his blue eyes paled and bulged. "Four arms and legs?!"

"I'm sure there's an explanation Cass," Dean said, quickly.

"And look there is head," the doctor finished, just as Castiel passed out. Dean looked rather faint as well.

"Cass, you okay," Dean whispered.

"You are having twins!" he grinned stupidly, "Oh! I think I see a little penis!"

Dean promptly passed out, on Castiel. But their good doctor took no notice.

"Your wife is giving you two babies! Congratulations Mr Winklestar! I go get you tea!"

=-=--==-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Sorry about the late update, apparently Easter was busier then I expected…

The good doctor is pretty much my good dentist… sigh. I went to check me bloody wisdom teeth and he renamed me Andra no matter how many friggin times I corrected him,(Must have a God-complexion.) Procedeed to tell me the operation to remove my tooth would take over a friggin week, and cost around $9000. Needless to say I'm looking for a new friggin dentist…

Who can guess which five angels helped out with the little angelic intervention for Castiel and Luce?

Kirallie: Yes, Dean is where he should be! Yay!

Secret Thought: Haha! Lucifer is an idiot, I don't know why everyone on SPN is making such a big deal of him returning, and from the looks of things, God wants him to return.

Suicidalqueen: In a few months if Dean calls Cass fat, his gonna get his ass handed to him! Hehee!

Pottingshedpixie: Yes, me too! And Lucifer almost started a new fight, but luckily the boys aren't as stupid as he thinks! I'm going into Ben in the next chapter!

Suki: Yeah, Dean's teaching Benny to shoot, but he wont be taking him hunting unless if Ben wants too. Afterall, they are living on earth after the apocalypse and this basically means Paradise on Earth, to a degree, there are still some ghosts and stuff out there waiting for a hunter to kill 'em! Err, not sure if the babes will have powers but they were conceived when Cass was an angel so its possible, but then the Big Guy may have removed any powers the kiddies had when he removed Castiel's? We'll have to wait and see.

yaoigirl20: It was short, wasn't it? But at least this is longer! Next chapter shall reveal what is up Ben's butt!

FNK: Nah, ya have to admit, if you looked up the word procrastination it will have a picture of Australia underneath! Hehehe, but we rock don't we! AUSSIE! AUSSIE! AUSSIE!!! I'm glad you don't mind my stupid writing, since I literally sit here arguing with myself to write better, but then I just give myself the one-finger salute and keep typing, spontaneity works quite well with me.

Touch of the Wind: Ben shall be address next chappie! But its nothing too serious cause it gets me all worked up and angry…

Okie Dokie (Dean likes me, I say okie dokie… Dean made me squee when he said that, I always say okie dokie!)I should update within a week, since I've actually written a small summary of each month, but the rest will just pop out of my head.

Oh, and Happy Mummies Day to all the Mummies reading!!!! (Not sure how the hell you find the time…)

Peace and Chicken Grease

Afro!


	6. Chapter 6

Part Six

Two antagonising days had passed since a certain crazy doctor had revealed that Castiel was expecting two, not one, babies. Neither man had spoken about the situation other then to tell Sam, Ruby and Ben that they were expecting twins. Of course they were stoked but Dean and Cass were having mixed feelings.

Castiel didn't know how to react to the news; he felt apprehensive, scared or terrified probably explained it better, and on the other hand overjoyed and happy. The angel had no idea how his partner felt as the man had pulled himself into a shell and seemed to want to avoid the topic.

The more the angel thought about the situation, the more he realised how unprepared he was. He wasn't ready to be a father! He had only been a human for four months now, and he still was struggling with the huge change. Castiel thought back to a few millennia ago when he overheard Gabriel arguing with Michael about how stupid men were with infants and toddlers. Well, at least he knew not to carry an infant by the thigh…

If Castiel remembered properly, Michael didn't have an argument for the other archangel.

Something else occurred to the angel. How on earth was a baby supposed to be a born from a male?! He was pretty sure that there was no recorded male pregnancy other then some man named Arnold Schwarzenegger, but then that man was also a robot from the future! Perhaps it was possible for robotic males to give birth. Maybe he was a robot?

The angel felt light headed, how on earth would his babies be born. Surely they wouldn't come out of his penis, would they?

_God, I hope not! That would hurt._

The angel rubbed his crotch shuddering. Could the twins come from his- No, he didn't like that idea either! He was constipated for a full five days a week after his family returned to the Heavens, and it wasn't something he wanted to repeat.

The following week he had diarrhoea… another thing he didn't want to repeat.

Castiel's eyes bulked, as he jumped out of his warm bed, "DEAN!"

"He's gone to work," he heard Ruby call out; "I'm going for a walk. See you soon."

The door slammed before Castiel could say anything else. Castiel whined like a kitten, his eyes watering slightly.

"Dean," Castiel snivelled, his lip quivering. One single tear streamed down his face, and he wiped it away. He sniffled before he opened his mouth and began to bawl.

The phone suddenly rang, startling the angel. He sniffed loudly wiping his eyes before he stumbled over to the phone.

"Hello," Castiel sniffed over the phone.

"Hey, Cass, it's me," Dean's voice said from over the phone.

"Hi, Dean," Cass whispered. A moment of silence followed before Dean spoke again.

"You okay angel, you don't sound good,"

"Can you come home?" Castiel sniffed.

"What's the matter? Are you hurt?" Dean asked. Castiel could imagine Dean had just dropped whatever he was holding and his magnificent green eyes were narrowed with worry.

"I'm okay, I just need to see you," Castiel whimpered.

"I'll be home soon," Dean promised, "Everything will be fine."

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

In fifteen minutes, Castiel was sitting on his bed with Dean's arms wrapped around him tightly. The couple lay close to each other, Dean stroking the angel's hair tenderly.

Dean whispered into the angel's ear assuring the pregnant male, "It'll be okay Cass."

"I'm not sure I'll be able to do this Dean," Castiel murmured into the man's chest.

"You will be," Dean replied, "God wouldn't have let this happen if you couldn't."

"I'm not a robot Dean," Castiel sighed. Dean's brow rose as he wondered what the hell robots had to do with anything. "I don't know how I will give birth without…"

He drifted off, staring at Dean.

"Don't worry about it Cass, you still have a full five months," Dean said, "And God's probably gonna change your dick into a pussy anyway… Heh, I wouldn't mind."

"Shut up Dean," Castiel smiled; trust Dean to humour him in such a situation. He cuddled closely into Dean's arms, sighing blissfully as his eyes shut. "I might take a nap."

Dean smiled, planting a gentle kiss on the angel's brow. The blue eyes shot open, "On the other hand, I think I might go and have lunch again."

The two men sat up and out of bed, Castiel swooned, his face lurching into a pale green. "Actually, I think I'm going to be sick."

"Cass?" Dean rushed over and clutched the angel gently by the arms. Castiel shook his head as colour rushed back to his face.

"Actually I think I need to pee," Castiel said, his eyes bulking as he ran to the bathroom. Dean shook his head as the door slammed behind the angel.

"Jesus, next he's gonna come out asking for radishes," Dean grumbled to himself.

"Dean, can you go and see if we have any pineapples?" Castiel asked from the bathroom. Dean chuckled.

"Sure," Dean nodded, still chuckling. He wandered out the door, down the stairs, and towards the kitchen when the phone rang. "Damnit."

Dean ran back up the stairs and to the portable phone which was in his room. He picked the phone up and answered, "This better not be you, Lucifer… oh Principal Freeley, uh yeah, it's me. My cell, it's in- oh I left it at work… he what?! Alright, I'll be there soon."

Dean hung up just as Castiel walked out, "What's the matter?"

"Ben's gotten into a fight with one of the boys at school," Dean grunted, "Come on, I have to go and talk to the principal. This better be good, so help him God."

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

"Oh my Lord!" Castiel gasped for the first time when he saw Ben stare up at him with a grumpy and bruised face. His entire left cheekbone was black. "Ben! Are you okay?"

Ben allowed the angel to fuss over him, though he was tempted to swat the hands away as the gently ran across his face. "I'm okay; you should see the other guy."

"Ben, what happened?" Dean asked all the anger that built up during the car ride evaporated when he saw his boy. "I'm gonna rip his lungs out!"

"Dean!" Castiel gasped.

"It's okay dad," Ben replied.

"Look what he's done to your face!" Dean snapped.

"The other kid looks worse Dean," Sam said, as he walked into the waiting area and out of the principal's office. "Ben here broke the other kid's nose."

"Ben!" Castiel gasped.

"He deserved it," Ben said, defensively. "And that was an accident, he bit me when I had him in a headlock and he fell onto the bench!"

"What happened? Ben from the beginning," Dean growled, "I want to know the full story before I go in."

"Tubby-"

"-Ben," Sam warned.

"Tommy," Ben started again with an eye roll, "was picking on my friend and I told him to piss off. He hit me, and he tried to hit me again so I defended myself, I didn't actually hit him. He fell. I guess all the bulk makes him clumsy…"

Dean opened his mouth to most like tell the kid off but at the same time the door swung open and a large man barged followed by boy twice the size of Ben. He had an icepack above his nose and two black eyes.

"This is the little punk that broke your nose?" He grunted, glaring down at Ben. Dean growled as Ben glared up at the man, not intimidated. "He's a puny little wimp!"

"I'm not a wimp!" Ben growled, stepping towards the man his little fists rolled up ready to swing. Dean pulled him back and gave the man a warning glare. He backed up, understanding the look.

"Dean, I've got to go back to class," Sam muttered, "I'll see you after work."

"Where's the crapper?" Dean asked. "I need to pee."

"I'll take you to the staff bathroom," Sam sighed. Dean followed Sam out of the hallway as Ben sat down next to Castiel. The angel had his hand on his slightly protruding belly with a blissful smile on his face. Tubby's father sat down opposite of the angel, giving the man a raised brow.

"Fucking weirdo," the man grumbled. Castiel tilted his head to the left and looked confused. _What did he do?_ "I can't believe you got your ass handed to you by a girl. Seriously all he needs is a wig and a little tutu."

Ben stared at the man, furiously, blinking away tears, his lower lip quivering.

"Don't you speak about Ben like that!" Castiel said, standing up outraged. Tubby's daddy stood up over the angel (two head taller) but of course Castiel was an angel of the Lord. He wasn't scared of some ridiculously tall human! His brother Sandalphon head reached the tops of the Heavens when he was sitting! But then Azrael always said Sandalphon was a giant pussy…

For a moment it looked like _Tubby Snr_ was about to take a swing at the angel but fortunately for the human, the principal called them in, but not before Ben roared and charged foot first into the man…

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-==-=-=-

"So what did Principal Freeley say?" Sam asked as he hopped into the Impala. He looked over his shoulder, "hey, where's Ben?"

"At home, he's been suspended," Dean grumbled.

"What? Are you kidding?" Sam asked.

"Sammy, would I kid about that?" Dean asked.

"But I told Freeley, Ben was defending himself," Sam cried, "I saw what happened, and Ben didn't punch first or act out aggressively!"

"I'm sure Freeley believed you, but then Ben, the good chap, decided to kick Mr Tubby between the legs," Dean growled. "So she suspended him and Tubby for two weeks."

"Why'd Ben do that?" Sam said, disappointed.

"Beats me, he locked himself in his room and Cass was sick the moment we got home, so I had to deal with him first," Dean shrugged, "I don't like this, I feel like I cant do anything to help him."

"Just let him cool down Dean," Sam said, "He's just like you when you think about it, and seriously how often do you express your emotions. You are his role model you know."

Dean smiled slightly.

"Maybe you need to model that behaviour to him, you know, let him know its okay to talk to someone, be emotional with out taking swings at people," Sam shrugged. Dean stared at him with a raise brow, "Read it in a childcare manual, and I see it in my class, if I model the right thing they follow it. I mean look at you and dad, or hell, even Bobby and Lucifer."

"Dude, seriously, I get what your saying, but you're best examples are dad and the devil's relationship with Bobby?" Dean laughed.

Sam laughed too, Dean had a point "Okay, so dad wasn't the greatest role model, but you turn out great. I mean God choose you to play vessels to his favourite angel! Dad must have done something right, and as for Lucifer, he's changed a lot. I mean you see him with Cass; I think maybe he has some feelings for Cass, being his brother and all."

"Considering he use to chase after you with a knife calling you a backstabber," Dean snorted. "And when he tried to feed Jophiel that tub of hydrochloric acid."

"Or when he bitch-slapped Uriel," Sam laughed, "That was awesome! And apparently we have it on video…"

"We do? Oh! And when he-" a horn blared behind them, starling the brothers. "Heh, maybe I should drive."

"Yeah."

-==-=-=-==--=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

"Cass, what happened? And no cryptic crap," Dean warned, "Please, I don't like seeing Ben so upset. Did that bastard say something to him. Come on Cass."

Castiel looked a little pale, and Dean realised the angel wasn't feeling a hundred percent. Maybe pushing the angel wasn't a good idea.

"He called Ben a girl, that he should wear a toetoe," Castiel said, quietly. "I am not sure what a toetoe is but Ben's reaction tells me its nothing nice."

"What the hell is a toetoe?" Dean muttered. "Anyway, I'll go talk to him. If you need me-"

"-I will be fine, go and make sure your son is fine," Castiel smiled, weakly. "I will get some rest."

"Alright," Dean nodded, standing up. He walked over to the door and smiled to himself he was lucky to have Cass. Dean froze by the door frame and turned back to smile at his angel. "Thanks angel."

Castiel smiled back lovingly, his eyes blinking sleepily as both hands rested on his stomach.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

"I don't want to talk," Ben murmured, sitting on the edge of his bed stiffly. Dean knelt down beside him, running a hand through the child's soft hair.

"Well, let's just play Mortal Combat instead," Dean shrugged, "I'll be Sonya and you can be Jade."

"Uh, I don't think so," Ben smiled, "I'll be Sub Zero."

"Alright, go and get it ready," Dean said, grabbing a pillow from Ben's bed, "I'll get myself comfortable."

"Don't fart on my pillows," Ben warned.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

An hour later, and fifty matches after, Dean finally decided to push his son into talking; Even if it meant using guilt to get a response. The more Dean thought about it, the more he realised modelling behaviour would make no difference, cause one; Ben wasn't an idiot, and two; well, Dean wasn't sure he had any problems right now, and he always spoke to Cass about his feelings.

"Benny, I know I said I'd give you time to tell me what's wrong, but I'm worried about you. I don't like it when you hurt people, even if they deserve it," Dean said. He looked across his shoulder where Ben was sitting tensely, shivering slightly. His gaze wandered as he looked anywhere but at Dean. "Ben you know you can tell me anything, I ain't gonna think differently of you."

Ben looked uncertain, his bottom lip drooped and his eyebrows wobbled. His facial expression made Dean want to pull the child into a loving embrace. Ben had just stomped all over the puppy-faces that Sam and Castiel had.

"Did someone hurt you?" Dean pushed on, "was it that ex-boyfriend you told me about? Did he hurt you?"

"You won't tell anyone will you, dad?" Ben asked in an uncertain whisper, before he added a little louder. "I don't want people to think I'm a little bitch, because I'm not!"

"No one thinks you're a bitch and if they do," said Dean heatedly, "they're dicks. And no body needs to know about this. It's just bet-"

"-Not even Cass?"

"Not even Cass-"

"-Not even Uncle Sammy?"

"Not even Sammy," Dean promised, smiling, "I won't even tell Jesus!"

"He already knows," Ben shrugged, "He said I should talk to you, but I don't want you to kill him."

"I ain't gonna kill J.C." Dean said, taken aback.

"Not Grandpa Jesus," Ben said, shaking his head, not seeing Dean's eyebrows go up. _Grandpa?_ "I mean Mark, uh mum's ex boyfriend."

"Hmm, I have a name now," Dean muttered, "I won't kill him. I promise Benny. Wait! Did he touch you!? What did he do!? I swear if he laid a finger on you I'll kick his ass! I'll tie him to a tree and let Lucifer play Dexter with him!"

"You said you wouldn't hurt him!" Ben cried, "Dad!"

"I said I wouldn't kill him! I'm still gonna tear out his lungs!" Dean growled, his hands balling into fists.

"It's not a big deal dad," Ben muttered, "He just used to pinch me sometimes and smack me, or hit me with a wet towel… that fucking hurt."

"Son of a!"

"Its okay dad, I'm fine," Ben murmured, looking down at his hands, "I'm okay now; I just wish… you know, I kicked him in the nuts."

"This ain't your fault okay," Dean growled, "_I'm gonna kill him_.** NO ONE! NO ONE**! Touches my little boy!"

"I'm not little!" Ben said, angrily. "I'm not a baby! I'm thirteen!"

"You're twelve, and you'll still be my little boy when you're old, fat and balding," Dean grunted, he froze and made a face, "I sound like Old Mother Hubbard."

"Whatever, I ain't a baby," Ben murmured.

"How old where you?" Dean asked.

"Seven," Ben muttered, "I think he and mum went out for about a year before that, but then when he proposed-"

"They were engaged?! What the hell was she doing with that douche!?"

"Yeah, but it was only for four months," Ben said, "She dumped him the day she overheard him calling me a gay little ratbag."

"WHAT!?" Dean roared, standing up. "Where's my gun!?"

"Dad!" Ben cried. Dean breathed out deeply and sat back down, his eyes and fingers twitching.

"When he proposed, I don't know, he turned to a dick," Ben muttered, "He'd call me a loser, and a freak, a midget, but I'm not short, I'm still growing. Sometimes he'd call me a princess or a girl. He brought me a Barbie once when mum wasn't watching; he told me it was for tea parties. I gave it to my friend, Andy. He used to tell me that when they got married he'd send me to boarding school in France…"

Ben sounded horrified, almost as though he believed the words he spoke.

"He said that mum didn't love me either and was just waiting until they got married to get rid of me," Ben whispered, scratching under his eye. Dean was sure the child was trying to rub away a tear. "But mum loved me, right dad?"

"Yes, of course she loves you," Dean murmured, "You where the only man that Lisa needed in her life. She loved you more then anything in the world. She practically kicked me out just to keep you safe."

"That wasn't fair, I've always wanted to know who my dad was," Ben muttered.

"Your mum was protecting you," Dean said, smiling slightly. "I don't know maybe she thought I might hurt you. But she loves you and don't you ever doubt that."

"You know sometimes he used to call mum a..."

The boy drifted off, his eyebrow narrowing. Dean's expression was the same, fancy saying that to a kid about their mum. Ben stood up and stretched, his bones ached sitting on the ground so long.

"Your mum was awesome, he was a dick," Dean said, firmly. Ben grinned as he hugged his father.

"Thanks dad," Ben smiled. Dean ruffled the boy's hair. The child looked up at Dean with a worried glance. "I'm sorry I caused so much trouble today. I understand if you disappointed-"

"-You're a great kid, Benny," Dean said, softly. "And I can't ever be disappointed with you, only proud."

"Thanks dad," Ben blushed.

"Anytime kiddo, but next time someone pisses you off or says something that upsets you," Dean smiled, "Let me know, I ain't here just to look pretty you know."

Ben giggled.

-==-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-==-=-

Sorry that took so long, typing it up was a bitch…

Too angsty and chick-flicky… and I hate anything that has to do with child abuse, but I was thinking about why Lisa wouldn't tell Dean about Ben and this would make sense, plus Ben's reaction in that episode had me lifting brows anyway. How many eight year olds do you know who have no actual male role model use the word bitch? It was cute though! Hehe…

And I've also realised Ben was eight then which would make him 9-10 now… not twelve but, Meh. Just blame Jesus, he preformed a miracle and brought forwards Ben's age…

Shooshkipoo: Thanks! And yes, GED is awesome, Methinks it's a must on SPN, I can see Dean saying such a thing!

blackdoggy1: hehe, I'm glad people are like Luce, I was worried he;d be a Jerky-sue, but then again, the bastard is the devil! Haha!

aaliyah1963: I'm glad your enjoying and I know I say this every chapter but the angels will be coming back, but only when the time is necsarry. I'm actually gonna write a one-shot on why Lucifer really fell and Cass will be in it as well as all the angels from here and I'm also gonna write a seven chapter ficcy on the week the angels spent on earth before they returned to heaven…

yaoigirl20: Yes Babies! And poor Cass! All worried, but lucky he has his 'love monkey'(as BAkky calls him)

Touch of the Wind: That part is something I stole off my own fiction only it's Uriel doing it… (But not the big, black scary Uriel from SPN)

Blueeyesbetter: I don't, was the worst dentist ever… haha, thanks!

Pottingshedpixie: Forget Levee, its Lucifer Rising that did a number on mee! And you could never find a woman stupid enough to date Lucifer, other then Lindsay Lohan and Paris Hilton. Though I think he'd be scared of them!

Any way, I'll update soon.

Peace and chicken grease

Afro


	7. Chapter 7

**Part Seven**

"Bobby!"

The hunter grunted as he spun around his warm bed.

"Bobby!"

Bobby continued to ignore the devil, covering his head with the pillow.

"Bobby!"

"Fuck off," Bobby murmured.

"Bobby, I'm sick, you dick," Lucifer whined when a loud crash caused the devil to scream. "_Bobby!"_

"Oh for fuck's sake," Bobby growled, pulling himself out of bed. The devil suddenly began to wail his name loudly over and over as the hunter wrapped himself with a robe and quickly made his way out of his bedroom. He hissed in pain as he collided into something wooden; the house was pitch-black so he had no idea what it was visually but he was pretty sure it was a statue. "I'm coming, stop squealing like a damn pig, you idjit!"

Bobby swung open the bedroom door and ran his hand across the wall until he found a switch. The room brightened considerably and Bobby found what had made the crash. A lamp was shattered across the floor, and Lucifer sat up tensely in his bed, shaking and shivering and as pale as the sheets he was huddled in.

"It's so fucking cold," Lucifer whispered his teeth chattering.

"Jesus," Bobby murmured, lumbering over the broken lamp. "You look like shit."

"Fuck you," Lucifer shook violently.

Bobby placed a hand on the devil's forehead, grabbing Lucifer's hands in another as the devil tried to swat him away. "You're burning up."

"I think I'm-" Lucifer went even paler before he lurched forward and covered Bobby's feet and his bed with gooey, sticky, minty barf.

"Great," Bobby grunted, as Lucifer looked up at him apologetically. "Alright, get out."

"What?!" Lucifer whimpered, looking up at the older man fearfully.

"Clean yourself up, go and change your clothes, and climb into another bed," Bobby said, helping the devil out of his bed, "I'm gonna clean this up after I get you a bucket."

"Smells like shit," Lucifer grunted, still shivering. "And Minties."

"Come on, go change," Bobby said, pushing the devil forward. "I'll call Hung."

"Isn't that Castie's quack?" Lucifer grumbled, pulling off his clothes. He shivered and his teeth chattered, "I d-d-d-don't want him n-n-n-near m-me!"

"Hurry and change," Bobby said, wiping his feet on Lucifer's sheets.

"I want a m-Mintie," Lucifer whimpered, as Bobby quickly covered him with a thick blanket he had pulled out of the wardrobe. He made no protest as Bobby led him out of the room, "Where we going?"

"My bed, it's already warm in there," Bobby replied, "I'll sleep on the couch tonight. Come on."

"Am I dying?" Lucifer asked, in a child-like manner.

"No, you ain't dying," Bobby rolled his eyes, pushing the devil into his bedroom. "Come on, get in bed."

"What if I barf in here too?" Lucifer asked, sniffed, "My throat hurts."

"I'm gonna get you a bucket," Bobby replied, helping the young man into the bed, running a hand through the thick brown hair. "You comfortable?"

"Cold," Lucifer whimpered. Bobby nodded and pulled out another blanket before covering the devil.

"If it gets too hot kick them off," Bobby said, as he made his way out of the room.

"Wait, where you going?" Lucifer asked, "Don't go!"

"I'm just getting a bucket," Bobby said, switching off the light.

"Turn the light back on!" Lucifer screeched. Bobby jumped startled and switched the light back on. Lucifer was sitting up, tensely, his purple eyes wide as he shook in his bed. "Don't turn the light off."

"Are you okay son?" Bobby asked, walking back to the boy. Lucifer nodded as he laid back, eyes still wide. "I'll go and get you some water. I won't be gone long."

"M'okay," Lucifer murmured.

=-=--==-=--==--=-==-=-=-=-=-=-

"He's got a virus," Bobby explained over the phone, the next morning. Lucifer had slept soundly through the most of the night other then to throw up. Bobby however stayed awake for the most of the night to keep an eye of the devil's fever. "He's been barfing all over the place and he's got a bit of a fever."

"_Oh, where is he now?"_ Castiel asked, his voice slightly echoing. Bobby figured the speaker was on.

"Resting in bed," Bobby replied.

"_I'll come over and keep him company,"_ Castiel said.

"_You can't Cass,"_ Dean was heard saying, _"It might be contagious, it's not healthy for the twins."_

"_But-"_

"-Dean's right, son," Bobby said, "It's not safe. He's fine Castiel, just a little sulky. I think he's getting bored."

"_Dean, can you go and see him for me?" _Castiel asked.

"_Cass-"_

"_Please,"_ Castiel pleaded. Bobby was unable to see the angel but he knew the young man had his own signature puppy face on. _There goes any argument in Dean._

"_Okay," _Dean sighed,_ "I'll be over soon Bobby."_

"_Thank you Dean,"_ Castiel sighed, blissfully and Bobby heard the angel kiss the man on the cheek before his footprints resounded away.

"_I'm a sucker for that face," _Dean grunted._ "Man, I don't ever give in to Sammy's face that quickly!"_

"That's because you ain't Sammy's bitch," Bobby laughed.

"_Okay, I admit its true," _Dean grinned,_ "I'll see you soon."_

Bobby hung up, smiling.

"Bobby! I need to pee!"

The smile disappeared.

"Bobby! I really need to pee!" Lucifer screeched. He sounded like a cat whose tail had just been stepped on. Bobby growled as he pulled out the keys to the handcuffs he had used to chain the devil to his bed. Apparently the devil seemed to understand the words 'stay in bed and rest' meant 'go and play on your bike.'

"Hurry the fuck up, you kinky bastard!" Lucifer wailed, "HURRY! HURRY! It's coming out!"

Bobby bolted towards the devil and barged into the room, where the devil sat bouncing up and down, his face as red as a beetroot.

"Hurry!" Lucifer whined as Bobby unchained him. The devil dived of the bed and ran to the bathroom followed by Bobby. A loud groan of relief escaped his lips.

"Damnit boy," Bobby panted, "Your sheets are dry right? cause if you pissed in my bed, you'll be sleeping outside tonight!"

"No," Lucifer murmured quietly. "I don't want the chains on! The ones I have on are bad enough."

"Promise to stay in bed," Bobby grumbled.

"But I'm bored," Lucifer whined, as he pulled his pants up. "Why are you watching me piss?"

"I have no idea," Bobby shrugged, "Lets not talk about that again. Look, why don't I bring the TV up here and the DVD player?"

"Can I watch Dexter?" Lucifer asked.

"Fine," Bobby nodded, "What the hell is that about anyway? And more importantly how did you get that? Please tell me you didn't steal it!?"

"No! Dad gave it to me," Lucifer said. Bobby looked up confused. "Not a word."

"Meh, Whatever," Bobby shrugged, "After all of the weird shit I've seen, why should Jesus buying the devil a DVD surprise me?"

"I want a Mintie,"

"You've finished them," Bobby said.

"I'm bored," Lucifer whined, snuggling into his bed,

"Yeah, yeah," Bobby smiled, "I'll bring up the TV, and I'll make you some soup."

"Chicken?"

"Yes, chicken."

"With tomato sauce?"

"Yeah, with tomato sauce."

"And Minties?"

"Shut up."

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

"How's he going?" Dean asked, shrugging of his coat. He hung it up as Bobby peered out the window.

"Looks like a storm's coming," Bobby grumbled, "He's okay, just bored if anything. The worst of it was over by this morning."

"I got him some friggin Minties," Dean said, pulling out the red, white and green packet from his coat. "And some motorbike mags I found lying around the house. Cass said he has a bike, I didn't know you let him drive."

"Pfft," Bobby snorted, "The bike is that broken one that has no back wheel. He sits on it, revs it up using his vocals and pretends to ride around while going 'vroom'. It's retarded."

Dean laughed, "Well, at least he ain't on the road running over old women."

"Booby! I want some sushi!" the devil's voice rang out.

"Damn bastard," Bobby muttered, as thunder boomed in the background. "I'll give him sushi."

"Shut the hell up, up there!" Lucifer roared, before he broke into a fit of coughs. Bobby and Dean stared at each other with raised brows.

"Is he yelling at the heavens?" Dean asked.

"I have no idea," Bobby shrugged, walking up the stairs, "Come on up, but leave the Minties here. He finished a full packet in one day last week. I can't keep up with him and his stupid Minties, but thank God we don't have to pay for them anymore."

Dean grinned as he followed Bobby up and into the devil's room. Dean looked around and rolled his eyes. Posters of the same man covered the room, leaving no wallpaper. Lucifer was standing by the window staring out at the grey sky dressed in stripped pyjamas.

"Jeez, someone is obsessed," Dean snorted, "Dexter isn't that great anyway."

"He is too," Lucifer grunted as thunder roared once more.

"Oi! Back in bed," Bobby snapped, "What are you doing?"

"Someone's up shit creek up there!" Lucifer smirked, "I hope its Uriel!"

"It's just thunder," Dean grunted.

"No, that's God getting angry with someone up there," Lucifer grinned, "Maybe its Noah, he's drinking again. You know I introduced him to booze."

"So God's angry?" Bobby asked.

"No, if God was angry it would just be raining," Lucifer said, "God's fuming. Mind you it doesn't take a lot to piss him off. I mean Gabby leaving the toilet seat down pisses Him off."

"You're just bull-shitting now aren't you," Dean asked.

"Yeah," Lucifer smirked, just as lightning flash. "Well, maybe it isn't God that's pissed. Methinks its Michael! Oh, I hope he's pissed as Azrael-"

"-Alright back to bed," Bobby smiled, shaking his head. Lucifer grumbled crawling into his warm bed, now cleaned from all vomit.

"Can you put Peter Pan on?"

"Peter Pan?" Bobby asked, picking up the Disney flick.

"That one, I stole it," Lucifer smiled innocently. Dean snorted.

"Lucifer!"

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Several hours later Dean was back at home with a nice warm cup of chocolate milk courtesy of his angel. It was pretty chilly for a day in June. Castiel was leaning comfortably against Dean's shoulder watching as Sam and Ben played a heated game of Snakes and Ladders. Ruby snored loudly a few seats away as Desperate Housewives repeats played.

Thunder crashed and the lights turned off as well as the television.

"Oh! Come on!" Dean grumbled. "Stop arguing up there!"

"What was that Dean?" Castiel asked, sitting up and tilting his head, confused.

"Lucifer told me thunderstorms usually mean God is angry," Dean smirked. "Probably at Uriel or Azrael."

"Hmm, it's not that loud down here," Castiel said, looked up just as thunder boomed. The house rattled a little. "Perhaps I was wrong. I'm getting tired, I might hit the sack."

"Hey! Stop cheating!" Sam snapped at Ben who grinned into his palm. Dean helped Castiel up and with a quick swoop the angel was pulled into his strong arms.

"I'll take you- Jesus, you've put on weight," Dean grunted, under the weight. Castiel looked outraged as he struggled out of Dean's arms. "What? What's wrong?"

"I have not!" Castiel cried, pulling himself away from Dean's grip. "I am not fat! How can you say that!? You think I'm ugly don't you!"

Ben and Sam looked up startled. Ruby kept on sleeping.

"Cass-"

"-you don't want me anymore! Just say it!"

"What? Of course I want you! Calm down! Cass you're pregnant and you're only gonna get rounder so-"

"OOOOOOHHHH!!!" Castiel wailed, his arms flailing wildly. "I'm ugly!"

Ruby jumped up startled, "Who died?!"

"No one," Dean cried, "Cass has gone insane!"

"I'm fat!" Castiel cried. "And he thinks I'm psychologically impaired!"

"You're pregnant Cass, you're supposed to be fat," Sam laughed, standing up. Castiel paused for a moment before he began to bawl.

"Good one, you idiot," Ruby grunted, "I'm going to bed. I have a headache."

"I'm fat and ugly!" Castiel cried, as Sam tried to hug him. "Don't touch me! See Dean won't touch me! He thinks I'm fat too!"

Moe ran into the room just as Ruby left, ready to pounce at whatever was upsetting his owner.

"What's going on?" Ben asked, standing up slowly.

"I'm fat!" Castiel wailed and soon enough Moe began to howl with him loudly. The two men and the boy looked at each other uncertainly.

"Was Ruby like this?" Dean asked.

"No," Sam shook his head, "She just hit me. What do we do?"

"I have no friggin idea!" Dean whispered back.

"You're not fat, Cass," Ben said, confidently as the angel paused sniffling for a moment. "And you're definitely not ugly, right dad?"

"Huh? oh yeah right!" Dean nodded, vigorously, "Sizzling!"

"Why did you hesitate?" Castiel whimpered as Dean pulled him into his arms and began to stroke his right temple.

"Uh, because I was thinking about, err I was thinking about how you and I are gonna go," Dean said, slowly, "go and err-"

"I need new pants," sniffled Castiel pulling at the jeans. "They are tight."

"Get you new pants," Dean finished, before he turned to Sam and hissed, "A little help, Sammy!"

"And look for baby things, you can find two nice cots," Sam said, in a creepy cheerful voice. It reminded Castiel of an extremely creepy angel in Heaven called Zachariah.

"There's an idea, we'll get two cots for our babies," Dean grinned, "and we'll get you pants a little bigger then usual and we'll-"

Castiel interrupted him with a wail of cries. Moe howled with him again.

"Dean! Dad!" Ben and Sam snapped together.

"Aww, crap."

=--==-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

"I'm going in for a wash, don't you start calling for me," Bobby warned.

"Can I get some Minties first?" Lucifer asked his lower lip wobbly and his eyebrows wide. He looked like a puppy; a retarded puppy.

"What the hell? Stop doing that," Bobby grunted.

"It works for Castiel," Lucifer shrugged.

"Yeah, on Dean, not on me," Bobby smirked, "I'll give you a Mintie after my shower if you're good."

"Okay," Lucifer sighed heavily. Bobby shook his head amused as he walked out of his bedroom and in the bathroom. He turned on the hot water when thunder crackled outside again. Lucifer called out for silence again just as Bobby turned on the cold water. His hat and jacket came off when thunder crashed once more and all the lights went off.

"God Damnit!" Bobby cursed as he turned the water off. "Sorry God…"

He walked backwards unable to see a thin when an ear-piercing scream filled the house. The hunter quickly turned on his tracks and brushed past the door, dashing blindly towards the continuing scream. He practically kicked down the door to his room and barged in. He could just make Lucifer's shadow in the darkness, and with a second glance he could make out the screams were coming from the shaking figure.

"Lucifer, its okay, calm down!" Bobby screamed, though he wasn't sure the devil heard him. Even in the darkness Bobby could see he was hysterical. Bobby grabbed the devil by the shoulders shaking him slightly, trying to rouse him out of his nightmare. "It's just a blackout. What the hell is the matter with you?"

The screams died down slowly into pitiful whimpers. Bobby sat before the younger man, still gripping his shoulders.

"Turn the light on," a soft whisper escaped the devil's lips. Both of Bobby's eyebrows shot up; he couldn't believe it. The devil; the world's greatest adversary, the most loathsome creature created, was afraid of the friggin dark. Fantastic.

"The power's out son," Bobby explained softly. He was still gripping the devil tightly around the shoulders; it seemed to calm the devil somehow. He put his hands down and stood up. "I'm gonna go find a torch."

"No!" Lucifer gripped onto the back of Bobby's jeans. "Don't leave me alone. I don't want to be alone again. Please."

"Luce, I'm just going to the closet, the torch is-"

Lucifer looked up his face suddenly glowing with bright moonlight. Bobby heard the devil sigh deeply, in relief. Bobby raised a brow, tonight was suppose to be a new moon, and yet sitting outside his window was the largest full moon he had ever seen.

"That's odd," Bobby grumbled, as Lucifer let go of his pants and relaxed into the light. Bobby quickly took the chance to pull of a torch from the closet.

"Bobby," the hunter turned and faced the man who spoke his name. "Can you stay here tonight?"

Thunder roared and lightning struck again.

"Heh, both Dad and Mike are pissed," Lucifer laughed hollowly.

"Go to sleep Luce," Bobby said, staring out the window, watching the wild skies with mystification.

"You'll stay here?" Lucifer asked.

"Sure," Bobby nodded as he sat down on the couch he had slept in the last two nights. "Fancy the devil being afraid of the dark."

Lucifer fell silent, before he whispered, "It's not the dark that scares me."

"Go to sleep, Luce," Bobby sighed, understandingly. "I'll be here."

"I'm so not getting a Mintie, am I?"

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Well, that was fun to write. Sick and sulky Lucifer and fat Cass…

Oh And just for more fun I'll give you all a spoiler for the next chapter unless if your one of those Spoiler-phobe Mor- people… someone is coming back next chapter and Cass and Dean are gonna go shopping.

Touch of the Wind: lots of Lucifer this chapter, too much even… Thank you!

Pottingshedpixie: Nope, I don't think anything can be as bad as season 1's finale, but this one gives me the creeps. It would be awesome though if Lucifer in SPN is like Lucifer here, hahaha, can you imagine what Sam and Dean would think of him!

Shooshkipoo: Poor Ben indeed, but he's a tough cookie like his pappy.

Felinefan: A bit of fat Cass was seen today. And I think humour is a must. No humour and I are out. That's why I watch SPN, I can count on a giggle or ten from Dean and occasionally Sam.

Darkshadowarchfiend: AHHAHAHAHAHAHAH! A boyfriend for Lucifer! The only person who seems to be able to handle him other then God and Michael is Bobby! (Bobby must be a descendent of Joseph, adopted daddy of Jesus… Hence the expertise)

Jesus, I've noticed everyone's review included something about Lucifer. Some one please assure me he isn't too Marysueish, cause seriously the thought of the devil being perfect scares me…

Any whoo, I'm gonna go and get my hair done in half an hour get rid of the Afro and bring back the Kinkless!

Thanks for reading.

Peace and Chicken Grease

Afro


	8. Chapter 8

**Part Eight**

That next morning, Castiel and Dean drove up to the nearest mall after breakfast. Breakfast was a disaster which had the angel crying again after he managed to eat five pieces of toasts, three bowls of Cheerio cereal, two bacon and egg muffins, and a few pieces of cheese. He looked up as he chewed on the muffin and some cheese to find Sam, Ben, Ruby and Dean staring at him with raised brows.

This reaction caused the angel to start bawling and howling about being fat again.

Dean reacted quickly and pulled his angel away from the startled group, comforting him once they escaped to their room with gentle strokes across the angel's messy hair.

Now they were slowly making their way up to the mall, side-by-side. The angel wanted so badly to hold his human's hand for comfort, but knew the human disliked the close contact in public. So Castiel walked as close to the human as he possibly could with out causing Dean to walk into a car or into the gutter.

"Can we go get some ice-cream?" Castiel sniffed.

"Yeah," Dean nodded, eying two scantily dressed women as they walked past. Castiel did the same, but not for the exact reasons as Dean. "Do you want it now, or we'll shop around first?"

"Now," Castiel said, "Peppermint please."

"Alright," Dean smiled, walking into the mall, "Come on babe."

"On second thought," Castiel said, as a shopper collided into him, "Ouch. lets get tacos."

"_Hey watch where you're walking pal!_" Dean said, glaring at the man behind them. He looked up at the signs around him, looking for the food court, before he led Castiel towards the direction of the food court.

"Actually I feel like pie," Castiel said, suddenly.

"Okie Dokie," Dean grinned, with a raised brow.

"Hmm, actually lets get some McDonalds," Castiel smiled

"Okay," Dean said, the smile disappeared.

"Actually I want KFC," Castiel said.

"Cass-"

"Hmm, maybe sushi," Castiel murmured, looking at his stomach confused.

"Will you make up your mind?!" Dean growled. Castiel paused and stared at the hunter in bewilderment.

"I'm sorry," Castiel said, quietly. Dean cringed at the angel's worried look.

"No, no," Dean said, angry at himself for his stupid outburst. "Its okay, I'm being an idiot, lets just go see the cots or something first. And then I'll get you a surprise to eat okay?"

"Okay," Castiel nodded, smiling as Dean snaked an arm around his waist and pulled him into the first shop. "What will we get first?"

"Let's check out the cots first," Dean said, "Sammy said he brought a mahogany one, which means that's gay, so we're gonna get black cots."

"Black cots?! For babies?! No, absolutely not," Castiel said, disgusted. "See, now these ones are perfect. White and pure."

"Come on, are you serious?" Dean laughed. Castiel glared at him. "Okay, you're serious. Well, what about the brown ones?"

Castiel examined the dark brown cot and smirked, "its mahogany."

"Son of a-" Dean grunted. "Well, what about these light brown ones."

Castiel's eyes were elsewhere. Dean followed the angel's eyes, and once Dean realised what the angel was looking at he snorted amused. The two gayest, identical dark wooden bassinets with pretty white frilly coverings caught the angel's attention.

"I like those ones," Castiel said, pulling Dean up to and past the bassinets. Dean stared back at the bassinets confused before they stopped at two identical cots. They were light brown in colour and the heads had beautiful engravings decorating the cot. Dean leaned across one of the cots and examined the engraving. It was a pair of wings spread out in the same manner Dean had first seen Castiel's wings. But between the wings rather then a person a cross was carved in and under the cross was a wooden plaque in the same colouring with several words encrypted in Aramaic.

"What's it say Cass?" Dean asked.

"It's the Our Father," Castiel said, "And look it even has the Hail Mary in Aramaic and wow, I didn't know there was a prayer to Michael in Aramaic."

"Yeah, Jesus told us about it remember," Dean grinned, running a finger across the wings. "It went something like _Michael, Highest of the Heavenly Host_ and I forget the rest. Ben knows it all of by heart ask him."

"Uh, yes I remember now," Castiel nodded, he grinned at Dean cheekily. "We distracted each other if I remember correctly."

Dean snorted, "I don't know about you Cass, but I like these cots."

"Me too- wait, Dean, this prayer mentions you," Castiel said, looking closer at the prayer. He read it aloud in Aramaic before he looked up at Dean and repeated the prayer in English.

_Archangel Michael, Highest of the Heavenly Host_

_We ask you to guide us, lead us and protect us._

_We call upon your host St Dean of Earth,_

_Saviour of humanity and teacher of _

_Humility and compassion and love_

_The kingdom of your Heavenly Father reigns_

_Forever and Ever_

_Amen._

"St Dean?" Dean repeated, quietly. "When did I get sainted?"

"You deserve it Dean," Castiel smiled. "I think I like these two cots."

"Yeah, I agree," Dean nodded.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=--==-=--==-

"Aa-aa-aa- huh," Lucifer shrugged as the stinging sensation in his nose stopped again. "Bobby there's something wrong with my nose. It won't sneeze! Aa-aa-aa-aa- OH COME ON! See its doing it again!"

"Go get some pepper," Bobby called from the kitchen

"Booby!"

"Shut it boy," Bobby snapped. Lucifer raised a brow, peering between the blinds to find a man a little larger then himself walking up to the house.

"There's some guy walking up the drive way," Lucifer called out. "He looks like a salesman. Can I tie him down and try my Dexter kit on him?"

"No, just tell him to piss off," Bobby said.

"Okey Dokey," Lucifer said, as the door bell rung. Lucifer opened the door and stuck his head out. "Piss off!"

He was about to slam it shut when a foot jammed between the door and pane.

"What? You don't recognize me?" the man smiled. Lucifer growled.

"I don't give a flying fuck who you are," Lucifer scoffed, "Fuck off. Move your fucking foot before I call Bobby! He'll kick your ass!"

"My, oh my, Lucifer," the man laughed, "I guess I do look different when _my foot_ is not on your head."

"Son of a bitch!" Lucifer swore before he stomped off, screaming, **"Bobby it's for you!**"

"What?" Bobby entered the scene and greeted the man. "Can I help you?"

"Hello Bobby," the man smiled. Bobby nodded back.

"You know me how?" Bobby asked.

"It's me Michael," the man grinned even wider. "I've come to stay here for a while! Lucky you!"

"What?" Bobby asked, blankly. He watched as the archangel welcomed himself inside and headed to the living room. "Wait, what are you doing here? I thought you guys finished your business on Earth!"

"God kicked me out," Michael said, shortly.

"What!?" Lucifer and Bobby cried.

"God grounded me, really," Michael said, smiling, "It's just temporary... I hope."

"So, you're here for how long?" Bobby asked. "And why'd you get the boot?"

"Not sure how long I'm here for," Michael shrugged. "Because I moved the moon out of orbit for a few minutes. Not like it hurt any one."

"You could have caused major tidal waves boy!" Bobby snapped, instantly understanding why the Father was furious. "You could have killed people!"

"Please, I knew what I was doing," Michael said, before adding as an afterthought, "Gabriel held back the water."

"Wait, she didn't get in trouble?" Lucifer asked. Michael shook his head. "Friggin typical! Honestly! She could cause more trouble then I did and Dad would still be '_oh, that okay, My little Princess!'_"

"Well, she didn't argue back like I did," Michael shrugged.

"Wait a minute," Bobby thought, "that thunderstorm the other night. Luce was saying that was-"

"-Father and I," Michael smiled, "Sorry, sometimes our tempers get the best of us. Brightside, no hail?"

Bobby huffed, "Great Brightside."

"So Gabby didn't get angry," Lucifer smirked.

"What happened when you got angry?" Bobby asked. Something occurred to him; each angel had their own little weather forecast to show their emotion.

"Tornados," Lucifer replied, "Uriel causes torrential rains, and Raphael causes rainbows."

Bobby roared with laughter. Michael sniggered as Lucifer snorted loudly.

"I've been telling you for centuries Mike," Lucifer smirked, "Dad dropped Raph on his wings."

"I believe you," Michael smiled, before turning to Bobby. "How is Castiel?"

"Apparently he starts crying every time someone calls him fat," Lucifer smirked, "He's coming over tonight, I'm gonna try it out."

"No you ain't!" Bobby growled. "Leave the poor boy alone."

"Yeah, yeah, pa," Lucifer grunted.

==--==-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=--==-=-=-

"Michael!" Castiel practically tackled the angel to embrace him tightly. "I'm so glad you are here! It's great!"

"Are you crying?" Michael asked, as Castiel pulled away.

"It's the hormones," Castiel sniffed. "Wait, why are you here?"

"I thought I'd come down and help you a little," Michael smiled. "Help Lucifer a little."

"I don't need your help!" Lucifer snapped.

"How is everyone? Uriel, Gabriel, Jophiel, Azrael?" Castiel asked. "Is Raphael looking after himself, he hasn't broken anything?"

Michael chuckled as Dean and Ben walked onto the veranda.

"So how long are you here for?" Dean asked, handing the angel a beer. "Not sure if you like beer but Bobby told me you're human now?"

"It's temporary," Michael said. "and no, I'd rather not drink, just yet."

"You fell!" Castiel said, horrified.

"No, then I'd be in hell," Michael assured in a gentle tone, "It is only temporary, six months or so. I'll get to see my nieces or nephews birth which should be great."

"Am I gonna have a brother and sister?" Ben asked, "I hope not, I want two brothers!"

"I don't know, Father's made it a complete surprise to everyone," Michael said. "Even Himself."

"How the hell did He do that?" Lucifer asked.

"I have no idea," Michael shrugged. "Which reminds me, how are the little ones, Castiel, do they kick yet?"

"No," Castiel frowned. "I'm almost five months and I still cannot feel anything. Ruby was able to feel movement in her second month."

"That's early," Michael frowned. "Well, each pregnancy is different."

"Now, tell me, why did you fall?"

Lucifer snorted as Michael sighed.

"Its nothing you should worry about little one," Michael smiled, before he looked at the slight bulge. "Well, sort of little one."

Castiel's smile fell to a glare, "What do you mean sort of little one?!"

"I mean that," Michael started baffled at the glare he was getting. Lucifer sniggered behind him. "I mean-"

"YOU THINK I AM FAT! DON'T YOU!" Castiel roared when he suddenly smacked the angel across the cheek and stomped off, slamming the door behind him. Michael held his check with wide eyes as Lucifer roared with laughter.

"What on earth was that all about?" Michael asked.

"Don't call him fat," Dean shrugged.

"I'll be sure not to," Michael said, "And here I thought Lucifer was the nut job of the family."

"You've mistaken me for Uriel," Lucifer smirked.

"Where's Bobby?" Dean asked, as Michael rubbed his hot cheek.

"Out the back, burning the beef," Lucifer replied. "We're gonna eat Burnt Barbeque by Bobby."

"Wasn't it you who burnt the pork last time," Ben asked, sarcastically.

"Shuddap," Lucifer grumbled.

"Dinners ready!" Bobby called out. "Get your asses out here!"

Michael raised a brow, "He reminds me of Peter."

"I heard a rumour he addressed Metatron like that once," Lucifer said, with a raised brow.

"Shouldn't you two be fighting more," Dean asked, with a raised brow when Lucifer opened the door for the angel and led him out.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-==-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Several hours later Bobby, the three ex-angels (well, archangel, seraph and devil) and Dean met Sam and Ruby at the new Roadhouse which was a short drive from Angelo's where they had dropped Ben off for the night.

The Harvelle's had reopened the Road House in the only state in America that was supernatural-free (beside the angels and devil that couldn't be classified as supernatural being at the present moment). South Dakota had become the home of every hunter that had fought and survived the apocalypse and the Road House had become the hunters' favourite place to drink...

"Archie!" Dean was greeted by several of the older hunters by his new and hated nickname. It of course was referring to the fact that he was the vessel to the prince of angels.

"Hey, fellas," Dean grinned.

"SAMMY!" The whole bar erupted.

"It's Sam," the younger Winchester said. "Hey Jo! Can we get three beers, three Cokes, and what do you want Michael?"

"Water," the angel replied.

"You wuss! Give him some milk!" Lucifer roared. A handful of peanuts were pelted at him. "Who the fuck was that!?"

"Don't make me kick you out again!" Ellen warned as she sat beside the family. "How's the little one going Ruby?"

"Kicking like mad," Ruby smiled.

"Here, guys," Jo handed out the three beers and three glass bottles of Coke.

"Jo, can we get another Coke for Michael," Sam grinned as Lucifer skulled down his first. "And another for Luce, before he starts carrying on."

"And purple nurples!" Dean grinned.

"Wait, when you say Michael, do you mean _the_ Michael?" Jo asked with a raised brow.

"Yes its Michael," Lucifer grunted, "Get over it! Go get me another Coke, woman!"

"Lucifer," Bobby warned.

"Please," Lucifer sighed.

"Hey guys! Michael's back!" a hunter called out.

"Welcome back Mike!"

"Lemme buy him a beer!"

"DEAN! DEAN! DEAN!" Dean turned around, annoyed and groaned when he found Ed Zeddmore running towards him followed by his partner.

"GUESS WHAT!?" Ed cried, "You know that bestseller Harry and I wrote about the apocalypse! It's being made into-"

"Dean! SAMMY! ('It's Sam') You're going HOLLYWOOD!" Harry Spengler cried. "They're making a movie out of it! And Castiel is being played by _Johnny Friggin Depp_!"

"Who is that?" Castiel asked, confused.

"What?" Dean asked, with a raised brow.

"Brad Pitt scored Sam's role and George Clooney is Bobby!"

"Brad Pitt?" Sam asked, smiling cheerfully.

"George Clooney?" Bobby grunted.

"Who am I?" Dean asked, as Lucifer roared with laughter.

"The rumour was Tom Cruise, but apparently no one wants to see him kiss Johnny Depp," Jo said, making a face, "Thank God. I offered myself, but apparently a male was necessary. I want to kiss Johnny."

She walked off pouting, as Dean gagged. "Tom Cruise? Yuck."

"What about everyone else?" Sam asked. Harry pulled out a paper which must have had the cast list on it.

"Me and Harry are being played by Ben Stiller and Adam Sandler," Ed said, "Apparently Rob Schneider is gonna make a cameo!"

"Raphael's being played by Owen Wilson, Gabriel is Cate Blanchet though I can't see it, Jophiel's Harry Potter-"

"He means Daniel Radcliffe," Ed Sighed. "You're such a muggle."

"Shut up mud blood," Harry muttered. "Ha-ha, this one's funny. Ellen you're being played by Goldie Hawn and Jo you're being played by Paris Hilton."

The entire bar erupted in laughter as Jo looked horrified.

"Wait what about Uriel? And Lucifer?" Dean asked, "And Azrael, they had a pretty big part last time I checked."

"Azrael's being played by Orlando Bloom," Ed informed, "and Falafel, being played by Naveen Andrews, and Uriel's being played by Erik King."

"Who the hell is Erik King?" Dean asked, just as Lucifer squealed like a madwoman.

"_Surprise mother fucker_!" Lucifer screamed jumping up and down beside Michael and Castiel who looked at him startled. "It's Doakes! Doakes! _**Surprise Mother FUCKER!"**_

"Son of a-" Bobby grunted, when Lucifer suddenly sat on him. "Hey-"

"DOAKES!" Lucifer screamed in his ear. "We HAVE TO watch this movie!"

"Get off me," Bobby pushed the devil off who continued bouncing around like a nut job.

"So who's playing Lucifer?" Dean asked.

"Michael C. Hall," Ed replied, Lucifer froze and stared at the ghost facer, pale-faced. "The guy that plays Dexter, that serial killer."

"Luci, you okay?" Michael asked, with a raised brow.

"I'm being played by Dexter?" Lucifer said, faintly, "It's a miracle. God does exist!"

Michael rolled his eyes.

"Hey! I just got a message!" Ed said, "Josh Holloway is playing Dean and Michael!"

"Who's that?" Dean asked.

"SAWYER!" Lucifer cheered. "I'm gonna kick Sawyer's ass! This is the best day of my life! Bobby lets go get Minties!"

-==-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-==-=-=-

Hahaha, I couldn't help myself. I just wanted an excuse to make Josh Holloway and Johnny Depp gay for each other… Does any one know any art or fiction which has the two boys engaging in porn?

Okay, I can't believe I just wrote a prayer… I haven't done that since primary! Oh and I aint translating it to Aramaic, I cant be bothered.

Any way.

Shooshkipoo: I figured it would be a little stupid if the devil was afraid of the dark, so really it just sets of his actual fear which shall be explored eventually…

House1Nocturne: Babies will be born in four months and its June in the story. In fact Sam's baby should be born within the next two chapters in July. So the twins will be born in October… I think My maths sucks! Haha even something as simple as 2 + 2 confuses me… sigh. Bobby was a sweety wasn't he!

Felinefan: hehehe, you typed Booby… I do it as a typo but I figure Lucifer would call him that sooo I don't change it! Haha! Bobby's the best! there's a reason why he's the guardian for the devil. God knew no one else can handle Luce besides Michael and Himself.

Pottingshedpixie: That's sooo true, they won't need to do anything in the apocalypse, just introduce him to Minties!

Missuspadfootnmoony: What part was that in Vessels with the "Thank Dad" I reread it and couldn't find it…? _And do I sense a possible Bobby/Lucifer thing coming? _Err; no I hope not, it's more of a father/son relationship. HAHAHAHA! I love the fact that I gave that impression, it means I'm doing something right along with subtext!

HAHAHAHAHAH! Bobby/Lucifer is cracking me up. Maybe I'll write a crack fic that's like a sequel that never actually happened in Vesselsland!

jDb: Thanks!

Ru-salki99: Hi! Thanks for the review and I'm glad you're enjoying! I hope I didn't offend, but I've got a lot of respect for Buddhism, in fact I'd go as far as to say it's the only religion I'd ever convert too away from Christianity. The teachings are so similar! In high school we actually spent a few lessons on the five major religions and Buddhism was the only one I actually paid attention too! Of course, I've forgotten everything… I might just re open that door again, check out his teachings.

Okie Dokie. I'm out to search for Johnny Depp/Josh Holloway porn, maybe I'll get lucky!

Heheheheeheh

Peace and Chicken Grease!

(Depp and Holloway porn!)

Afro


	9. Chapter 9

**Part Nine**

After one full week with Lucifer and Michael, Bobby was ready to march up to Heaven and demand God take both back. The two brothers were driving Bobby crazy; breaking windows, tables, chairs, vases, pillows and plates as they fought. Several parts of the walls in the house were dented with human-shaped marks, and other parts had ridiculous crayon drawings scribbled on them. Bobby wasn't sure where the hell they had gotten the frigging crayons from but he had to admit the banter they wrote under a picture that Bobby assumed was Michael in a dress was a little bit funny.

'_Michael is a girl.'_

'_Lucifer is an airhead.'_

'_Am not.'_

'_Are too'_

'_Am not'_

'_Are too'_

'_Fuck. You.'_

And here he thought Sam and Dean were oddest brothers he met.

At one stage Lucifer had Michael tied down to the dining table using the entire glad wrap in the house. He then started rummaging through the kitchen before he asked Bobby were the butcher knifes were. Michael lay there _whistling_ indifferently as Bobby belted the devil out the kitchen with the nearest thing; a pencil case filled with crayons.

"They're not that bad," Castiel smiled, as he, Dean, and Bobby watched as Ben played baseball with Michael, while Lucifer sat on his motorbike vrooming.

"They're insane," Dean said, as the ball knocked Michael across the head. The angel simply picked the ball over and threw it back to Ben who apologized sheepishly.

"Lucifer! Get your hands out of your pants!" Bobby roared, slamming his beer on the wooden table beside him. "I told you to save that for the shower!"

"Not gross at all," Dean grunted.

"Honestly, angels and demons must revert back to teenagers when they become human," Bobby grunted, "I need whiskey."

"Ruby and Cass didn't revert," Dean grinned, when Lucifer suddenly fell of his motorbike face first onto the rubble. He sat up clutching his bleeding nose. "Ouch, who knew the devil was such a klutz."

"Bobby, my nose is bleeding again!"

"Go and get a nose pack, I mean ice pack," Bobby sighed. The devil nodded and ran into the house, but not before pushing Michael into a pile of cars. "Lucifer!"

Dean snorted as Castiel shook his head. Michael stood up as though nothing happened just as the ball knocked him on the head again.

"Sorry!" Ben cried.

"That was not nice," Castiel scolded.

"Like I give a shit," Lucifer shrugged, as he disappeared inside. Bobby raised a brow when suddenly Michael and Ben came running towards the house shielding their heads. It was hailing down golf-sized ice balls on them and only on them or rather on Michael. A small black cloud hung above the house while the rest of the sky was a bright blue. It suddenly began to pour as the humans gazed in surprise at the cloud.

"So Gabriel's angry?" Bobby asked.

"It seems so is Uriel," Castiel said.

"Yeah, but why on me!?" Michael said his mouth wide open in anger. He flicked off a small piece of ice and it shatter into three pieces on the floor. "What did I do?"

Thunder roared and the cloud quickly disappeared as a bright and colourful rainbow appeared before the disappearing cloud.

"Father and Raphael are angry too," Castiel said, with a raised brow.

"So what's with the rainbow?" Dean asked.

"That's Raphael," Michael explained, Dean raised a brow right off his face. "I don't think Uriel and Gabriel were angry. I believe they were trying to what's that expression you humans use all the time? Err; Lucifer always uses it, something about urinating."

Bobby and Dean snorted.

"Piss you off," Ben offered.

"Ah, yes, that's the term," Michael nodded. "Though why Raphael created a rainbow I don't know."

"It's beautiful though," Castiel admired. "At least he isn't being destructive."

"Other then the fact some morons run after it hunting for gold," Ben muttered. Bobby and Dean burst out laughing.

"Well, that's not his fault," Michael shrugged, "You humans are so greedy and silly. I mean seriously, gold at the end of a rainbow? Where do you come up with that stuff?"

"Well, you're one of us now boy," Bobby smirked. "Dean, when's Sammy and Ruby coming? The chicken's almost ready."

"Ruby was complaining about a headache and back pain," Dean explained, "Should be here soon."

"Poor woman, how long does she have left?"

"Two weeks," Dean said, "She's due around the fourteenth of July. Hang on; I think that's them now."

A purring of Sam's newly brought car drove up to the house.

"What the hell is that?" Bobby asked. Sam was waving at them from inside of a roofless red corvette.

"That's Sam's new car," Dean snorted. "I think Ruby must have picked it."

"Is that a baby seat in the back?" Bobby asked, chuckling.

"Sam's preparing himself," Dean smirked, "I think he's more excited then Ruby. He brought about ten boxes of diapers last week and filled one of the spare rooms with it."

"He does realise that the baby will out grow them in two months?" Bobby smirked. "Nice car, Sammy!"

"Isn't she gorgeous?" Sam grinned, "Her name's Lily!"

"After Lylith?" Michael wondered. Sam glared at the arch angel. "Or not."

"You named your car?" Bobby asked with a raised brow. "And here I thought Dean was the nutty one."

"My car was already named," Dean grinned, eying his black baby as Ruby heaved down beside him. "How are you feeling?"

"Like I've got a watermelon under my shirt," Ruby grunted. "Cant wait til it comes out."

"Hey! Dean you wouldn't believe what I found at Baby Kingdom today!" Sam said, excitedly waving a large bag before his brother.

"What did you get from Baby Kingdom now?" Dean sighed, "Ten buckets of dummies?"

"No," Sam said as he pulled out a handful of body suits. "Check them out."

"_My daddy survived the apocalypse and all I got was this stupid shirt_," Dean read out loud, and smirked. "Why doesn't this surprise me?"

"I love this one," Sam said, holding up another for all to view. It read '_I wish my dad was as cool as Sam Winchester_.' "I brought two, for my niece and nephew!"

"Did they have Dean ones?" Bobby asked as Dean roared with laughter. Lucifer walked out with an icepack.

"Yeah, I got some of those too," Sam grinned, "What happened to you?"

"Shut up," Lucifer grunted. "Was there one that said '_My dad's the antichrist'_?"

"No, but I did find this," Sam threw over another body suit to the devil who held it up and frowned.

"_Lucifer Sucks_," Michael innocently read the message from over the devil's shoulder. Ruby, Ben and Castiel giggled, Bobby chuckled as Dean burst into another roar of laughter. Lucifer's eyes narrowed before he wiped his bloody nose with the body suit and handed it back to Sam.

"Oh! That's disgusting!" Sam growled, throwing the bodysuit off the veranda. Lucifer stalked off and slammed the door behind him.

"He's in a pissy mood today," Bobby grunted, "Probably has PMS or something."

"I'll go talk to him," Michael said, smiling.

"I don't think that's a good idea," Bobby warned.

"What are you talking about?" Michael said, with a raised brow, "He's my brother. I must help him with his PMS, whatever that is."

"Fine," Bobby sighed, as Michael disappeared inside. "Sorry Sam."

"That's okay," Sam said, shrugging, "Not like I was gonna use it."

"Let's go to the Roadhouse tonight," Dean said, all of a sudden. "It's karaoke night. If we get Sam drunk enough, maybe he'll sing I love rock 'n' roll again."

"I'm not singing," Sam grunted, moodily. Dean chuckled.

"Maybe you and he can sing a duet," Bobby smirked.

"Please don't, you both sing off key," Castiel grumbled. "Especially you, Dean. If I need to listen to another rendition of Thunderstruck, I may have to hurt you."

Dean chuckled, and opened his mouth ready to sing when all six humans jumped startled when the sound of glass shattering erupted and from the roof fell Michael and Lucifer crashing to the ground, hard on pavement.

"Jesus Christ!" Dean gasped, as he, Sam and bobby rushed towards the two fallen angels. The two moaned as they rolled onto their backs.

"Are you two okay!?" Sam asked, clutching Michael's shoulder. The archangel grunted as Lucifer sat up groaning loudly.

"Oh, my ass," Lucifer moaned as Dean helped a disorientated Michael up. Castiel rushed over clutching at the angel's arm worriedly. "I think I broke my ass."

"What the hell were you thinking?" Bobby snapped, grabbing the devil's arm firmly. "You could have killed him!"

"Michael you okay?" Dean asked, waving two fingers before the angel, "How many fingers do I have up?"

"Four?" Michael murmured, "Why is there two Sam's? Oh and two Ben's too."

"We better get him to a hospital," Ruby said, before looking disdainfully at Lucifer who remained seated clutching as his rear end. "And that thing too."

Bobby forcefully pulled the devil up onto his feet, ignoring the hiss escaping the devil's lip.

"Go to the car," Bobby muttered as Michael was helped over by the other set of brothers. Lucifer flipped Bobby off with a scraped finger and hobbled over to the car when suddenly Castiel was by his side.

"What happened?" Castiel asked, gently running a hand over the scrapes on the devil's arm.

"Apparently I pushed him out the window," Lucifer grunted, "Fuck off."

"No, what do you mean apparently?" Castiel said, furiously. His hormones didn't appreciate being told to fuck off. "You either pushed him or you didn't!"

Lucifer slammed the door shut, deciding to ignore the angel.

"He didn't push me, you fools," Michael scoffed, sounding as though he had a few to drink. "Lucifer, get the best of Michael? never, not as angels and certainly not as humans. _Oooooh, my head_, it feels as though _an elephant_ sat on me."

"What happened?" Bobby asked.

"I was leaning against the window," Michael replied, almost falling over his own feet. "Fell out, I pulled Lucifer out with me. I think you all owe him an apology. So rude, bullying my baby brother."

"Right, get in the car," Bobby nodded, pushing the angel inside gently. "Watch you head."

"Don't worry, Lusasa, I've got your back," Michael grunted, leaning against his brother's shoulder.

"You broke my back, you fat bastard," Lucifer scoffed. Bobby sat in the driver's seat and Castiel in the passenger's. "I'm gonna have a black ass for the next couple of weeks, all because you could keep your balance."

"Stop complaining both of you," Bobby grunted.

"We just fell out of a window asshole!" Lucifer growled. "I think our complaining is justif- oohh, Mintie!"

Lucifer shoved the sweet in his mouth as Bobby rolled his eyes.

=--==-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Apparently the two brothers only suffered with bumps and bruises but it was decided the two were to stay overnight just in case. Dean arrived an hour after they had and picked Castiel up, since Bobby decided he'd stay the night with them. According to Bobby he didn't trust Lucifer alone in the hospital, so there he was sitting on the most uncomfortable chair ever made, watching his two boys sleeping. Michael snored loudly, as Lucifer nibbled on his index finger.

One of the stupid nurses had the nerve to accuse Bobby of hurting the devil, considering this was the twenty third time the devil had visited the hospital. Of course a glare from him scared her off, as Lucifer chuckled in a bizarre manner due to the drugs that were given to put him to sleep.

"He doesn't give me my Minties either," Lucifer had complained as she stumbled out, hastily.

-=-==-=-=-=-=-=--=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

The next morning Castiel was snuggling in Dean's arms in their warm and cosy bed. The sunlight filled the room, and Dean grumbled as he rested his head against Castiel's shoulder while his hand gently rubbed Castiel's protruding tummy. He gently stroked the fabric before he slowly pushed his hand under Castiel's nightshirt and ran his fingers across the bare skin. He rested his hand on the bump smiling, when something poked at his palm. Dean raised a brow, before he and Castiel both shot out of bed gasping. They stared at each other from opposite sides of the bed, wide-eyed.

"What the hell!?" Dean asked.

"Oh God, something's moving inside me!" Castiel cried, terrified. "Dean!"

"Oh Jesus! Maybe it's time!" Dean cried. "Sam! _THE BABIES ARE COMING!!_ **SAMMY**!"

"Dean, I'm scared," Castiel whimpered, clutching at himself, arms wrapped around his stomach. "Dean."

"It's okay, babe!" Dean promised, pulling his love towards him, before he cried frantically, "**SAM!!!!"**

The younger Winchester barged into the room, his hair wild and messy and eyes blotchy and red. He looked a lot like Kramer for a moment as he straightened himself up.

"What's going on?" Sam asked, in bright green flannel Pyjamas.

"The babies are coming!" Dean cried. "We're screwed! Call God!"

"Dean!" Castiel cried, as Sam stared at them incredulously.

"Dude, he's only five months pregnant," Sam said, "That too early even for a premmie."

"But it moved!" Dean cried, "Well, they moved! Sam!"

"Dean! That's normal, you idiot!" Sam snapped. "They move around in the belly, you woke everyone up for no reason! And this early in the morning!"

"The babies kicked?" Castiel asked, calming down.

"Yes," Sam nodded, "You're both idiots- Oh my God! Dude its six in the morning! _Come on_!"

"Oh, right," Dean grumbled, stupidly. "Okay, I'm going back to bed."

"Sam!" Ruby screeched, catching the men's attention. "My water just broke! Sam!"

"Huh, her water just broke," Sam said, faintly, before he fell over.

"Did he just faint?" Castiel asked, sitting down. He still was breathing rather quickly and nervously.

"I think so," Dean nodded. "She's two weeks early too."

"Sam you piece of crap! Get your ass in here!" Ruby roared, before she moaned in pain. "Sam!"

"Cass, wake Sammy up, I'm gonna help Ruby," Dean said, quickly as he bolted out the door. He barged into Ruby's room and yelped. The ex-demon was dressed in undergarments only. "Sorry!"

"Dean!" Ruby screeched and covered her self up with the nearest thing; a face towel. "Where's Sam!? Ohhhhh! I think he's coming now!"

"Oh Jesus!" Dean panicked, "Alright, don't panic, deep breaths, in and out!"

"Dean! Shut the fuck up! Where the hell is Sam!?" Ruby growled, just as Sam and Castiel barged into the room. "Where have you been!? Argh!"

"Dean!" Sam cried. "What do we-"

He was cut off by a wail from Ruby which shook the foundations of the home. Castiel whimpered as he back into Ben who had just walked in still half asleep.

"What's going on?" Ben asked, yawning.

"_Ruby's having the baby_!" Dean cried.

"_What do we do_!?" Sam howled as Ruby bellowed.

"Try taking her to the hospital," Ben grunted, before he walked out of the room muttering under his breathe about how crazy his father and uncle were.

-==-==-==-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-==-=-=-=

It was noon now. Ben was at a friend's place, Castiel was visiting his brothers in their room in the hospital, while Dean was trying to calm Sam down on the next level. Ruby was screaming murder behind a closed door as doctors tried to sedate the ex-demon.

"I'm gonna kill him!" Ruby was heard roaring from inside the room as Sam hyperventilated outside.

"This is it Dean," Sam gasped, looking up at his brother who was wearing down the carpet as he paced back and forth. "I'm gonna be a dad. Oh Jesus! What if I screw up _like _dad? _I'm gonna ruin little Johnny's life_!"

"Sam, calm down!" Dean ordered, kneeling before his brother. "You ain't gonna screw up. Dad didn't screw up either, we're-"

"I'm the antichrist and you hate your self!" Sam cried, hollowly. Dean glared at his brother. "I'm not a good person."

"You're not a bad person, alright," Dean snapped, "You can do this. And you're not the fucking antichrist, and I don't hate myself, I'm hot! Why would I hate myself?"

Sam smiled softly, as Dean sat beside him, "You're gonna be a great dad, Dean. You're fantastic with Ben, and you were great with me too. I'm glad you're my big brother."

"Jesus, so many chick flick moments these days," Dean grunted, before he declared, "We ain't gonna hug!"

"Fine," Sam grinned. "Thanks Dean."

"S'Ok Sammy," Dean smiled back, as the door hiding Ruby opened revealing her doctor, who was dressed in a green but bloody uniform. Dean was mortified, "Jesus Christ!"

"It a boy! Congratulations Mr Winchester!" the doctor grinned, "Come on in, and see your new son."

"Who died in there?" Dean whispered. Sam slowly stood up shaking and made his way over step by step to the door.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-====-=-=-=-=-==-=-=-=-

Ten little toes and ten tiny finger(well eight and two thumbs) Sam counted, a tiny button nose, chubby cheeks, deep blue eyes, a small tuft of brown hair on his little head and big ears, really big ears.

"He's perfect," Sam whispered, stroking the infant's cheek gently. "His skin is so smooth, we did it Ruby."

"You mean I did it," Ruby grunted from beside him. "That hurt."

"But it was worth it right," Sam grinned, proudly. He felt so accomplished all of a sudden.

"Hmm, it's the last one," Ruby said, "I ain't doing that again."

"You don't want more kids?" Sam asked, holding Johnny close to his chest as he sat beside Ruby.

"God no," Ruby said, "Unless you can work up some mojo and get pregnant yourself then fine."

Sam chuckled, as he relaxed into the chair. The infant opened one eye and stared up at his father before his mouth stretched out into a big yawn.

"Oh that's so cute!" Sam gushed.

"He's turning into a pussy," Ruby grunted to herself.

-==-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-==-=-=-=-=--==-=-

High above, the archangels sat watching the new father in awe. Well, Gabriel and Raphael were in awe, Uriel didn't give a damn.

_Such a cute child._

_No wrinkles or gunk on him at all._

_Raphael, watch where you put your foot._

One of the fiery spirits slipped off a cloud.

_Idiot._

_=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=--==-=-=-=-=-=-_

A few hours later, Ruby and the baby were moved into a more comfortable setting, surrounded by the small family. Castiel sat near Dean, as Sam and Ben peered into the plastic cot were Johnny lay wrapped up tightly in a warm blue blanket.

"Is he meant to be that small?" Ben asked, in a whisper. The deep blue eyes met his own and blink as the infant looked over his older and wiser cousin.

"I think so," Sam whispered back. "I think he likes you."

"Look at his lips wobble," Ben said, his face softening. The infant's lower lip trembled suddenly. "He's so cute- he looks like his gonna cry."

A siren wailed from inside the infant's mouth, startling the group.

"What the?" Dean asked, as Ruby looked over in alarm.

"I didn't do anything!" Ben said, stumbling backwards as the wailing continued.

"Pick him up Sam!" Ruby snapped. Sam quickly obliged and instantly picked the infant up rocking him gently against his chest. "What was that?"

"Did he swallow a siren?" Dean asked.

"Is he okay?" Castiel asked as the crying settled down to a tiny whimper.

"I think he's hungry," Sam shrugged.

"He just ate half an hour ago," Ruby said, annoyed. "He's worse then Dean!"

Dean chuckled, "That's my boy."

"What is that smell?" Castiel asked, sniffing in disdain.

"Jesus, it's junior," Dean groaned, "That smell should be illegal."

"Ruby, you want-"

"-No, he's your son, you can change his poo," Ruby said, bluntly. Sam winced as he grabbed one diaper and several wet cloths. Sam placed Johnny on his back and with his large hands clumsily removing the infant's clothes. He unpeeled the nappy and cried out in disgust when he was greeted with green poo and a putrid smell.

"Oh Jesus!" Sam cried, "How do I clean his penis?!"

"I can't watch this," Dean said, shielding his eyes.

"Try the-"

Sam screamed as a stream of urine shot out straight at him. He managed to dodge the yellow liquid, but Dean wasn't as lucky.

"What the- did your son just piss on me?!" Dean cried as Sam quickly cleaned the child and placed a clean diaper.

"Ruby, I'm never doing that again," Sam said as he handed the infant over to his mother before he picked up the diaper and threw it out.

"Tough, it's your new job," Ruby said, "I do the feeding, you do the crap. And you can also do the getting up in the middle of the night, the crying and the vomiting over clean clothes."

"Doesn't leave you much to do," Sam grunted.

Ruby smirked.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Hehe poor Sam

Um, I'm not sure if I'm gonna update this Saturday or next, cause its my birthday this week and I'm busy, but then the written chapters almost finished.

Shooshkipoo: Lol, George Clooney as Bobby was my favourite too, it was between him and Russel Crowe actually…

Shire cat: lol! You have a point about Dean being a bad bf… And actually the St Dean thing was actually for laughs, but of course for Dean its serious… Raph is a nutter and yes Johnny Depp is the hottest! I mean Mishmish, Jen and Jarhead are hott but seriously. Its Johnny Depp, they're like his apostles and he's Jesus…

Suicidalqueen: How sad, your review had me worried for a second, I thought you didn't like the humour! Hahaha! Then I actually read the review properly… Actually the last chapter of this will be the family watching the premiere, so you'll see a glimpse of it sort of…

Touch of the Wind: Likes, more like loves Dexter. Actually Lucifer will be getting a boyfriend in a couple of chapters time… a nutty Satanist! Hehehe… Yes Michael moved the moon for Luce, which is why Luci is being civil, well as civil as he can be… if Gabriel was grounded as well, Bobby would have had to shot all three of them… But she'll be back soon enough along with the rest of the garrison! And Uriel! YAY!

Wonderfoo: OMGGGGG!!! I was reading through Vessels to find the answer to your question, and no I didn't tell you what Cass got for Dean! Damn! It was a good thing too! I'll tell you in that weekly thing I'd say I'd write…

Leighta Greenleaf: Thanks! Pregnant Cass is a cool thing to imagine!

Pottingshedpixie: Yes! I know ahbout that Casting call! And they've chosen someone toooo!!! Who they chose is what killed me!!!!!!!!!


	10. Chapter 10

**Part 10**

A full week had past since the birth of little Johnny; both child and mother were healthy and happy. Apparently the infant had one set of lungs inside him. He cried endlessly, and for no reason at most times. He cried before he ate and after he ate. He cried before his diaper was changed and after. He cried before he slept and after he slept.

Sam had the infant perched up in his arms in the early hours of a new day as he rocked him back and forth trying to quiet the infant before he awoke the entire neighbourhood up.

"It's okay, buddy," Sam whispered, tiredly. He could barely keep his eyes open as the crying finally settled down to a little whimper. Sam peered over to his bed were Ruby was fast asleep in bed; the ex demon slept through anything. "You hungry buddy? I'll get you a bottle, or you want to go back to bed?"

An hour passed until the newborn finally fell back asleep. Sam climbed into his bed tiredly and the moment his head hit the pillow he was out like a light.

And then Johnny woke up again ten minutes later.

-==-=-=-=-=-==-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Dean watched with a raised brow as Sam tried to stay awake while eating a bowl of cheerio's. Several times his head almost became one with the milk and cereal.

"Sammy, didn't you get any sleep last night?" Dean asked.

"About an hour," Sam murmured, resting his head on the cold table.

"You should have woken me up you idiot," Ruby snapped.

"I tried," Sam yawned.

"Johnny needs a soundproof room," Ben complained, looking as tired as Sam. "Or we need earphones."

"One or the two," Castiel grunted, "It looks like not even Moe could sleep."

The dog was on its back snoring loudly now, when usually breakfast for him meant jumped up and down waiting to be thrown a piece of bacon.

"Sorry guys," Sam apologized. "Moe was howling with Johnny all last night."

"I'll get everyone some earphones tonight then," Dean yawned, mouthful of toast. "Including the dog."

Sam pouted when a familiar cry sounded from the room he shared with Ruby.

"Oh no," Sam cried, as his head fell into his folded arms in defeat. "It hasn't been an hour yet."

"I'll go get him," Ruby yawned, stumbling off. "He probably needs a bottle, and then you can change him."

Sam groaned. "I didn't realise how hard this was going to be."

"You'll get use to it, Sammy," Dean assured his younger brother. "He needs to get into a routine, that's all."

"Dad's a professional now," Ben said, sarcastically.

"Oh, go and have your morning coffee, you grouch," Dean chuckled.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Another week had past, and while Sam was happy to have the month off for paternity leave, he found himself more stressed looking after one little infant. Johnny had settled into a nice routine like Dean said he would but it wasn't exactly a routine Sam liked. In fact Sam had written his son's daily routine down, in order to help him organise a routine. A normal day went like this;

_5.30 am- Wake up crying._

_5.40 am- diaper, a big poo._

_5.45 am- Bottle._

_6.00 am- crying._

_6.30 am- burped._

_7.00 am- crying._

_7.30 am- vomited on Ruby, and crying._

_8.30 am- still crying and bottle._

_8.45 am- diaper again._

_9.00 am- sleeping._

_9.30 am- wake up screeching then fell back asleep._

_11.00 am- woke up crying and bottle._

Sam was lying on his stomach on the sofa, one hand dangling on the ground and the other under his head and a pillow. Johnny was nestled safely in a rocker, his deep blue eyes looking up at Sam as he sucked on the pacifier in his mouth. Sam smiled at him tiredly.

"Where's Ruby?" Castiel asked, as he slowly made his way into the living room.

"She went for a walk," Sam mumbled, tiredly. Castiel frowned, "Do you need anything, Cass?"

"No," the angel shook his head, "If you need to sleep a little, I can look after the little one."

Sam was silent for a moment as he contemplated the idea. "Okay, but wake me up if anything happens; though his crying would probably wake me up anyway."

"Don't worry," Castiel smiled, "Everything will be fine."

"He might need a bottle in about half an hour," Sam said.

"Okay," Castiel nodded.

"You might want to make it now, so he doesn't have a fit when he waits for it," Sam offered.

"Okay," Castiel nodded, lifting the infant up into his arms and headed to the kitchen. Johnny eyed Castiel suspiciously then continued to suck on the pacifier loudly.

"Thanks, Cass," Sam yawned shutting his eyes. It didn't take long for the ridiculously tall man to start snoring.

--=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=--==-=--==-=-=-=-=-=-

"Jesus, look how small the little bub is," Bobby smiled, affectionately at the little blue bundle he held. "Where's Ruby?"

"At home," Sam replied. Johnny looked up at his grandfather figure and blinked several times, his lower lip falling, "She wasn't feeling well."

"Suppose it's only been three weeks," Bobby shrugged as he watched Castiel try and lower himself back into a grey sofa. He straightened himself up and tried again, struggling to sit back on the seat without feeling like he was going to fall over due to the excess weight from his belly.

"You need some help?" Dean asked, holding himself up by the armrests of his chair.

"No," Castiel grunted, "This is ridiculous, something as simple as sitting is a task."

Bobby chuckled, "and to think he's only six months pregnant."

"He only has three months left," Sam pointed out, as Johnny began to sob loudly, startling Bobby.

"Did he swallow a siren?" Bobby asked, as Sam reacted quickly taking the infant into his arms. Sam walked off slowly rocking the infant.

"Something like that," Dean said, as Castiel still tried to lower him self down. Dean looked up his eyes widened, "Only three months!? Man this is going by too quickly."

"Not quick enough," Castiel grunted, standing up straight and walking off.

"Where are you going?" Dean asked.

"I need to take a leak," Castiel replied, disappearing from view. Bobby chuckled as Sam made his way back into the room.

"Bobby, where can I change him?" asked Sam, "He's just done another whooper and he's vomited all over himself again."

"You call it a whooper?" Bobby asked. Sam smiled, weakly. "Try one of the spare bedrooms upstairs."

Sam nodded as he walked off, sighing slightly.

"What's wrong with the princess?" Bobby asked.

"He's exhausted from looking after the kid," Dean replied, "And he's gonna go back to work next Thursday. He's not sure he's ready to go back."

"Well, can't Ruby look after the kid," Bobby asked, with a raised brow. "I mean, yay for women working, but I don't know, shouldn't she be bonding with her boy?"

Dean frowned, before looking up at Bobby.

"Well, Cass told me she hardly does anything," Dean muttered, "I mean, she's a heavy sleeper and not even a bomb can wake her, so Sammy usually deals with Johnny at night. I don't know, Cass is probably exaggerating, I mean Sammy would've said something otherwise."

"Hmm," Bobby murmured.

Something occurred to Dean. It was rather quiet. Normally two voices could be heard arguing, or things would be breaking. There was nothing but unnerving silence. "Where are Michael and Lucifer?"

Bobby suddenly chuckled.

"Lucifer took Michael out to a strip club last night,"

"Lucky Michael," Dean grinned, "ahh, those where the days."

"It was a gay strip club," Bobby said, bluntly. Dean roared with laughter. "They're both still asleep. Apparently a drag queen pinch our beloved angel's rear, got into a punch up. Came home with a black eye."

"Lucifer?"

"No, Michael, he's got a shiner," Bobby smirked, "Lucifer came home with some guy last night. I had to throw him out. Or her, not sure, he had more hair then Gabriel."

Dean chuckled, "Go Lucifer. At least he got some at last, man or woman."

"He's a he," Lucifer said, stumbling into the living room, puffy eyed and fatigued, dressed in nothing but his orange boxer shorts. "The fucker just woke me up with his stupid fucking phone call at 7 in the morning."

"Its one in the afternoon," Bobby chuckled, before he frowned, "And how'd he get your number?"

"I think I wrote it on his dick," Lucifer grumbled, rubbing his eyes. "Dunno how the jackass read the damn thing. What was that noise earlier? It sounded like a fire truck."

"Johnny," Dean replied.

"Depp?" Lucifer asked as he fell back onto the sofa that Castiel had earlier tried to lower himself into.

"You wrote your cell phone on a guy's dick?" Bobby repeated his voice coarse.

"I was drunk," Lucifer snapped, before he clutched his head grumbling, "Eugh, hangovers suck. My ass hurts- and don't give me that look Dean, not for that reason. I'm always on top."

Dean chuckled, just as Castiel returned rubbing the back of his neck yawning, "Oh, hello Lucifer."

Lucifer acknowledged the angel with a nod, and again Castiel battled with the sofa that seemed to not want him to sit on it. Lucifer watched, amused as his younger brother struggled to bend his knees and seat himself down. The devil reached over, grabbed a handful of the angel's pants and pulled him down. Castiel gasped, tensing, as he fell backwards, and landed safely on the sofa.

"Thank you- good Lord!" Castiel gasped, "Michael- what happened to you?"

The archangel more or less crawled into the room, and sat on Lucifer.

"Mikey got into a bar fight," Lucifer smirked, pushing his brother gently off him so that Michael was sitting between the devil and Castiel.

"Is that lipstick on your forehead?" Dean asked. And sure enough Michael had a bright red mark the shape of lips on his forehead.

"That woman, I mean the man kissed me," Michael frowned, "I don't understand why he had a dress on."

"He had the ass for it," Lucifer said, approvingly.

"So you got beaten up by a drag queen?" Dean asked.

"No, he got beaten up by the drag queen's boyfriend," Lucifer chuckled. "Michael threatened to smite him; something about the power and compelling and Dad. Mike's a homophobe."

"I'm not a homophobe," Michael retorted angrily, "I just can't see why men and women are not happy with what they are given. If one was supposed to be a woman then he'd be a woman. Honestly, cutting off one's manhood- circumcision is dreadful enough! You men should be happy I talked Father out of that one! Honestly!"

Dean and Bobby roared with laughter as Lucifer grinned shaking his head.

"Last time I heard, it was Paul who talked everyone out of circumcisions," Castiel said, seriously.

"Why are we talking about circumcisions?" Sam asked, with a raised brow as he returned with Johnny resting against his chest.

"We think it's about time your due for one, Sam," Lucifer said, happily. "I'm sure Bobby can perform the miracle of cutting off one's dick."

Sam looked mortified, "NO! I like my thing just fine, thank you!"

Dean and Bobby could not take it anymore. Both men were rolling on the floor laughing noisily. Beside them, Castiel struggled to rise up.

"I can't get up," Castiel complained. "And I need to pee again!"

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

That Saturday, Castiel's two brothers had convinced him to go fishing with them for a few hours, and looking down at the small white boat that Michael sat in, unsteadily rocking with the small waves, he wasn't sure he wanted to go anymore

"I'm not sure I want to go fishing," Castiel grunted, looking at Dean. "It doesn't look safe."

"It's okay Cass," Dean grinned, "That's Bobby's little boat."

"Come on," Lucifer sighed, "It's gonna be cool, you, me, Mike and all the fish."

"We'll see if we can beat Dad's fishing record," Michael grinned, under his fisherman's hat.

"I do not think the boat would be able to carry 2000 fish," Castiel grimaced. "I'm not going."

"Yes, you are," Dean said, pushing the angel forward. "You need a nice day off in the sun. It's Saturday, and I have to work, so get on the boat and have some fun with Ren and Stimpy."

"We should be at church," Castiel frowned, as he clumsily climbed in and sat in the back. "Michael, you agree don't you?"

"It's Saturday not Sunday; and besides anywhere is the place of God," Michael replied, playing absentmindedly with his hat. "Including this boat, get in Lucifer."

"Yeah, yeah," the devil growled before he jumped in unceremoniously tossing the boat around. Castiel gasped in horror, clutching the edges of the boat tightly at it shook under him.

"Oi! Stop scaring Cass!" Dean snapped.

"Yes, captain," Lucifer said, saluting him with one finger. "Let's go, Seaman Michael."

Dean watched as the three men- once supernatural beings- began to row out into the calm river as Lucifer sang merrily.

"_Row, row, row your boat, all across the sea, I don't know the rest of the words, so fuck off cause I don't care_!"

"Okay, Angel is in the boat I repeat Angel is in the boat! Over!" Dean whispered in his phone.

"_What are you doing Dean?"_ Sam replied.

"Shut up Sam," Dean grunted, "I'll be there in twenty! Over and out!"

"_You're an id-"_

Dean hung up before Sam could finish.

=-==-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

"Sam! Seriously, why all the streamers? And what's with the pink balloons?" Dean asked, eying the living room in disdain, especially when he eyed the large white teddy bears scattered across the room. "Come on!"

"It's to create the atmosphere! The baby shower was your idea!" Sam said, "Besides-"

"You moron! I said forget the baby shower for now, that can wait till September!" Dean snapped, "Come on. It's the surprise birthday party, Sammy!"

"Sorry," Sam murmured, "I'll fix it up."

"I'll help," Dean chuckled, picking up one ridiculous sized bear. "This reminds me of someone."

"Looks like Bobby," Sam grinned, weakly, just as the said man walked in with a case of beer in each hand.

"What's with all the pastels and the pink balloons?" Bobby asked, "I know Cass is pregnant, but seriously, you trying to turn him into a girl Dean?"

"Sammy bought the decoration," Dean grinned, ruffling his brother's hair.

"Awww, Samantha," Bobby cooed, "Isn't that sweet?"

"Ha-ha, laugh it up," Sam smiled. "I'm still not sure it was a good idea to leave two angels and the devil alone in the middle of a lake in a small boat."

"They'll be fine," Bobby grinned, "Lucifer's pretty good at steering that boat. Just hope he doesn't fall out again."

=--==-=-==-=--==-=-=-=-=-=-=--=

"You're both idiots!" Castiel snapped, his teeth chattering as he hung onto the boat which was now floating upside down right in the middle of the lake. Michael and Lucifer were on the opposite side clinging onto the boat in the same fashion. "How are we supposed to get to shore now?"

"Swim?" Michael offered.

"Well, I don't think I can swim," Castiel snapped. "We are going to be stuck out here forever! And I'm going to get sick!"

"Quit your bitching," Lucifer grumbled, "We just have to turn the boat around. On the count of three Michael, push the boat around. Cass let go for a moment alright. One! Two-"

"No!" Castiel growled, "What if I sink!?"

"Alright hang on," Lucifer grunted, "I'll come to that side and you can hang on to me. Happy, whiney baby?"

"No!" Castiel growled, just as something slimy swam against his arm, "AHHH! Something's touching me!"

"Probably just a fish," Michael replied, before his eyes widened, "Are there any crocodiles in here?"

"I don't know," Lucifer said, his eyes bulging. "Let's just hurry!"

"Oh! I don't want to be eaten by a crocodile!" Michael cried, clutching Lucifer tightly with both arms wrapped around his head, in the process causing the devil to sink under the murky water. The devil came up splattering before he knocked the angel across the head with a closed fist.

"You jackass! Stop trying to drown me!" Lucifer said, "Now come on! We have to turn the-"

Lucifer looked up and paused, there was Castiel sitting in the boat glaring at them.

"Hurry up! I want to go home!" the angel snapped.

Above them, three archangels, two seraphs and an ophanim chuckled. The sun brightened considerably as one of the archangels complained

_It would have been much funnier if Castiel wasn't there. We could have caused a tidal wave._

_Maybe next time, Uriel._

=-==-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

"What? We're not ready yet!" Dean snapped, when Bobby informed them that the fishermen were coming back. "And no ones gonna be here until six-thirty!"

"Michael's managed to convince Cass to go to my place to change," Bobby chuckled, "But I think we should call everyone and tell them to get here earlier. Your boyfriend sounded pissed."

"Dean, half the sausage rolls are gone!" Sam cried from the kitchen, "And all the spring rolls and most of the meat pies too!"

"What!?" Dean snapped, "Who ate them!?"

"Cass did," Ben replied, from behind his DS.

"He ate all that?" Sam asked. "In two days?"

"God Damnit!" Dean cussed, "Now I have to get more! I'm gonna have a word with him when he gets back! He's not eating for three; he's eating for an army."

"You sound like a nagging grandma," Bobby chuckled.

"I do not!" Dean said, outraged. Ben and Sam stared at him, "Okay, so I do, I just want Castiel's party to be perfect!"

"Okay, relax, it will be great," Bobby grinned. "Lucifer's drawn up a bath for Cass, we have plenty of time. Plus Michael found my copy of Anne Rice's _'Christ the Lord' _Cass is reading it."

=-=-=-=-=-=-=--==--==-=-=-=-=-=-

Within a few hours, the entire house was filled hunters and the few friends the Winchesters had made over the years. The atmosphere was loud and cheerful other then Dean's random panic attacks when the second batch of meat pies burnt and when a balloon pop over his head, startling both he and little Johnny.

"So when will he be here?" Pamela asked, her newly healed eyes eying Sam's ass as he bent over to pick up Johnny's pacifier which the infant spat out for the third time. He was resting in Ellen's arms, looking up at her with wide eyes, but for once he didn't cry.

"In about ten minutes," Sam replied, "Dean's gone to pick them all up, so he shouldn't take long. I think he likes you Ellen, he cries with everyone but me and Cass."

"Yeah, Ruby told me he was a sulker," Jo grinned, "He's so cute! Mum! Have another baby!"

Ellen glared at Jo, "You should be the one giving me a grandchild! Not me! I ain't doing that again! Why do you think you have no siblings?"

"Why do you think Johnny won't have anymore siblings," Ruby added. Pamela chuckled, spotting the concerned look on Sam's face. "And don't give me that look Sam. Unless if you have some angel mojo like Cass, forget it!"

Jo laughed, loudly. "Aww look he's yawning!"

"Aww," Ellen melted.

"Bless him!" Pamela said in admiration. Ruby smirked as the men around them rolled their eyes.

"Aww, bless him, he pooped!" said Ed Zeddmore in a high pitch voice. Ellen glared at him, intensely until the man cleared his throat and walked off.

"Idiot," Pamela grumbled.

"I just got a message from Lucifer," Bobby called out; "They're just outside!"

"Quick! Hide!" Sam shouted.

"What if we scare him and he goes into labour!?" Harry Spangler asked.

"Hide you jackass!" Sam growled, as everyone hide behind chairs, walls, doors, tables, sofas, desks and other household furniture. Ruby switched off the lights and instantly Johnny began to cry. Sam quickly made a grabbed for him and instantly the child calmed in his father's arms. They waited.

And waited.

And waited.

Five minutes passed.

"Shouldn't they be here now?" Ed asked. Bobby pulled out his cell phone and sent a text to Lucifer. Moments later it beeped and Bobby read the message, his face growing dark.

"That stupid idiot!" Bobby snapped, "Dean stopped for petrol and Luce thought he'd be funny!"

"Damn bastard," someone grunted in the dark, "Why's he coming here for anyway?"

"Yeah, wasn't this a family thing?" another asked.

"He is family," Sam replied. The house fell silent when again Bobby's phone beeped.

"It's them now," Bobby called out, "It was Dean this time, so it isn't a false alarm."

Everyone hushed as the door creaked open and the sound of Lucifer cursing loudly and something shattering startled everyone.

"You okay Lucifer?" Dean asked,. "What did you break?"

"Beats the fuck out of me," Lucifer growled, "I can't see anything. Ouch! Michael you jackass, watch where you're walking!"

"Well, get out of the way; don't just stand in the middle of the pathway!" Michael snapped back.

"Why is it so dark in here anyway," Castiel asked, "And why does the house smell like sausages and meat pies? And are those balloons?"

"Come on, Cass," Dean said, grabbing someone's arm, "Let's go to the living room."

"I ain't Cass, fucker," Lucifer snapped, "And if you kiss me I'll kill you!"

"Damn it, Lucifer, get the hell out of the way," Dean snapped, reaching blindly for another arm. "That you Cass?"

"I'm Michael,"

"I'm in the living room already," Castiel replied, switching on the light.

"SURPRISE!" Everyone screamed jumping out of their hideouts. (Ed collided headfirst into the desk in his attempt to get up)

The angel gasped, startled and in the next room Michael fell over in fright.

"Happy birthday!" came another collective scream.

Castiel looked back at Dean who grinned at him, slyly. "Dean?"

"Happy first birthday, angel," Dean grinned, as Pamela carried a chocolate cake shaped like angel's wings with one large candle lighting up the room. "I know your 3000 years plus but I figured you wouldn't want to blow out 3000 candles, give of take a century."

Castiel smiled, "Thank you, this is wonderful. Thank you everyone."

"He's three thousand, and ninety three," Michael said to Lucifer with a smile.

"You're still a cherub!" Lucifer laughed loudly, before he frowned angrily. "I lost the apocalypse to a cherub!?"

Everyone ignored him as the whole room began to sing _Happy Birthday_, with rather dreadful voices when combined. Castiel went red, blushing in embarrassment as catcalls and hoots filled the room. The sound slowly died down until Castiel blew out the one candle and again the calls and cheers began.

The next few minutes the angel thanked each hunter and friend for their birthday wishes until everyone settled down mingling and eating.

"Happy Birthday, angel," Dean grinned. Castiel smiled back.

"Thanks you, Dean," Castiel smiled, "This was lovely."

"And I got you some sushi!" Dean beamed. He added in a hushed whispered "And a surprise later."

"I want it now," Castiel grinned back.

"After everyone goes, if you know what I mean," Dean grinned. Castiel bit his lip in anticipation.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

I knew I said Luce and Mike wouldnt be in this chapter, but I want to celebrate Castiel's awesomeness. I needed their help to do so, since Mike would know his brother's bday…

Just so you all know Johnny is a June baby, the exact date of birth is 24th . Castiel's birthday falls on the 16th of July, which falls on a Thursday, but they are celebrating on the 18th which is a Saturday and the only reason Dean knows is because Michael told him. Oh, and I made it up, oh and yes, I can see the future… hehe

Spirit Mornea- You asked for more and you got it on the day! Haha. I'm glad your enjoying this

House1Nocturne- Yeap, little Johnny is named after sir. Maybe next chapter while in bed Dean and Cass might discuss baby names. What would you suggest. I've decided one name already but I aint giving any clue as to what it is at all

Lenya Greenleaves- I thought it was necsarry that Johnny peed on someone, babies pissing on adults is a must. HEHE

Touch of the Wind: A bit more argument between Michael and Lucifer this chappy. Hehe, imagine God coming down and fighting with Bobby to get Mike back… HAHAHA! That would be fun, but I don't think I'm bothered.

Crazy4Dean- Thanks! I'm thrilled your enjoying this!

blackdoggy1- I figured he'd work the best as Dean and seriously Johnny and Josh kissing are my wetdreams…

Shooshkipoo- Sammy's gonna be an awesome daddy!

Pottingshedpixie- did you manage to get back on your chair? I work in childcare, so yeah, I've been around kids… never had one pee on me, but one's poo managed to get past the nappy and onto my jeans… that was so gross. Luce didn't manage to pick up a nurse or two, but I'm sure he'll be in a hospital bed soon enough. Michael shall stick around until the end.

alaine1910: Thanks! I had a great birthday. I got to perve at football players with short-shorts and I saw Trip H and Randy Orten! Ahaha

Peace and Chicken Grease

Afro


	11. Chapter 11

**Part eleven**

"What book is it again?" Dean asked, looking at the latest addition of Busty Asian Beauties as Ben looked at a group of school books.

"It's a book on Science," Ben said, running his finger along the books as he read through each title with a short glance.

The father and son were standing in Borders searching for school books Ben needed.

"Is it this one?"

"That's for eleventh grade, dad," Ben grunted, before he made a sound of triumph, "Here it is."

He pulled out a green book and set it under his arm with the rest of the books he needed. He looked up at his father and said, "Should we get Cass another Harlan Coben book?"

"Already got it," Dean said holding up a book name _Gone for Good._

The angel was given a book called _Tell No One _for his birthday a week earlier and had grown to like the author. He googled the man and found out he had another twenty or so books. Dean of course promised to get Castiel each one with out any argument after Castiel tilted his head and stared at Dean with a puppy face. "Come on lets go."

"Hey dad lets get this for Lucifer," Ben said, handing his father a red book named _I, Lucifer_. Dean took it off the boy and read the cover.

"Sound like a good read actually," Dean nodded, "I might read it, if I finish with my mags. Let's go."

Ben grinned as he skipped forward to catch up to his dad's long stride. Dean stopped suddenly and picked up another book which was sitting above a pile of DVDs.

"_101 names for your Unborn Baby_," Dean read, "Hmm, this might come in handy."

"I thought Cass already chose names," Ben said, with a tilted head- an expression he learnt from Castiel.

"Dude, I know Mary is my mum's name and his, but seriously," Dean grunted, "It's overused, and I ain't naming my son Yeshua or Jesus. Yeshua sounds like an Asian saying 'You Sure?'"

Ben giggled as they headed to the counter to show the books.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

"Ohhh, this is heavenly," Castiel moaned, as he lay in the bath, with warm water up to his chest. He was sucking on a bar of plain chocolate as meditation music played soothingly above him.

He run his hand across his swollen stomach lovingly and sank deeper into the water closing his eyes.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=--=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

"Will you relax?" Ruby sighed. Sam sat beside her his foot tapping rapidly as they waited to be called up to Johnny's second vaccination shot. "You're not the one getting the needle. You're gonna make Johnny neurotic!"

"But the poor thing," Sam whispered, as Ruby leaned into the pram Johnny was lying in and fixed his blankets. "It's gonna hurt him, and he wont be able to tell us where it hurts."

Ruby rolled her eyes, as Johnny fussed in his pram. She hastily picked him up and rocked him in her arms before he caused a scene with his ear-splitting crying. He whimpered against her chest as Sam's foot grew more agitated.

"Winchester?" the doctor stood by the door looking around. Ruby arose as Sam shuddered and stared at the doctor as though he was going in and never coming out again. "We're ready for you."

"Oh Jesus," Sam whimpered.

"Oh, get over it," Ruby grunted, "And don't forget the pram this time!"

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=--=-=-==-=-

Apparently the notion of an injection didn't sit well with the youngest Winchester. He was up, all night and the entire family was awake with him. The infant bawled his eyes out as Sam paced around the living room rocking him, his eyes red from exhaustion.

"Maybe he's hungry," Castiel yawned

"Cant we just gag him?" Ben grunted, impatiently.

"Ben!" the entire adult faction snapped at him.

"What!?" Ben snapped back, his lips drawn into a deep frown. "I wanna sleep!"

"So do we!" Dean snapped back.

"I have school tomorrow!" Ben growled, "And I have a date!"

"What!?" Dean growled, "You're too young to date!"

Ben ignored him as he stood up, "I'm gonna sleep in the car, come on Moe."

The dog ran after him eagerly as Castiel rubbed his eyes. Johnny continued to sob as Ruby pulled him out of Sam's arms gently and stroked the back of the infant's soft head. Sam fell back onto the couch defeated as he hid his head in his arms. The sobbing slowly died down into a whimper as Dean sat beside his brother and thumped him across the back.

"What?" Sam murmured.

"It's okay Sammy," Dean grinned, "No one ever died of exhaustion… I think."

"Shut up, Dean," Ruby yawned, as the whimpering finally subsided, "Oh, he's asleep."

Ruby slowly put him down in his crib and covered him with a nice, warm, pale blue blanket.

"Thank God… and all the saints and angels… and pie," Dean whispered, "It only took three hours."

The family stared at Dean in silence. The silence however was broken by Johnny's screeches.

--==-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

"Keep your hand still!" Bobby snapped he examined the archangel's bleeding finger. A large piece of glass was imbedded into his right index finger. "How'd he do this?"

Michael struggled still trying to pull his hand out of the hunter's grip. Bobby knocked him on the head once and the angel froze looking pouty.

"Don't give me that look! What did you two idiots do now?" Bobby asked, pulling the angel to the kitchen were a first aid kit sat. "Sit down."

"Cut him self on a broken bottle outside," Lucifer chuckled.

"What are you gonna do?" Michael whimpered.

"Take the glass out then stitch your finger back up," Bobby replied, "Luce, get me some alcohol."

"You shouldn't drink so much," Lucifer said, softly. "It'll kill your liver."

"Get the damn booze will ya," Bobby said, yanking the jarred glass from the angel's finger. Michael yelped like a little girl.

"Ow! That hurt," he cried, trying to pull his hand out of the man's vice grip. He eyed the large needle (which was in fact barely an inch long) with trepidation. In a scared whisper he asked, "What's that for? _Oh Jesus! NO! ARGH!"_

The angel screamed as Lucifer returned with a bottle of vodka, "Lucifer hold him down while I check for anymore glass and stitch him up."

"Okay," Lucifer nodded, as Bobby forced the angel down to his knees. The devil sat on the archangel's back and grinned. "I like being on top of you, its better then having your foot on my head."

"Oh Father! Help me!" Michael cried, as the needle drew closer and closer.

"Close your eyes Michael," Bobby sighed as he jabbed the angel with the thread. Lucifer shuddered in disgust as he watched Bobby stitch the finger up quickly. Michael cried out again.

"Father! Why have you forsaken me!?" Michael screamed. Of course this caused Lucifer to roar with laughter.

"Calm down," Bobby said, pointlessly. He smacked Lucifer across the head and snapped angrily, "And will you stop laughing! You're upsetting him more!"

"The power of Christ compels you!" Michael screeched. Lucifer was beside himself laughing so hard tears streamed down his face.

"Almost finished," Bobby said with determination. Michael's hand was turning white in his vice grip.

"Holy Mary! Mother of God!" Michael bellowed so loudly a vase cracked. _In China_.

"Oh, oh, Jesus, stop, please, stop," Lucifer sobbed and laughed. His side was aching in pain from laughing so hard.

"Finished," Bobby grunted, releasing the angel and pulling up Lucifer with him as he stood. A second later he helped Michael up who was holding his finger against his lip shaking. "Up you get. That wasn't too bad."

Michael sniffled and Lucifer fell over again laughing loudly. "Shut up!"

"Come on, to the sink," Bobby said, taking the angel over with the vodka bottle in his hand. He popped off the lid and held the angel's hand, "Hand over the sink."

"What's that- owwww!" Michael howled as the alcohol was poured over his sore finger. "Why are you trying to kill my finger!?"

"Shush, you big baby," Bobby smiled, patting the angel on the head like he was three. "Come on, you're gonna need a tetanus shot."

"Huh?" Michael sniffed as Lucifer grinned up at him from the floor. "Jerk!"

"Bitch!" Lucifer retorted, chuckling. "I knew the Winchester's were good for something."

Michael made a face before he pushed Lucifer down with one foot and stood on his head with the other. "I'm always on top!"

"Get the fuck off me!" Lucifer roared.

"Oi! Stop it both of you!" Bobby snapped, dragging the angel out the door by the ear.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Several miles above the entire garrison of angels and saints roared with laughter.

_Michael wont hear the end of this when he returns,_ Saint Paul said to Joan of Arc.

_Now we know why Michael is He who is like God._ Azrael chuckled _He screamed the_ _same way You did Father, being nailed to a- a- I'll shut up now._

The angel of death flew off before his Father had him smitten.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=--=-=-=-=-=-=-=-==-=-=-=-

Castiel's eyes widened when he saw the thick bandage around Michael's arm which was up in a sling.

"What happened?!" Castiel asked, rushing forward, accidently knocking Michael back with his stomach. "Oh sorry."

"That's okay," Michael grunted.

"Not you, I mean the babies," Castiel replied. Michael stared at him, scandalized. "What happened to your hand?"

"Bobby killed it," Michael pouted, and Dean and Sam exchanged looks. Lucifer chuckled as Bobby looked murderous; Michael caught the look and flew into a outraged cry, "I got a little piece of glass in it and then he attacked me with a needle the size of a rat and then to add insult to injury he tried to get my finger drunk on vodka!"

The two Winchester brothers roared with laughter as Bobby growled.

"IT'S NOT FUNNY!" Michael snapped, "Then he made me get a table tennis shot!"

"Tetanus," Bobby corrected, chuckling.

"See! He even admits to it!" Michael cried in indignation.

"Oh, did you cry?" Ruby asked, smirking.

"No!" Michael said, too quickly.

"You did, hell, he was crying before the needle came out!" Bobby grunted.

"He screamed too," Lucifer added. "You know when you go back no one up there is gonna let you forget right?"

"Shut up," Michael pouted.

"But what's with the sling and the bandage?" Dean asked, poking the angel with his finger. Michael flinched in pain.

"He fell down a flight of stairs on our way out from his shot," Bobby chuckled. "Giving Raphael a run-in for clumsiest angel, aren't you Mikey-old boy."

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

An ear piercing scream echoed in the Winchester home followed by the wails of an infant. Dean jumped up from the toilet seat and ran out pulling up his pants.

"CASS!?"

"Dean! Some thing's wrong!"

Dean panicked as Moe ran towards his screaming master toppling Dean over as Sam and Ruby rushed to the angel's aid. Dean scrambled up and ran, his arms flailing as he slid into his room where Castiel was sitting on his bed staring down at his swollen belly in fright.

Johnny cried in the background

"What's wrong?" Sam asked, as Dean grabbed the angel's hand gently into his own. Castiel lifted his shirt up with a shaking hand and slowly revealed a tiny little hand poking out from under the skin of his belly. "What the!?"

"Is that the baby's?" Ruby gaped, her hand reaching out to touch so carefully, almost as though it was a spider. The tiny hand slithered to the left and Ruby yelped jumping back, as the three men all screamed.

"Oh Jesus!" Dean yelped, letting Castiel's hand go in fear. He fell backwards on his rump and scrambled away

"Dean!" Castiel cried, terrified.

"It's an alien!" Dean screeched, as Ben entered to see what the commotion was about. Castiel began to sob quietly as Sam and Ruby stared at his stomach frightfully.

"What's going on?" Ben asked.

"I'm having an alien," Castiel cried, rubbing his eyes. Ben stared at the little hand before he rolled the angel's shirt down.

"It's just the baby's hand," Ben said, impatiently. "Just don't look at it, seriously, how old are you guys? Three?"

Dean quickly stood up and rushed to the angel's side, feeling rather foolish as he wrapped one arm around the angel's back and shoulders and the other rested on his bloated stomach, sure not to place his hand on the tiny hand.

"S'Ok Cass," Dean assured, "Ben's right, we all just… overreacted."

"That's an understatement," Ben grunted, as Sam and Ruby still stared at Castiel in shock. "Johnny's crying, you know."

"Oh," Sam said, hoarsely.

"Right," Ruby murmured.

=--==-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

It was early morning and the seven month pregnant man was lying asleep in his love's arms. Dean was barely awake; his eyes fluttering open and shut several times as light slowly poured into the room, his hand rested on the angel's stomach, gentle and caressing the swollen abdomen.

Dean yawned, his mouth opening wide as he breathed out. As his mouth shut his eyes opened, awake and alert. He tilted his head slightly to look down at the angel's perfect face which was resting against above his chest. Castiel's fingers and palm rested under Dean's right nipple as he snored lightly; dribble running out of his lip and down his chin onto his lover's grey shirt.

Dean smiled stroking the angel's fluffy hair, when suddenly the angel shot up startled. Dean didn't miss the pained look on his lover's face as he held his head in his palm wincing.

"You okay angel?" Dean asked, sitting up. He rested his hand on the angel's thigh.

"I feel a little strange," Castiel murmured, "the room's spinning. Hmm, it's subsiding."

"Uh, didn't the manual say dizziness occurs sometimes?" Dean asked, "You sat up prettyquick."

"I think that was it," Castiel said, nodding, "But I'm fine now."

"You sure?" Dean asked, worried. Castiel nodded before leaning closer to his human to plant a chaste kiss on the man's dry lips. Dean smiled at him and pulled him in for a longer, less innocent kiss.

"Mmm, I love the taste of Dean in the morning," Castiel said as they broke off. "Are you going to work today?"

"Nope, I told you last night, remember I took the day off. Gonna drop Ben off at school," Dean said, with a Cheshire cat grin on his face, "and then maybe we can-"

"Go on a picnic," Castiel said, gleefully finishing the man's sentence.

"Not what I was thinking," Dean shrugged, "But okay."

"And we can look through that baby name book, while you feed me strawberries and chocolate again," Castiel grinned, licking his lips. He looked positively devilish for a moment as he asked, "Maybe you can lick it off my…"

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=--==-=-=-

_Oh Me, I didn't want to here that!_ Jesus winced blocking his ears as each angel made a sound of disgust.

_The downsides of being able to hear everything, hey Dad_, Gabriel chuckled. _Teach you not to eavesdrop so much... _Chuckle_… Why are you looking at me like that? Hey! HEY!_

The archangel of childbirth, women and messenger of the Lord disappeared from the Heavens.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-===-

"This is a lovely park," Castiel murmured. They were covered by large oak trees providing them with shade, and a still river moving ever so slowly. "It's silent, just you and me and the jar of honey."

"I ain't using honey," Dean grunted, "It's hard to get off."

"But I like the honey, it taste delish," Castiel pouted. Dean chuckled. "Well why don't we look at the names first? I suppose we can have fun a little later."

"With out the honey," Dean grinned, "I brought a jar of Nutella anyway."

"Nuts," Castiel grunted, as Dean pulled out the book. "Boys first, I still think Yeshua is a nice name."

"Uh, nah, it's a lot to live up to," Dean murmured, "What the hell kind of name is Aberforth?"

"Aadi?" Castiel repeated with a raised brow. "Amos? Where do they come up with them?"

"Alright, let's skip to B," Dean grunted, "Babar? Wasn't that a kids show?"

"I like the name Bartholomew," Castiel smiled, "He was one of the twelve…and Bailey sounds nice."

"Sounds like a girl's name," Dean smirked, "Hmm, you might now this one; Belial."

Castiel looked furious, "I am not naming our child after a demon!"

"Or not," Dean grumbled, "What about- man these names are crap! No wonder the book was for free."

"Everything is for free, Dean," Castiel smiled.

"Kaum? Orwin? Juewimoi? Who came up with this shit!?" Dean snapped. "Let's just wait till their born. Or I'll find a better book!"

"Can we have sex now?" Castiel asked, throwing the book over his shoulder as he climbed on Dean eagerly. Dean's pissy mood evaporated immediately.

=----=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Bobby huffed loudly as he fell back into his couch relaxing. Finally both his boys were asleep and the house was silent for the first time in twenty-four hours. He picked up the latest newspaper and opened it to the sports section and began to read.

Several minutes passed when the sound of something falling over outside caught his attention. The skilled hunter stood up and reached for his shotgun, slowly making his way to the door. He peered through the windowpane on the door and saw total darkness, for a moment, and suddenly a bright light revealed Lucifer sneaking off towards a car.

Bobby breathed out a laugh as he turned back to his couch and newspaper. Fancy the devil sneaking out like some fifteen year old.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

I hope those last three names weren't real, I just made 'em up…

3- Thanks! I'm pleased your enjoying this!

Spirit Mornea: ;DDDDD

cheeky monkey: Hehe, it took me longer then three days to write them all. I'm glad you enjoyed reading them, but God I hope you didn't read my early work!!! NO nothing wrong with loving Lucifer, even God loves Lucifer. At least this version of Lucifer!

Suicidalqueen: Johnny has Ifyouputmedowni'mgonnacry-ITUS… Dunno if anyones noticed it though. And it doesn't help that Ruby is a heavy sleeper cause poor Sammy has to wake up every couple of hours each night… Cass was cute last chapter, and really, you think this is the cutest Cass/dean pairing?! Yay!

Shooshkipoo: We'll see a wee-bit of Mummy-Ruby. Lets just say Sam's the more hands-on parent out of the two.

Touch of the Wind: Dunno, Cass may be having 2 girls, two boys or a boy/girl combination… I can't say cause not even JC wants to know remember… It was both Michael and Lucifer who tipped the boat over. See Michael caught a fish and out of Lucifer's excitement the boat tipped over… They started fighting over the fish you see. Lol, You want Ruby to become Supermum and I wanted to get rid of her. Hehe… I was thinking of naming on twin Mary, yeah but seriously I cant stand the name anymore, it reminds me of this kid at work… Don't wanna be reminded of her… hahahahahha!

Pottingshedpixie: Hmm, not sure if Michael would appreciate being tied up! HAHAHA! Lucifer however wont mind at all!

OOkay, I want to know something, I already have the plot and ending for this mapped out in my head. I want to know whether Ruby should remain good and just a background character or become evil and plan to rule the world… Both work out fine and fit in the story plot either way but what do you lot wanna see?

Peace and Chicken Grease

FAFA!


	12. Chapter 12

Part 12

All was quiet in the Singer residence, the physically oldest being in the house was asleep on the couch while up in the next level of the home, snuggled and wrapped up tightly in several blankets was the second oldest being in the universe, cuddling his broken arm and snoring loudly.

A car crept up the driveway quietly, inside Lucifer sat peering through the glass up at the door, before he slapped at the hand resting between his thighs.

"Sorry," the man said, quickly. Lucifer scoffed, "I'll see you again next week, my lord?"

"Yeah, probably," Lucifer replied, "And don't forget my Minties next time, you dope!"

"Sorry, it won't happen again," the man promised, "Will I get a kiss goodnight, sir?"

"Err, no," Lucifer grumbled, as he climbed out of the car. "I don't think so, I'll call you later."

Lucifer slammed the door shut and watched the car drive off, "fucking nut job."

The devil spun around and headed up the gravelled pathway where a dark shadow glared down at him, unnoticed. Lucifer gasped in surprise when the voice scolded him.

"Why are you sneaking out like a bloody teenager?"

Lucifer grasped at his heart in surprise as Bobby switched on the light, dressed in pyjamas and a chequered nightrobe.

"Gave me a heartattack!"

"Lucifer!?" Bobby growled.

"Alright, alright," Lucifer grunted, "I was going out on a- well, jeez this is awkward… I was on a date."

Bobby raised a brow, "A date? You?"

"Yes! I can go on dates if I want to!"

"Why didn't you just say so, you idjit?" Bobby snapped, "Come on, get inside."

Lucifer nodded and hastily retreated into the house.

"You could have just told me you were going out you idiot," Bobby sighed.

"I didn't think you'd let," Lucifer shrugged. "I wasn't with Michael so…"

"You're an adult," Bobby said, as Lucifer pulled his shoes off using the older man as a balance, "you can make your choices about who you date and when. I couldn't care any less, as long as you don't hurt anyone, and no one hurts you."

Lucifer looked up with a raised brow, "what?"

"You heard me," Bobby smirked, "Now off to bed, before I hurt you. I fell asleep on the armchair waiting for you. My neck's aching now."

"Wanna massage?" Lucifer asked, grinning.

"When you grow a pair," Bobby chuckled, poking the devil's chest with two fingers. "Off to bed, come on."

"Read me a story?" Lucifer asked.

"No," Bobby snapped, "Bed!"

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

"Where is everyone?" Castiel yawned as he lumbered over towards the fridge one hand resting on his tubby tummy and the other behind his pained back. Only Ben was home, the boy had a day off from school while Sam was stuck at school with a staff development day. Dean was at work and Ruby and Johnny missing in action.

"Work and Aunt Ruby's taken Johnny down to the shops," Ben said. "He ran out of diapers; probably because Uncle Sam changes him every five minutes."

"Hmm, he is a bit neurotic when it comes to nappy rash," Castiel smiled.

"And everything else," Ben grinned. "How's my little baby brother and sister going?"

"Girl and boy, you say?" Castiel asked. "It would be nice, but your father is hoping for two boys."

Ben bit his lip, "I'd prefer two girls."

Castiel chuckled, "You will be a great big brother, no matter what they are. Oh, one of them is kicking again."

"Can I feel it?" Ben asked, almost shyly. Castiel nodded as the boy walking over a tense hand held out straight. Castiel gently pulled the hand over his belly where most of the kicks landed and waited. To Castiel the blow from the infant was sharp but to Ben it felt soft, but sudden. He jumped slightly and laughed nervously. "Nope, not gross at all."

Castiel smiled, ruffling the boy's hair in the way he had seen Dean do several times.

"Breakfast I think," Castiel murmured to himself before he pulled out the milk and cereal from the fridge and cupboard. "Do we have any ketchup?"

"With that?"

"Hmm, you're right, mustard would be much nicer," Castiel smiled, pleasantly. Ben tried not to puke. "Now, Ruby was telling me about the blue moisturiser to use on stretch marks, do you know where it is?"

"Yeah, it's in Uncle Sam's bathroom," Ben said, "just don't let him catch you using it. Or dad."

"I'll just start crying if either says anything," Castiel smiled. He knew how to deal with the brothers now, thanks to a useful conversation with his devilish brother.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

"So," Michael drawled as he sat on the edge of his brother's bed looking down expectantly

"So what?" Lucifer groaned, his mouth dry and head banging. "Eugh, bad hangover."

"This is your third night out with Mr or Ms Mystery! Come on! Spill some beans!" Michael said, jumping up and down on the bed like a teenager high on crack.

"Fuck off," Lucifer grunted, pushing his head under the pillow. He squealed like a pig when Michael pinched his thigh. He sat up and punched the older angel hard across the shoulder; the elbow in the cast. "What the fuck!? Piss off!"

Michael clutched his shoulder in pain, his mouth wide open in shock. "Ouch! That hurt! It's already broken! You don't need to add to the pain! Will you get up?! I'm bored!"

"I swear, I'm gonna tie you up and give you to a Satanist!" Lucifer muttered, ignoring the pouting angel beside. "Get your fat ass off my fucking bed!"

"What's his name?" Michael asked, quietly sitting back down. Lucifer puffed out in anger and shook his head. "Luce?"

"It's Damien," Lucifer said, "Stupid name, but he's okay. But he's a bit of an idiot. Forgot my Minties."

"_Shame_ on him… Did you have sex?" Michael asked, like asking the devil about sex when you were an angel was a normal conversation. Lucifer looked at his brother with two wide eyes.

"What!?!"

"Did you have-"

"Come on! Seriously Mike! I ain't answering that!" Lucifer snapped, "I ain't gonna corrupt you!"

"You had no trouble with those centuries ago," Michael shrugged, bluntly.

"Yeah, well… things have changed," Lucifer shrugged. Michael nodded understandingly.

Michael finally spoke after several minutes of peaceful silence.

"Did you tie him up? I know you like bondage,"

"Oh, for the love of God," Lucifer grunted before he looked up and shouted, (most likely to God) "You're enjoying this aren't you?!"

_Most certainly not._

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=--=-=-=-=-=-=-

"Sam, we need to do something about him," Ruby snapped, as their six week old infant lay crying in his crib, screeching for attention. "We can't keep doing this. This morning I just wanted to run out of the corner store and leave his diapers there! It was so humiliating; that woman just watched me like I was hopeless! And now in the shops was just worse! There wasn't anyone who wasn't staring at us! I don't know if there is something wrong with him- or something wrong with us!"

Sam sat on his bed, looking at the ground miserably and the infant continued to cry. He looked up at his partner and blinked once before he softly said, "Dr Hamil said he's okay and that nothing is wrong with him, that all babies cry…"

"Sam," Ruby said, sharply. "He hardly sleeps more then two hours at a time, according to everything I've read, he should be sleeping more then anything! He cries endlessly and the only thing he does with out fuss is eat! I'm exhausted, you're exhausted! Something has to give!"

"We can't give him up," Sam murmured so quietly that Ruby barely heard him over the infant's cries.

"Of course not!" Ruby said, quickly. She sat beside Sam and patted the large man's thigh. "We have to do something, we're gonna go insane if we don't."

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

"Michael! Can you get that!?" Bobby roared, as he sat on the toilet reading through a gossip magazine. Underneath him, in his own bedroom Michael sat on the ground, tongue sticking out slightly as he struggled against a game called Labyrinth he had found in the attic.

The knocking persisted.

"Cant, busy," Michael shouted back, as he struggled to keep one small metallic ball from falling deep into a wooden chasm.

The knocking persisted.

"Lucifer! Get the door!" Bobby screeched. The devil was sitting in front of the television his eyes on Dexter. The screen was dark and bloody.

"Cant! Watching Dexter!" Lucifer shouted back, and still the knocking went on.

"GET THE DAMN DOOR!" Bobby roared angrily. Lucifer flinched before he froze the screen on Dexter slitting a man's throat and made his way to the door, the phrase 'fuck off' forming on his tongue already. He opened the door and glared before he snarled his favourite phrase to a short, thin woman with the wildest hair he had ever seen. He held the door ready to slam it shut in her face when suddenly her fist collided with his eye.

The devil stumbled backwards, clutching his eye and fell back against the wall.

"Hello Lucifer," she smirked, walking over his feet, "Where is Michael?"

"Son of a…" the devil ranted as Michael pounced in. He had heard the collision of fist to face, Lucifer's grunt and his collision with the wall.

"Gabriel?" the angel asked, his face lit up happily as she waved at him. The two siblings embraced as Lucifer looked up at them, his eyes narrowed slightly and eyebrows drawn in. "What are you doing here?!"

"Same thing as you," Gabriel grunted, "Pissed off Dad. Got any food?"

"Kitchen, come, I'll make you a sandwich!" Michael said, rather happily. He grabbed Lucifer by the arm and pulled him up. "And Lucifer can make you spaghetti. He makes good spaghetti. Nice and crunchy!"

"Crunchy pasta? I think I'll pass," Gabriel made a face.

"It's really nice! Like chips!"

=-=--=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

"So, uh, not long left," Angelo said his voice high-pitch and full of nervousness. Castiel nodded, biting the inside of his lip as the cold gel was slowly spread across his bulge of a stomach. The veterinarian was tense, and for good reason considering the last tine the man and angel had an ultrasound they were at each others throats.

"Only two months," Dean said, not picking up on the tension. Castiel's leg trembled over and over, rocking the seat he was resting up against. "That chair doesn't look to stable; we should get you another chair."

"It's not the chair," Castiel murmured, trying to stiffen the movement in his leg. "Let's get the show on the street."

"Road," Angelo chuckled. "So twins right? I don't know why the machine didn't pick up on that earlier. They must have been hiding behind each other. But at least this explains why you look so hu-"

"Fantastic!" Dean interrupted, quickly. Castiel was too busy staring at the screen to notice the frantic waves Dean was showering Angelo with. The vet got the idea luckily.

"There we go," Angelo asked, as the screen lit up with an image of two little bodies. One of the little figures was lying above the other, a small hand in his mouths while the other was moving their small feet up and down slowly. Castiel was at a loss of words, his heart felt so complete at the sight.

"Ah, so that's who's been kicking you," Dean grinned, "Aren't you a cheeky little monkey-eww!"

Dean had stupidly placed his hand over Castiel's belly and onto the cold gel.

"You idiot," Angelo chuckled, only to scream in surprise when Dean smeared the gel all over his face. Castiel jumped startled as Angelo wiped the gunk of with his sleeve. "Sorry Castiel, I didn't mean to frighten you. _Dean! You're a dick!"_

Castiel nodded, not sure if he liked the exchange between the two men. A certain green-eyed monster settled in him as he watched the two men banter playfully.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=--=-=-=-=-=-=---

"So how was the check up?" Ruby asked, as the angel slowly sank into the sofa beside Ben who was watching a live football match in Australia.

"The twins are fine and so am I," Castiel replied, rubbing his belly affectionately as he sniffed the air. "Is that chicken I smell, mmm?"

"Yeah, Bobby, Mike and Lucifer are coming over for dinner," Ruby smirked, the angel had no idea of his sister's return as of yet. Dean decided to surprise his angel by getting Sam to cook for the large extended family. "Sam's cooking today."

"Smells like its burning," Castiel said, frowning as the air smelt smoky suddenly. A screech from the kitchen startled everyone and upstairs where a tiny infant once slept wails erupted.

"There goes our hour of silence," Ruby shrugged.

"Ruby! The chicken's all black! What do I do!? They'll be here any minute! Dean!"

Sam cried frantically as the doorbell rang.

"We'll order pizza," Dean shrugged, as Ruby went to answer the door.

"But- but we have guests!" Sam cried, outraged.

"Then served you very well done chicken," Dean shrugged, "I'm still ordering pizza."

"Open the fucking door!" Lucifer roared from outside. The family could just make out Bobby scolding him like a three year old. "Stop hitting me, you fucking bitch!"

Castiel looked up confused, since when did Lucifer call Bobby a bitch? Or Michael?

The angel slowly pulled himself out of the chair and gingerly walked over, his hand resting on his stomach.

"I'm hungry, food ready yet?" a familiar voice asked. Moments later a face matched up with the voice. Gabriel, his petite, thin, crazy-haired pig of a sister had arrived to join them.

"Gabriel!?" Castiel asked, in disbelief. She grinned; a toothy grin as he pulled her into a bear hug, squeezing the petite finger against his large abdomen. "Oh, I'm so glad to see you! I've missed you so much!"

"It's nice to be back," Gabriel smiled, ruffling his hair. Castiel smiled and then rolled his eyes as Lucifer walked past the archangel with his tongue sticking out all the while making obscene gestures with his hands behind her back. "What are we eating and how are my little nieces or nephews?"

"Happy and healthy I hope," Castiel smiled, "We're having pizza!"

"Uncle Sam burnt the chicken," Ben said from the sofa, his eye on the screen.

"Who's playing," Bobby asked as he sat beside the boy.

"Eels versus the Knights," Ben replied, "Eels are winning!"

"Gabriel! Stop hitting your brother!" Bobby snapped as the angel put her closed fist down with a shrug.

"I was just trying to get his arms to match in colour," Gabriel smiled patting Lucifer on the head mockingly.

"Bobby, you sound like a fed-up parent," Dean chuckled.

Bobby looked up at Lucifer who was unpeeling a Mintie, "I am a fed-up parent. But so help God if He sends more of His brats down here! They're staying with you! Especially that Azrael character!"

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Jesus chuckled as Azrael looked scandalized.

_What did I do!?_

_Gabriel has done a number on Lucifer's arms._ Uriel said approvingly before he looked up at his Father.

_Can I go and help her?_

_No._

_You're a jerk!_

_That's not going to work, Azrael._

_Damn. I mean Godda-__**nya-ouch**__!_

_That won't either._

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=--==-=-

"What on Earth is that sound?" Gabriel asked, mouthful of pizza. Johnny's wailing filled the house.

"That's Johnny," Dean informed as Ruby and Sam both excused themselves and headed out of the room.

"Sounds like he swallowed a velociraptor," Gabriel frowned, as the crying stopped.

"He does too!" Michael laughed as Lucifer chuckled, nodding in agreement. "Do you two remember that day, four million years ago when we almost got Azrael eaten by that Allosaurus!"

"That was you and Uriel," Lucifer corrected, as the humans looked at the angels in amazement. "I had nothing to do with that!"

"Just how did a dinosaur almost eat Azrael?" Bobby asked.

"Don't ask," Michael shuddered.

"Heh, it gives Michael the chills," Lucifer smirked, "Dad was so pissed! It was hilarious!"

"Eee-way!" Gabriel made a strange sound suddenly as Sam followed Ruby and a little bundle in blue into the room. "My, he's small."

"He is?" Sam panicked. Gabriel raised a brow. "Is that a good thing?"

"Put a sock in it," Gabriel said, as Ruby took her place beside the angel. "He looks like Samuel."

"He has mummy's eyes," Dean informed, grinning. Gabriel peered at the perfect little face; the infants eyes opened and he looked up at the angel, suspiciously.

"He's beautiful," Gabriel smiled, stroking a cheek gently.

"Thank you," Ruby grinned as Sam blushed happily. "Do you want to hold him?"

"God no!" Gabriel said, jumping back away from the infant a mile. Sam and Ruby looked dismayed as any new parents would; Bobby, Ben and Dean surprised but Lucifer and Michael roared with laughter.

"What's so funny?" Dean asked, as he noticed the grin on Castiel's face.

"Last time Gabriel held an infant…" Castiel drifted off into laughter.

"It was Dad!" Lucifer roared, slapping the table with hilarity.

"Infant Christ didn't like her! Threw up all over her and wouldn't stop crying until Joseph took Him back!" Michael finished, as Gabriel made a face.

"What about Moses?! That one was the funniest one I heard," Castiel giggled.

"That was not funny! Being peed on is not funny!" Gabriel snapped,

"Especially when you're holding the infant above your head," Lucifer grinned. Dean and Bobby roared with laughter. "You know for the angel who looks after children and childbirth, they really don't like you!"

Gabriel shrugged, "Oh well, can't have it all our way."

"How'd you see that?" Ben asked the devil "Weren't you locked up?"

"I got locked up after the Resurrection," Lucifer chuckled, "Ahh, good times."

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Sorry, the internet was being a bitch. Could have updated this on Tuesday/Wednesday but the net was too slow. So here it is now. It was interesting the week my net slow my email was showered with emails I couldn't see! I received 34 freaking emails in hald a day and other 10 in the rest! It was ridiculous!!!

My mum just retold me this story about my grandpa. When they first came to Australia almost 35 years ago and brought a TV, my grandpa was watching one of the Jesus movies they use to play all the time on TV. Apparently he thought that the actor was actually Jesus, and was _full on_ telling off the people crucifying Christ.

Apparently when my bro told my grandpa that it was just a movie, my grandpa whacked my bro one, told him off and apologized to God for my brother's stupidity! I couldn't stop laughing. I thought you guys might like that! I think that's where the idea of Cass thinking Meredith Grey was real came from! Hehe

Spirit Mornea- Yeap, I love my two 'fallen angels' They're sooo easy to write for!

safa56bmc: Thanks! happy your enjoying this. I'd like to think I have some sort of sense of humour…

IchigoPudding: Lol! You were the one that half the emails came from! Thanks! Waiting for them to load was not fun but reading them was awesome! Thanks you! I'm being a little bit of a bitch to Michael I think! The movie is gonna be part of the epilogue for sure! I'm gonna write some Josh/Johnny porn! Yay!

Pottingshedpixie: Lucifer's found himself a Satanist!!! Hehehe! That's a great way to catch the devil! Follow the Mintie trail! And yeap, Bobby sees the boys as his boys! Not sure if he sees Gab as his girl but meh…

Touch of the Wind: Next season sounds totally awesome! I've read all the spoilers and watched the 5 min thing! I cant wait! He sounds great! I don't plan on changing little Johnny's crying anytime soon, let Sam and Ruby stress some more. And Gabriel aint gonna help them either. No Luce can't get knocked up anymore, thank God! Michael is a big baby! And to think he is the oldest being besides God!

Suicidalqueen: Thanks! Cass was fun to write last chapter so was Michael's accidents.

Shooshkipoo: Dean's lucky Christ is open-minded other wise… JC would have had him** Smitten** long ago for defiling His boy!

blackdoggy1: Well I'm late posting! (This isn't anything new) Cass deserves lots of surprises, goods ones though!

Question: Who should come down next? Uriel or Azrael? Or some one else?

Peace and Chicken Grease!

Afro!


	13. Chapter 13

Part 13

The eighth month of the year crawled up suddenly and the angel felt like he was ready to explode. He was resting outside watching the clouds up ahead as Mozart played beside him. His right arm hung off the lounge and rested on Moe's hairy head, occasionally moving his fingers to scratch the dog behind the floppy ears.

The angel was in complete bliss, as shapes formed through the clouds above him. His minder slowly wandered away as he closed his eyes and began to daydream about mustard and turnips.

"Hey Cass!"

The angel jumped in fright, clutching his chest. Moe skittered off startled and deep in the angel's belly, the twins reacted with a quick swift to his kidney.

"Oh! Jeez! Sorry, angel!" Dean winced, biting his lip. "Didn't mean to scare you."

"S'Ok," Castiel nodded, as he sat back down slowly breathing out. Dean sat behind him, allowing the angel to rest up against his chest. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing wrong," Dean grinned, resting his palm against his lover's belly. "The cots are here. In fact Bobby's trying to stop Lucifer and Gabriel from trying to put them together. We've got to stop them before they create a cage."

A loud pained scream caught their attention and both men looked up at the window where the spare bedroom was.

"Let's go see what happened," Castiel sighed. "Five bucks, Michael's nailed his finger to the door."

Dean chuckled as he led the angel up three stairs and into their home. It took Castiel longer then usual to get up the staircase inside, huffing as he finally reached the top and eventually the two men stood outside the nursery. The sound of Bobby's furious voice reigned, just as the door opened and the said man led out a wailing Michael, who indeed had a nail in his hand, right in the middle of his palm.

"You two wait til I get back!" Bobby snapped, pushing past Dean. "Now I know why He kept him locked up and the rest of them in Heaven for the last 2000 years."

"And now I know how Father felt!" Michael sobbed, clutching his bleeding palm against his chest. Castiel felt his stomach churn, bile rose up his throat. The angel spun around and threw up in the nearest thing; a vase that Dean was not particularly fond of.

Lucifer and Gabriel stood by the door, watching their brother disappear down the stairs, with 'guilty' looks on their faces; rather _Lucifer_ looked guilty biting his lip as Gabriel scratched her thigh indifferently.

"What the hell happened?" Dean asked, running his hand across the angel's back as he leaned against the wall puffing. "What did you idiots do?"

"It was so her fault!" Lucifer snapped, his pride screaming through as his guilt disappeared. "She hit me on the head with the hammer!"

"You tried to stab me with a nail!" Gabriel snarled, the indifference disappearing into anger.

"You're the one hammered it into Michael's palm!"

"I did not!"

"You are both idiots!" Castiel snapped, angrily. "Look at the blood on the floor! And look what I did to Cassiel's vase!"

The archangel and devil looked over his shoulder at the vivid green vase with a pretty magenta bow wrapped around it. It was covered in what appeared to be spaghetti and chickpeas.

"Eugh, that's one ugly vase," Lucifer grunted, as Sam barged up the staircase.

"What the hell happened to Michael now!?" Sam asked. "he just bled all over the stairs and carpet!"

"Dumb and stupid!" Castiel snapped, wiping his mouth. Lucifer looked outraged as the fuzzy-haired angel rolled her eyes.

"You can be stupid," Gabriel smirked at Lucifer.

"What happened to the vase?" Ruby asked.

"_Fatty_ happened," Lucifer said, harshly. Dean winced ready for the fireworks, but instead, the angel of Thursday raised his hand up and swung it hard across Lucifer's cheek, the devil stumbled backwards clutching his cheek. "Did you just slap me!?"

"You just called me fat! You big meanie!" Castiel cried, his voice cracking with emotion.

"And you just called me stupid, or dumb," Lucifer puffed, folding his arms, "not sure which one…"

"Enough," Dean interrupted. He was somehow surprised to see Castiel and Lucifer arguing. Lucifer seemed just as surprised as Dean but Castiel had a stubborn look on his face. "Cass, come on; go and get some Z's. The rest of us will work on the cots."

"Fine," Castiel grunted, when Gabriel grabbed him by his arm. "What?"

"Forget naptime; let's go shopping," Gabriel said, "I've always wanted to go shopping!"

"I don't want to go shopping!" Castiel snapped, undignified.

"Why not!? We can go and look around, see what they have for babies!" Gabriel said, smiling, "Then we can get some lunch!"

"I want sushi," Castiel sniffled, "And mustard."

"Mmm, that sounds nice," Gabriel nodded, pulling her brother along, "I might get that too."

"Is she pregnant too?" Sam asked.

"No, I don't know why everyone thinks that," Gabriel said, before grinning at Sam. "Why don't you come with us also? Bring John and Robin too!"

"Her name is Ruby," Castiel whispered. Ruby sighed in annoyance.

"My name's Gabriel," the angel replied in the same whisper. Dean shook his head amused.

"Sammy, she's right. Take the girls and Cass down to the shop," Dean grinned, before chuckling, "Get yourself a new pair of shoes if you like. Luce can stay here and help me out. It shouldn't take too long to fix the cots."

"Alright, then we'll see you two in an hour or two," Sam said.

"Yeap," Dean nodded. He and Lucifer waited until their family set off before Lucifer turned to Dean and said,

"Sam can't finish shopping in two hours. We won't see them til dinner."

"Yeap," Dean agreed.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

"Mr Singer, this is the twenty eighth time you have brought someone in," the doctor said as he examined Michael's hand. The wound had been dealt with and was bandaged tightly. Michael pulled his hand away from the doctor and glared, his lip puffy and pouty.

"My boys are clumsy idiots," Bobby grunted. "Especially this one. Sometimes I wonder if you're really Raphael in disguise..."

"It wasn't my fault! They stabbed me! Don't even know which one it was!"

"I told you to stay out of their way when they fight, you idjit," Bobby scolded, "You know what they are like! Especially Lucifer when he's been riled up."

The doctor frowned, "You named your son after the devil?"

"I didn't name him," Bobby snapped, "Bloody idjit! You done or not? I have to get back before the other two idjits kill each other!"

"I'm not an idjit," Michael pouted, "I'm an angel."

==-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

"Maybe we should leave the bed sheets till last Luce," Dean suggested, as the devil unwrapped a white sheet. "We won't have anywhere to put them without the cots."

"These cots are the cots from hell!" Lucifer grunted, swinging the hammer in his hands causally as he stared at the angel wings and cross on the head of the cots. He quickly read the Aramaic script, "When the hell did they make you a saint?"

"I have no idea," Dean shrugged.

"I thought you had to be dead to be a saint," Lucifer shrugged, "Well, where the hell does everything go?"

"That's why they have the instructions," Dean replied, pulling up an instruction booklet. "Alright, French... Italian... Chinese and Japanese... Hebrew - where the hell is English?!"

"Hebrew?" Lucifer asked, "I can read Hebrew!"

"Well, there's no English, so you're gonna have to translate," Dean grunted, "Bloody morons, who forgets to put the English."

"Okay, this says to..."

The devil continued in Hebrew as Dean's eyebrow shot of his face. He looked up and said; "Go on, do it."

"I have no flipping idea what the hell you just said," Dean grunted, "In English!"

"Right sorry," Lucifer said, "Alright the- crap, I don't know the name of that thing in English!"

"Oh for the love of God," Dean grumbled. "These are the cots from hell!"

"I told you,"

=-=-=-==-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

"_Baby's Heaven_ good," Sam said pointing at the entrance of a large shop. "They've got really nice bedding there and great strollers."

"I'm hungry, let's go eat," Gabriel said, "Besides, this shop sounds so damn clichéd. Baby's Heaven, I'm sure a baby's heaven would involve dirt and cardboard boxes not frills and lace."

"She has a point," Ruby grinned, peering inside the stroller Sam was pushing along. Wrapped in a warm blue blanket, Johnny was fast asleep, looking rather angelic. "Thank God he's asleep."

"How come?" Gabriel asked.

"He hates shopping," Sam replied, "Cries the whole time."

"Suppose, it is boring for young ones," Gabriel shrugged, "So many things to see, but nothing to touch or play with."

"Let's go eat," Castiel said, "I'm hungry too."

"Alright," Sam sighed, "What do you guys want?"

"Devil's food cake,"

"Mustard."

=--=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

"Not bad," Lucifer said, with a smirked, as Dean placed the final arrangement into the second cot.

"Not bad? I think this is awesome," Dean grinned, "Come on, let's have a beer."

"Hey, where's Ben?" Lucifer asked, following Dean out of the nursery. He closed the door behind himself and pulled a mintie out of his pocket.

"Gone to Angelo's," Dean said, "They have something we don't; a pool."

"Pfft, swimming overrated," Lucifer said, his language slightly slurred due to the mintie stuck in his teeth. "Fucsh! Ish shtuck again!"

Dean chuckled.

"Isht no funny!"

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

While Sam and Ruby settled for a salad, Castiel and Gabriel both decided on a seafood salads, with four large Big Macs, fries, sushi and mustard(from the supermarket). Johnny decided then was the perfect time to awaken and shower everyone with his shrieks and cries.

"You're okay," Sam muttered. The entire food court was eying the small family, as Sam and Ruby frantically tried to quiet the infant. Ruby prepared a bottle as Sam rocked the stroller. With an eye roll Gabriel leaned over and pulled the pram up slightly so that the infant was raised up on an angle, giving him a better view of the world.

The crying slowly calmed down to a sniffle.

"I forgot to tell you when I first got here," Gabriel said mouth full of tuna, mustard and prawns. "Johnny doesn't like to be lying down unless if he wants to sleep. Or at least have something to play with."

"How do you know?" Sam asked, amazed.

"I'm- well, I was an archangel," Gabriel shrugged, "it's part of our manual."

"We had manuals?" Castiel asked, the straw of his coke resting against his lip.

"Yeah, always wear white, play harps, praise God and keep heaven clean," Gabriel replied, "The sushis good."

"Its raw fish," Ruby said, disgusted. "Gross."

"This is coming from the person who eats fries with ketchup," Gabriel frowned. "That's gross."

Sam chuckled loudly as Johnny's blue eyes eagerly searched for his father's chuckles.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

The two cots sat in the middle of the room on top of a pale cream carpet, covered in white sheets and bedding- free of laces and frills. Beside the cots was a changing table in the same light brown wood as the cots and all around the room were several teddies and toys scattered on the ground and on a set of drawers. A wooden rocking chair sat in the on the opposite side of the changing table beside a large cabinet.

"Dean," Castiel murmured, his blue eyes filled with moisture. He sniffed, loudly and Dean turned around startled.

"You're crying? Are you okay?" Dean asked, eyes widening in alarm. "You don't like it?"

"Oh Dean!" Castiel threw himself at the baffled human wiping his tear filled cheeks against the man's shoulder drying his face. "This is perfect. I love it!"

He added gingerly, "stupid hormones..."

Dean grinned, and ran a hand across the angel's cheek wiping away the tear that remained.

"And look, walkie talkie thingies," Dean grinned, holding up a pair of baby monitors, "So if babies wake up, we'll hear them from our room!"

"_So help me Lord! Lucifer put that damn bat down and Gabriel stop poking Michael's hand_!" Bobby was heard snapping.

"Angel, your side of the family are a bunch of nut jobs," Dean chuckled. Castiel nodded in agreement.

"At least it's just the three of them," Castiel shrugged. "And Gabriel is a good cook, so that kind of makes up for it! She made some spaghetti!"

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

"I can't believe that worked," Azrael chuckled, running a hand through his mullet. "It's nice to be back in this old packaging."

"Please stop touching yourself," Jophiel asked, wincing as Raphael stumbled over the root of a tree.

"Be careful Raphael," Uriel warned, his dark face frowning as Raphael steadied himself against a tree.

"Where the hell are we?" Falafel asked, scratching his rump.

"Smells terrible," Haniel gagged. "What died?"

"That died!" Raphael said, pointing at the carcass of a dead wallaby. A strange wailing sound from behind startled them. The six angels turned and faced a small cat-sized creature snarling at them. "What is that!?"

"Tasmanian Devil!" Jophiel cried already several metres away from his brothers and sister as he ran up the slop. His brothers followed as they were followed by the small crazy animal. "I think we are in Australia!"

"What!? We should be in America!" Falafel snapped.

"Fair Dinkum!" Azrael cried. "Dad did that on purpose!"

"Gee! Ya think!" Falafel grunted, climbing up the nearest tree as his brothers continued to run. Haniel, however, climbed up beside him. "Get in the trees!"

Azrael, Uriel and Jophiel obeyed quickly climbing up into the closest tree but Raphael continued running.

"Raphael!" Uriel snapped, "In the tree!"

"No! I'll fall and break something! This is much safer, Tas will get tired eventually."

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

A week had gone by quietly. There was an essence of peace in the Winchester residence.

This probably had to do with the fact that the devil and two archangels were banned from leaving their home for the next two weeks after almost burning down the kitchen. Michael tried to microwave baked beans while they were still in the can, while Lucifer tried to grill a dozen minties. Gabriel then tried to put the fire out with what was left of Bobby's whiskey.

It was the waste of whiskey that angered Bobby.

Ruby and Dean were engaged in a game of poker, while Johnny was lying on his back holding a lightweight rattle in his palm, with Sam sitting beside him; his long legs stretched out as Ben sat behind up on the couch chatting online on Sam's laptop. Castiel was sitting on the rocking chair, which he had dragged out of the nursery and down the flight of stairs, rocking back and forth.

Dean had joked the first night about buying the angel a knitting set, stating Castiel looked like old Mother Hubbard. Castiel had no idea who the character was but decided he didn't like her. He spent the rest of the night ignoring Dean, much to Dean's displeasure, considering how responsive Castiel usually was at night...

Johnny whimpered slightly, as Sam readjusted himself, his bottom felt rather stiff.

"Hey dad, can I go over to Kat's tomorrow?" Ben asked, looking over his shoulder to his dad, who was bitting his lip so hard in concentration. "She's having a movie night with some of her friends in her class."

"Aren't they all girls?" Dean asked, confused. Kat was Katarina, Angelo's eldest daughter, who was a few months younger then Ben. Or older, Dean wasn't too sure all of a sudden.

"Uh, no," Ben scoffed, "That's gross! There'll be guys there as well!"

"Right," Dean nodded, amused, "Great to see cooties still exist."

"Uh, we're not babies, dad," Ben said, dully, "Kids don't care for cooties anymore; we're not idiots like you guys were."

Sam sniggered as Ruby burst out laughing.

"What are cooties?" Castiel asked, his head tilting down towards his left shoulder, confused.

"Girl and boy germs," Sam explained. Castiel stared at the man unimpressed.

"Girl and boy germs?" he repeated, before facing Ben.

"Don't look at me," Ben shrugged, "I'm from _Generation_ _has a brain!"_

"Smartass," Dean chuckled. "It's just this stupid thing kids do, boys don't play with girls and girls didn't play with boys. The opposite sex was gross."

"Please, you never thought the opposite sex was gross," Sam ridiculed. Dean glared at him as Ruby laughed even louder. Castiel frowned however, feeling his blood boil; what on earth did that mean!?

=--=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

"Thanks for the lift Uncle Sammy," Ben grinned as he excitedly jumped out of the car, a backpack hanging of his shoulder. "I'll see you tomorrow!"

"Alright," Sam smiled, as he watched the boy run to the side gate. Sam wondered why the teenager entered from the back but shrugged it off and drove off. And as the red corvette disappeared, a girl with dark red hair and brown eyes quietly slipped out of the backyard and joined Ben.

"Hey," Ben said in a deep voice as though he was the Fonz. He tossed his bag over his shoulder and smirked at the girl.

"Hey," Katarina grinned, quietly. "Come on; let's go before daddy gets back. A bus will be here soon."

"Did he buy your story?" Ben asked, following the girl who stood two heads taller than him away from the house.

"Yeap, he thinks I'm staying at your place tonight," Katarina grinned, "I told you it would work; men are suckers, that's what my grandma tells me all the times."

"We're not all suckers!" Ben said quickly.

"Can you hold my purse?" Katarina asked, battering her long eyelashes.

"Oo-kay," Ben's voice cracked a high pitch squeak as he took the small purse from the _Sheila._

=--==-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

**Heehehehehe... I know, all the girls agree, men are suckers... **

Sorry about the late update the computer was being a bitch the past few weeks... didn't i say this last chapter...

Well, actually it was interesting, last Tuesday my net stopped working. The modem light began to flash and it wouldn't let me online. Anyhoo, I called my provider and had a fit(I was PMSing... still am actually, friggin hate being a woman, why do we get stuck with all the crappy body stuff like shaving, periods, childbirth, cramps and cravings!) and told the first bloke off, an Indian man, who I could not understand for the life of me, it was worse then trying to understand our priest talking in English....

He transferred me to this other guy, who was also an Indian, but I could understand him fine, and then this other bloke transferred me to the final guy, who sounded really hot on the phone... I should have asked him for his number... hehehe. He told me there was something wrong with the area and it may take a few days for it to be fixed. I told him 'Look mate, my net better be working tomorrow, otherwise I'm gonna take my money and waste it at bigpond, pal!' (Like I said, PMSing)

It started working again after an hour... hehehehehe.

OH! I've almost finished writing the next two chapters for this. There will be a bowling match and someone will surprise everyone during that game!

God, we had a church party last week, and I spent all week trying to think of a way to break my leg with out so much pain... In the end I ended up going and fell asleep on the dance floor. I was dancing(go around in circles, holding hands with my cousins, shaking my shoulders to the music) and I fell into some daze... I came to and everyone was kicking their feet in the air(think Zorba) and the music had sped up... that was the highlight of the night, me falling asleep while dancing... So annoyed by stupid brother was filming the entire night, and he doesn't record me sleeping while dancing!

baad51: Thanks! I'm glad your liking the angels. I have a lot of experience writing for them. I've always loved the idea of using angels for stories, there are just so many things you can do with them!

suicidalqueen: Lol! Dont tell them that! I don't think angels like Azrael or Uriel would appreciate being called fairies! Hahaha! Yeah, the granpa was a funny one, never met the man but he sound cool. Use to call a place in Australia, Fairfield "FLEFLE!" All my relos call it that now... Um, well, Castiel is due in October and its now August so he only has two months or so, and I think that might mean another 2-3 chapters plus the epilogue!

safa56bmc: Thank you, so long as nothing happens to my fingers, I'll keep delivering!

IchigoPudding: Lol, Azrael, I thought it was about time they came into this, its coming to an end so, everyone will be making surprise appereances. Jesus will be last of course since He always pops up last minute! I reply to every review, so I don't mind! And I still haven't found Johnny/Josh goodness! I'm soooo depressed... i wonder if there is any Jensen with the two of them... threesome! Now thats one hell of an awesome Trinity!

pottingshedpixie: Not much on Luci's boyfriend here, but he's got an important role to play in the last chapters! Its all a matter of finding out what LIL Johnny wants i think, like Gabriel pointed out... or is it?

Touch of the Wind: Yes, disgusting obsession with food... I think a jealous Cass is a cute thing! Actually, I do like the idea of Bobby and Michael meeting Damien, maybe a family dinner or something. It would be funny if the angels who are now in Australia crash the party... hehehe...

Shooshkipoo: Yes, Gab's here now, as are the rest of the clan... Not sure how long it will take the angels to get to America, suppose until Raph outruns the Tassy! Bobby's awesome!!!!!

6: Thanks, glad your liking this!

Okie dokie

Hopefully the next chapter wont take so long to type up...

Anyway

Peace and chicken grease!!!

Afro!


	14. Chapter 14

**Part Fourteen**

Johnny Dean Winchester was screaming his head off. He was hungry, and well, there was no bottle in his mouth. And as far as the infant was concerned that was just not good enough, so he screeched and bawled and howled until finally familiar large arms picked him up and held him tightly against a warm strong chest. The crying subsided as the infant's blue eyes peered up at his father's blurry face, it slowly settled into the one face he decided he liked more than anyone's; The man with the ridiculously long shaggy hair, and warm loving smile which planted a gentle kiss on the infant's forehead.

"You're okay, mummy's getting your bottle," Sam smiled, rocking back and forth as the infant raised his arm and tried to reach out to the smile. Sam tilted his head down and kissed the tiny hand on the knuckles.

"Here Sammy," Ruby said, handed her partner a warm bottle of milk. "Just check it's not too hot."

Sam nodded and held the bottle against his temple; something he learnt from Ellen.

"Perfect," Sam grinned, "Here you go little man."

_It's about time_, the infant thought to himself, as he suckled the warm liquid of life slowly until nothing came out. Sam slowly raised the infant up and began to tap on firmly on the infant's back until finally after several minutes a loud burp escaped through the infant's lips.

Along with excess milk.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

"If daddy finds out we've snuck out," Katarina muttered to Ben as the boy handed her a bucket of full of warm salty popcorn.

"Angelo's nice though," Ben said, sipping cold Fanta through a straw. "Dad's gonna go nuts if he finds out."

"I suppose they'd both go nuts," Katarina grinned, shrugging "So, what movie is this?"

"_Orphan_," Ben said, "Cole told me it was really cool!"

"Isn't that one of those scary movies," Katarina frowned, "We should have gone to watch _Inglourious Basterds_ or _Dance Flick_, or even _Sister's Keeper_!"

"I'll hold you if you get scared," Ben grinned. The grin disappeared as Katarina gave him a blunt look. "I'm kidding! Besides, aren't we on a date? We're supposed to hold hands and stuff."

"Dream on, Shorty,"

"I can't help that," Ben muttered, before looking up with a smirk, "I'm well equipped elsewhere."

"Ewwww!" Katarina cried, before the two burst out into laughter.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

"So," Dean drawled, his head resting in his palms as he stared up at Castiel. The angel was reading peacefully as Dean's fingers traced along the angel's inner thigh, spelling out his name. "Ben's at his friends. Sam and Ruby are sleeping, judging from the silence so is Johnny, what do you say you and I have some fun?"

"Not now, reading," Castiel said, pushing Dean's hand away. He had such a look of concentration as his eyeballs ran across each sentence. Dean chuckled, as he tickled the angel under the armpit. "Dean! Stop distracting me! I wish to know what has happened to Xas's wings!"

"Alright, alright," Dean grinned, sitting up. One of his new favourite pastimes was annoying Castiel when he was reading. "I might go and watch some TV, call me when you're done, okay angel."

"Okay," Castiel murmured. Dean's grin widened. The look on Castiel's face was a classic. Dean leaned down and kissed the angel hard on the lips, but before he could straighten back up, Castiel smacked him with the book. "You made me lose my place! Just as it was getting good!"

Dean chuckled, shook his head and headed out of the bedroom, still chuckling. He crept pass Sam's room, knowing that if he so much as breathed, Johnny would wake up immediately and awaken the rest of the street with him. He slowly lumbered down the stairs when a soft knocking from the front door caught his attention.

Dean froze, his eyes narrowing. It was well past midnight, why would anyone be knocking now?

The hunter's instincts kicked in, and he grabbed the nearest weapon; a plastic bat. Dean froze for a moment and stared at the weapon before shaking his head. He slowly unlocked the door and opened it. Outside stood Angelo, dressed in a tartan bathrobe and slippers.

"Hey, what are you doing here?"

"Sorry, I hope I didn't wake you," Angelo said, "It's just, Kat forgot her bear, and I know she can't sleep without it."

Dean froze for a moment, "What the hell are you talking about?"

"The sleep over," Angelo said, in a 'well duh' tone.

"Ben said he was sleeping at your place," Dean said, sharply, "Sam dropped him off two hours ago!"

"But, Bella said Sam picked her up!" Angelo said, his voice filled with panic. "Oh Jesus! They've run away! Oh God! My little baby! Oh Holy Mary- What if they are hurt!? What if they are in Vegas!? Mother of God!"

"Whoa, calm down," Dean said, grabbing the man by the shoulders. "Vegas? Seriously, they've probably gone out somewhere, or something. Look, we'll go to your place, and ask the twins, something tells me they know more than they are letting on."

"Right... good idea,"

"Lemme just grab my jacket," Dean said, as he turned around. He placed the bat down and rolled his eyes. Ben was going to be in big trouble very soon.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

While his brothers and sister clung onto the trees Raphael continued to run around in circles until he finally ran headfirst into a brick wall. He fell backwards with a thump, right on one of the devils, which started screeched before it crawled out from under him and scampered off.

"Don't eat me! I can't heal myself!" Raphael whinged, "Shoo, shoo! Go and finish the wallaby or whatever's left of it, it doesn't even look like a wallaby!"

"Get in the damn trees!" Uriel called out.

"_Oi! Get out of there you bloody morons!" _

The angels looked up startled to find a man glaring down at them from the brick wall.

"How'd you get in here? We're closed!"

"It's a long story," Raphael screamed before jumping over the devils and running away from them. "How do we get out?!"

"Try the gate," the man replied, "Struth, well hurry up and get off those trees before you break 'em!"

"Where are we?" Uriel asked as each angel jumped down and ran quickly for the gate. They jumped over quickly, as Raphael tumbled over onto a pile of dirt; he hoped it was dirt at least.

"Taronga Zoo," the man said, "How'd you get in there?"

"Okay, so we're not in Tasmania," Haniel said, "We're at Taronga Zoo."

"How do we get to America though," Jophiel asked, "It's not like we can fly anymore."

"What the bloody oath are you-"

A plane flew over head drowning out his voice. The angels all smiled knowingly as Raphael brushed himself off, making a disgusted face.

-==-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

"Girls!" Angelo snapped, "No more fooling around! Where are your sister and Ben?"

"They went out on a date!" the smaller twin replied, yawning, as her dark brown hair fell on her face.

"Elena!" Isabella hissed, her blonde hair tied up in a pony tail.

"What? I want to go back to bed," Elena hissed back.

"Where?" Dean asked.

"How would I know?" Elena said, sharply. "We didn't ask!"

"Elena!" Angelo snapped, "Do not be rude!"

"Sorry,"

"Whatever," Dean grunted, "Maybe they went to the movies or something? I mean if they went on a date..."

"Oh! She is so grounded!" Angelo said, "I said no dating until college!"

"Hey, Gello, I've been meaning to ask," Dean said, as they headed towards the car. "Why do the girls all look so different?"

"Is this really the time, Dean?" Angelo asked.

==-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=--=-==-

"Well at least the tickets were for free," Azrael sighed, as they boarded the plane. "Trust Father to dump us of in the middle of nowhere."

"You have to admit, it was funny," Jophiel said, "To anyone watching I mean."

"Ohh, I have a window _seeeaaaaattt!_" Raphael finished his sentence on the ground.

"Idiot," Uriel grunted as he helped the angel up.

It took some time, but each angel found their allocated seat. Jophiel and Azrael had a battle for the other window seat which resulted in Azrael throwing the younger angel into Falafel, who in turn pounced back at Azrael which resulted in them being thrown of the plane.

Of course, two hours later they were on another, and once Uriel had dealt with the juveniles, he and Raphael kept them separated. Raphael was rather angry since he'd lost his window seat, but no rainbow graced the planet.

And once the plane took off, each angel learnt that flying on a plane was nothing like flying with their wings. Jophiel made it very clear that he didn't like flying as he screeched like a wildcat clinging onto Uriel, trying frantically to get off his chair and onto Uriel's lap.

=-==-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

So there they stood, Dean and Angelo both fuming and both livid as they waited for their son and daughter to exit Theatre 3, where Jimmy, the teenager at the front selling tickets, directed them too. They had searched several places, asking everyone if they'd seen the pair. Finally the last place was successful as someone finally recognized both kids.

Finally after thirty minutes of waiting the doors opened and both Ben and Katarina ran out, pale and terrified. Both men felt their anger evaporate at the sight of their terrified children.

"What happened?" Angelo asked, grabbing Katarina by the arm. She yelped but then threw herself into her father's arms with recognition. "What's the matter baby?!"

"Dad! Don't ever adopt an orphan!" Ben cried, jumping into his father's arms. "Orphans are psychos! They'll kill us!"

"What the hell did you watch?" Dean asked, pushing Ben away but still holding onto the boy by the shoulders. His grip reassured the youngster slightly.

"_Orphan_," Ben sniffled, looking over his shoulder tensely. "Can we go home?"

"I want to know why you two were compelled to sneak out like a bunch of juveniles," Angelo said, crankily. "Kat! What on earth were you thinking?"

"We wanted to go on a date," Ben said, softly. Angelo swooned.

"Oh Jesus Messiah," Angelo winced.

"Damn it Ben! You could have told us!" Dean snapped angrily. "You're grounded mister!"

"So are you!" Angelo scolded.

"Aw, come on!"

"No, that was totally irresponsible! And getting your sisters to lie for you?" Angelo snapped, "that was way out of line! Three weeks, one week for giving me a heart attack and the other for disturbing Dean's night, and the third for lying!"

"That goes for you to Ben!" Dean said, rubbing his nose; he wasn't exactly sure on how to react suddenly. Teenagers were a handful and Ben only just turned thirteen!

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

"_I'll take you riding in my car-car_," Sam sang, as he bounced Johnny gently on his lap. The infant stared at him with a look that seemed unimpressed. "What you don't like daddy's singing?"

"No," Castiel grunted, rubbing his forehead. Dean smirked, "I have a headache, and you sound like a dying cat."

Ruby giggled loudly as Sam looked up at Castiel with a bitch-face.

"My singing isn't that bad," Sam muttered. "Dean's is ten times worse."

"I won't disagree," Castiel replied. Dean looked outraged.

"I'm an awesome singer!" Dean said, folding his arms.

"You tell yourself that," Castiel smirked, he liked riling Dean up. Make up sex usually followed.

"Alright, you sing for us then," Dean replied.

"What? You want me to sing church hymns? Or perhaps Silent Night with the right lyrics?" Castiel asked, smirking. Sam blushed as Dean looked stunned. "_Round and round the table_? Come on at least around the manger."

"You know, you're all a bunch of stalkers," Dean said, bluntly.

"Yes, but how else are we supposed to keep you from harm," Castiel replied, before adding sheepishly since Dean and Sam eyed him with raised brows, "well, as much harm as we could. It's not like you helped us, chasing after ghosts and ghouls for a living."

Sam chuckled before turning back to Johnny, "_Twinkle, Twinkle little star!"_

"_Shut up before I make you cry,"_ Dean finished.

=--=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Ben was up in his room, making use of his time with a colouring book. Ruby and Sam had taken Johnny for a check-up at the doctor, Dean was at work, and Castiel was resting on the couch with the laptop resting on his swollen belly.

He had spent a while online searching through baby websites. He read through pages on breast feeding, something he would miss out on. It was odd though, Castiel thought, Ruby had chosen not to breastfeed, so perhaps it wasn't something he had to do. He read through other women's stories about childbirth, and childrearing. Some of the stories were rather sweet, others however worried the angel.

Like one Mum had written a short anecdote on the birth of her son and daughter.

'_Nope, definitely not something I want to try again. Passing two watermelons through a pint sized hole is a bad idea. Not to mention the grief that follows when they are born. The vomiting and diapers, the cost of everything, temper tantrums that last for life, home work, teenagers. I don't know how those parents with more than three kids do it. Crazy people. And Jolie wants to adopt more what an idiot!'_

Castiel then found himself on websites about teenagers and all of the issues that teenagers struggled with, such as drugs, peer pressure, and alcohol and Britney Spears! It terrified him, the angel had no idea how he'd deal with a teenager! What if he failed his children? _He couldn't!_ They depended on him!

And then there was childbirth complications and something about yoga. Castiel winced; why didn't he take yoga! What was he thinking!? He should have gone to a real doctor and had yoga classes and went swimming!

He clicked into another page, sighing; overwhelmed when something caught his attention.

**Rockabye Baby! Lullaby Renditions of AC/DC**

Dean would certainly like that album. He had to admit, he rather enjoyed Thunderstruck

**Rockabye Baby! Lullaby Renditions of Metallica**

While Dean loved Metallica, Castiel didn't see the joy in Metallica's music. It was too bizarre for his taste, and he could never understand what the man was saying half the time!

**Rockabye Baby! Lullaby Renditions of Led Zeppelin**

"Ohh, is that an angel on the cover?" Castiel said excitedly, he clicked the mouse several more times and finally one of the songs began to play. Castiel frowned; he didn't recognize this song as the song that rang in the halls of heaven! "I think I'll just get AC/DC album instead.... Or not; that's dreadful, fancy playing _Highway to Hell_ to a child!"

"Why are you talking to yourself?" Ben asked, as he walked past the angel's room.

"Never mind," Castiel blushed, closing the laptop with a click just as the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it," Ben said, running down. Castiel pushed the laptop aside and struggled to rise from his bed.

"You two are making mummy very slow," Castiel muttered, as he finally stood up straight. He patted his stomach lovingly and lumbered out of his bedroom. His mind presented him an image of the fridge, cold and welcoming and filled with cheese. Yeah he felt like cheese.

As he drooled on the idea, he suddenly found himself at the bottom of the staircase heading towards the kitchen. Well, at least the idea of food made him move faster.

"My, you look as though you swallowed two mud monkeys," Castiel spun around startled and then squealed as he recognized his long time partner and brother, Uriel. Behind him leaning against the wall casually was a familiar dark mullet.

"Fatty!" Azrael grinned, as Castiel ran into Uriel almost knocking him over with his bulge. Azrael chuckled loudly, until Castiel smacked him across the shoulder.

"I am not fat! I am pregnant! And don't call your nieces or nephews mud monkeys thank you very much!" Castiel said, indignantly. Uriel chuckled as Castiel found himself surrounded by more of his family. "Raphael! Haniel! Jophiel! Falafel, hmm, I wouldn't mind a falafel right now."

Falafel gave an exaggerated eye roll before he stalked off muttering about stupid names.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

"Azrael, stop annoying Lucifer!" Michael snapped. The angel of death was shooting small pieces of red ice through a straw at the devil. Surprisingly, Lucifer ignored him as he sat rigidly focusing on the angel beside him. He was sitting beside Castiel who was trying to tie the shoe laces of his bowling shoes, a difficult feat with his stomach in the way.

"You need help Cass?" Ben asked. It was rather obvious the boy was happy that his sentence had been served and he was finally able to go out again. The first two weeks dragged but the final week went by quickly with the angels return to entertain him. They had chosen to go and live with Bobby, much to the older man's annoyance. But he accepted them with open arms never the less, though the constant fighting between Lucifer and everyone else was wearing thin.

"I'm fine," Castiel said, "I'll get them on eventually."

"Do you want someone to do the shoelace?" Jophiel asked. Castiel huffed, grumpily.

"I'm pregnant, not disabled," Castiel said, sharply.

"Right," Jophiel smiled slightly. "What's taking Sam and Dean so long?"

"Isn't that Angelo?" Raphael asked, tapping his foot to the music playing in the background. The bowling shoe made a loud thumping sound which continued to get longer and louder until Lucifer gave the angel a quick kick up the rump. "Ouch!"

"Quit it!" Lucifer snapped. He was answered with another flick of cold ice against his face by Azrael who chuckled before he slurped the cold ice drink down. "If you do that one more time, I'm gonna take that bright green bowling ball over there and shove it down your throat. Then I'm going to shine that dirty orange one up before_ I stick straight up your ASS_!"

Azrael smirked, holding the straw in between his index finger and thumb as he sucked up the strawberry flavoured drink. Lucifer turned away shaking his head unimpressed when something cold struck the back of his neck. Lucifer saw red; he jumped at Azrael, grabbed him by the collar and pulled him up and sent him flying at Gabriel, who moved to the side away from bench. Azrael landed on the ground with a thump and a cup full of red ice slipping down his face and shoulders.

Lucifer smirked as he sat back down next to Castiel who had finally tied up his laces. The younger angel was looking over his shoulder where Dean was talking animatedly with Angelo.

"What's he doing here?" Castiel asked, quietly so only Lucifer heard his question.

"Beats me," Lucifer shrugged, "Dean probably invited him and the girls or something."

"Maybe," Castiel said, as Angelo made his way down to another alley followed by his three girls. Sam and Dean made their way back to the group chuckling. "How are Angelo and the girls?"

"Good," Dean said, sitting in the only empty seat left; beside Uriel who had Ruby and little Johnny beside him. Johnny stared wide-eyed at the big scary looking man. He had made it clear earlier that he didn't like any of the newcomer angels, especially Jophiel who took him away from his daddy. "We're not all going to fit here."

"What do you mean?" Michael asked, his palm was resting in Raphael's hands. The healer was looking past the bandages in hope of seeing the deep hole the angel had in the middle of his palm. Not that he was able to heal it, but he found it amazing that Michael had the same wound as their Father. Michael didn't see the joy of it, obviously.

"You can only have six people on each team," Dean said. "We have fifteen; only twelve of us can play."

"Well, Mike's hand is too screwy," Lucifer said, "How's he suppose to hold the ball?"

"And Raphael would probably killed himself," Uriel said.

"I know how to bowl," Raphael said.

"I can go and play with Kat!" Ben suggested, looking over his shoulder to the small family.

"No-"

"Yeah, I'll come with you," Jophiel said, standing up, "Now you have twelve."

"Okay," Dean shrugged; as he watched his son and the angel disappear through the crowds. "So how do we draw the teams?"

"You and Samuel can be the leaders," Michael suggested, "Like you do in those baseball games."

"That's a good idea," Sam said, "Dean; scissors, paper, rock?"

"Okay, on three," Dean said. The two brothers shook their fist in the air. Dean's hand had his index and middle fingers sticking out as Sam's hand remained fisted. "Damn!"

"Okay, I pick Ruby," Sam grinned, as he punched her name into the keyboard. "Go Dean."

"Cass," Dean said. Sam nodded as he added Castiel's name under Dean's.

"Oh, this is a bowling match, not _who is best in bed_ match!" Lucifer snapped. Dean glowered at the devil as Castiel shook his head beside him.

"Ah, shut up boy," Bobby chuckled. Johnny was now sitting in his arms, gurgling as he chewed on a dark blue shaker.

"Bobby," Sam said, typing up the older man's name in under Ruby's.

"Uriel!" Dean said quickly.

"What do you want?" the dark angel asked.

"You're on my team,"

"Azrael," Sam said.

"I know how to bowl!" Raphael repeated.

"Falafel," Dean said.

"I'm hungry," Gabriel said.

"Shut up," Falafel snapped.

"Gabriel," Sam chuckled.

"Lucifer," Dean said.

"Cassiel," Sam said, "Last one, Dean."

"Michael," Dean said with no hesitation.

"I can't believe I was beaten by a cripple," Raphael grunted as he sat beside Uriel.

"So which team starts?" Dean asked.

"Rock, scissors, paper," Sam grinned. Dean nodded as he held his closed fist out. Lucifer rushed forward and pushed Dean out of the way. "What are you doing?"

"I'll do it, knowing Dean he'll just pick scissors," Lucifer said.

"Okay," Sam shrugged. He and the devil shook their closed fists. Sam held out paper, figuring that the devil wouldn't choose scissors but there stood the devil with a pair of scissors and a smirk. "Son of a!"

"We start," Lucifer smirked as Dean thumped him on the shoulders, grinning. The devil was devilish and deceptive!

"See I told you scissors never fails!"

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

It was finally Castiel's turn and he found everyone fussing over him. Dean refused to let him carry the ball; Sam and Bobby pushed over the children's ramp and Uriel carried the ball over and placed in on the ramp.

"Push, Cass!" Dean said, enthusiastically.

"Thank you Dean," Castiel said, blankly. He nudged the ball with little enthusiasm and watched as it slid down and rolled down the lane. It slowed half way then stopped in the middle of the lane.

"I'll go get it!" Raphael said, excitedly, happy to be doing something. Azrael however stopped him claiming he'd probably fall and break something. So there was Azrael making his way over to the ball when he slipped and went flying into the pins.

"Sss-trike," Called out the computer as Lucifer burst out into laughter.

It was finally Michael turn but he found himself screaming murder when he dropped the ball on his foot and then refused to play.

Raphael replaced him and quickly found himself offered tips and hints. Dean even offered to pull the ramp back out, but Raphael refused as he picked up a small orange ball.

Bobby pulled out his cell phone and dialled 911 ready to call an ambulance as Raphael began to swing the ball back and forth.

"I can't watch," Ruby said. "Sam, cover Johnny!"

"This should be good!" cried Azrael grinning.

"Don't drop it on your foot like Michael!" said Uriel.

"Duck!" cried Castiel and everyone fell to the ground covering their faces in terror.

There was a moment of silence and then "SSSS-trike!" screamed the computer.

"What?" Lucifer asked, looking up at the screen as an animated pin dance around before it was rolled over by a large animated bowling ball.

"I told you I could bowl," Raphael said, sitting down beside Michael happily.

In the end, Dean's team one; due to the fact that there was one thing Raphael could do; bowl!

--=--=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

"How was your game?" Angelo asked as he led everyone out of the bowling alley.

"Not bad," Dean chuckled, "Apparently Raph is a good bowler. How'd the kids go? They enjoy themselves?"

"Yes," Angelo replied, as Castiel walked behind him glaring at the back of the man's head. "What about you Castiel? How are you feeling? Not long left now? Less than two months?"

"Yeah," Castiel replied, shortly. "What are you doing here?"

"The girls wanted to go bowling," Angelo shrugged, "They've been bugging me about this for months, but I've just been a little busy. That and I don't like bowling."

Dean chuckled, Castiel made a face; _he wasn't that funny_!

"Hey, it's Elena and Bella's birthday in three weeks," Angelo said, quietly, "I'm throwing a surprise party and barbeque, you guys should come. The girls love having Ben over."

"yeah, especially Kat," Dean chuckled. "So, our kids are dating."

Angelo scoffed, "That's what they think!"

Dean chuckled even louder as Castiel rolled his eyes.

"We'll be there, then," Dean nodded. Castiel looked up his eyes bulging, who said anything about Castiel going!? "What day is it?"

"17th, it falls on Saturday," Angelo replied. "Uh what is Lucifer doing to Azrael?"

"That's really disturbing," Dean grunted, "Cass, your side of the family are crazy. We better watch those genes with the twins."

"huh?"

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

"That's enough!" Bobby snapped, as he and Michael struggled to pull Azrael and Lucifer apart. "What the hell is going on!?"

He shook Lucifer by the shoulder' several times, as Michael held Azrael at bay. Lucifer ignored the man as his eyes gleamed dangerously at Azrael.

"Calm yourself Lucifer," Michael said, soothingly as Uriel helped him hold the angel of Death still.

"All of you outside now!" Bobby snapped. Jophiel and Cassiel stood stunned by Lucifer's sudden outburst. He had charged at Azrael who had spent a good hour coaxing and goading Lucifer until finally the devil snapped and jumped at the angel of death. Falafel quickly pulled them outside as Uriel pushed Azrael and followed them out. Gabriel was busy in the kitchen so had not seen any part of the brawl which resulted in two bits of broken furniture and a hole in the wall.

"Damn it Lucifer!" Bobby snapped, he forced the devil to sit down and kneeled before him. "What the hell happened?"

Lucifer pursed his lips, stubbornly refusing to answer.

"Luce!"

"nothing," the devil grunted.

"So you broke my wall, chair and tray for nothing?" Bobby asked, "Luce, come on, what happened?"

"I've just forgotten how annoying Azrael can be," Lucifer grunted, "How they can all be; a bunch of goodie two shoes. I'm sorry, didn't mean to kick the wall in. I was aiming for his head."

"Luce, you can't go hitting everything that pisses you off," Bobby said, looking up at the devil's blank face. "You're going to do something that you'll regret. What if you hurt someone you care about? And don't give me any of that '_I'm the devil I don't care routine_.' I've seen you with Castiel, the way you behave around him. You care about him a lot."

"I don't--" Lucifer paused at the sceptical look Bobby gave him. "Okay, I do, but- look, do you want me to just go and stay in the Panic room until they all go away?"

"No," Bobby said, quickly, "This is your home, and if they can't live with it, then tough. Besides, Azrael's gonna have to learn to behave. I told your Dad that I'd look after you, and the same applies for the rest of your fruit loop family!"

"You what?" Lucifer asked with a raised brow. "Why?"

"Why not?" Bobby said, "Where else where you going to go anyway? Besides, what can I say, you've grown on me. You're like that son I've never wanted."

"You--?" Lucifer froze, startled. He pointed to himself with his thumb as Bobby nodded amused.

"Or the girl I've always wanted," Bobby chuckled, not missing the look of delight gracing Lucifer's handsome features, which he tried to hide with a cough. "You know, I got an email this morning. Season four of Dexter; the preview is out."

"Ooohh," Lucifer said, in awe. "I told you it was a good show!"

"You know, your brothers never told us what they did to make God angry," Bobby said.

"Knowing Azrael, probably just his presence pissed God off," Lucifer said, just as Gabriel strolled in carrying a tray of sandwiches.

"Were'd everyone go?" Gabriel asked.

"Outside," Bobby replied, "Let's go join them."

Lucifer took the tray of sandwiches from Gabriel and followed Bobby outside. Gabriel sauntered behind him munching on a carrot stick.

"What do you reckon they did to get down here?" Lucifer asked. Gabriel shrugged. "ask them."

"You ask them," Gabriel replied, grumpily. "You can speak, you have a mouth and tongue!"

"Yeah! Ham and cheese sammish!" Jophiel grinned. He reached out to grab one but stop as Lucifer snapped at him.

"Wait!" Lucifer glared, before he plopped the tray down on the bench outside, avoiding the look he was receiving from Azrael. "Now, you can get one."

Jophiel hesitated but when Michael moved forward and grabbed a piece he too took one.

"So, what did you six idjits do?" Bobby asked, "Why did God throw you out to drive me insane?"

"Jophiel cried," Raphael replied.

"I'm sorry," Bobby said, "What?"

"I cried," Jophiel replied, smiling sheepishly. "Everyone tried causing trouble, like you know hailing on Michael, and tipping over boats."

"He;s a genius!" Azrael said, "We tried everything like hail on Michael and tipping over that boat!

"Castiel was on that boat!" Lucifer snarled, glaring at each angel furiously. They ignored him of course as Jophiel continued.

"I thought i'd try something different," Jophiel said, "I started to cry, and then Father sent us down."

"To Australia apparently," Bobby smirked.

--=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Hphm, I have a wedding tonight, one that I don't want to go to because I'm sick and my nose won't stop leaking and I can't stop coughing... Bright side, I got my hair curled! It looks nice for once, not like a friggin nest on my head!

Pottingshedpixie- God has put up with humanity's moronic stupidity for the last couple millions years so a few angels being goofy doesn't bother Him. However angels crying, thats another story. I gave some insight on Johnny. Like any kid, he just wants attention, and only from Sam!

Shooshkipoo: Yeah he does have everyone wrapped around his fingers, until he gets grounded.

blackdoggy1: Thanks!

Touch of the Wind: Hahahaha! No, Ben's just doing what all teens do. Sneak out! Kat's just Angelo's daughter, no demons any more remember! No, it was Luce who's good at bowling I figured it was high time to give Raphael some respect!

rosewhip889: Thats true, seriously, the things we can make blokes do with a look, whether its a glare or puppy face...

suicidalqueen: yes the computer is better now! No more problems! Yay!

Writer'sMystery: I try my best, writing the more serious scenes are a struggle since I cant seem to not put humour in it! And Dean/Cass is awesome!!

Anuki: I'm loving the relationship between Luce and Bobby! It's awesome! And its so easy to write about, like **Bobby is suppose to be a daddy to the devil!** Hahaha! And no, thats not a spoiler, I hope.

Shire cat: I think so, i really think Bobby was planning on having kids with his wife all those years ago, so Sam and Dean are what he considers his chance at fatherhood! Hahaha! The hair loss thing killed me! I reckon it would be hilarious if Cass lost all of his hair for a while, but the thought of Misha Collins with no hair scares me!! Hhahahahaha!

I would laugh if this is how SPN ends, with Bobby or Sam/Dean with or with out Castiel are given a child to look after by God called Lucifer!!!

Haha

Peace and Chicken Grease

Afro!


	15. Chapter 15

**Part fifteen**

Lucifer's left eyebrow twitched; Jophiel's eyes were eyeing him curiously as they had been for the last twenty minutes since Bobby left with Gabriel and Azrael to get some groceries from the local supermarket. With the eight angels living under his roof, Bobby found himself down at the supermarket maybe twice a week. Gabriel ate enough to feed two armies and three horses, and still she remained the small, crazy-haired _twig_ of a woman. Falafel too was a big eater, not like Gabriel, but he definitely enjoyed his food. The only person who didn't eat so much was Michael; he seemed to understand when to stop.

Lucifer sat a few metres away from his brothers, a laptop on his lap and sitting to his right was a packet of half eaten minties. Michael and Uriel were engaged in a game of Snakes and Ladders as Falafel and Cassiel watched eagerly. Then there was Jophiel; young angel wouldn't stop staring at him, and it was beginning to piss the devil off.

"Do I have a knife sticking out of my head?" Lucifer asked, glaring up at the angel. Jophiel jumped, startled. Apparently he had thought the devil hadn't noticed him staring. "Stop watching me! Go- go find something to do! Make cupcakes, I don't care, just stop staring at me!"

"I-I'm sorry," Jophiel gasped as he stumbled over his feet to go and sit beside Uriel. Lucifer smirked, amused by the angel's reaction. He bit at the smirk as Uriel looked up at him suspiciously. Jophiel whispered, rather loudly to Uriel, "He's scary..."

"I'm scary?" Lucifer chuckled, "Then what the hell would that lump of crap to your right be then?"

Michael looked up insulted, "What did I do?"

"Not you, you fucking retard! I said to his right!"

"I am to his right!"

"No, you ain't!"

"Yes I am!"

"No, you're not, Michael," Jophiel said, waving one of his hands; the one closest to Michael, "this is my left hand."

"Shut up Jophiel!" Michael blushed as Lucifer laughed, struggling to breathe as he did.

=-=-===-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-===

"Oh, this chair is heavenly Dean," Castiel sighed, blissfully. Dean chuckled as his hands ran across the silky smooth sheets of a baby's bed sheet. His angel was sitting on a large dark brown leather rocking chair, rocking back and forth with a silly smile on his face. "We should get this chair, Dean I would like this chair."

"What for?" Dean asked, with a raised brow. "It's a rocking chair? What are you going to do with it?"

"Never ever get off it," Castiel smiled, his expression was dozy like he was in another planet. "Yes, I want this chair. The rocking motions remind me of something..."

"You and me and the Impala?" Dean asked, smirking. Castiel blushed but smiled and continued on with the conversation the pair were having, "So, we've got the cots and the rockers, Sammy said he'll get the highchairs and baby monitors. What else do we need?"

Castiel shrugged, "I am not sure. We have clothes don't we?"

"Yeah, I've gotten some things," Dean said, "Plus, there will be some of the clothes that Johnny has outgrown so we can use those."

"We need one of these chairs," Castiel smiled, when a kick from within startled him, "Well good morning, my little ones."

Dean grinned brightly; he loved when Cass spoke to the twins as though they were in his arms. He watched as the angel ran a loving hand across his stomach, though suddenly Castiel's smile fell as he stared over Dean's shoulder.

"What's wrong?" Dean asked, his voice hard but worried. He looked over his shoulder to find a woman pushing a stroller with two young toddlers past. "babe?"

"We need a pram," Castiel said, "Or two."

"Oh yeah," Dean nodded, "Oh! And baby seats! I forgot about the baby seats."

"We keep forgetting things, Dean," Castiel murmured, unhappily. "What if they are born and we have nothing for them!?"

"They'll have us," Dean smiled, as he grabbed onto Castiel's wrist and slowly helped him up. Castiel amused him to no end when he panicked over nothing. "Come on, we better get a move on. We still need to find Ben and get a present for the other twins. He said he'd be in the music department of that big blue shop."

"Awww, the chair!" Castiel whined, following Dean grumpily. Last time Castiel checked there was still a week til the twins' birthday, for heaven's sake. They walked out of the baby store and headed down towards the next shop; a toy shop. One footstep away from the shop a familiar voice caught their attention.

"Oi! Cass! Dean!" The couple turned to find Lucifer waving at them dragging a man twice his size by the wrist. Castiel smiled brightly at his older brother before he cautiously eyed the man standing behind Lucifer. He was taller than Sam, if possible, muscle-bound but with a small head, that really should have been on the body of ten year old child. "What are you two doing here?"

"Looking for Ben," Dean smiled, giving a devil a playful thump on the back. Dean noticed that Lucifer's friend was carrying several bags, which appeared to be overflowing with minties. "I can tell you've gotten the basic needs."

Lucifer smirked, before he pointed absently over his shoulder, "That's Damien. Dame, that's Cass and Dean."

"Hey, how's it going?" Dean said, as Castiel still stared at the man in awe.

"Hello," Damien said, in a low voice. "Good thanks."

"He's taller than Sam," Cass whispered.

"Is it just you here?" Dean asked, as Lucifer opened a packet of minties and handed a handful to his brother.

"No, Mike's in the toy department with that kid," Lucifer said, "Can't remember his name, Vile or something and then Raph and Gabe are in the food court... naturally."

"Where's Bobby?" Dean asked. Lucifer's friend was looking bored.

"At home, Assholel pissed him off," Lucifer replied, his eyes narrowing.

"Who?" Castiel asked.

"Azrael," Lucifer answered, "in other words 'the pain in the ass of God.'"

"I thought his name meant 'Whom God helps'," Castiel muttered, "I must have heard wrong."

"Yeah, maybe," Lucifer chuckled as Dean shook his head in amusement.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

"I'm not sure what to get," Raphael muttered, as he followed his sister through the food court. Gabriel had no difficulty choosing what to eat, as her tray was over flowing with an assortment of foods; hot chips, several types of burgers, yoghurts, tofu, spaghetti, more hot chips, pizza, and more! "Perhaps I can share with you?"

"No, don't be stupid," Gabriel scoffed, "Just go and get a carrot stick from Walmart, you're getting fat anyway."

"I'm getting fat!?" Raphael snapped, "You're the one eating everything available!"

"Yes, but this vessel has a fast metabolism," Gabriel said, "You are started to look like Buddha."

"I am not!" Raphael gasped, outraged, "I'm not fat!"

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

"Did you get it dad?" Ben asked, walking beside Lucifer as Castiel lumbered between Dean and the taller-then-Sam Damien.

"Yeah, the purple one right," Dean said, pulling out a black and purple case. Ben looked at the case with wide and distressed eyes. "What?"

"Dad! The purple is for boys!" Ben cried.

"What do you mean the purple is for boys?!" Dean snapped, "Purple is for chicks."

"Not Antz Artz!" Ben said, his voice condescending and brows furrowed. "Antz Artz has their own special colours; they don't go by the stereotype! Stereotypes are stupid!"

"How was I supposed to know?" Dean grunted. "We'll go and exchange the damn thing."

"Did you get two?" Ben asked, with a raised brow. Dean froze, stupidly. "DAD! They're twins!"

"We'll exchange this one and get another one then," Dean snapped, as he scanned the food court and found the two angels hidden behind an indoor plant. "Jesus Christ! What the hell is Gabriel eating?"

"I think the more appropriate question is what isn't she eating," Lucifer grunted. "Why does Raph look so pissy?"

"No idea," Dean smirked, "there's a rainbow above his head, though."

"Oi! Skittles, who shoved a pole up your ass!?" Lucifer asked, as he sat beside the healer.

"Am I fat?" Raphael asked, his lips narrowed into a thin line. Dean and Lucifer both groaned in annoyance as Gabriel chuckled, "She said I'm fat!"

"Yeah, the fat is all in your ears," Lucifer smirked, Dean roared with laughter.

"He does have big ears!"

"Oh shut up!" Raphael pouted.

"You and Cass can go on a diet together when Cass has the twins," Lucifer smirked, "And Gabe you can join, you're started to look like that guy from Lost, Herpy or something."

"Hurley," Raphael said, "you mean Hurley."

"You watch Lost?" Lucifer asked, his brow rising.

"Who doesn't?" Raphael asked, "It's an awesome show! Kate is so pretty! She has lovely flowing hair."

"Fuck Kate! Sawyer!" Lucifer said heatedly. "I'd fuck him anyday!"

"eww," Gabriel said, "I'd say Sayid is the fairest of them all."

"But he is so hairy," Lucifer shuddered, "It's almost as though evolution skipped past him."

Dean roared with laughter, "Isnt that the guy playing Kebab?"

"Yeap," Lucifer nodded, "I saw a short trailer for it, it just showed Johnny Depp tilting his head and Josh Holloway drinking a beer and then shooting a couple of demons. Wasnt much, but it looks cool! I can't wait to see me!"

"When did this come out?"

"Two days ago," Lucifer replied, "The next trailer is coming out in a month, it should be better."

"So thats coming out what? Next March?"

"May," Lucifer corrected. "I'll send it to you. Do you have a email address yet?"

"No," Dean shook his head, "Send it to Cass."

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Two actors aged in their forties jumped apart as their younger co-star let out a cry of outrage as he barged into the small trailer were they sat, sharing a few beers.

"What!?" Johnny Depp asked, trying to look innocent. Josh Holloway looked as anxious as Johnny did eyeing the young man with apprehension. 'Orli? What's wrong?"

"What's wrong?! I'm this close," two fingers were held apart by an inch, "this close to killing that bloody idiot!"

"Which bloody idiot?" Josh asked, breathing out in relief as he eyed Johnny with shining green eyes. The younger man was too irritated to notice the anxious looks shared between the two men.

"Paris! She just asked me which part of Iceland I'm from!" Orlando growled. Josh laughed, a shrilly nervous laughed, twitchy in his seat, thankful that the lower part of his body was hidden by the table were several empty cans sat. "I'm from England! Bloody idiotic woman!"

Johnny chuckled loudly, just as the door to the trailer opened and two more men walked in. The smaller one was laughing as he thumped Orlando across the back playfully.

"So what's Iceland like?" Michael C. Hall asked, sitting opposite of Josh.

"Shut up Mike," Orlando grunted, as a large black man named Erik King sat beside Josh who squirmed over slightly, his eyes finding Johnny's and imploring the man silently. Johnny smirked back at him. "Give me a beer, or scotch."

"Don't got no scotch, and the beer's almost out," Josh said, his foot thumping under the table vigorously. "I think Brad has Vodka."

"I'm going there," Orlando said, standing up. "You guys coming? Since Joshie here has nothing but warm beer."

"Quit your bitching," Johnny smirked, as Michael and Erik nodded. "I'm staying here."

"Practising your lines huh?" Michael asked, "Or the kissing?"

"No, the kicking your ass, you little jerk," Johnny grinned, "Piss off."

Josh watched as the three men walked out of the trailer, Johnny walked over, and locked the door before he turned back to Josh.

"I told you we should have locked the door," Johnny grinned.

"Shut up!"

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

"I had a terrible nightmare last night," Bobby grunted, as he handed Dean a cold one and sat beside him. "Last time I throw a Lucifer and have minties before bed."

"What was the dream about?" Dean asked, smirking. He was ready to hear a ridiculous tale about Lucifer, and angels and the last bottle of beer.

"It was apocalypse now, and I was possessed by some stupid demon, and that I tried to kill you," Bobby shrugged, "But instead, I stabbed myself, and was stuck in a wheelchair for the rest of my life. Can you imagine trying to deal with this lot (his index finger pointed at the eight angels playing baseball) in a wheel chair? Oh and there was some whiny pain in the ass angel called Anna, and some creepy idjit called Zachariah. But the creepiest thing was that Lucifer had destroyed all the alcohol in the world. It was dreadful."

Dean chuckled, "Can you imagine if Lucifer destroyed all the minties in the world."

"No, but I can imagine myself doing that," Bobby grunted, eying the wrapper covered ground.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Dean yawned, tiredly. Johnny's screeches filled the air as Castiel sighed, impatiently beside him. It was almost midnight and still the three month old infant was screaming and crying during the night. Only tonight seemed different; Johnny was normally asleep by ten and would sleep for at least three hours before he awoke, which gave most of the people in the house enough time to get to sleep. Castiel was a heavy sleeper so once he was asleep, nothing short of a bomb could awake him.

"That kid needs a sleeping pill," Dean yawned, his mouth spread into a large 'O'. He snuggled deeper into his sheets trying to block his ears from the cries. "Oh, be quiet, Johnny!"

"Let's have sex, maybe by the time you finish he'll stop crying," Castiel said, "Just try to take your time."

"What do you mean try and take my time!?" Dean asked, outraged. He sat up and stared down at his large lover.

"I mean you do it to fast!"

"What!? An hour isn't long enough for you?!" Dean asked, crankily. Castiel smiled as he sat up slowly and kissed Dean on the bottom lip. "You're snarky, you know that?"

"I love you too," Castiel smiled.

=-====--=-==-=-=---==-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

"Where are they?" Lucifer grumbled as he searched high and low around the kitchen. Drawers and cupboards were open, and the area was generally a mess as the devil had emptied the cupboards and drawers in search for what he was hunting for. "Stupid minties... BOBBY! WHERE ARE MY MINTIES!? I KNOW I DIDNT FINISH THEM! I got ten packets only two days ago!"

"I DONT KNOW!" Bobby yelled back. "You probably ate them all! What's burning?"

"Nothing," Lucifer said, sniffing. His brow rose, Bobby was right, the smell of smoke lingered in the air, along with another scent. The devil walked out of the kitchen and to the front of the home, and raised a brow when he found Azrael and Jophiel standing by a small fire crackling in a bin. Azrael appeared to gleeful as he tossed something in piece by piece into the fire, Jophiel seemed nervous looking around apprehensively. "What is that idiot doing? Are they- _Oh good God in heaven!_ AZRAEL! I'M GONNA TEAR YOUR DICK OFF! YOU HAPLESS SACK OF MONKEY JUICE!"

Azrael turned around, wide-eyed, before he tossed the remained three packets of minties into the fire and ran off, Lucifer hot on his heels. Jophiel yelped, terrified, as Lucifer knocked him over in his hast to catch the angel of death.

"YOU MOTHERFUCKING FUCKER OF A FUCKFACED FUCK!" Lucifer roared, as Azrael climbed over a rusty old car, stumbling as he landed between two piles of stacks cars and nowhere to go. The angel of death staggered backwards, staring at the devil with saucer eyes. "I'm gonna stick your head into that damn fire and make you fish out each one of my poor minties, you little jackass!"

"It was a joke!" Azrael cried, as he crashed into the cars behind him. The high tower of cars trembled behind him as Lucifer eyed them uneasily. "Don't kill me! And please, _don't _castrate me! I haven't used them yet!"

"Move away from the cars," Lucifer said, slowly, Azrael's words ignored. The tower tittered above leaning dangerously over the angels' heads. The devil took one step towards the angel of death, just as Azrael collided into the tower once more. A deafening screeched startled the angel of death, just as Lucifer grabbed him forcefully and threw him aside.

Azrael fell with a thud to the ground just as the six car tower came crashing down. Azrael gasped in horror, _had Lucifer just pushed him from harm's way_!? The angel of death's eyes widened, where was the devil!?

"Luce!? Oh no! Lucifer!?" Azrael shot up and rushed towards the cars, he bent over and peered underneath hoping to God his brother was okay. "Michael! I think I just killed Lucifer!"

"Son of a-" the devil's voice sounded from above, and Azrael straightened up to find Lucifer standing on the other side of the cars, annoyed but unharmed. "You okay, dipshit?"

"Fine," Azrael nodded his mullet shaking messily. "Are you- the cars had fallen on you!"

"Nope, I jumped out of the way," Lucifer said, rubbing the gravel off his arm. "After I pushed you out of the way, dickward."

"You saved me," Azrael said. Lucifer shrugged.

"You know, I'm still gonna kill you," he said, a smirk gracing his face. "That's the only reason I saved you."

"I know,"

"_Run."_

-=-==-==-==-=-=--===-=-=-=-=-=--==

"Careful," Dean said, softly, as he helped Castiel climb up the driveway to Angelo's large brick home. The driveway was a long uphill walk, long enough to fit seven Impalas, and a struggle for the Winchester's. Sam was the only person not panting as they struggled up the hill, oh, and Johnny considering his mother was carrying him.

"Can't they get an escalator or something!" Ben huffed, literally dragging himself up the hill. "Stupid ditch! I'm already tired and I haven't even gotten on the jumping castle."

"They have a jumping castle?" Dean asked.

"It's a kid's birthday party Dean," Sam smirked, as he took Johnny from Ruby, easing the woman's walk. Johnny snuggled against Sam's neck, murmuring his approval as Castiel grunted loudly, rubbing his stomach. "You okay, Cass?"

The angel nodded painfully, "Yeah, just a few stomach cramps, the twins don't have much room to move."

"Cramps?" Ruby asked, brow rising.

"Yes, ah, they've stopped," Castiel smiled, "Carry on."

The family finally reached the door and panting, Dean rang the bell. It swung open revealing an old lady, hair wrapped with a cloth and eyes wrinkled into a glare. She swore at them angrily in what appeared to be Italian.

"Nona!" Angelo barged through, pulling the old woman away. They exchanged a few words in Italian, before the woman sauntered off. "Sorry, she's annoyed about the noise, come on in, we're all out the back!"

"Happy Birthday," Castiel said, handing Angelo the covered presents. Angelo grinned at Dean as the three hunters chuckled. "What?"

"It's not my birthday," Angelo grinned, speaking rather fast. "But thank you anyway. The girls are happy you are here!"

"Are you drunk?" Dean asked, the man seemed rather tipsy and hyper.

"Three cans of Red Bull!" Angelo replied quickly. He was literally bouncing on the spot "Red Bull gives you wings, Cass!"

"Oh... Kay," Castiel said, slowly, as Ben ran past him.

"Hyper already?" Dean grinned, "Come on, let's get a beer. Seriously, who drinks red bull?"

"I was nervous," Angelo said, as he was dragged along. Castiel raised a brow as Sam and Ruby had disappeared, though when they left Castiel wasn't sure. He watched as the pair disappeared outside, while he stood inside forgotten. The angel rubbed the back of his neck and frown, jealously setting in deep as he lumbered after them. He froze, hunching over as a sharp pain seared through his stomach.

The angel stood still for a moment still bent over, as he took deep breathes and then straightened up, the pain over.

"What are you two doing in there?" Castiel grunted as he continued down to the backyard.

=-==-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Ben sat between Castiel and Katarina as the twins sat between some friends and cousins looking at the jumping castle with frowns. Dean, Sam and Angelo had banned the kids from the castle for almost ten minutes now as they jumped around laughing and screaming like idiots, colliding into one another and into the walls.

"Dad! We want to jump!" Elena screeched, her eyes blaring with fire. "MOVE!"

"Play pass the parcel!" Angelo replied as he fell on top of Sam. Dean squealed before he lost his balance and landed between his brother's legs, head resting nicely on his brother's crotch.

"Bloody idiota!" _grandma Angelo_ roared, shaking her fist at her grandson.

"She's a-righta! Get of the castle-a!" Elena repeated in her great grandmother's accent. The three men were roaring with laughter as they tried to slide out of the castle. Angelo stumbled out before he tripped over his shoes which he had taken off. Sam fell out flat on his face, and Dean was unable to lift himself up from the castles entrance.

"Help!"

"How embarrassing," Ben muttered as Sam tried to pull his brother up.

"Hey, angel, you okay?" Dean asked, as he ran up to the angel. Castiel nodded as he rubbed his stomach, the cramps settling in again. He felt rather hot all of a sudden, "You've gone red."

"I don't feel too well," Castiel muttered. "Can you take me home?"

"Sure, babe," Dean said, concerned. Castiel allowed Dean to help him up.

"I'm just going to go to the bathroom first," Castiel muttered.

"Okay," Dean nodded, as Castiel slowly walked away. Dean scratched his head, nervously, praying his angel was okay.

"I told you to hide the Red Bulls!" Katarina snapped at her younger sisters when Angelo tripped again over Dean's shoes which were still waiting to be put back on. Angelo lost his balance and fell into the large tub filled with ice and beer cans.

By the door, Castiel gave an eye roll as Dean ran over and helped the smaller hunter up, roaring with laughter. His stomach cramped up again and the angel headed to the bathroom, to give Angelo a nice little gift in the bathroom.

=--==--=-==-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

"Dean, are you ready to leave?" Castiel asked, as he excited the bathroom. He had heard his human and Angelo talked outside, while the screams of the children continued outside. He headed towards the kitchen, where he heard Dean's murmuring.

The angel wrapped his coat around himself tighter, feeling cold suddenly as he reached the door pane. The angel's heart constricted as he entered the kitchen. Dean was hovering above the younger hunter; the thinner, handsomer veterinarian, who lay sprawled across the ground;_ Dean's lips were locked around Angelo's_. The angel stumbled back into the door pane, hand over his heart and mouth open in horror.

Dean's head shot up, as he looked up at Castiel, eyes wide, "Cass!"

The angel didn't wait for the human to continue; he turned and ran. Ran as fast as he could carry himself, out of the house and down the steep driveway; almost falling over, until he reached the pathway. He continued to run, huffing; struggling to breathe as tears streamed down his face.

It was dark; past midnight, and Castiel had no idea where he was running. He just knew he had to get away from Dean.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Jesus, I've suddenly developed a Mintie addiction... great. Sorry about the long wait, SPN has restarted and I've been busy squeeing.

Yes, I wrote a RPS, and yes, that it was a Josh/Johnny pairing haha!

Yay! Lucifer and Azrael 'like' each other! Sort of.

Poor Cass, has Dean really cheated on him!?

Pottingshedpixie: yeah, Johnny's a daddy's boy! And yeah, exactly, no way God can ignore angels crying! Lucifer's gonna show his true colours in the next chapter or two, so tune in and see.

Hmmm, I sound like an old radio station! Tune in next week to find out!

Touch of the Wind: the wedding was frustrating. It was fun but man I couldn't breathe! Haha! I've come up with the baby names, I know what Cass is having and all, sooo thats all planned. I love the name Conner, reminds me of Kon-El!

rosewhip889: Cass would throw a tanty if he found out! Which is why he never will! Haha!

Anuki: I think crazy is an understatement! I'm glad your enjoying!

blackdoggy1: yes, I've decided on how the babes are coming out, and they wont be ass babies! Hahaha!

baad51: I love my angels to be fun and awesome, not douches like Zachariah! That's what I love about this verse no Zach or Anna! Maybe i'll bring Anna in and Lucifer can accidently kill her haha!

Writer'sMystery: You're telling me! Lucifer caring for someone is strange, but like you said, Fanfiction... you write what you want. Besides, its Castiel, even Lucifer can't fight against his cuteness!

Shooshkipoo: I couldn't get the image of Raphael bowling out of my head! So I thought why the hell not!

StoryDreamer: Thanks! Good suggestion for the names, but its all decided! Heh, I think Jensen and Misha would be names that Dean would make fun off! Hahahaha!

Duskborn: Thank you! I can't wait to see Lucifer in SPN, to see what he's like! I think he wil rise and become my fav character on the show! Haha!

BloodyBeans: Ahahhaahahaha, an Azrael/Lucifer pairing!? I aint sure their Daddy will agree to it, but no, Azrael is simply out to annoy his brother, as you have just witnessed, but he's lucky Luce has chilled a bit! Jesus, I can't get the image of Mullet smooching Minties now!

Well, all the chapters, are written, just need to be typed up and fixed. The problem is the typing since I hate typing! Grr!

God is not on chicken grease!

Afro!


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

"Hey! You! Back to bed!" Bobby snapped, grabbing Azrael by the arm leading him back towards the room he shared with Uriel and Falafel. It was past midnight, and the hunter wasn't happy to find Azrael roaming the house. "You need to get some rest!"

"I'm not tired," Azrael yawned, before the large yawn turned to a loud sneeze. "Ow, my chest, are colds suppose to be these painful?"

"Only when you don't listen to uncle Bobby," Bobby grumbled, "you need to rest, that's the only way the blasted thing will go."

"Where's Lucifer?" Azrael said, as he was led back into his room. A dim light was on, and sleeping on the floor was Uriel's bulking figure; the angel made no noise, the only sign he was alive was the rising of his chest and stomach. On the bed beside him was Falafel mumbling in his sleep, tossing and turning.

"Ehh, no kebab," Falafel muttered, moments away from falling off his bed, but Bobby gently tucked the angel back in. "cheeseburger... ham... ... creaming soda."

"No wonder you couldn't sleep," Bobby said, "Come on, back in bed."

"Can you read-"

"-no," Bobby said, shortly. "Good night!"

"Wait, you didn't answer my question, where's Lucifer?" Azrael said, as he snuggled into his sheets, "I went to see him, but only Jophiel and Michael were there. And Michael bit me."

"He's at that friend of his, David, Dale- whatever it is," Bobby said. "What do you mean Michael bit you."

"I stuck my finger in his mouth. What's Lucifer doing there?"

"Nothing I want to know, go to sleep," Bobby said, rolling his eyes, "If you need anything, I'll be in bed okay?"

"Alright," Azrael yawned. Bobby smiled at the angel, amused to see the angel of death so childlike. All of the angels actually, Uriel excluded, had changed. And Gabriel with her eating habits, which seemed worse than before, if anything.

The old hunter walked out of the room and quietly closed the door behind him. He turned and came face to face with a shaking and petrified Jophiel.

"Jesus, boy!" Bobby grunted, "What's wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost."

"I had a scary dream," Jophiel whispered, his eyes darting in the dim light, seeking out evil spirits. Bobby wrapped an arm around the angel and led him back to his room.

"It was just a nightmare," Bobby said, soothingly. "What was about? You remember?"

"Uh, Castiel was hurt," Jophiel whispered, "What if something happened to him!?"

"He's fine," Bobby promised, "Probably at home sleeping or something. If it will make you feel better I'll call first thing in the morning, we don't want to disturb them, okay."

"Alright," Jophiel nodded as he entered his room. "I think I might sleep with Michael."

"Be careful he bites," Bobby said, "I'll be in my room if you-"

The phone rang and Jophiel jumped.

"Go to bed, I'll answer that," Bobby said, running a reassuring hand across the angel's back. Jophiel nodded as Bobby disappeared down the hall way to the phone. The angel looked down at Michael who was sucking his thumb and snoring through it, before he headed out of his room, to see who was calling.

"Joey," the angel jumped as he collided into Azrael. "Why are you awake?"

"Nightmare," Jophiel shivered, "I don't like them. I wonder whose calling."

"Let's go find out," Azrael said, pulling his brother with him.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

He wasn't sure how long he walked, or how far, or where he was going. Castiel lumbered slowly, exhausted from his journey. His face was covered in dry tears and his eyes still red. It was getting colder and darker, and all Castiel was wearing was a thin shirt and a black coat and it wasn't keeping him warm. He shivered, rubbing his arms, his palms and fingers against his clothes in an effort to warm them.

A life-sized statue stood before him, arms stretched out and Castiel immediately recognized the figure.

"Father," Castiel sniffed as he carefully climbed over the low brick gate. The angel went and slowly settled down before the statue resting his head on the foot of the structure. He snuggled into himself against the stone figure and closed his eyes exhausted, his phone set aside and silence. It had rung several times, but each time Castiel chose to ignore the call, knowing it was only the man who broke his poor heart.

The angel fell into an uneasy sleep, as night animals stirred around him. Several bats flew over head, as a racoon crept up to the angel, and sniffed at him suspiciously. The creature scurried off as a much larger more dangerous creature neared the angel, sharp fangs bared.

Thunder clapped and the large grey wolf scampered after the racoon, tail between its legs as Castiel jumped up watching it run off, head tilted. The angel smiled slightly, least he knew he was being guarded. He looked behind him where a large chapel sat glowing in the dim light of the crescent moon. The angel stood up, wondering why he hadn't noticed the building, but nevertheless he headed inside and sighed at the warmth. The angel rested down on a cushioned seat and fell into a more peaceful sleep.

He felt safe again.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

The devil shivered as he slunk back into the bed beside his much larger partner, the air was chilly and Lucifer decided he really didn't like the cold. Thank God hell never froze over. As his head hit the pillow large arms wrapped around him and pulled him deeper into the bulky man. The devil growled and kicked the man in the shins.

"Sorry," Damien grumbled in his sleep as he groped the devil closer. Lucifer rolled his eyes before his head collided into Damien's with a loud thump. "ouch!"

"Why are you complaining? You've got the hard head!" Lucifer snapped, rubbing his forehead. "I'm the one with the mushy brains now!"

"Try not head butting people every five minutes," Damien grunted, before he turned his back to the devil and fell back asleep, snoring loudly. Lucifer yawned as sunlight crept into the room, the devil growled as he slid back out of the bed and headed to the kitchen. He was hungry.

"Hey! Jackass, get up and make me pancakes!" Lucifer said, before he left throwing a shoe at the larger man. Damien sat up slowly and tossed the shoe of the bed as he glared daggers at the devil's retreating back.

Lucifer finally entered the small living room where his bag sat; he lifted it on a table and grabbed a mintie and his cell phone.

_Seven missed call and one new message._

The devil checked the caller ID.

_Booby_

_Booby_

_Samantha_

_Deana_

_Moron (AKA Michael)_

_Booby_

_Booby_

He checked the message and grumbled, voice message. He hated voice messages. The devil dialled a number and held the phone against his ear.

"_You have two new messages. Message received at 2.30 am.'_ BOY! I got you the damn phone to answer the bloody thing! Cass has gone missing, if you've heard from him call me back immediately. Otherwise try calling him. The boy's run off alone after a damn misunderstanding! I might not be able to pick you up at ten, so see if you can make other plans. Call me if you can't and I'll see what I can do. You bloody angels!' _To listen to the message-"_

Lucifer hung up baffled, as Damien entered the kitchen.

"What's the matter?" Damien asked.

"My brother's run off," Lucifer muttered, looking at the phone. "I got to go."

"Wait, which one?" Damien, asked, grabbing Lucifer's arm, almost possessively. "The fat one? Cass?"

"Yeah," Lucifer nodded, brushing the man off absently.

"I can help you find him," Damien replied. Lucifer eyed his suspiciously. "What? I really do want to help. I care about you, Lucifer."

"Alright," Lucifer said, shrugging. "I'm just gonna go to the bathroom and I'll call Cass, see if I can find him."

Damien nodded as the devil disappeared; he grabbed his phone and sent a quick message.

_I think it's time._

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

It was almost eight, and Dean was pacing impatiently, waiting for Sam to return back home with the angels that Bobby couldn't fit in his own car. Once Dean had called and told Bobby what was happening Bobby had eight angels at his throat all screaming for Castiel and to join in the search to find him. After a couple of head smacks from what Dean could make out the angels had calmed down long enough for Bobby to make plans for him and Michael to help Dean.

Of course none of them had agreed with the notion of staying put, so Sam grumbled in annoyance that he'd be there in a moment.

Dean was now pacing back and forth as Ben sat apprehensively, his foot jumping up and down. Ruby was in the process of feeding Johnny when finally the angels barged in, talking all at once. Raphael was crying frantically in Hebrew as Uriel thumped his fist against his fist in anger. Azrael looked positively murderous, Jophiel and Cassiel worry-stricken; Falafel's eyes darted back and forth between Michael and Gabriel who were in a heated conversation in a language no one understood.

"What happened!?"

"Who hurt my brother!? I'll kill them!" Azrael snarled.

"Enough," Bobby said, firmly. "Cass will be fine, we'll find him soon. I'm going to call Lucifer and let him know what's happening-"

"As if he cares!" Jophiel muttered.

"Of course he cares," Michael said, furiously. "Put a cock in it!"

"It's sock," Gabriel whispered. The angels looked uncomfortable.

"What did I say?" Michael asked.

"Never mind," Gabriel grunted, "So how will we find him, you said he was ignoring Dean's phone calls."

"That's because he's angry with me," Dean muttered, "I- He thinks I was cheating on him with Angelo-"

Before Dean could finish Uriel had his by the collar and against the wall.

"WHAT!?"

"Hey!" Bobby pulled the dark angel back, "Dean didn't do anything wrong, he was giving mouth-to-mouth- Angelo had a heart attack triggered by a God damn electric shock last night! Your brother misread the situation and took off! Now he's God knows where and alone!"

"God does know where," Dean said, looking thoughtful. "Where's Jesus!? He can find him!"

"He won't come," Gabriel said. "Not unless if something is about to happen, then He'll show to stop it. Castiel isn't hurt or anything. He is just alone, we will find him, but not if we stay here and argue. We should go out and look for him. But I am going back home, what if he shows there and no one is home?"

"Heaven? How is he going to get to heaven?" Raphael asked, stupidly.

"I meant Bobby's!" Gabriel snapped.

"She's right," Sam agreed, "We all know Cass, he'd go straight to his family."

"Or to a church," Dean finished, jumping into action, "Okay, so we'll split up and search for him, Gabe, you go back to Bobby's and Ruby? You'll stay here?"

"I have to," Ruby replied, eying Johnny, "Just call me if you find him."

"Everyone has a cell, so we'll keep in contact," Bobby said, "Jophiel, Azrael; go to the car, Michael, Raphael; go with Dean. The rest of you with Sam and Gabriel, I'll drop you off."

There was no argument from the angels instead they literally fought to be the first out of the house and into the car.

"What about me!?" Ben snapped, "I want to come too! He's my... well he's my step-dad!"

"When did you two get married?" Sam asked, with a raised brow.

"You got married and you didn't tell us!?" Bobby snapped.

"No," Dean said, quickly. "We ain't married! Can we go!?"

As Dean turned to head out Bobby's phone rang, Dean spun back around, eyes wide. "Is it Cass?"

"No, it's Luce," Bobby replied, as he answered, "Where have you been boy!? He did!? Good... did he say where he was? Yeah... that's that new chapel isn't it... alright... we'll see you in half an hour... who? Oh... just be careful, bye son."

"Bobby?" Dean asked, hopefully.

"Luce called Cass and he answered," Bobby said.

"Oh, thank God!" Dean gasped in relief. "And?!"

"He's at the new chapel, he's fine," Bobby said, "Luce is swinging by to pick him up and headed back to my place."

"Your place?" Dean asked, as Sam jumped when a horn blared.

"Cass didn't want to come here," Bobby said, catching the younger hunter's look of dejection. The horn blared again.

"Damnit, who the hell is blowing that horn?"

"Mine, it must be Azrael," Bobby said, walking out as Ben ran passed him. "We'll drive to our place then."

"Okay," Dean said, as the horn blared again. Azrael was wrestling with Jophiel who was the one attacking the horn.

"Hurry up!" He screeched from the window.

=-=-=-=-=--=-==-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

It wasn't long after the phone call from Lucifer that Castiel had slowly lumbered out of the chapel and back down to the statue of his Father. He sat down before it, rubbing his stomach affectionately. The pains had subsided and the twins resumed with kicking him just below his chest, right in his ribs.

His thoughts wandered everywhere but on Dean, it hurt far too much to think about his partner. The angel felt like an idiot, he should have gone to Bobby's, but then he wasn't exactly in the right state of mind last night.

He wasn't even sure how the hell he got here, but at least he and the twins were safe. Dean would be reli- no; he wasn't going to think of the hunter.

So the angel thought of the things he would be doing in the years to come with the twins; their first smile, first laugh, first steps, first day at school, first exams, first girlfriend or boyfriend, first day at college, first car, first real relationship, first marriage, fist child- Oh Jesus! Grandchildren!? Castiel wasn't sure he could handle grandchildren!

Before he could panic further a horn beeped, and the angel looked up to find old brown car parked behind a long black car that at first Castiel thought was the Impala, but on second inspection the car was hideous. Lucifer slid out of the brown car and jumped over the fence to catch up to the angel.

"Hey," Lucifer said, sitting underneath the statue of Jesus. He looked up at the statue and then stuck his tongue out like a juvenile. Castiel was too busy burning a hole in the ground to notice, but when Lucifer placed a hesitant hand on the angel he suddenly found himself almost thrown to the ground as Castiel threw himself at the devil arms wrapped around. "What happened, Cass? Why'd you run off?"

"I- can we go home, I- I'm tired, and hungry," Castiel muttered, cautious about approaching the subject.

"Oi! I just drive from down the road! I had to put up with Dame's crappy ass music, at least give me some down explanation!" Lucifer snapped. Castiel looked away, eying the ground. "Are you dying? Are the twins okay?"

"I'm fine, so are the twins," Castiel muttered, "Its Dean-"

"Dean's dying," Lucifer said.

"No, he- I saw him- he was..." the angel drifted off.

"watching porn? He left his socks in the sink again? What?"

"I saw him with Angelo," Castiel whispered.

"Angelo has a nice ass," Lucifer said approvingly.

"Lucifer!" Castiel wailed, startling his brother, "Dean kissed him! He hasn't got a nice ass! He is a jerk!"

"Why's Damien getting out of the car?" Lucifer muttered, ignoring the angel, when the doors to the black car in front of the brown opened and two men; one taller than Damien, with a bald head, and the other at Lucifer's height with short black hair headed towards the gates of the church. "Who the hell- Cass, get up and get inside the church."

"Luce-"

"Now Cass," Lucifer said, as he pulled his phone out and dialled Bobby's number. The three men were only several feet away so Lucifer went to plan b and opened his message bank, typed vigorously into the phone but before he could send the message, the phone was thrown against the statue of Jesus; it fell to the ground as the bald man stormed after Castiel who was at the stairs of the church. "What are you doing? What the big idea!? Oi! Get your hand of my brother!"

"Let me go!"

As Castiel struggled against his captor, Damien grabbed Lucifer as dragged him back towards the car. Lucifer watched as Castiel stepped hard on the man's foot, all of his weight crushing the man's toe. Baldy yelped but retaliated with a gut-wrenching blow to the angel's bulky belly.

Lucifer's eyes widened as Castiel stumbled backwards and fell to the ground clutching his stomach in horror and pain.

"You son of a bitch!" Lucifer roared as he elbowed Damien in the crotch and ran at the bald man.

He didn't get far, colliding into Jesus' outstretched stony hand. The devil fell with a thud to the ground nose broken and bleeding, he groaned as everything went dark.

"God really does hate him," the smallest of the men with the dark hair commented as the two brothers were led to the cars. Castiel gasped, struggling to breathe, the wind knocked out of him, as he was thrown in the boot of the black car. Before he could sit up though, darkness enveloped him with a thud.

Damien knelt before Lucifer and scooped him into his arms gently, before carrying the devil over to the car. He carefully manoeuvred himself inside until he was seated comfortable with Lucifer's head rested on his thighs and his feet dangling on the seat, beside a pair of long legs covered in jeans.

"What the hell happened to him?"

"He ran into Jesus," Damien replied, stroking the devil's hair, "He doesn't seem as willing as you said he would be, Ruby."

"Believe me, he'll do it," Ruby replied, pulling a dark lock of hair behind her head. "After all this time with the damn humans, believe me. He's had enough. Where's the angel, Phil?"

"Boot," the bald man replied. "You weren't kidding Damien, the guys a pig."

"Are you sure Lucifer didn't call Bobby?" Ruby asked, eyes narrowed.

"Yeah, yeah, he was trying to send him a message but I got it off him," Damien said, "Let's go, in case they come here."

The black car speed off. A racoon scurried up to the statue of Jesus and looked at the blood dripping from the palm with a tilted head. It looked down and found an interesting black thing underneath its foot, it moved back pressing down on the thing before it jumped back startled. It beeped.

The racoon timidly peered at the phone, at the shining screen.

_Message Sent._

The racoon opened its mouth and bent its head above the phone ready to bit it when music blared and frightened the creature off.

_Bobby calling._

-=-=--==-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

The hunters were waiting rather impatiently for Lucifer and Castiel to arrive, even though only half an hour had passed since Lucifer had called.

Bobby was in the process of grabbing a few bottles of beers when his phone beeped and vibrated in his pants. He pulled the phone out and checked the message he received from Lucifer.

_Want fantails. _

_Fantails? Luce hates..._ Bobby thought, his eyes widened in realisation, "Dean! The boys are in trouble!"

=--=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Dundun dun dun! Evil cliffhanger, again. Wow, not long left before this is over and done! And yes, Ruby is evil, but is Lucifer on the side of good or evil? Thats the real question? That and are the twins okay!?

Lol! I thought it was hilarious how some of you thought Deano was cheating on Cass... yeah right. Gello's hot, but Dean's not gay, he's just Castiel's little bitch...

Shire cat: Zach's one of my fav gueststars but i still think he's a douche! Haha! And yeah, I feel sorry for Cass, specially after taking a blow to the belly.

rosewhip889: Yeap, Cass is getting ready to pop. They were contractions but of course Sam/Dean don't realise and Ruby doesn't care.

blackdoggy1: Definitely like my Lucifer better too, now. I thought I'd wait and see what he was like in SPN, but 'the End' Lucifer annoyed me. Lol! Cass wouldn't be able to run that fast, yeah, and Yeap it's a sight to see. the Johnny/Josh slash I couldn't help myself! They are just sooo hot!

Suicidalqueen: Cass castrating Dean, no, that won't happen. Cass likes Dean's dick more than Dean does!! Hahaha!

Pottingshedpixie: Yes! YES! YES! It was CPR! God, I couldn't let Cass have his heart broken for real! He's a little puppy! I don't kick puppies, I pull their tails(kidding!)

Touch of the Wind: They're both nice names, Conner and Justin, and I love the meaning of Justin, though I prefer mercy over justice. My fav names for kids are Michael and Gabriel for boys, naturally or even Jophiel, I love that name... not sure for girls, not Isabella that's for sure, if I meet another Bella, I think I might shoot them! Loll, Gabriel answered the question about Christ, but when He appears is totally up to Him... or rather me...

Shooshkipoo: Yeap! Yeap Cpr, I knew that was gonna get a buzz!

Writer'sMystery: Haha, it was a bit of a surprise, I guess, you don't expect Dean to cheat so it's a shocker!

yaoigirl20: The theory was most likely right if it was CPR. Azrael and Lucifer's scene was fun to write, I've always imagined they have a love-hate relationship...

MyAwsomeness16: Here you go! Thanks!

Gemstones: Lol, Dean wouldn't get jealous, he'd just go and knock the guy out, or scare the chick off... Thank God for Cass, the Wincest was getting annoying (except for the AU's were they weren't brothers)

Okay, I have no idea where the hell wolves and racoons live in America, but as far as ya'll are concerned, they live near Bobby and Dean and Cass... Haha, this would be so much easier if they all lived in Oz. I would have had a tree rat hop up to him and a wombat try and eat it... Oh and all animals live near and with humans like how it should be, but it doesn't mean animals will play nice, if they are hungry, they will eat you. This is why there was a grey wolf near Cass to begin with...

Hell I can't even remember where the hell Bobby lives right now...

Oh, and there will be more awesome animals to come!

Peace and Chicken grease!

Afro!


	17. Chapter 17

**Part Seventeen**

"They were definitely here," Dean said, kneeling before the black cell phone laying several metres away from the statue of Christ. "Luce's phone, its working but the screen's been shattered."

"Either he dropped it," Sam muttered, "Or he threw it."

"There's no one inside," Michael said, as he and Uriel exited the church. He stopped beside the statue's outstretched arm and stared at the moist rubies dripping from the palm. "What is that on father's hand?"

"It's blood," Uriel said, his eyes widening into his trademark glare.

"Lucifer was with Damien," Azrael said, he pointed at the old brown car. "That's his car parked over there. I asked around but the civilians weren't very helpful. An old man across the road said something about a werewolf and a bald man- I don't think he meant you Uriel- with a smaller man forcing some pregnant lady into a boot of a black curvy, though I don't know how you force someone into a shoe. And some guy with dark hair hit the Jebus statue and was knocked out... Who's Jebus?"

"Oh Jesus!" Dean grunted, "Jebus is Jesus."

"Oh, is that some new age way of saying God?" Raphael asked.

"Where's this old man?" Bobby asked.

"Across the road," Azrael said, "Why? He wasn't-"

Bobby was already half way across the street.

"The pregnant lady was probably Castiel," Dean muttered, his breathing growing rapid. He rested his palms on his knees, bending over and taking deep breaths. "Oh Jesus! He's been angel-napped... again... Oh Jesus! Oh! God! We-we don't even know by who! Fuck! I'm gonna pass out! Oh Lord!"

"Dean! Calm down," Sam said, grabbing his brother by the shoulders and shaking him roughly. "Luce is with him, he'll look after him! It's okay!"

"_Luce is with him_! That's how you make me feel better?!" Dean cried, his hands flying through the air in panic. "Luce can't take care of himself!!"

"He has a point," Uriel murmured, as Bobby crossed back a frown deepening across his face.

"Cass was thrown in the boot of a corvette, the man was saying that the car looked similar to the Impala but larger and older," Bobby grunted, "Lucifer was dragged into the back seat, and his nose was bleeding. The man described someone who sounds a lot like Damien, some tall bald guy and a smaller man; he said the height of Dean with black hair. There was also a woman in the car, but he couldn't get a good glimpse of her, just that she had long dark hair."

"Still don't have much to go on," Sam murmured.

"Bloke said he got a friend to follow them on a motorbike," Bobby said, "Gave me the kid's number too. Hopefully this will give us a destination."

"Let's go!" Dean said determinedly. The panic attack subsided now that hope was reignited.

==-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

The angel lay quiet as the car rocketed over bumps and humps, rocking the angel uncomfortably against the hard, metallic inside of the trunk. He had his arms wrapped around his stomach, as a single tear continued to flow from his right eye, across his nose to drip onto the carpeted ground of the boot.

He wasn't sure how long he had been in the car, but it felt like hours, his feet felt so cramped in the small space and he was beginning to feel the pains of his stomach returning again. Besides the pains of his stomach though, his stomach felt lifeless. Since the blow the twins hadn't moved once, they were too still and quiet. Castiel was terrified the twins were hurt or worse. The angel was sure it was daylight now, and they were rather lively during the day.

"Please, Father, let them be fine," Castiel whispered a soft prayer as the car sped painfully over another rocky bump, Castiel collided up and down, side to side against the hardness of his surroundings. The angel wondered how his brother faired; he had seen how the devil collided into the statue's open arms and fell to the ground, lifeless.

Less than two feet away Lucifer was still unconscious, sitting between Ruby and Damien. The larger man had an arm wrapped around the devil's shoulders, possessively. His broken nose had been cleaned up but it had swollen up and darkened his usually creamy face. He moaned slightly and pushed himself deeper into Damien's arms.

"How far are we?" Damien asked, gripping the devil tighter, emitting another moan from the smaller man. Damien smirked, and squeezed again, Lucifer responded with an elbow to his side. "Ouch!"

"Is this it?" Baldy said, as he steered to the side of the road and parked the car. Ruby opened her car door and slid out quickly heading into the woods. The three men waited and she returned and nodded.

"Stop hugging me," Lucifer moaned, his eyes fluttered opened as he raised a hand to his nose gingerly. "Ow, my nose."

"What happ-where's Cass?!" Lucifer asked, sitting up fast as he shrugged Damien off him. "Stop the car! What the hell is going on!? Where is my brother?! I'll kill you all! I'll tear your ass cheeks off and then make you eat them! I'll-"

"Yes, yes, you'll do all that and more," the black haired man smirked, "Your brother is in the boot where he belongs. I don't see why you give a shit about the bastard considering he's the one who got those chains wrapped around your pretty little wrists."

"Did you just call me pretty?" Lucifer asked, raising a brow. He looked down at the chains and examined the wrists they were wrapped around. "Now that you mentioned I do have pretty wrists. Want to fuck?"

The car fell silent, as Lucifer looked over Damien's shoulders and checked his surroundings.

"Where's Castiel?" Lucifer growled, "Where is he! Damien, what the hell is going on? Why are you doing this?"

"Its okay, Luce, that's Drew," Damien replied, pointing at the back of the dark haired man. "And Mr Sheen is Phil."

"Stop calling me Mr Sheen," Baldy growled.

"I don't care who they are, where is Cass!?" Lucifer snarled, pushing himself off the larger man. Damien grabbed the devil by the arms and pulled him back towards him sharply.

"Shut up damn it! We're trying to help you!" Damien growled.

"Help me!? My nose is broken thanks to your helping! And Cass- God knows what you guys have done with him!"

"He's in the goddamn trunk!" Phil snarled, "The slut's fine, not sure for how long but he's fine!"

"Don't call me brother a slut!" Lucifer growled, knocking the man across the head with a closed fist. "Let me go! I'll bite! I don't want my powers back! I'm staying like this!"

Lucifer cried in surprise as Phil grabbed him by the collar and pulled him towards the front car seats, so that their faces were inches apart.

"We've done our part, and if you think you're gonna bail out now; think again!" Phil growled, his lips inches away from the devil.

"Fuck you!" Lucifer hissed, "I ain't taking them off, and if I do take them off the first thing I'll do is kill- eurgh!"

The devil was startled by a sharp blow to his chest from the bald man.

"You do what we tell you," Phil snarled, shaking the much smaller man in his fists, "Besides, you're gonna open the gates of hell first, so you getting your powers back is really up to Lylith."

"No," Lucifer growled, "I ain't opening them!"

Phil replied with another fist to the devil's jaw, knocking him back against Damien.

"Hey! That's enough!" Damien growled.

"Are you hearing him!? He wants to help the damn angel! Our lord wants to help him!" Phil snapped. "The traitorous piece of shit! After everything we've done to get him back here, and away from the damn do-gooders!"

"Dame's right, back off," Drew growled, "out of the car all of you, Phil pop the trunk. I'll get the angel out."

"Seriously stop calling me Dame!" Damien snapped, he opened his door and slid out before he pulled Lucifer onto his feet. Drew and Phil both followed when Lucifer caught eye of the long brown hair. Ruby turned and faced the devil with a smirk as he gasped in surprise.

"You stupid bitch!" Lucifer growled, "How could you-"

"Some one had to," Ruby cut through the devil, "We couldn't continue living these stupid lives we were forced into! It's disgusting!"

"But Sam- you said you loved-"

"-Sam needed to be led away from Dean," Ruby scoffed, "I couldn't give a shit about him, or that stupid little monster he created!"

"Cass," Lucifer murmured as Drew dragged the angel out of the boot. Castiel staggered on his feet, struggling to stand as he stared dazed at the man holding him, his eyes adjusting slowly to the light. The angel seemed okay, as the devil pushed his way through to his younger brother, "You okay?"

"The twins," the angel whispered, grasping onto Lucifer's arms tightly, "They haven't moved, I don't know if they are okay or not."

"Walk!" Castiel gasped as he was dragged away from his brother towards the large trees. He stared up at the bald man and shook in fright, terrified he might set him off again, so he walked allowing the man to lead him.

"Get off my- hey, put me down," Lucifer snapped, as Damien lifted him over his shoulders.

"It's a long walk Luce," Damien replied.

"Ruby?" Castiel murmured.

"I told you she was a bitch," Lucifer grunted, resigning into the large man's arms. He had no way of defending both himself and the pregnant angel so he'd just take the ride for the time being.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

"There," Sam pointed at the side of the road where a man dressed in a black suit stood beside a motorbike and a long black car. "Like the old guy said. Why does that guy look like a fed?"

"What's a fed?" Azrael asked, as Dean parked his Impala several metres behind the car and bike. Sam followed parking his pretty convertible behind Dean's. Bobby pulled up ten seconds later and Michael was out of the car before the car stopped.

"Are they here?! Have we found them?" Michael asked, "Who are you!? Answer! I command you!"

"Michael, relax," Dean said, rubbing the back of his neck. He was feeling strained and exhausted being awake for almost a day and a half now. He was worried sick about his partner and his unborn children, unsure if Castiel was still alive. "George?"

"Yeah, you must be Dean?" the short blonde asked, warily pulling out a badge labelled FBI. "I'm agent Harris. We've been keeping an eye on the devil for months now."

"I'm sorry- what?" Bobby asked.

"For social security," Harris replied, "Did you guys really think no one was going to ask about the damn devil?"

"You've been following my boy around!?" Bobby snapped, Harris froze, baffled by the man's words, surely he wasn't Jesus, was he? "You stupid son of a bitch! If you've been following them around you should have helped him help his poor brother!"

"We've also been tracking down a satanic cult for the last three months," Harris replied, "We think they may be leading us straight to them, so there is a bigger picture here-"

"_Fuck_ your bigger picture!" Azrael snapped, startling almost everyone. "They're our brothers! Which way did they go!? If I had my touch, I'd have sent so many reapers at you right now!"

Harris glared back, not intimidated by the angel of death. He turned back to Dean, Sam and Bobby addressing them alone. "We have an agent on the inside, high in the chain of command. We have word that the Satanists are meeting up tonight. From what he can tell they are trying to return Lucifer to power."

"Who?" Bobby asked, "God, I hope it's Damien-"

"He's name's Andrew Bishop," Harris replied, "I've called for backup, but we should get a move on."

"Um, shouldn't FBI agents discourage civilians from going," Raphael asked.

"I'm talking to the Winchesters and Bobby Singer," Harris said, "Don't know who you other four are, but I'm not gonna bother trying to stop them. Let's just go."

"Never thought I'd meet an FBI agent I'd like," Bobby grunted, as they stepped into the woods.

"You should meet Drew," Harris replied.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

"_What's new Pussycat_!?" Lucifer sang, his hands resting in his palms as his elbows rested against Damien's right shoulder.

"_Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!"_ Drew replied. Lucifer grinned at Castiel who shook his head slightly amused at the men's antics. The dark haired man was gripping him firmly yet the touch was gentle, leading him carefully through the scrubs unlike Phil who had literally thrown him into every tree and branch that was too close. He had cuts and bruises all over because of the beast.

"_What's new Pussycat!?"_ Lucifer repeated waving his hands in the air as Ruby growled, her hands raised ready to throttle the devil.

"_Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!"_

"Shut the fuck up!" Phil roared. Drew fell silent as Lucifer chuckled.

"Well ain't you a ray of sunshine," Lucifer smirked, "_Ain't no sunshine when he's gone!"_

Phil growled but Ruby pushed him back as she stormed up to the devil, a gun cocked to the devil's head. Lucifer swallowed, from the corner of his eyes he could have sworn Drew reached for something in his jacket.

"We need you to open the gates of hell, so I can't kill you" Ruby snarled, she suddenly spun around and pulled the trigger. The gun exploded and Castiel screamed, clutching his thigh as he toppled to the ground, crying in pain. "He on the other hand, he's expendable!"

"You stupid bitch!" Lucifer roared, as he elbowed Damien hard across the face, forcing the man's grip to loosen enough for Lucifer to pounce over Damien's shoulder and tackle Ruby by the hair. She screeched as her face met the ground. The devil managed a few smacks to the back of her head before Phil had his hands wrapped around the devil's throat.

The devil gasped, struggling to breathe as Ruby stood up, and dusted her clothes off, glaring down at the devil.

"Hey! Get the hell off him!" Damien growled, trying to yank the bald man off the devil.

"Phil, don't kill him," Ruby hissed, the large man lifted his frame off Lucifer and immediately the devil wheezed taking in a deep breath of air. He flinched as he was pulled up, covering his face with his arms, shielding himself.

"You okay?" Lucifer opened his eyes, and a breath of relief escaped his lips as Damien held him near yet again. "Stop pissing them off, Luce, for fuck's sake!"

"Cass," the devil pushed past his partner where Castiel clutched his leg, sobbing in pain. Drew knelt beside him, tightening the angel's shredded coat around his leg. The devil knelt beside him, clutching his brother's hand tightly. "It's okay, I ain't gonna let them hurt you."

"Get up!" Ruby snapped, kicking the angel in the waist.

"Don't touch him!" Lucifer snarled, as Damien lifted Lucifer back to his knees. Castiel scampered backwards into Drew as Phil grabbed him by the arm and forced him onto his feet. The angel struggled to stand all his weight on his right leg. "Stop hurting him, damn it!"

"We're gonna have to stop at the cabin," Ruby said, walking past the angel, "We can leave Castiel there and go on; it's just down this hill. Phil, you and Drew can stay with him. Damien and I will go on with the idiot. Everyone should already be there."

"Who's everyone?" Lucifer asked, allowing Damien to lead him yet again. Drew had grabbed hold of Castiel and was doing his best to help the angel on his feet.

"All the people who followed you blindly," Ruby replied. "Oh well. Once Lylith returns all will be fine."

"Where's Johnny?" Lucifer asked, pushing himself closer to his partner, as Phil charged past him.

"Oh, he was hungry," Ruby smiled. Her smile left an unnerving feeling amongst the men. "So I baked him some cookies."

"Where is he?" Lucifer asked.

"In the kitchen, on his bouncer," Ruby smiled. "Now that I think about it, I think I left the oven on."

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

"Does anyone know which way we're going?" Azrael asked, as he stumbled after Bobby, Sam and Uriel. The men had split up into separate groups to hunt for their family and their captors. Dean, Raphael and Michael had gone with the agent, but neither group new which way they were going.

The trees all looked the same so the men felt as though they were going in circles. And apparently they were as the two groups met up together again at a large tree.

"Damnit," Bobby grunted, when the agent's phone rang.

"Farris... where are you?" the agent perked up, "Okay, everyone okay? You're kidding... okay, uh, what? Are you sure it's her? She said what? Okay, I'll get the fire department on it now... be careful!"

"What's going on?" Dean asked, "What's the fire department for?"

"Uh," the man looked uncomfortable, "there may be a fire."

"Where?" Sam asked,

"You're Sam right?" Harris asked. The hunter nodded, slowly. "You're living with your brother and his son and lover, plus your own son and lover, am I right?"

"What's going on?" Dean growled.

"My partner seems to think Ruby may be..." the man drifted off, breathing out deeply. "She may be a mole."

"What!? Son of a- you're lying!" Sam growled, "She's at home with my son!"

"No, she isn't," Harris replied, "She's holding Castiel at gunpoint. She's already shot him once in the leg and something she said had my partner's skin crawling. We think she may be trying to kill your son in a house fire."

"What?" Dean growled, as Sam stumbled against his brother. "She wouldn't do that! That's her son."

Dean looked up at his brother, his face contorted into panic.

"Johnny, Dean, what-"

"I'm calling Ellen," Bobby said, as Dean grabbed his brother by the shoulder's and squeezed gently. "She can drive past and check, won't take more than five minutes."

"Oh-okay," Sam nodded.

"Sammy if you want to go back go," Dean said, softly so only his brother heard his words. "He's your son, go and make sure he's okay. Go on."

"I-I-"

"Go, and check on Ben too," Dean said, his voice soothing. "Go and check on my nephew and son, make sure they're both fine. I'll find Luce and Cass and bring them back home okay."

"Okay."

==-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

"We'll leave in ten," Ruby said, as Drew and Damien carried Castiel inside an old wooden cabin and towards the striped couch. They lowered him carefully as Lucifer knelt beside him, stroking his brother's hair. "Oh, don't make me puke."

"Fuck you," Lucifer murmured, his brother had lost consciousness several minutes ago, the pain and stress was too much for his poor pregnant brother. Damien watched as Ruby walked back outside where Phil was, having a smoke. "Damien, help me damn it, get us out of here."

"Luce, just do as they say," Damien muttered, "Don't let your pride-"

"It's not pride! I don't want Cass to get hurt damn it!" Lucifer cried frantically, "He's my baby brother. I have to protect him!"

"I didn't know you felt so strongly about him," Damien said, sitting on the ground beside the devil. He pulled Lucifer into his arms and held him close. "I'll ask Drew to look after him; he's not too bad Drew."

"Phil's the dick," Lucifer said, snuggling into the man. He took comfort in knowing at least someone was helping them...

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-==-==-=-

Flames tore down the house, burning away memories created by the five beings who lived in the home. Ben's room was up in a blaze, the ceiling collapse crushing the boy's table and computer. Next door Sam's room was doing no better, the bed was covered in ash and a crib was glowing red. In another room, a nursery burnt destroying the double sets of clothes, beds, prams and toys. Only one room remained untouched but it was surrounded by the burning flames. Downstairs was an inferno, the kitchen was red; the fire had done all its damage and a bouncer sat rocking slightly in the flames.

"Oh Lord," Ellen Harvelle gasped, as Jo's mouth dropped in horror.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=--==

I know, I'm being cruel. But evil cliffhangers get the best reviews...

Yes, I know! earliest update ever. But another evil cliff-hanger wouldn't leave me alone. Who knows guys, I might even have the next chapter up tomorrow since I'm home all day.(yay for labour day)

One more chapter left til the epilogue! Whooo!

Pottingshedpixie: yeah, evil Ruby was a surprise, but I think I warned you that I'd get rid of her! Haha, the statue killed me, I thought it had to be done, the devil being pawned by a statue of Christ! HA!

Suicidalqueen: Which cliffie was worse? This or the last? We'll see next chapter if the twins are okay.

StoryDreamer: Lol, I like Damien! Cant say the same for Ruby. I always try to keep the humour, specially in fictions that involves kids, I don't like angst and kids combined its scary.

rosewhip889: Heh, not really turn him into the devil but rather have him return evil back to earth. Actually its part of the reason why Bobby took Lucifer in.

Shooshkipoo: Yeah, bald guy is a dick. I actually wish I could shoot him...

Oracle Thunder: Lol, no, babies don't have any angel mojo, unfortunately. Nah, no Zach here, or Anna. I started this before they came onto the show, after that it became AU. If they were in the vesselsverse Zach would be evil and Anna would be dead. Johnny's being watched by no one. You know I totally forgot about coyotes, I was thinking of a wolverine at first but then i thought no they're from Canada, then the brain remembered no that's only Xmen's Wolverine!(idiot, i know! Haha)

MyAwsomeness16: Thanks ! glad you like it!

Writer'sMystery: i'd have to say this is my fastest update ever!! Enjoy!

Touch of the Wind: Lol, yes Luce has made up his mind, he's helping Cass and that's it! HE's as stubborn as his Father. Yeap, Damien does love his Lucifer, and dude that image of Lucifer chained up and half nekkid is hot! Cass has really copped it this chapter the poor angel!

In a more personal note my football team the Parramatta Eels made it into the grand final today/yesterday since its actually Monday right now. I got tickets for $90, a shirt for $40, other accessories for $15 and then I screamed my self hoarse and they lost. Friggin Priceless...

Oh well, I'm blaming the ref... congrats Melbourne, you bunch of jerks! GOOOOO SYDNEY! Hahaha!

Peace and chicken grease

Afro...


	18. Chapter 18

**Part 18**

The red convertible sped down the street towards the house aglow with fire. Sam gasped, his face breaking into a mortified look. There was the first place he called home, he and his brother shared and called home, burning to the ground. Two fire trucks were surrounding the flames trying to calm the fire but it continued to crackle and burn.

Sam parked the car, and ran towards his house the engine still running.

"Johnny!"

"Sammy!" Ellen cried.

The hunter ran past the two Harvelle women only to be blocked by a large African fire-fighter.

"Sir, it's too dangerous!" he warned, holding Sam back.

"NO! I have to get to my son!" Sam cried, "He's in there alone! He's a baby, please, I need to- NO!"

The roof gave a loud rumble before the building collapse in a pile of ash, wood, brick and fire. Sam fell to his knees, mouth open and the air stung his eyes, as he sobbed, tears streaming down his face.

"JOHNNY!"

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

They were back out in the open again. Lucifer walked beside Damien quietly following Ruby as she sauntered happily through the woods. The devil shivered, the air was growing colder yet again and the sun was starting to set, he had left his jumper back at the cabin, covering the angel.

Castiel hadn't awoken when Lucifer was dragged out by Ruby. He left him alone with those two freaks, and all the devil could think about was what if they hurt his brother, what if he couldn't open hell? Then what?

The devil was taken out of his musings by the sound of leaves crunching all around him. He looked up to find himself surrounded by several men and women, baffled and wondering where they hell they had come from. Whispers broke through the silence of the woods.

"Is that him?"

"He's so small."

"Not what I was expecting."

"Nice ass though," Lucifer added, smirking, though his nerves raged; he had butterflies in his frigging stomach for fucks sake. Damien stood only inches away from him, and for some bizarre reason the devil took comfort in his presence.

"Let's go," Ruby said, shaking her head, "The caves aren't far from here."

Lucifer swallowed; he hated caves, they spelt darkness. And if there was anything he hated more than anything, it was the dark. It made him feel so defenceless and alone. _Where was Bobby when he needed him?_

"What are we gonna do in the caves?" Lucifer asked his voice quiet as he wanted the conversation to be only between him and Damien.

"I'm guessing that's where the gate is," Damien replied, nodding his greeting at his fellow cultists.

"They do know Father won't put up with this right?" Lucifer grumbled.

"He's had all day to help you Lucifer," Damien replied, "He doesn't care."

Lucifer's shoulders sank, the man had a point.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

The hunter saw red as he drove back down the dead road. His hands held the steering wheel tight as the tears continued to trickle down his cheeks. His baby boy was gone and all he could think of was getting his hands around Ruby's throat.

All thoughts of sanity had left the hunter's mind.

-===-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Jophiel glared at the back of his sister's head. While his family was in mortal peril she was in the kitchen cooking! Her goofy head hovered over the stew she had just put on the stove, her foot tapping impatiently under her tiny frame. Cassiel and Falafel shared the same look of distaste as they glared at the back of her head.

"I should have gone with them! This isn't fair!" Ben cried, stamping his foot as he barged back into the kitchen. Gabriel turned to Cassiel, dressed in one of Bobby's aprons; the '_what part of "it's not ready" do you not understand?_'

"Come here and try this," Gabriel said, "I think it needs more salt."

"Damnit Gabriel!" Jophiel snapped, startling everyone but the said angel. "This isn't the time to be cooking! What's wrong with you!? Cass and Luce might be hurt or worse and you're cooking!?"

"Relax, come and taste this, now," Gabriel said, ushering Cassiel forward. She looked straight at her brother's fuming face, still calm. "I can't do much here Jophiel, other than worry. So rather than waste my time worrying or _being rude to my elder sister_, I'm cooking. They will return soon, and I'd like to make sure they have a warm meal to return too. Castiel probably hasn't eaten in a day or so. Now hurry, I'm sure they'll be back with Castiel and Lucifer once everything is done."

Jophiel sat down, still glaring at his sister as Falafel opened the cupboard that stored the aprons and pulled one out. He pulled it on and walked over to his sister. 'Touch me and I will have to kill you.'

"I don't want to try it," Cassiel said frowning. "How can you be sure they will return?"

"Father won't let anything serious happen to them," Gabriel smiled; she motioned to Falafel to try the stew. He stuck a spoon into the mixture and blew at the spoon before sucking up the liquid. "How is it?"

"Bit more salt," Falafel replied, "Where are the chickpeas? I'll make hummus."

Gabriel grunted in annoyance, "third shelf in the brown cupboard. Keep it away from me."

"What can I do?" Ben asked. The angel was right, at least this way he wouldn't worry so much.

"Start on the angel food cake mixture, the box above the cereals," Gabriel replied. "And take the Devil's food cake mix out too; I'll start on that in a minute."

"I'll make fairy bread," Cassiel said, as she and Ben grabbed another two aprons. Cassiel slipped into '_I'm Busy! You're an Idiot! Have a nice day! :)_' and Ben grabbed the 'I didn't wash my hands' and slid into it. Jophiel sighed and pouted.

"Wash your hands, Ben," Gabriel warned, "Falafel! Not too much garlic!"

"What can I do?" Jophiel asked, quietly.

"Get an apron," Gabriel said, smiling at her brother. "You can help me with the devil's food cake and the chocolate crackles."

"Choccy crackles? Yum," Falafel moaned as Jophiel grabbed the nearest apron and slipped into it.

"_**OMG**_! Jophiel! Get another apron!" Cassiel cried.

"What? _OH JESUS_!" Jophiel cried as he looked down to the breasts of a woman. "Get it off! Get it off!"

-==-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

The two hunters, FBI agent and angels closed in on the cabin. They could all make out a tall bald man standing by the window staring out.

"We should move in!" Azrael whispered.

"No," Dean shook his head, "We have to find where Cass and Luce are first, then move in. We'll get them hurt otherwise."

"oh, okay," Azrael nodded, "But why are Bobby and Michael going that way?"

"We have to surround the place," Dean replied, "We don't know if there are only the three people in there. Others may have shown up, Harris said a lot of Satanists are rocking up."

"So we just wait," Azrael said, frowning.

"For now," Dean said, "We'll just keep guard, and then we'll go in."

"Winchester," Dean looked up and found Harris creeping back towards him. "We have a problem."

"What?" Dean asked, raising a brow.

"Bishop called," Harris replied, "Two of the suspects have taken Lucifer further into the woods. He couldn't follow since Ruby is the one calling the shots; they're getting ready to unleash hell again."

"Okay then, we have to move in now," Dean replied, "the sooner we help Cass the faster we can get to Lucifer. Let's go."

Harris nodded, frowning. He didn't want to put his partner's life in danger but what choice did they have.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

He was brushing past several trees, branches and bushes, rushing through taking no notice of where he was going. Sam ignored the calls from Ellen and Jo to slow down instead he continued to go north, his gut instinct told him that's where the demon bitch was.

The bitch who stole his son from him.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Drew put his phone away, and turned the tap off. He checked for his gun, and breathed out. He was nervous, the young man lying on the couch was in danger and unable to defend himself. He was unconscious and not responding to the agent's attempts to awake him, so the man left him for a moment to call for aid again. The man was breathing fine on his own, which gave the agent some comfort, but on inspection checking to see if any part of the angel's body was hurt while feeling through his lumpy body the man was startled when something inside him kicked his hand.

Surely the angel wasn't pregnant. It was impossible. But considering what he was dealing with the man reconsidered his thoughts.

He opened the bathroom door and exited. The angel still remains lifeless on the couch covered in only the devil's jumper covering him. The devil had confused him further, he was so adamant about protecting his brother that the fact of his powers returning hadn't even intrigued him.

Phil was nowhere in sight, so the agent knelt beside the angel and tried to shaking him awake yet again. Drew stared down at the large belly, it didn't seem like the angel was overweight. The fat gathered in only one place, around his belly protruding outwards. The man rested a hand on the stomach yet again and waited, in hope of movement again.

The floor creaked and the man looked up to see the bulk of a man stroll into the room, glaring down at the angel.

"Pathetic," he scoffed, as he smacked the angel across the head. Castiel moaned pathetically. "Get up! You ain't on a holiday! I said get up!"

Castiel cried out in surprise his eyes wide as he was force onto his knees, thrown to the hard ground. He was kneed in the head knocking him to the ground. The angel whimpered as he slunk back into the couch in a foetal position, hands wrapped around his stomach, protectively.

"Hey! That's enough!" Drew snapped, pushing the man away from the angel. Phil almost stumbled as one foot was raised ready to collide into the angel.

"Fuck off!" Phil snarled, as he swung a bulky fist in his direction. The agent ducked before he took the beast out throwing the man over his shoulder and onto the hard wooden ground. Castiel scattered backwards behind the couch as Phil stood up looking murderous. The angel peeked over the couch watching the two men battle. Phil used his brawn, punching and attacking the smaller man until he lost his balance and fell back onto the couch, his gun falling from its hoister and into Phil's hands.

Castiel cried out in horror as the trigger was pulled and the gunshot fired.

Phil froze and stared down at his chest. A gaping hole dripped crimson as Drew jumped up his eyes wide and face pale. Dean stood behind the dead man, his eyes flashing with fury.

"No one hurts my angel," Dean growled as Harris rushed in to check on his partner.

"You okay?"

"Dandy," Drew nodded, biting his lips. "I thought I was a goner for a second; by my own gun too."

"Cass?! Oh Jesus, you scared me, are you hurt?" Dean asked, as he knelt beside the angel behind the couch. He looked down at the angel's bleeding leg, "What happened?"

"Ruby... Ruby shot me," Castiel sobbed, hiding his head underneath Dean's armpit. The man tightened his grip around his angel. "She said something, about Johnny. I think he is in danger."

"Sam's gone to check on him," Dean whispered, "It's okay baby, you're safe now."

"Oh, God! Dean, that man, he-he hit me! The babies, they haven't moved since, I- I'm not sure they are... I'm scared, Dean! I think they may be..."

The angel was unable to finish his sentence. Fresh tears streamed down his face, Dean's arms held him tighter.

"Cass!" Castiel peeked through Dean's arms to find his brothers staring at him worried.

"_Are you okay, little one?"_

"_Where is Ruby!? I'm going to smite her!"_

"You're safe now," Bobby said, as he knelt beside the angel and ran his hand through the angel's sweaty mop of hair. "Where's Lucifer?"

"I'm not sure," Castiel whispered, "I haven't seen him. I was- I couldn't-"

"It's okay, we'll find him," Bobby assured, "I'm heading out."

"I'm coming," Michael said, "I won't lose Lucifer again!"

"I-I'll..." Dean looked down at Castiel as his words drifted off.

"Stay with Castiel, son," Bobby said, "Raphael, you too. We'll be back soon. Let's go."

Raphael nodded, as he examined the angel's thigh. "It doesn't look too bad. Now, let's see..."

Castiel watched as his brother rested his hands against his pregnant belly and waited.

"They haven't moved in a while," Castiel whispered, "Can you heal them?"

"I'm a human, but I'm sure Father has kept them safe from harm," Raphael said, "You'll see."

Castiel nodded, "you're right. I- I just have to have faith."

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

"Come with me," Lucifer whispered, as he stared at the entrance of the cave. He could barely see two metres before him due to the blackness that was the cave. Damien glanced back at each man and woman staring at the back of the devil's head.

"I- not sure if I can."

"please."

"Hurry up," Ruby sighed, trying to keep her cool. She walked up to the devil and whispered into his ear. "One phone call, Lucifer. Get your ass in there and open the gate."

The devil bit his lip and nodded, maybe there was another exit from the cave, he could go and find Bobby and Bobby could save Castiel. Ruby pushed him forward.

"I'll go with him," Damien said, firmly and loudly for everyone to hear. Lucifer relaxed slightly. He wasn't going to be alone then, at least. Ruby glared at the man, Damien glared back challenging her to argue. The tall man knew she wasn't going to make a scene before the others of his cult.

"Go on," Ruby said, gritting her teeth. Lucifer smirked as he and Damien disappeared into the dark cave. Once he was sure no one could see him, he grabbed his man's wrist so he couldn't get lost in the dark. It was the last thing he wanted.

Lucifer shivered, moving closer to the man so their shoulders were colliding. "You okay?"

"Not a fan of the dark," Lucifer replied, his entire arm wrapped around Damien's arm.

"Here, let me use my phone for some light," Damien said, immediately the cave was illuminated, though the shine was not that strong.

"Dude, call Bobby!" Lucifer said, pleadingly. Damien rubbed the back of his neck and nodded, handing his phone to the devil. Damien watched quietly as the devil dialled in a number and waited. "There's no connection!"

"it's okay," Damien comforted, "You can try again in a moment."

"Just where the hell are we going?"

"Beats me," Damien replied, his own arm snaking down the devil's backside. Lucifer groaned.

"Fuck! I haven't had sex since..."

"Yesterday, Luce," Damien chuckled, pushing Lucifer into the wall. The devil tensed for a moment but then relaxed into the man's gentle nips and bites against his neck. "Ruby's gonna be pissed to find you here rather than opening hells doors."

"Well fuck her," Lucifer murmured, "I ain't the way anyway, Dame... My Father is, you want salvation, follow Christ. I'll only bring damnation to everyone; I don't want you to go to hell, stay here with me."

"Are _you _converting to Christianity?"

"Hell no," Lucifer scoffed, "Do I look like a churchgoer?"

Damien chuckled, as he hoisted the devil up against the walls and between his hips. Lucifer wrapped his legs around the man and groaned.

"Never had sex in a cave before," Lucifer grumbled, fumbling with his pants when a bright light shone in his face. He dropped to his feet as Damien moved back in surprise. "Oi!"

"What the hell!?" Ruby snarled, "Get a move on! Damien, get outside! Now! I knew I should have gone in with you!"

"No, stay here!" Lucifer said, as Damien moved back.

"Get out!" Ruby growled, the gun cocked at the large man. "Now!"

Damien grimaced before he disappeared into the darkness. Lucifer breathed out in dread as Ruby grabbed his with her sharp nails and dragged him deeper into the cave.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Sam stopped and examined his surroundings. He could see the opening of a large cave where over fifty people stood waiting outside. Some sat on the cold ground and other paced. He continued on his way down, pushing his way through the crowd. They eyed him suspiciously but let him walk past.

It may have been the shot gun he was carrying that kept them at bay.

Miles away from him, Bobby led his small army of powerless angels and feds towards what he hoped Lucifer's location.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

"Dean," Castiel said, softly. "I- I'm sorry I ran, this is my fault. I- I was upset- I-"

"It's okay, angel," Dean said, gently, "You thought you saw something you didn't. I wasn't cheating on you. Angelo stopped breathing Cass. I had to revive him, I would have run after you but... he would have died if I did."

Castiel froze, his eyes widening, "Is he okay?"

"He's in the hospital," Dean replied, "Haven't heard about his condition since he left but he was stable, at least. I'll find out later, I have to get you to safety first."

"I am safe," Castiel whispered, "I'm with you."

-===-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

"ooff," Lucifer grunted as he fell to the ground when Ruby released her grip around his arm. He clutched his arm and glared up at her. "So where's this gate of yours?"

"You're the gate," Ruby barked, "I kill you and everyone is free."

Lucifer swallowed, she couldn't be telling the truth, could she?

"Bullshit."

"Think about it," Ruby snarled, "Bobby took you in, because he didn't have a choice! He knew if you died the gates would be opened! You're the key to hell, once you're dead, everything will go back to how it should be!"

"How do you know this?" Lucifer asked, "Why would you know and I wouldn't?"

"I overheard he and your dearest Daddy talking," Ruby laughed, maniacally. "What? You really think Bobby wanted to take you in!? No one wants you! You selfish prick! Not even God wanted you back; He left you down here as a filthy mud-monkey!"

"Shut up," Lucifer hissed.

"Oh well," Ruby said, "You're not that much off a loss, and once you're gone no one will mourn you."

The devil flinched hard as in a quick swift movement, she pulled the trigger of her gun and the gun shot echoed in the cave. Ruby screamed, as Lucifer sat shaking in terror. Something had knocked her off balance; the bullet collided into the cave's wall.

"What the!?"

"We didn't come here to witness the devil's death!" Damien growled. "We worship him, not Lylith!"

"Fine!" Ruby snarled and before anyone could react the gun went off yet again.

"No!" Lucifer cried as Damien fell to his knees, blood dripping from his lips. The man toppled over as Ruby turned back to the devil, smirking. "NO! Damien!"

"Bye," Ruby smiled. Lucifer's eyes shut tight as he heard a trigger go off.

_Father, please help me!_

A final gunshot rang in the cave as Lucifer stumbled and fell back into the darkness.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=--=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Hahaha, another cliff-hanger... I'm enjoying this...

Two more chapters, one being the epilogue(I said that last time but I'm serious this time)

Shooshkipoo: Well Ben's fine because he stuck around with the angels, Johnny though... well you have to wait and see, it will be addressed in the first few sentences next chapter! Hahah!

JMCaptein: Lol, don't blame Dean, how was he to know Cass was gonna flip! Luce might be raising hell, if he wasn't 'dead'... Dont know if he's really dead or not...

rosewhip889: Haha, Luce ain't getting his powers back! Well, maybe... But if he did get his powers back, yeap, everyone would be in trouble!

StoryDreamer: YES! Ruby's walks in earlier chapters was to meet up with them!

pottingshedpixie: Yeah, that was weird, "shot a pregnant man..." kooky... yeah, cliff hangers are evil, unless i wrote them, cause I know what happens, most times.

Writer'sMystery: Scary? Really? Suppose Phil is creepy, but that dicks dead...

KaiiDee23: LOL! I'm loving the Dame/Luce pairing too! Dunno why but Dame's dead now! Haha! And yes, Ruby had to go, she came between the boys, but not in the same way Cass has...

Shire cat: Haha, that's me right now. I should be working on my assessment, but instead I'm writing this up; haha! Yeap, Sam has the worst luck in women, he should go gay. Hmm, there's an idea... Damien's deal is whatever Lucifer wants he'll do it!

Anuki: Thanks!!!

suicidalqueen: What's been the worst cliff hanger so far? Ben's okay, Cass is okay, the twins seem fine, but Johnny's still a mystery!

baad51: haha, always hated Ruby from the moment she said "ketchup" I wanted to shoot her! I HATE THAT WORD! ITS SAUCE! TOMATO SAUCE! (just ignore my ranting...) I'm glad your enjoying!

Cheekymonkey: _O good lord that sounded a bit desperate didn't it? _Maybe just a little bit, but that is fine! I hate lectures, I tune out, cant cope. Poor everyone, yeah I agree...

yaoigirl20: you might have to hate me for another chapter, hahahaha!

I think i told you guys last chapter that the Parramatta eels made it into the grandfinal... I brought the ticket for $90, a jersey for free; stole it from my bro, spent about $18 on food, and about $10 for a blue and yellow hair piece. And then I screamed myself hoarse, and we lost...

priceless...

Well, peace and chicken grease

Afro


	19. Chapter 19

**Part nineteen**

"GO! GO! NO! NOT THAT WAY!" A man; with long brown hair, a beard and the warmest brown eyes screamed. A baby, resting in a manger watched in fascination as the man dressed in all blue and yellow screamed at His favourite football team. "Pass it to Burt! To your left! Stop hogging the ball! Oh Come on! NO! NO! DEFENCE! **DEFENCE!!!** Oh come on ref! They're all offside! I call _bullshit!"_

Around Him the entire stadium roared with Him. The baby screamed too; not happy that attention was elsewhere but on him.

The Lord opened His mouth to scream again, when a soft prayer caught His attention.

"Now he calls me! He's had all day! And now he calls me! _Bah_, let's go Johnny," Jesus grunted, picking the infant up. He looked down at the stadium where He's team's players argued with the referee and let out a sigh. "We shall meet up with your father, I think. I can't watch another minute of this game. We're being flogged and we are going to lose 23 to 16 anyway, considering this _was last_ week's finale."

Johnny gurgled happily as he snuggled into the man's neck. He certainly liked this atmosphere better, it was loud and strange and smelt like uncle Dean's breathe but at least it wasn't so hot and scary.

-==-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Lucifer trembled as he opened one eye. In the dim light of her torch he saw Ruby fall to her knees, blood dripping from her lips. She toppled over as Lucifer pushed himself up leaning against his arms, breathing hard. He was still alive but she was dead? Did she turn the gun on herself?

"That was for my son," someone whispered. Lucifer looked up into the darkness as a figure slowly moved over Ruby's dead body and towards his shaking figure. The devil flinched as a hand rested on his shoulder; Sam's hand, which, like the devil's body, was trembling. "Are- are you okay?"

Sam's voice was breaking, like he was struggling to breathe. Lucifer nodded, meekly as his eyes wandered towards Damien's body. Lucifer pushed Sam away as he crawled over to the man.

"Dame!" the devil said, hovering over to the man. "Don't die, okay! You're not allowed to die! Do you hear me!? Please!"

Sam stood beside the devil, watching him shake the man frantically. The devil looked up, eyes shining purple in the dim light, watering.

"_Sammy_, help him, please,"

"I'm sorry, Luce," Sam murmured, his heart aching for own lose. The cave grumbled, startling Sam, but Lucifer simply stared at his dead mate. "Luce, we have to get out of here. The walls might cave-in around us. Come on."

"No, I don't wanna," Lucifer whispered. Sam bit his lip as he pulled the devil to his feet. "Please."

"I know," Sam whispered back, "I know. But we can't stay here. Damien wouldn't want you to get hurt, Luce."

"_Lucifer!" _

Sam and Lucifer looked up surprised, recognizing the rough voice.

"Bobby! Bobby! Help me please!" Lucifer's whimper's turned to screams as Sam tried to silence him. The cave groaned louder, "BOBBY!"

"Luce, stop! You're gonna cause a cave in!," Sam whispered urgently.

"No! Bobby!" Lucifer called as the cave let out a tremendous growl. Sam grabbed the devil as they watched in horror as the cave fell above them, moments away from crushing them. "Bobby! Help u-"

He didn't finish his sentence as he was suddenly blinded by the appearance of the sunlight.

"-What the!?"

Lucifer and Sam looked around baffled to find themselves back in the cabin. Castiel and Dean were in the same position; resting on the couch. Bobby, the angels and the FBI agents stood staring at their sudden placement in wonder.

"Lucifer!" The devil found himself in Michael's arms, surrounded by his excited siblings

"Sammy," Dean said, relieved, pulling himself and Castiel up of the couch. "Luce, you're okay, what the hell happened to your nose?"

"Dean?! How did we get here?" Sam asked, looking up at his brother startled.

"How the hell did we all get here? We were all outside a second ago," Bobby said, as he pulled Lucifer away from Michael into a one armed hug. "Are you okay son?"

"I- I'm..." the devil drifted off, eyes filled with the raw emotion of pain

"My leg?" Castiel gasped, staring down at his leg. "The wound it's gone!?"

"Well, yes, what sort of Father would I be if I let you bleed to death?"

"Father!" Castiel cried, as he pushed Dean aside to hug his Father. Sam gasped as he noticed the little bundle squirming in the Lord's arms, tiny hands reached for him hysterically.

"Johnny!" Sam whispered, tears streaming down his face yet again.

"Someone's happy to see you," Jesus smiled, handing Sam the infant as His free arm kept Castiel near. Johnny squealed happily at the sight of his father, his mouth erupting into a toothless smile. Sam smiled back, before he held his son tightly, his eyes closed as he breathed in the scent of his baby. Castiel wrapped his arms around his Father, as Jesus ran a hand across the bulging stomach. "Hello, my precious children. Is everyone fine? Michael, stop crying, everyone's fine!"

"I'm just so happy to see you, Father!" Michael sobbed, before he threw himself into Uriel's arms.

"There there," Uriel grunted.

"Luce's nose looks broken," Bobby said, as he held his boy near. Lucifer struggled to free himself. Bobby was clearly adamant about holding the devil close. "Stop fighting, I thought that we'd lost you, both of you!"

"It'll take more than a satanic cult to kill Satan," Lucifer replied, as he touched his nose tenderly. The blood had disappeared as did the pain. He looked up at Jesus, almost shyly. "Thanks."

"Anytime," Jesus smiled, looking fondly at his second eldest child. "Just ask."

"I think I did," Lucifer murmured.

"Yes you did actually,"

"Uh, what are you wearing?" Bobby asked, last time he saw the Christ; He was dressed in sandals and a beige robe. Now He was in jeans, with a bright gold and blue jersey, and a pair of sport shoes. The most amazing thing was His hair was blue with random streaks of yellow.

"I was at a football match," God replied, "But then Luce called. My team was getting their butt handed to them anyway; I couldn't bear to watch anymore. It was an embarrassment."

"Wait, while Cass and I were-"

"Yes, I was watching football," Jesus replied, a slight smirk appearing. "I was waiting for you to call me. It seemed you didn't need my help at first."

Lucifer's eye twitched.

"I called," Castiel snorted. "I recall asking for help in the-"

"And I answered, the twins are fine," Jesus replied, cutting his son off with a smile. "We should go back to Bobby's. Gabriel has made us dinner with her brothers' and sisters' assistance."

"I'll get the cars," Dean said, but before he could budge, they were all standing inside Bobby's living room, the hunters, angels, and the several FBI agents who had arrived after Harris and Bishop to help. Jesus disappeared into the kitchen, and was immediately surrounded by the excited angels.

"Here Cass, sit down," Dean smiled, helping the angel to the couch. "Mmm, smells good!"

"I'll be in my room," Lucifer murmured as he disappeared up to his room. Everyone's eyes were on his retreating back.

"I'll give him some time alone," Bobby said, "then I'll go and talk to him."

"Guys! Come eat!!" Cassiel called, as she entered the living room with a gleeful smile distracting them. "Cass! Come eat! We've made so much stuff, not even Gabriel can finish it alone."

"Yeah, right," Castiel scoffed.

-==-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=--==-=-=-=-=-=--==-

In ten seconds, the front yard was set up with enough chairs and tables for everyone to sit and eat.

Of course, this was due to the fact that Christ was the one to set everything up, and now He was seating between Jophiel and Ben enjoying a slice of devil's food cake and lasagne and listening to an interesting conversation about Harry Potter.

"He's gay," Ben said, "You're being played by a gay guy!"

"Oh shut up," Jophiel grumbled.

Gabriel was sitting on the table behind Him arguing with Michael about the importance of putting oregano in everything but chocolate, while Uriel and Raphael watched unamused.

Dean sat with Castiel, Sam and Bobby as Johnny sat on Bobby's lap, sucking the last of his warm milk before he tossed his bottle to the ground and gurgled up at Bobby, reaching for the man's hat. He burped, and it was a burp that made Dean proud.

"That's my boy," Dean chuckled as he took the infant from his father-figure and sat him on the table, next to his plate. Johnny lay back resting his back against Dean's chest as he gurgled at his father. "Such a clever boy aren't- hey!"

The clever boy kicked Dean's plate of spaghetti, knocking the plate to the ground.

"Yeah, you are a clever boy," Castiel laughed, as a double kick pounded against his stomach. Castiel gave a sigh of relief. Even though his Father had assured him the twins were fine, the kicking made him feel a lot more comforted. "They are kicking again."

Dean immediately placed a hand on his partner's stomach and grinned. "We're gonna have two soccer players!"

"They are kicking harder than usual too," Castiel chuckled.

"Really?" Sam asked, curiously. Castiel jumped slightly.

"Yeah, here, put your hand right here," Castiel grabbed his friend's hand and placed it on his stomach. Sam almost yelped as something collided into his palm. "Amazing isn't it?"

"Yeah," Sam nodded, smiling slightly before the smile disappeared.

"Sammy, what's the matter?" Dean asked, picking up his brother's despair immediately.

"I never felt Johnny kick," Sam muttered, looking at his plate in discomfort. "She wouldn't let me..."

"Oh Sammy," Bobby sighed, rubbing the boy's back comfortingly.

"Did I do something wrong?" Sam asked, looking up at Bobby bewildered, "Maybe I didn't treat her right? Or maybe I didn't do enough with Johnny? I don't know, I just feel like this is my fault somehow."

"This ain't your fault," Bobby said firmly, his eyebrows narrowing under his cap.

"Seriously," Dean said, his teeth grinding, "You couldn't be more of a hands-on dad if you tried."

"Samuel, if I might add," Castiel said, softly, looking at the infant gurgling happily as he played with a spoon hitting uncle Dean on the arm with it. "I don't think I've ever seen Johnny happier then what he is today."

-=-==-=-=--==-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

He knocked once on the door, and let himself into the devil's room. Lucifer was sitting under his bed sheets, with only his head sticking out and Dexter played on the TV. The hunter sat beside the devil blocking the view of the TV, but Bobby knew Lucifer wasn't watching.

"You okay son," Bobby asked.

The devil was quiet for a moment but then he gave a short sigh, "no, I'm not."

"Sit up son," Bobby sighed, helping the devil up, "Sam told me about Damien and Ruby."

"He's gone, Bobby," Lucifer whispered. "He's dead, and he has probably gone to hell. Oh, he shouldn't be in hell, he tried to help me and Cass... I don't know what to do Bobby... I- I- it hurts."

"Oh, son, he isn't dead," Bobby smiled slightly. Lucifer looked up startled. "Your Father brought him back; he's at his own house. We can go see him when you're ready, but Luce, I don't think you seeing him in a relationship is a good idea. I'm not going to say that you can do better or he isn't good enough, because that's not the point. I'm worried how this will end, I don't want you to get hurt, son. But the choice is yours; I'm here either way, boy."

"Thanks," Lucifer murmured, relieved but still feeling down in the dumps. "Bobby. Ruby said you only took me in because Father said to-"

"Luce," Bobby interrupted him immediately. "If I didn't want to take you in, I wouldn't have. Jesus didn't make the choice for me. I did, and I'd say yes again in a heartbeat, you hear me boy?"

"Uh huh," Lucifer nodded.

"It's true, if I didn't take you in, we'd risk freeing all demons again if anything ever happened to you," Bobby said, "And that did influence my choice, I ain't gonna lie, I wasn't sure about my decision at first, you were such a handful, but one you settled in you made one hell of a human. Your Daddy's right, you make a better man than an angel."

"Father said that?" Lucifer asked, surprised.

"Yeah, and I agree with him, boy," Bobby said, "Now come and have some dinner and a show; your sister and Father are having an eating competition. Gabriel's about to be out-eaten."

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=--=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

"Alone at last," Dean said, as he pulled his angel onto his lap. They were currently in Lucifer's room, as the devil and Michael had moved in with their other brothers for the time being as Sam and Johnny had taken over the spare guest room. Christ was the only person who needed no bed as He had left the country to visit friends all over the globe.

He changed back to His robe and normal long brown hair before He left though.

"It's about time if you ask me," Castiel moaned into Dean's mouth. "I've missed this."

"Me too," Dean replied, when he suddenly jumped up startled, almost knocking the pregnant angel over.

"Dean! Oh Lord!"

"Did you piss on me?!" Dean asked eyes wide yet narrowed.

"No! I think my water broke!" Castiel cried. Dean passed out. "Dean!"

-==-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=--==-=-=-=-=-=-=-

As Dean lay out cold on the bed, Bobby and Sam helped the pregnant angel onto a more suitable bed, one that was made of a dining room table, several large pillows and sheets. The angel changed into a night gown courtesy of Gabriel, it was slightly tight around his belly but the angel figured that was temporary.

Castiel groaned, as Gabriel hovered over him her eyes bleary from sleep.

"Couldn't they wait another three hours," Gabriel yawned, "What's their rush?"

"Where's Dean?" Uriel asked, his eyes narrowed as Michael and Jophiel entered the room with water, clean white sheets and a ball, small and yellow with a happy face. "What is the ball for?"

"It's a stress ball," Jophiel said, "Cass; you can use this to-"

The angel released an anguished cry startling everyone. Jophiel jumped behind Uriel, shaking slightly.

"Okay, Michael, time the contractions," Gabriel said, "once they are a minute apart, it will be time."

"Have you done this before?" Castiel groaned, as Michael began to look around the room.

"Only a billion times," Gabriel said, "but never in person, or with a male."

"Hey!" Castiel gasped as Gabriel peeked under the robe. "What are you doing!?"

"Well, I have to check how the babies are coming out," Gabriel said. "Trust me Cass."

"I do, I'm just scared," Castiel whispered, "where is Dean?"

"I'll go wake him up," Sam said, stroking the angel's forehead. "It'll be okay, Cass."

"There we go, we have an entrance," Gabriel said resurfacing, smiling brightly. Everyone stared at her oddly. "He has a vagina... or perhaps you would appreciate it being called a mangina."

"I'm sorry, he what?" Bobby asked, eyes wide, "Did he just grow a pussy?"

"Dean _was right_," Castiel cried out in pain again.

"Michael, how many seconds between?"

"I haven't found a watch!"

"Idiot!" Uriel snapped, "It's been a minute and thirty seconds, approximately."

"O! I feeling like I'm being torn apart," Castiel moaned, again distracting the two brothers who were glaring at one another for a while.

"In a sense you are," Gabriel nodded.

"That isn't helping," Castiel said, crying out in pain again. "Gabriel, it hurts!"

"It is suppose to hurt," Gabriel said, "Apparently it builds up the bond you will have with the child."

"At this rate there will be no bond!" Castiel sobbed, "Shouldn't you offer me drugs?"

"Do I look like a junkie?"

_Whack._

"Gabriel! _Stop upsetting him_! Breath in Cass," Bobby soothed, "and out, just keep breathing and stay calm. You're going great son... _Where is your Daddy!?"_

The last remark whispered to Michael and Uriel furiously. Sam finally returned with Dean as Castiel let out another cry.

"Cass," Dean breathed as he rushed to his side, "its okay angel, I'm here, it's all okay."

"Dean, I don't think I can do this!" Castiel sobbed into the man's chest.

"Yes, you can," Dean said, gently as Gabriel ushered all her brothers out.

"Hey! We want to-"

"Piss off," Gabriel snapped, "Cass needs some privacy now, out! All of you, Bobby, Sam you two remain. I will need your help. Until Father returns at least then, you are all out!"

"I ain't leaving his side," Dean said, firmly.

"If you leave his side, I will smite you," Gabriel smirked as she slammed the door shut on Michael's angry face.

-=-==-=-=-=-=--=-==--=-=-==-=-

"What the hell is going on?" Lucifer asked, as he stumbled downstairs to where his brothers and sister stood looking sulky.

"Cass is having the babies," Michael pouted, "but Gabriel threw us out. She won't let us in!"

"Thank God," Lucifer flinched, "Childbirth is the most disgusting thing ever!"

"It's the most natural thing ever!" Michael argued.

"No, sex is the most natural thing ever," Lucifer retorted.

"They are both natural," Jophiel concluded, "and both gross."

"Don't think we haven't heard about the wet dreams Jophy," Raphael smirked.

"Shut up," Jophiel pouted. "I couldn't help it!"

-==--==-=-=-=-=-=-=--=-==-=-=-=--=-=

"That's it Cass," Dean urged, "You're going great!"

"Another push Castiel," Gabriel said.

"I can't!" Castiel sobbed, as he squeezed Dean's fingers in his own. "Dean, I can't."

"Yes, you can," Dean sobbed back, his eyes watering from the pain. Bobby and Sam looked on nervously, as Gabriel smacked the man. "Ouch! I think he broke my fingers!"

"So give him you other hand," Gabriel said, before Sam walked up, gingerly and handed Castiel the stress ball. "Push Cass."

Castiel groaned pushing with all his might. "Gahhhhhh!"

"Ahhhh!" Dean screamed with him.

"Ahhhhh!" Sam and Bobby screamed too, clutching each other in fright.

"I see a head!" Gabriel cried, before adding sheepishly. "Always wanted to say that... one more push Cass, and we'll have our beautiful first-born out!"

"Gabby, so much pain," Castiel said, deliriously. Another contraction hit him and another howl escaped his lips.

"Push!"

And then it happened, as Castiel rested back against the pillow, a high pitched cry filled the room as Gabriel popped up carrying a bloody bundle in white. She smiled a toothy grin, "It's a girl!"

Castiel felt his eyes water up; Dean's tears were already falling from his cheeks to the ground. Gabriel handed the infant to her parents and watched as her brother's face lit up with love and adoration.

"She's perfect," Castiel whispered.

-==-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Ben had awoken and joined the angels down in the living room, Johnny in his arm as he sat beside Jophiel waiting anxiously for news. So far the boy had a little sister but the remaining sibling was yet to born, several hours had past and the sun had finally risen on the home.

"How long will this take?" Ben asked, "And why didn't you guys wake me before?"

"However long it takes," Bobby said, "maybe an hour, maybe fifteen."

"Are you serious?!" Uriel snapped, "That is ridiculous! How can Castiel put up with fifteen hours of childbirth!? And its only one child!"

"Gabe was right," Cassiel said, "Childbirth should be left to women only."

"Oh, please, Cass is making short work of this," Jophiel argued, as Castiel let out another cry, everyone was startled as their Father rushed out; brown eyes wide and carrying a small bundle in His arms.

"Well it's about time," Bobby said.

"Father!" Gabriel snapped, from inside, "Get back in here!"

"Oh Me," God murmured, looking down at His newborn grandchild. "Here Michael take her. I can't believe I agreed to this."

"_Father!"_

"Alright, I'm coming," Jesus grunted, as he disappeared back into the room with baby still in His arms. Michael's arms were held out ready to take the infant but the door closed leaving him looking like an idiot.

Castiel cried again.

-=-=-=-=-=--==--=-==--=-=-=-=-==--=

It was almost midday and finally Gabriel stuck her head back out smiling at her brothers, sister, and the hunters and children.

"It is a boy," Gabriel smiled, "Father's sent them all back to their room, but Castiel wishes for you all to see the twins."

"It's about time," Lucifer grumbled, he was the first to run up the stairs towards his occupied room, followed by everyone all in a rush to see their newborn family members.

Castiel was lying against his bed with one infant in his arms as Dean rocked the other back and forth pacing the room slowly. Jesus was leaning against the wall watching His son and human contently.

"They are beautiful," Cassiel gushed, as Azrael wiped at his eyes embarrassed. Uriel looked at him, with a raised brow.

"I have something in my eyes," the angel of death sniffed.

"They are called tears," Lucifer replied, "Hey, Cass. You feeling okay?"

"Better now that it's over," Castiel smiled, tiredly. "It wasn't as bad as I imagined it to be. I thought I'd probably have them come out of my penis or something."

"Yeah, that's disturbing," Jophiel recoiled.

"Young man!" Jesus suddenly turned to His youngest son. "I've been hearing some disturbing tales about you."

Jophiel blushed, "Cassie! You said you wouldn't tell anyone!"

"I didn't, Gabe did," Cassiel replied.

"I did not," Gabriel snapped, "I was too busy eating to give a damn if he has wet dreams-"

"Enough," Michael cringed, Jophiel was beetroot red by now. "Boys will be boys!"

"Yeah, leave to poor kid alone," Bobby said, crankily. "So you two decided on any names? Or is it too soon to tell?"

Castiel and Dean didn't reply; both were staring at Jophiel with wide eyes.

"Stop watching me! I couldn't help it! I'm going through puberty!" Jophiel whined. Castiel shook his head, as though he was deep in thought and looked up at everyone.

"We've decided to name our girl Tri-"

The angel froze, his face drawn in puzzlement and pain.

"Cass?" Dean asked, concerned. Christ straightened out, His brown eyes narrowed, before He turned to Gabriel.

"What's going on?"

"Why are You asking me!?" Gabriel asked, as Castiel squealed out in pain yet again. "You the all-knowing one!"

Christ had no reply.

"Father," Castiel looked up at His Father, perplexed, "What is going on? Am I dying?"

"No, you are not dying," Christ assured firmly, as He stared into the angel's soul the way only a god could. "Sweet Moses."

"What?!" Michael gasped.

"There is a third infant! They are triplets! Not twins, triplets!"

"What!?" the entire room gasped, aghast.

"And I didn't know about it!" Christ cried, "It's a miracle!"

Castiel replied with another pained scream as Azrael quickly removed the infant from his arms. Gabriel sprung into action throwing everyone out of the room, but her Father and Dean.

"Father, should we take him back down?" Gabriel asked.

"No," God replied, shaking His head. "I have a better idea."

Castiel heaved out painfully as Dean rubbed the angel's back affectionately.

"Its alright angel," Dean whispered into his ear, "You're going great, you're a pro at this."

"This is your fault," Castiel whimpered.

"I know, angel," Dean smiled, kissing the same ear. "You can kick my ass later okay."

"Here you go," Jesus said as He handed Castiel an open blanket. Castiel looked up confused; the pain had stopped.

"Father?" Castiel asked, head tilted slightly to the left. Something squirmed in his arms, and as the angel looked down, gaping in surprise, a pair of deep brown eyes closed and the infant fell back asleep.

"Congratulations," Jesus smiled, "It's a boy!"

Castiel stared at his Father with a blank look as Dean and Gabriel stared with amazement.

"Why didn't You do that before!?" Castiel snapped, incredulously.

==--=-=-=-=-=-==-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

That night around a cup of tea, the family sat watching the three triplets lying on their backs doing nothing in awe and affection. Johnny seemed very interested in his new cousins, gurgling at the sight of them.

"Her name is Trinity Marie," Dean said, stroking the thick dark brown hair that belonged to his daughter. Two pairs of green eyes stared at one another, father and daughter. Beside her lay her smaller brother with dark blonde hair like his father and deep blue eyes like his other father, his small palm in his mouth as he sucked vigorously at it. "After her Granddaddy in heaven and her grandmas. This little guy is named Samuel Robert; after his awesome uncle and earthy grandfather."

Sam blushed as Bobby smiled happily at the boy he considered a son since he met. The last infant was asleep, long lashes hiding his deep brown eyes as curly thick brown hair covered his scalp.

"And this little tyke," Dean grinned, "Since I can tell he's gonna be a troublemaker, I figured it's only right we name him after his more annoying uncles. He's name is Lucifer Michael."

Michael simply smiled, graciously as Lucifer fell off his seat, and looked up bewildered at the men. "why?!"

"Because you looked after my angel and kids when I couldn't that's why," Dean said seriously. "I want my kids to have great role models, so who better then the great arch angel Michael and the devil Lucifer. Thanks."

Lucifer still seemed baffled but kept quiet as he stared at the infant named after him, of all people. _Humanity were all idiots; that was all._

_They sure are, son._

_Stay out of my head._

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=--==-=--=-==-=-

Yay! Happy Ending with no cliff hanger! Will have the epilogue up soon, maybe in three days, or maybe in seven.

And Oh Lord, Jophiel, I'm sorry, I couldn't help it!

My net still aint working well, since last week's thunderstorm.

Thursday I went to the technician, told him what was wrong and he says bring the computer in and i'll fix it. Anyway, I took it in Saturday and the moron tells me to try the usb cord to connect the modem and PC. I was ready to shoot him... ASSHOLE! Couldnt you tell me this before I unplugged the friggin computer from its mazillion cords! Stupid jackass. Anyway, called optus and they said go and buy a new Ethernet cord. Did that not working, called them again and they told me to call a stupid technician. God Damnit! I'm sick of playing musical phonecalls.

The computer should be fixed on Monday though, hopefully. Knowing my luck though...

And Good Lord, all you people thinking I'd kill poor little Johnny! I'm a childcare worker! NO! Even typing this up makes me wanna cry!

Wow, the last chapter racked in reviews, I was surprised... And anxious about the typing...

JMCaptein: No, didn't pull a "you ran off before we could tell you." I pulled a "I'm Jesus and I can pull kids from fires!" Hahaha, isn't He awesome! And yes Ruby is a well whatever you said it was ** stared out!

Yaoigirl20: Lol, but you love me now right? Hahaha, Kill Luce, no way, I love Lucifer! Well, this Lucifer, not the real Lucifer, that one can kiss my ass. And I agree NO KILLY THE DEVIL! Sides if God wanted him dead, He would have smoted him long ago. God still loves His stupid son...

Touch of the wind: Me too, I kind of see Luce like Dean, faking his way through life so no one can see the pain he masks. Michael's awesome; I can see him being all ferociously protective about everyone! And yeah, JC saved sweet lil Johnny!

Anon: Yes, ketchup sucks, worst word ever invented. It makes me wanna scream, being from Australia I'm use to hearing the different ways Americans say stuff, like Cellphone instead of mobile and mom instead of mum, and how you guys drive on the wrong side of the road(haha) but they don't bother me, but the ketchup, it drives me up the wall, which idiot came up with that!?

Writer'sMystery: Awwww, don't cry! I cant give you a tissue and it makes me feel bad! He isn't dead, I couldn't kill a cute widdle baby!

Suicidalqueen: your name scares me. I think more people are hoping Lucifer is okay then people are hoping Johnny is okay!

Cheekymonkey: (hand-shaky angry old man style) HAHAHHAHAHAHA! You sound like my dad! Wait you're not my dad are you!? And I know, being fond of the devil is odd! You should read I, Lucifer by Glen Duncan, its the devils view on everything!

Darkshadowarchfiend: No, don't pull your hair out! That hurts! I'm glad your enjoying, and well, I don't think anyone else liked the cliff hanger!

StoryDreamer: Lol, Ruby is shooting everyone, oh well, Sammy shot her back so neh! Thanks!

Anuki: Glad your liking this, and yes I agree poor Sammy!

MyAwsomeness16: Okay! Here's more!

Rosewhip889: Yeah, he killed her! Truthfully I prefer how she dies on the show, the fact that both boys played a part of it but meh, Dean was busy being a good husband!

Baad51: Yeah, in a sense, he was able to sense something wasn't right around him but he wasn't sure what. Babies cant tell if a person is evil or not, but they can sense if a person really loves them or not, its an instinct... though I don't know maybe babes can sense evil, animals can so maybe kids can too.

Shooshkipoo: Not as quick an update as last time, but least it wasn't a friggin month!! Haha!

Pottingshedpixie: HAHA! Yes I left it there! Evil, no, I'm not evil(tries to look innocent) yeap, Luce praying helped!

I'll be writing a presequel to this and Vessels. I think thats what I will call it, Vessels the Presequel! Heehee... It'll be a bunch of oneshots of Castiel's last week as a angel, and a few of the trips and Johnny as they grow, like the first time Johnny's tooth falls out, Little Luce's first word, Trin's first boyfriend, and Robby's nose picking habit...

Peace and chicken grease

Afro


	20. Epilogue

Epilogue.

One week after the birth of the triplets, the Winchester's moved back into their home which of course had been rebuilt within the week. It was a double storey home with a large kitchen, bathroom, TV room, dining room and study in the lower storey and in the top level was seven large bedrooms, two bathrooms, another TV room and a playroom.

The bedrooms were all ready and surprisingly filled with furniture that the men liked for once, rather than the bad curtains and strange bed sheets that the angels had filled the house with previously.

The eight angels had returned to the heavens that day and Lucifer's behaviour had changed, drastically. He was quiet and reserved, often sitting alone in his room for most of the day.

This was the third night Bobby had awoken in the middle of the night to Lucifer's screams and cries. He was resting beside him allowing the man to clutch him tightly around the waist, silent tears streaming down his face soaking Bobby's pants.

"It's okay, son," Bobby whispered into his ear. "It's over, you're safe. You know you're safe."

"Stay here," Lucifer hiccoughed.

"Not going anywhere," Bobby promised, deciding he was going to call Damien in the morning. He wasn't sure what the man could do but it was worth the try. Seeing the devil in this state softened the hard hunter.

Lucifer wasn't even eating his minties anymore!

=-=-=-=-=-=-=--==-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

The triplets were almost a month, and had to be the easiest babies Dean had ever been around; not that that was many considering it was just Sam and Johnny. Each baby had a temperament better than the other.

Trinity was the largest of the three, her eyes wide like Castiel's but green like Dean's. She seemed the most alert of the three her green eyes darting back and forth though what she saw was limited. Though young, a smile often graced her soft features especially when Castiel was near. The angel's voice had her gurgling pleasantly as he sang softly in Italian.

Rob was the smallest of the three, the runt of the litter. Like usual his hand was in his mouth as he lay back lazily staring around; he seemed more interested in sucking his thumb then anything. His hair was thin and soft as Dean ran his index finger across his scalp, blue eyes looked up at him and a yawned escaped the infant.

Lucifer Michael had his hands stretched out to the mobile of 67' Impalas floating above his head, trying to grasp clumsily at the plush cars. Drool dribbled down his cheek as he let a little chirp escape from his lips. He was happy to play on his own for long periods of time whereas his siblings enjoyed the company of their parents or older brother. His hair was thicker then Trinity's covering his face like a mop as Dean tried to push the hair back out of the infants brown eyes.

"We should have named him Sam," Dean chuckled, "he already needs a haircut."

"I like it," Castiel smiled, tiredly. While the triplets had fantastic temperaments, they were yet to master the skill of sleeping all throughout the night and til late on weekends. Castiel refused to let Dean get up during the night, claiming the man needed his rest, considering he needed to work. Dean joked that Cass was turning into a house wife, which resulted in a whack across the head.

"It gets in his eyes though," Dean said, chuckling as Castiel grabbed Trinity's white headband with a pink rose and placed it on Lucifer's head. Dean's chuckles turned to rumbling laughter as Lucifer's eyes narrowed clearly not liking foreign object on his head. He let out a cry of rage as Castiel snorted, removing the headband. "Don't do that again, you're gonna turn him into a pansy."

"He looks cute though," Castiel chuckled as he planted a loving kiss on the infant's head. "Shouldn't you be getting ready to go to work?"

"Five more minutes," Dean grinned, as he gently stretched Trinity's arms above her head in mock exercise; an activity Gabriel insisted helped with their gross motor. Dean had no idea what the hell gross motor was until Michael replied with a chuckle that it was their big muscles like their arms and legs.

"Grandpa's here," Ben said, as he strolled in his backpack dangling by his side. "Hiya Robbie!"

The infant's lips quivered into a smile as his small hand reached up at his oldest brother.

"You're so cute!" Ben gushed as Sam walked in with a five month old Johnny resting his forehead on his father's elbow.

"Morning guys," Sam grinned as he stood beside Ben and tickled Robert's palm gently. "Hello little guy!"

The baby blew bubbles as he gurgled at his uncle.

"Hey Bobby," Dean grinned as his father figure walked in followed by Lucifer.

"Hey, you ready for your first day back," Bobby chuckled. Dean had taken a full month off helping Cass with the triplets but the month went by too quick.

"Yeah," Dean smiled, "I'd rather stay home with my babes, but I'm gonna have to go back one day."

"Yeah, jerk," Lucifer grumbled, "Making me work for you. Why am I here anywhoo?"

"You're gonna stay here and help Cass and Sam with the kids," Bobby said. Lucifer looked ready to complain but then shrugged it off. "Sam, when are you going back to work?"

"I'm not," Sam replied, everyone froze and faced the man, astonished. "I called and told the principal that I'm gonna stay at home with Johnny. He needs me more."

"Well," Dean smiled at his brother, "What ever you think is best bro."

"Jerk," Sam grinned.

"B- i, t, c, h," Dean spelt the swearword out. The family chuckled amused.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

The hunter met up with the ex-satanist that morning for a coffee and lay down some ground rules on dating his son. He sounded like a nut job, but he wasn't going to let Damien near the devil unless he was sure Lucifer was going to be safe with him.

"First, you don't let any one of your friends near him," Bobby said, "They do, I'll kill you and them. Keep them the hell away from Lucifer."

"yes sir," Damien nodded, respectively. Bobby scared him.

"You hurt Lucifer in anyway," Bobby warned, "and I'll castrate you!"

Damien swallowed and nodded again.

"And finally, make your own damn decisions," Bobby said, "Just because Lucifer says to jump, doesn't mean you do, okay!"

"Yes sir,"

"Fine," Bobby nodded, "call my son, and take him out somewhere to distract him now!"

"Yes sir!"

The change in Lucifer emerged immediately once he was in contact with the man. While the nightmares remained for a few weeks after his mood changed drastically, happier and perkier then before.

The mintie obsession returned immediately.

-==-=--=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

**Seven Months Later.**

"Ba!" a little voice squealed from his crib, as he held himself up on two clumsy feet. "baaa! DADADADA!"

Sam grumbled in his bed as he rolled over. Something knocked him on his head, and as the man sat up Johnny's empty milk cup rolled over his shoulder as Johnny let out a shrilled laugh.

"You're cheeky, you know that," Sam yawned, Johnny clapped his chubby hands three times before his feet gave way and he fell back, landing comfortably on his cushioned bum. Sam chuckled, grabbing the milk cup as he got out of his bed. "What's the time- oh Johnny, you decided to sleep in for once!"

Johnny cried out smacking his fists against his bed. He wanted out of the cage right now!

"Alright, alright," Sam chuckled as two small arms stretched up waiting for Sam. The hunter picked his almost year old baby and held him close. The crawler had one leg dangling behind Sam's hip and the other almost wrapped around his father's stomach. "What do you want to eat this morning? Toast or cereal?"

"Choe,"

"You can't eat shoes, Johnny," Sam chuckled, when the baby smacked him across the head.

"Choe!" a chubby finger pointed to the ground behind them. Sam turned slowly, and surely enough there was Johnny's shoes. A pair of white Everlasts; Sam bent down and grabbed the shoes and popped them on his son's tiny foot. Sam chuckled, the baby refused to wear any other shoe beside the pair Ben had given to him. "my choe!"

"Yes, your shoe," Sam chuckled. "So Toast or cereal?"

"Pie," Johnny replied. Sam snorted, amused.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-==-

In the room next door the triplets were stirring awake. Trinity was sitting up in the corner of the cot sucking on her toe. Lucifer Michael was banging his empty milk bottle against the wooden cage, giggling, humoured by the sound. Robert was still lying on his back, waiting to be picked up. The infant was still unable to sit up like his siblings or crawl like them but he got around rolling over and over.

"Good morning guys," Dean chuckled, as he walked into the nursery. While each of the triplets had their own room, the couple decided it was easier to have them together for the first year or so. Trinity bounced up and down, as Lucifer clapped his hands vigorously, smiling at his father. Robert turned his head and squealed at the sight of his father, Dean grinned as he picked the infant up and carried him over to change. Castiel followed, entering the room, dressed only in Dean's shorts. "You look good in my pants."

"Thank you," Castiel smiled, as he gathered Trinity into his arms and kissed her soft, warm forehead. "Good morning my angel. Let's change your diaper, hmm?"

Trinity cooed at her father, as she snuggled into his neck. Little Lucifer looked up at his father with doe eyes, watering slightly as a small sob escaped his lips.

"I'll get you in a minute," Castiel smiled, as Dean placed Robbie on the play mat beside several bright coloured toys. The baby grasped the nearest toy with ease; while he was slow with crawling and sitting up, his finger muscles seemed more efficient then his brother and sisters.

"I'll get Luce," Dean chuckled, as he picked the baby up. Lucifer gurgled as he pulled at the chain around his father's neck. The amulet entered the baby's mouth immediately. "Hey, stop drooling on that, you cheeky monkey!"

"There we go," Castiel smiled once Trinity was dressed in a pretty purple dress because of Dean. Castiel fixed the matching headband. While Dean was a manly-man, Castiel found he turned into a big wuss when it came to his little princess. Her drawers were filled with pinks, purples, yellows and lace!

"You look like a little princess," Dean gushed, a stupid grin on his face. The boys were now dressed both in jeans and simple t-shirts. "So, are you ready to do this Cass?"

Castiel shrugged as he sat beside the triplets on the ground watching them play.

"I'm going to have to one day," Castiel said, smiling sadly. "I suppose it's only one night."

The one night was the premiere of the Apocalypse movie; while Castiel was eager to view the movie, he didn't want to leave the triplets alone with Missouri and Pamela. While he trusted the women with his life, he didn't wish to leave his babies alone. He was going to miss them, sorely.

"We don't have to stay for the whole movie," Dean chuckled, "Just go and laugh at ourselves and let Lucifer meet Dexter and its all good."

"No, I wish to see the whole movie," Castiel said, smiling. "What will I do when they go to school? I may as well get use to this."

"We'll call home every five minutes," Dean promised.

"that's over kill," Castiel smiled, before adding with a smirk, "every ten minutes."

"Deal!" Dean grinned.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

An hour later, Sam, Dean and Castiel had taken the triplets, Johnny and Ben down to the nearest park. The three adults sat at a bench while the triplets sat on a tartan picnic rug playing with the toys around them. Ben was watching Johnny as he clumsily waddled his way to a swing.

Dean pulled out several sandwiches from a plastic bag and called the two younger boys over as Sam grabbed three beers from the cooler and a can of coke for Ben.

"There better be no cheese in my sandwich," Castiel warned.

"hundred percent honey and nutella," Dean chuckled. Some of Castiel's pregnancy eating habits were yet to die out!

Ben placed Johnny down on the ground beside the triplets and grabbed a plain butter sandwich without crust to give to the walker, before he sat down next to his uncle and grabbed his nutella sandwich.

Sam jumped startled as his phone vibrated twice in his pocket. He pulled it out and checked the screen. "get ready, gonna pick you up in ten minutes, Luce."

"What?" Castiel said, "It's not until tonight!? Its only midday!"

"I'll call and find out," Sam said, "I might call Bobby though."

Castiel watched the triplets with a look of adoration as Sam rang Bobby.

"Hey, Luce just sent me a message," Sam said, "Are you coming now? No... why doesn't that surprise me? He's probably going to kidnap the poor guy! HAHA! Okay, we'll see you at five then, bye Bobby."

"Typical Lucifer," Dean chuckled, "We're gonna have to watch he doesn't try and kidnap Dexter, or something."

"Can you say Ben?" the boy asked his little cousin as he munched on his sandwich, "Bbbbeeeennnn!"

"Ben," Dean repeated in a high pitch.

"Shut up dad," Ben grumbled.

"Shup," Johnny repeated. Dean roared with laughter as Sam chuckled.

"Oops," Ben muttered, before saying, "Can you say Trinity?"

"No," Johnny replied, "choe?"

"Trrrriiiinity?"

"Tinny," Johnny answered, pointing at the purple clad girl.

"That's my clever boy!" Sam gushed.

"Can you say Robert?" Ben asked, "Roooobbbie?"

"Wob!" Johnny laughed, kicking his feet up almost toppling himself over in glee.

"And can you say Lucifer? Luuuuccciiiiffaaa?"

The baby stared at him.

"Miiiiikel?"

Johnny tilted his head to the left, confused. Dean chuckled, _who'd he learn that off?_

"Lucifer Michael?" Ben tried, again.

"Luuu Mi!" Johnny said, with a smile. He pointed to his dark haired cousin and said, "Lumy!"

"Hmm," Castiel murmured, "Dean was wondering what we could call Lucifer for short. I rather like Lumy."

"Lumy," Dean repeated, "its a bit girlie, but suppose it's better than having big Lucifer say what every time we talking to Lumy."

"Lumy," Johnny nodded, "Lumi choe!"

"Lumy needs shoes doesn't he Johnny?" Sam chuckled.

"My choe!" Johnny said, firmly holding his shoes in place.

"God, this one's gonna fill up the house with shoes when he's older," Dean chuckled.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

"You boys ready," bobby asked as he watched Castiel cuddle Robert in his arms.

"Where's Luce?"

"In the car," bobby replied, "Didn't want to get out, worried about not wanting to leave once he saw the triplets."

Dean chuckled as Sam handed Johnny to Missouri. Trinity and Lumy were asleep in their cots.

"They are such angels," Pamela smiled as Castiel handed her Robert hesitantly. "Don't worry, darling. We'll take good care of them. Go and have some fun tonight boys. And make sure Lucifer doesn't come back home with Dexter."

"Alright, let's go," Dean said, grabbing his angel's wrist gently. "Don't worry angel. Your Daddy's watching them too remember."

"And four angels," Sam added, "With an entire garrison behind them!"

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-==-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

"Oh Lord," Lucifer whispered as a familiar head walked up to the family who were sitting in the most luxurious seats in a room above the rest of the crowd. "Bobby, I'm gonna die! He's gonna speak to me! Oh Jesus!"

"Relax," Bobby chuckled. "It's only Johnny Depp, what are you gonna do when Michael shows up."

"Hi, you guys must be the Winchesters," Johnny grinned, as he took Dean's hand and shook it. "And you're Bobby Singer! I'm very, well, pleased to meet you all! I'm- um, I'm at a loss of words!"

"It's not just you," Dean grinned pointing at Lucifer who was hiding behind Bobby as red as a beetroot. Johnny chuckled, not fazed, pretty sure he's seen worse.

"I don't want to see him when he sees Michael," Sam chuckled.

"As in C. Hall?" Johnny asked.

"yeah," Dean said, "He's a big Dexter fan."

"That's a good show," Johnny agreed as he sat beside Bobby. Lucifer 'eeped' like a child. "Though he plays the devil. Heh, I get to kick his ass which was fun."

Lucifer looked up, annoyed, "I am the devil, jackass!"

"Uh, there we go he's back," Bobby chuckled as Johnny's eyes widened. "Oh and he ain't kidding. This is Lucifer, my son."

"I- uh- buh..."

"Now, you are at a loss for words," Castiel chuckled as two new comers walked into the room. A scream erupted from Lucifer as he recognized the talk dark man otherwise known as Erik King and a shorter Daniel Radcliff.

"**SURPRISE MOTHER FUCKER!"** Lucifer screamed. The audience underneath them looked up baffled as Erik King chuckled as greeted the man with a hand shake. Lucifer looked at his hand in Awww just as Orlando Bloom followed by Josh Holloway walked in. Josh's face lit up as he looked down at Dean and Castiel.

"Wow, hello, it's fantastic to finally meet you guys!" Josh grinned.

"I understand why he is playing you," Castiel whispered, "He is rather good looking."

Dean snorted as he shook hands with the man who played him. A scream erupted from Lucifer scaring the daylights out of everyone.

"DEXTER!!!!"

"Jesus Christ Lucifer," Sam gasped, clutching his heart. Michael C. Hall yelped as Lucifer flung himself onto the man, knocking him onto the large couch.

"Hi!" Michael laughed, highly amused.

"Can I fuck you!?"

"Lucifer!"

-==-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

_Everything was finally perfect._

_They had a complete little family with wonderful friends. _

_Five healthy children between them._

_They had the knowledge that they were safe and protected by the Father._

_Nothing could ruin the happiness they had built around them._

_The Winchesters were finally at peace._

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

The END!

Awww, its over, sniffle.

The rest will all be drabbles and one shots but in one big story! Which will probably a constant updated thing!

This will be the last time I reply to comments like this! I'll use the reply button next time!

baad51: Happy Ending last chapter, corny ending now! Hahaha! I don't think saying God is awesome is blasphemy, I think He'd like it!

Anuki: thanks!!!

monkey:): Thanks! I'm glad your enjoying!

rosewhip889: Hahaha, Dunno why God did that? He does work in mysterious ways after all!

KaiiDee23: lol, don't worry this isn't the end of vessels verse. That will only happen when I'm like 90 and cant type anymore! Dont die though! How are you gonna read them then!

3: I think I might be writing another story on its own but it wont be Dean/Cass, it'll be a general fiction!

yaoigirl20: the third baby just came to me in the last chapter! It was only gonna be Trinny and Robbie! P.S No problem!

Touch of the Wind: Johnny in the manger made me giggle at the thought of it. I can see Christ doing that!! Lucifer's reaction made me sniffle! Yeah, there will be more on them in the future, with Damien and Lucifer. Lol at the thought of the babies meeting Damien! That definitely gonna happen! For sure, it makes me crack up thinking about it! _ I kinda find it hard to think Lucifer tops with Damien- Lucifer would be small compared to Dame... _yeah but we don't want Lucifer to be crushed either! Haaha, and as for Bobby walking in on them! Haa! Love to see it! Trinity is basically short for Holy Trinity, as in God the Father, God the Holy Spirit and God the Son. I figured Dean's done some reading about his Father in law, plus I love that name!

Shooshkipoo: thanks! I reckon Sammy and Dean will make great dads given the chance!

StoryDreamer: Like I said the triplets surpised me too! And yeah, Sam killed Ruby, she deserved it!

Cheekymonkey: i agree, every woman would agree with Cass on that! "Why didnt you do it before!!!" Good, your not my dad and yes, it would be creepy, berry creepy!

6days: thanks! I wasn't sure with the names at first since I couldn't make up my mind how to work them together but then the stupid nickname of Lumi showed up so that worked out in the end!

Writer'sMystery: Thanks! I can't be bothered with a long sequel to it but short stuff is definite!

blackdoggy1: I had a feeling your favourite part would be Ruby dying!!! Thanks mate!!

Suicidalqueen: thanks! I'm glad your enjoying and yes, I will write more!

CaptainPixie: hahah! Yeah I think I might make a facebook fanpage for Mintie Loving Lucifer! Thats awesome!! Hahahh! Gabriel made me giggle to during the birth!

Okay guys! Thanks alot for all the support and for reading my work! Its been pleasure!!!

PEACE AND CHICKEN GREASE!!  
AFRO!


End file.
